Can You Mend My Broken Heart
by Enchanted Peach Dreams
Summary: The High King demands that he fulfill his royal duty to marry and produce an heir. Jareth refuses. He has a broken heart. The High Queen decides to find out who broke her only son's heart. Meanwhile, Sarah's life is sad and lonely. She wants to return to the Underground to be with all her friends and 'him'. Will broken hearts get mended? Slow burn - Rated 'M' for adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my second fan fiction. I love all things Labyrinth: I admired Jim Henson and adored David Bowie, but I do not own anything related to the original story or characters and I make no profit from this little story. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter One – Prologue**

This is a fairy tale and like all good fairy tales it starts out with _'Once upon a time'_.

Once upon a time, a petulant teenager named Sarah believed that her step-mother, Karen, was cruel to her. She wanted to play princess in the park and someday become an actress, just like her real mother. Robert Williams had remarried after divorcing Linda Williams, having uncovered her infidelities. His new wife, Karen was happy to have a built-in babysitter when her own child, Toby, came along just 18 months after their wedding. Sarah hated being at Karen's beck and call.

On one particular Friday night, Sarah came home later then she was expected to, since her parents were going out and she was required to babysit…Again!

"Sarah, why can't you ever be punctual? You will have to grow up someday and be a responsible young lady. You knew we have dinner plans and you're making us late." Karen huffed in pure frustration.

"You treat me like a slave, and you don't care about me or my feelings." Sarah sounded shrill and disgruntled. "I can't ever do anything right, can I?", she screamed as she stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. A short time later, her father was at that very door, telling her Toby was fed and in bed and they would be back late. Right, she thought, you don't care about me anymore either. "I wish someone would just take me away." She flung herself, dramatically on the bed and sulked.

A short time later, Toby had been wished away to the goblins, and Sarah had to defeat the labyrinth to win him back. And through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered she had won the wished away baby back and defeated the Goblin king. But what she didn't know was she had just changed her whole life with just six simple words – 'You have no power over me!'

So, our tale begins but it isn't the tale you think you know. What will happen to the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything? Had she truly forgotten everything? And what of the Goblin king? Had he really fallen in love with the girl and granted her powers? Would he still love her if she came back to him? Would love win the day or would their hearts be broken…forever?

 _Pronunciations of Irish/Gaelic/Celtic names_

 _Saoirse = sear + sha_

 _Aengus = eng + iss_

 _Cearul = kar + ul_

 _Eibhlan = ave + linn_

 _Eoghan = o + in_

 _Sorcha = sor + aka_

 _Niall = nye + al_

 _Cliona = klee + ona_

 _Nuala = noo + la_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I love all things Labyrinth, I admired Jim Henson and adored David Bowie, but I do not own anything related to the original story or characters and I make no profit from this little story. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Two – The Way Forward Is The Way Back.**

Sarah Williams grew up the night she wished her baby brother away to the goblins. She stopped being a spoiled and demanding child and embraced the fact that she was a young woman, with grownup responsibilities. Thinking about it, she realized just how much she had changed since that year. Five years time had passed, but she remembered everything about those ten hours she had spent in the Underground and the friends she had made. Dear cowardly Hoggle, sweet and gentle Ludo and brave Sir Didymus. And just one more…the beautiful and frightening Goblin King, Jareth. She remembered him most of all. Just thinking of him made her skin tingle, her face flush, and her pulse quicken. She might not have understood what she felt for him then, but oh how she understood it now. The book said that what no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl. But Sarah knew something else no one knew – that the girl had fallen in love with the Goblin King.

She would call on her friends from the labyrinth whenever she was sad and needed cheering up. Just sitting in front of her vanity, she would call to them through her mirror and they never failed to appear. They came to visit her when her mother, Linda had died in a car accident. They comforted her whenever a boy would break up with her because she wouldn't even kiss her them. And they were her news source for all goings on in the Underground. They were her very own news channel for all things goblin and magical! Sometimes, she even got Hoggle to tell her about the King, reluctant as he always was.

Now twenty-one years old and on her own, she walked up the two flights of stairs to her tiny, one-bedroom apartment. She had moved in right after her eighteenth birthday, using the inheritance her mother had left her to pay for the rent and utilities. At least the trust fund paid for that much of her daily needs. For the rest, she worked as a sales clerk in a fashion boutique in the city. It wasn't her dream job, but then, Sarah wasn't living a dream life. She wanted to live her dream. She wanted to go home; and home was the Underground, where her friends were. Where _'he'_ was. No matter how she tried to make New York City feel like home, it never would. Everything always came back down to him.

Sliding the key into the lock, she pushed the heavy grey door with the number 213 on it, open. Closing and double locking it behind her, she dropped her keys into the red glass bowl on the oak sideboard table. She shrugged her heavy, navy blue pea coat off and hung it on one of the brass hooks under the mirror, staring for a moment at her reflection. She knew she was pretty; men told her that often enough, but there was a sadness in her soft, jade green eyes. Her co-workers told her she'd look so much prettier if she smiled once in a while. But, what did she have to smile about? She was all alone, having a complicated relationship with her father, who still lived in Connecticut in the same Victorian style house they had once all lived together in. Karen was there too, but she never really thought of her. No reason for her to, since she had never been a mother, or even a friend, to her. Toby was the only family she had left. Her kid brother loved her exceedingly well and she loved him in return.

She stepped into her living room and plopped herself down on the shabby brown leather couch, kicking her shoes off and tucking her black stockinged feet under her legs. Looking around the room, any visitor would see that the person who lived here was tidy and enjoyed a certain shabby chic decorating style. In front of her couch was a low round coffee table with several books resting on it. An overstuffed, red, wing backed chair sat just off to the right of the table and a white lacquered end table next to the couch. It all looked like thrift store finds because that was, in fact, what they happened to be.

Reaching for the closest book on the coffee table, she thumbed to the last chapter she had read and continued to read an intensely well loved copy of Jane Austen's _'Pride and Prejudice'_. All of her books were romance novels or fantasy adventures. The floor to ceiling book shelves along the opposite wall were crammed full of books; many were Celtic fables and research books about folklore and the Fair Folk. You could say it was Sarah's one great passion and grand obsession. She had dozens of books about the Fae and other creatures. She devoured them, highlighting anything she believed was important in understanding _'him'_. For instance, she had found out that words were powerful magic. Using your right words could grant you your desires but it could also cause you so much trouble. And she learned to never say _'I wish'_ out loud. Never! She was afraid to wish, be it good or bad, for fear it might actually come true. Sooner or later, the bill would come due, and who knew what the cost would be. She had further discovered that Fae could not lie. Oh, they could mislead you, speak half truths, let you fill in the blanks and not correct assumptions, or just distracted you from the subject altogether. If only she had known this before she went to the labyrinth! Maybe those last words Jareth had spoken would have made more sense?

She just could not concentrate tonight. She sighed heavily in defeat and casually tossed the novel back onto the table while she pushed herself off the couch. Might as well call it a night as there was just no getting into the story this evening. Walking towards her small but cozy bedroom, she undid the buttons on her white cotton blouse. Tossing it in the hamper as she switched on the light in her bathroom, she then slid her black slacks off her shapely behind and down her slender legs. They too, went in the hamper. Tomorrow was her day off, which meant it was laundry day. Yay! Just the thing she wanted to do when she wasn't working, household chores. It was just ever so relaxing to wash dirty clothes. That was definitely her idea of fun. Yeah, right, she thought sarcastically.

The last article of clothing to go was her silky white bra, the one true indulgence she always allowed herself: sexy lingerie. It gave her confidence and belied the fact that she was untouched and had never even truly been kissed. Running her fingertips over her full lips, she knew the only lips she ever wanted to kiss belonged to the haughty, arrogant and very sexy, Jareth. She let a ragged sigh escape her lips. It wasn't very likely she would ever get a chance to kiss him. He probably hated her for refusing his proposal. It was a proposal, she had come to believe.

Pulling on a yellow tank top and a pair of pale green sleep pants, Sarah brushed her teeth and shut off the bathroom light. She walked slowly to her old vanity, sat in front of the mirror and spoke, "Hoggle. Hoggle, I need you." She waited and presently the surface of the mirror rippled and her reflection disappeared, replaced by the weathered face of her dearest friend.

"Well, hello there, missy. How ya been? Missing your old Hoggle, eh?" He chuckled and made Sarah smile her first real smile of the day.

"Hello, Hoggle. I've missed you. Are you well? Will you tell me the news from the Underground?" She continued to smile at the dwarf. She only had one human friend, and Allison was almost more an acquaintance than a friend. No, all her true friends lived in this magical realm.

"Well, the goblins set the east wing of the castle on fire again. Flaming chicken catapult contest again. Good thing the castle is made of stone and only some drapes caught fire. Jar..um, _'he'_ was fit to be tied. Bogged the lot of them! Not that they cared, they's goblins after all."

"Will you tell me about him tonight? Please?" Her bottom lip quivered and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Now, Sarah, doncha be shedding no tears for that rat. Remember what he done to ya." Hoggle didn't like to see her cry, especially not for the likes of the king.

"Hoggle, you're the only other person that knows how I feel about him and there isn't anything I can do about it. So, please, tell me about him. I need to know." More tears slid down her face and a small sob escaped her lips.

"Alright, I'll tells ya." He could not abide her tears. "Last week he ordered me to the castle. I was frightened, terrified actually. As ya knows, I'm a coward and he still scares me. He was in a foul mood and demanded to know if I had spoken to you. So, I told him about your home and job and that you were alone. He just stared at me with a angry scowl and then dismissed me." Hoggle looked over his shoulder as if he expected the king to be standing behind him. Turning back to her, he continued. "The rumor is that King Jarrold has demanded that Jar…um, you know who needs to marry. I hears that _'he'_ said he'd never marry, but you don't say no to the High King." He wrung his hands nervously.

"Why does the High King care if he gets married?" She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks with a handkerchief as her eyes widened with curiosity.

"King Jarrold is his father and it is important that there be an heir."

"Oh, I see. So Jar…um, _he_ is the Crown Prince?" She twisted the hankie into knots.

"Yeah, he is and he has to have a queen. Thems the rules. And I don't want to talk about him anymore." He huffed in frustration. He had told Sarah to forget about his Majesty. He was a rat and had caused her so much trouble. Yet, she was stubborn, insisting she loved his ruler.

"Just one more question, please, Hoggle." Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"What then, missy?" He sounded exceedingly annoyed. And yet, Hoggle really had trouble denying Sarah anything. He was extremely fond of her, loved her even.

"Do you know why _'he'_ won't marry?" Her heart dared to hope that she was the reason.

"No, and don't asks me to try to find out." He turned his back to her.

"Don't go yet! Can you find out something for me?" She had placed her hand on the mirror, wishing she could reach through to grab him by the arm.

"I don't know…maybe I can and maybe I can't." She could guess why he might not want to help her but she also knew that he didn't want to cause her to feel hurt.

"Hoggle!" She almost shrieked his name in extreme frustration at his reluctance to even hear her request.

"Alright." He grumbled to himself. He was such an easy mark when it came to her, it almost made her feel guilty…almost.

"How can I come to live in the Underground?" Nibbling on her bottom lip, she was practically holding her breath, waiting to hear what he would say.

He put his hand to his chin and thought for a long time before he answered. "I'm not sure you can, without wishing, but I do know another dwarf at the High Court, maybes she can finds out for ya. That's the best I can do."

"Oh, Hoggle, I could just kiss you!" She was so excited that he even agreed to try to find out, instead of asking her, yet again, why she would want to come back. She had told him so many times before that she was really not in the mood to cover that subject yet again.

"No, dontcha be doing that! Not that, not ever!" And he ran as fast as his stubby legs would carry him. He remembered what Jareth had said about making him a prince. No, he definitely didn't want that!

Sarah climbed under the forest green comforter on her queen size bed and snuggled into her pillows. Maybe there was a chance. She wanted to see Jareth so much. She ached to touch him, hold him in her arms and kiss him. Sarah would try anything, anything at all, to see him again. She had to tell him she was in love with him. Even if he rejected her, she had to tell him. And if she found herself trapped forever in the Underground, never able to return to this world again, Sarah would be grateful. She would rather take the chance and grab at happiness than give up on her dream and on magic. She still believed in magic and in him! Thinking of the ballroom dream for the thousandth time, her eyelids slowly fluttered closed. She sighed in her sleep and the one name she would never speak out loud, slipped out in the faintest breath of a whisper.

"Oh, Jareth."

The goblin king was lounging, as he usually did, across the seat of his throne, one leg dangling over the arm, his head thrown back, eyes closed. He was dressed simply, in skintight grey leather pants that were tucked into knee high black boots and a flowing black poets shirt, open almost to the waist. The medallion of his office, shining against his pale chest. He was pretending to not listen to his mother, Queen Saoirse, who was pleading with her only son to hear reason. She shook her head, her dark blond hair hanging down her back in long curls, swaying like wheat on a summer breeze. Her fists tugging at the pale blue brocade of her stylish gown.

"My son, you need to be sensible. It is past time that you married and tried to have a child. You have ruled alone these last three hundred years, do you not wish to end your solitude?" The concern for him was etched sharply on her face.

"No, I do not." He hissed, tiring of this tedious conversation. "I will never marry. Never!" Had he not been clear enough in the last dozen conversations with both his parents?

"Will you not tell me why, Jareth? Is there some female you want but cannot have? Surely, in all the Underground, there must be some Fae female that has caught your notice?" She looked worriedly at his face. She had never liked it when he scowled at her.

"It matters not, Mother. I have no heart left to give, and I will not bind myself for a lifetime to a woman I am cannot love. Now leave me be." He turned his face from her, waving her away with his hand.

"Very well, I will go…for now. But know this Jareth, this discussion is but postponed, not over with. We will continue it, at a later date." She turned in a circle and was gone in a shower of pink glitter.

Jareth groaned, rubbing his temples with his black gloved fingers in a futile attempt to alleviate the throbbing pain. Why could his parents not stop this campaign to see him married? He would not marry, for he had lost his heart. He could no longer feel love, just emptiness and pain. His mood was black, which it often was, and now his head hurt, too. He jumped down off his throne and strode out of the formal throne room, slamming the doors behind him, causing them to shake on their hinges. Goblins scurried out of his way in fear of his foul temper. He entered the Escher room and found a spot at one of the windows, where he sat down on its ledge. None of his subjects had heard a kind word from their ruler in five years. He never smiled, and none could recall hearing him sing or seeing him dance in a very long time. In fact, when Jareth wasn't fulfilling his royal duties as king, he spent most of his waking hours in the Escher room, staring out one of the windows at the Labyrinth and sulking.

Just as Jareth was about to get up and retire to his chamber, a whisper came to tease his ear. "Oh, Jareth." He almost didn't hear it, so soft was the sound. He knew the voice, and felt a pull to go to her. But he could not! She had taken his power, and unless she spoke the wish, he was damned to remain in the Underground, cursed to not be able see her or go to her. The scar, where his heart had been, ripped open anew and bled like it had that fateful day five years ago. He dropped his head in his hands and wept, silent sobs wracking his body. "Why, Sarah? Why? Just forget me and leave me in peace." His chest heaved heavily.

After a few minutes he shook himself back to control. He stood and abandoned his post at the window. Jareth slowly made his way to his bed chamber. Pushing the dark door open, he waved a hand to light the candles and illuminate the space. Tapestries hung from the walls, depicting historic Underground events. Heavy, deep purple drapes hung from bronze drapery rods above the French doors and several golden rugs covered the cold stone floor. On the south wall was a huge fireplace nearly taking up the entire wall, a fire roaring away, warming the room. In the center of the room was an enormous four poster bed with black bed curtains to shut out the light. The bed was resplendent with ice blue sheets, a velvet cover, and several furs. More pillows and cushions than could possibly be needed rested haphazardly on top of the thick mattress. Sitting on the bedside table was a decanter with Elven brandy and a brandy snifter waiting for him. He poured himself a glass and swirled the deep amber liquid around the bowl of the glass, inhaling the rich aroma before bringing it to his lips and draining it in one gulp. Immediately pouring another, he sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his boots. He placed the glass back on the table and pulled his shirt free of his trousers and over his head, tossing it casually to the floor. He drained the glass of its contents and filled it anew. Peeling the trousers from his lean legs, he slipped under the cover of his bed. Tonight it felt especially empty and lonely. Company could be easily arranged, and as a king, there would be plenty of females willing to pleasure him. He didn't even need to resort to prostitutes, as if he'd even consider it. And yet, it wouldn't be the company he truly yearned or would wish for. Or at least, he might have wished for, if he didn't despise the annoying maiden. It was, perhaps, his only comfort that, as Hoggle had told him, Sarah was just as lonely and miserable as he was. He would certainly feel even more hostile towards the mortal if she was happy while he languished in abject misery.

Jareth drained the last dregs in the glass and set it back next to the decanter. He settled himself down upon his pillows, hugging one close to his chest. He had been using this particular pillow as an ersatz Sarah. It helped him sleep most nights, but tonight it just made him more depressed. There was no replacement for her, and the fact that he had never had her in his bed, except in his dreams, drove home how much he still wanted her. No matter how much he didn't wish it to be true. Over the five years the love he had felt had changed into a ever deepening depression. The constant throbbing ache that grew in intensity with each passing day would one day destroy him. It was becoming very clear to him.

"Sarah, I need to purge you from my mind. I cannot live without your sunlight, love without your heartbeat. I can't live within you." He shouted the words into the darkness of the night, longing for her to hear him. He forced his eyelids shut and willed himself to sleep.

Saoirse sat on a burgundy velvet settee, staring into the fire. She concentrated on the flames, willing her mind to reach out into the void to fire scry what was causing her son so much misery. Slowly, faded and blurry images coalesced into clear pictures, allowing her to see events as if they played out right in front of her.

There was a young human child: no, not quite a child, but not quite a woman yet. Dark chocolate locks and soft jade green eyes, wearing a pale green gown, reciting plays in the park. She held the promise of true beauty, given time to grow and mature. What was this girl to Jareth?

Another scene unfolded. Now she could see the girl running through the labyrinth. She had wished away her baby brother. The dwarf from the Goblin Kingdom (Higgle, Hogsbreath, what was his name?) was helping her get through the hedge maze. Then another scene in the tunnels below the labyrinth. There was her son, leaning in close to the youngling, speaking to her. Saoirse recognized that look in her son's mismatched eyes. It was clearly desire: he wanted her. Several more scenes developed: the girl being chased by the cleaners, speaking to the sage, eating a peach. Wait, it was a bespelled peach. She drifted into a dream state.

Now the images shifted to the events in the dream itself. The girl was dressed like Cinderella and there was…Jareth!? Oh no! He was dancing with her through a fairy ring. Oh no! And what was he doing now – he was singing a love song! Well. That was all she needed to know. But what is this girl's name? 'Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now; I can be cruel.' Ah, her name is Sarah. The girl was the champion of the labyrinth! Now, the Queen had what she needed to go to the girl and have her give Jareth his heart back. She was the key to him being able to move on with his life and marry…someone.

Saoirse concentrated, she cleared her mind and started dream weaving. The easiest way to contact the girl would be through her dreams. Saoirse could sense the young woman's dream through a soft fog and pushed ever so gently through to enter the dream without disturbing her. Saoirse gasped as she scanned the ethereal images before her. This is the peach induced dream Jareth created for her when she was in the labyrinth. There they were, dancing, and Jareth singing to her. Sarah was gazing at him as if she had been struck by lightening, Saoirse saw at once what she had when she scried Jareth's memories. Sarah was in love with Jareth!

Withdrawing from her dream so as not to waken the girl, she drifted back to consciousness in her chamber. Well, he bonded with her, but she had already begun to fall for him before that. She nodded her head in clear understanding of his pain and refusal to marry. He had already begun the marriage process. Fae bond only once in their lifetime; only giving their hearts once. His behavior was being driven by the loss of his heart. But a fae's heart was so fragile and if he did not complete the bond it would break his heart, killing him. He was dying!

She leapt to her feet and ran from the Queen's chambers, violently yanking the door between her rooms and her husband's rooms open. The King jumped up at the sudden intrusion, a dagger at the ready to defend himself. It fell from his hand, clanking on the ground as he recognized his wife, a look of relief and urgency on her lovely countenance.

"I have the answers, my love. I know why Jareth refuses to marry!" She was panting in excitement, a smile gracing her lips.

"Do you now, my pet. Well, enlighten your King, for I wish to know the answer to this great mystery." He crossed his arms over his chest, his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Jareth cannot marry for he has bound himself to the runner that defeated his labyrinth. The Champion, Sarah." She dropped her eyes as she revealed her guilty secret. "I scried his memories through the fire and watched as he fed her Fae food, danced through a fairy ring with her, and even sang a Fae song to the girl. She didn't steal his heart, he gave it to her." She tried to slow her speech down to make sure he heard all she was saying, but the excitement was driving her on. "And just now, I was dream weaving the girl and saw that she loves him as well, even before he cast the bond with her. He is, but for the consummation, already married and Sarah is his Queen!" Now she waited for her king's response.

Jarrold eyed his wife, a faint smile playing around the corners of his lips. He slowly nodded his head in clear recognition. "The lad is in serious pain from the years of separation. He will likely resist our interference in this matter. The woman must be brought here, to our palace. Her change to Fae needs to be completed and then we need to arrange for her to be given time to persuade Jareth that there is a future for them or they will both ultimately fade and pass through the veil." The sadness and grief, that the thought of his only son's death caused, was reflected in his face.

Saoirse's nodded in agreement, her tears sliding down her cheeks and her shoulders shaking from suppressed sobs. "Have you already thought of a plan, my love?" Hope shown clearly in her blue eyes, bright and shining with her tears.

"Do not cry, my heart. Earlier this evening, I received a strange request and now I know from whence it came. The dwarf, Wenda, was inquiring on behalf of a dwarf from the goblin kingdom, wishing to learn if there was a way for a human to be allowed entrance into the Underground without a wish being spoken. I believe the Champion is looking to return to our world." He smiled broadly. "I believe we shall grant her this request, do you not think this is wise, my Queen?" He chuckled warmly, a self satisfied gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, yes, my love. My King is most wise and exceedingly generous." She joined in on his laughter as they embraced and kissed. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. Maybe, just maybe, their problems would all be resolved to the satisfaction of all.

Shadows crept across the floor of Sarah's bedroom, creating eerie images that danced over the walls. Sarah was tossing and turning on her bed, tangled in the sheets. She suddenly sat straight up in bed, gasping. She threw on the lamp on the bedside table. She was staring right at the mirror of her vanity, eyes wide at what she saw, her mouth open like she was screaming but no sound could be heard. A hooded figure could be seen in the mirror, staring at her with glowing amber eyes. Sarah was clutching her pillow to her heaving chest and impulsively threw it at the mirror, knocking over the statuette that looked like the goblin king. The figure vanished and Sarah was again able to see herself in the mirror. Panting in panic, she leapt out of her bed and rushed to the mirror, screaming, "Hoggle, I need you!"

Immediately, an unknown Fae appeared in the mirror. She stared at him, mouth gaping. He was beautiful. Aren't they all, according to her books, she thought? Soft indigo eyes stared at her from under an auburn colored fringe that hung down to his eyebrows.

"Greetings, Champion of the labyrinth. Rest easy my lady, you are safe." There was gentleness of his expression but she was still frightened.

"What was…? Who are you? What are you doing in my mirror?" She was shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My lady Champion, I am Reilly, Captain of his Majesty's Personal Guard. I have been sent to protect your mirror from unwelcome attention. Also, my liege has charged me with delivering a message." His demeanor was very serious, but his eyes reflected genuine care and concern for the lovely mortal in front of him.

"You mean the Goblin King sent you to protect me?" She was very surprised and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"No, my lady. King Jarrold is my King, High King of Avalon and all of the Underground." He bowed so very low as he ended the statement.

The hopeful smile on Sarah's face vanished faster than you could say Jareth, replaced with pure confusion. "Why would his Majesty be sending a guard to me?"

"My lady, his Majesty sends the following message", he unrolled a scroll and read, "my dear Lady Champion, we have been made aware of your interest in coming to live in the Underground. This is a most unusual request, as there have been very few such requests in the last millennium. I am pleased to tell you that we are delighted to offer to you, as the Champion of the Labyrinth, a one month visitor visa allowing you to come and stay in the palace while you make the request of the court to make your residence in our realm permanent. We will send Captain Reilly and two additional guards to your residence, tomorrow morning, Aboveground time, to escort you to our throne room. Arrange for one Aboveground week excuse for the time you will be with us as our special, highly esteemed guest." He bowed again and vanished without waiting for a reply.

She sat, staring at her image in the mirror, completely stunned. After about three minutes of letting all that sink in she finally regained her composure. "That didn't sound so much like an invitation as a royal command. Somehow I don't think I get to say 'no'." Seeing that it was now six in the morning, she decided to start working on her cover story and packing for her trip to the royal palace.

Aideen, the spirit of the labyrinth, was very concerned about her King. It vexed her greatly that the Champion had stolen the Protector's heart. Many times she had 'spoken' to him about going to the girl, but his pride had been wounded and he would not speak on it. He was in pain and resented the Champion. He wanted to never see her again, or so he had insisted. Aideen knew differently. He loved the girl. He had fed her fae food, danced with her in a fairy ring, and even sang to her. He had bound her to him without understanding what he was doing. And by doing this, he had started Sarah down a long, lonely path. Slowly, she was changing. She would become Fae herself. And, without knowing why, she could love no other man because her heart called out only to him. This was a sad state of affairs and it could not be allowed continue. If it did, she would lose them both. They would eventually fade away and pass through the veil. Aideen knew something needed to happen, and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I love all things Labyrinth, I admired Jim Henson and adored David Bowie, but I do not own anything related to the original story or characters and I make no profit from this little story. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Three – It's Further Than You Think**

Sarah was certain she was spending the strangest day of her life since running the labyrinth. After Captain Reilly had left her with the message from the High King, she had been running on a kind of autopilot. She packed a bag with clothes she felt would be the most appropriate to the Underground, not that she was certain what they wore, only that it appeared medieval. Long skirts, flowing blouses, vests and short jackets and two pair of ballet flats.

She placed a very tense phone call to her father. Robert Williams had sounded very puzzled over the cryptic reason for her being incommunicado for a week. He had questioned her, fearing she was seriously ill or something of that nature. She tried her best to convince him she wasn't sick or dying, and she did her level best to reassure him that she was just taking some 'me time'. Finally he relented, accepting it when she said she was just overworked and with that he lwished her a pleasant vacation.

The conversation with her store manager was equally weird and challenging. Helena Briggs was a by-the-book kind of a boss and stated that Sarah needed to give better notice – for the next time – if she needed time off, as she grudgingly approved her one week's vacation time.

She contacted the post office and arranged for them to hold her mail for her and then spoke to her neighbor, Mr. Feldstein, to have them keep an eye on her apartment and water the plants. The Feldsteins were a sweet, little, old Jewish couple that kept a watchful eye on Sarah. They worried and fretted over her, insisting that she was like their own granddaughter, as they had no children or grandchildren of their own to spoil. Sylvia Feldstein was constantly asking her about her love life and wanted to see her married. _'You're not getting any younger.'_ and _'When will you bring home a nice boy to marry?'_ were among her favorite questions. Oh vey. She was only twenty-one and hardly an old maid, not that that fact would stop Sylvia from her incessant nagging.

Sitting in the laundry room of her building, she stared at the dryer door, watching her clothes tumbling. She didn't really see the clothes: she was lost in thoughts of what she would experience at the palace. Would the High King be kind? Could she be allowed to visit with her friends? And what exactly was the true reason she was being allowed Underground? She had expected to hear from Hoggle about her request to live Underground, but being offered temporary residence in the palace had not been part of that request.

Groaning, she stood up and empty her now dry laundry into her basket and trudged back up the stairs. Why hadn't she found a place with an elevator? Every Saturday she asked herself this same question. The answer was always the same – the rent was the most affordable and it was available to move in right away. Pooh! Three flights of stairs at least helped to keep her fit.

Back in her apartment, she flopped down on her unmade bed. The queen sized bed was the only piece of furniture in her place that was purchased new. The brass and crystal head and footboards gave her bedroom a look of elegance. On top of the frame she had procured the most comfortable and plush mattress money could buy. Karen had always insisted that a comfortable and proper bed should be her single most important investment and she was glad she had listened. Sleep was the only refuge in her humdrum life. She could escape into her dreams as if she had never left the Underground or his castle.

The bed was covered in soft cream colored sheets and a yellow blanket. The fancy comforter that lay on top of them was a brilliant emerald green with a gold embroidered leaf pattern. It was the focal point in her small bedroom and she was so proud of it, even if no man had ever seen it and likely never would.

Folding and hanging up her clothes, she hummed to herself, suddenly realizing she was stuck on the song he sang to her in the ballroom. 'I'll be there for you, as the world falls down.' "Will you? Will you be there for me, Jareth?" She gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. Oh, shit. She had said his name out loud. Suddenly she panicked and looked around the room, frantically expecting him to appear in front of her. When after several minutes she still found herself alone, she relaxed and went about making her bed. 'I need to have some coffee and breakfast. I am getting careless.' She scolded herself. But then she realized that perhaps she would see him again very soon. Would he be angry or would he love her and take her in his arms and give her the first real kiss of her adult life? Why do her thoughts always stray to kissing when she thought about him? She touched her fingertips to her lips and closed her eyes imagining his lips caressing hers.

"Why haven't you come to me? You offered me my dreams; what if I told you I wanted my them now and would you care if I told you that you were my only dream?"

Saoirse paced back and forth in front of her husband and king. Jarrold shook his head, his long, pale blond locks brushing against his shoulders. "My dear queen, you need to calm yourself. You will wear a path into the marble floor of the throne room if you persist in this behavior."

King Jarrold sat on his gold and ivory throne dressed in his standard regal attire: deep blue shirt, ruffled at the cuffs, green and gold brocade waistcoat and matching vest and black leather trousers tucked into knee high black boots. It was pretty clear where Jareth derived his fashion sense from. He had sparkling brown eyes with gold flecks in them and a pale beard on his handsome visage. On his head rested his crown like circlet encrusted with emeralds and sapphires.

"Saoirse! Enough!" He bellowed, having reached his breaking point with his wife's tiresome pacing. Saoirse froze in place, staring at her husband with her mouth hanging open.

"I am sorry, my king." She hung her head, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I do not wish to anger you but I am so truly concerned that bringing the young woman here will not solve the problem with Jareth." She raised her head to look with worried eyes on his softened features. "Our son is so stubborn and he insists he will not marry…ever."

"We have waited this long for Jareth to come to his senses and if this woman is his chosen queen-to-be, we must allow them a chance to come together. You said he performed the rituals to bind her to him, did you not?" He cocked his head to the side and touched a finger to his thin lips.

"Yes." She stated matter-of-factly. "He gave her Fae fruit, a bespelled peach, to be exact. And he danced through a fairy ring with her while he sang a love song to her. I do not believe he understood his was not only giving her his heart but binding her to him, soul to soul. She has been given the magic to be transformed. If she comes here and stays the one month you have offered her, she will become one of us." She wrung her hands into the satin of her ruby red skirts, worry etched on her beautiful face.

The king appeared to give what she'd spoken serious thought since she had seen that look before. She called it his 'thinking face'. "How can Jareth not have understood what he was doing?"

He was most puzzled, knitting his brow and frowning deeply. "Our son has always been an impetuous child. Well, hardly a child anymore, but impetuous none the less. While he may not have understood what he was doing, that does not change the course his life now must take."

While this knowledge vexed the queen greatly, she couldn't help smile whenever she thought of her only son. She had three children, having been fortunate, since most Fae couples were lucky to have one.

Jardeen was the first to arrive: a beautiful woman with strawberry blond curls and indigo blue eyes. She was the apple of her father's eye: she was exceptionally intelligent with the most wicked sense of humor. Always the ringleader, she would lead her siblings into all sorts of mischief as a child.

Closely followed two years later by Jarvinia: another sweet and lovely daughter with straight honey gold hair and hazel eyes; she was shy and reserved, but loved to sing and played several instruments expertly. She never missed a chance to tag along and was especially close to Jareth.

Then, three years later, at last the heir to the throne of Avalon had finally arrived. And it was all Saoirse's fault that he was spoiled, willful and rash. She couldn't help doting on the lad his whole life. He stole his mother's heart and had her wrapped around his little finger. The entire family had catered to his whims and he learned early that he could get what he wanted with manipulation.

Jarrold motioned for his wife to join him on his throne, pulling her close to him and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "There is nothing for it, my pet. The lad has set things in motion and now we must allow this to play out to whatever end the fates have decided. When should we apprise him of her presence here in the palace, hmmm?"

Heaving a heavy sigh, she ventured, "Perhaps we should let him find out all on his own. He is due to appear before the council the day after tomorrow and she will be there as well, to be introduced to the court and to request the visa to stay, is it not so?"

Nodding his head, the king agreed. "Yes, let him find out in that manner. Maybe the shock will provide the impetus for him take action." He laughed.

King Jarrold called for his advisor, Lord Cleary to step forward. The elegantly tall elf strode with confidence and purpose into the throne room. He had bright orange hair, plaited in many braids that were joined at the base of his neck. Kind amber eyes peeked from under his pointed orange eyebrows and he had long, pointed ears, like all the elves did. He was wearing gold and brown colored robes, a symbol of his station. The keys to the realm hung from his waist, signifying his position as chief advisor to the crown.

"Yes, my liege, how can your humble servant be of aid to the crown?" He bowed low, keeping his head down until he was recognized. The elf was the most proper and refined of all the palace staff. Protocol was his life.

"Rise, Lord Cleary. I wish to know if all arrangements have been made for the arrival of the Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth? Also, the high council meeting is still scheduled for day after tomorrow?" Jarrold paused, allowing the elf to reply to his inquiries.

"Everything has been done per your decree, majesty." He bowed again, this time with a flourish. Cleary had made all the arrangements immediately upon receiving the commands.

"Very good. You are dismissed." He waved his man off and turned to the woman at his side. "Let us retire to our chambers for a private lunch, my pet." He smiled and winked, indicating he wasn't interested in eating lunch in the least. No, he had other appetites to sate.

Goblins were running around, chasing chickens while laughing; drinking tankards of goblin ale and lying about drunk or singing. There was always noise and chaos in the informal throne room of the goblin king.

Jareth lounged on his throne, unaffected by the goings on, bored to tears at the mundane existence that was his life. His thoughts were fractured and jumbled, causing his head to hurt again. He thought about the last conversation he'd had with his mother about marriage. Ha! As if he would ever consider taking a wife. He had no need for a wife and if he wanted female company is his bed, well there were plenty of courtesans to satisfy his baser urges. Not that he had indulged in any delights of the flesh in recent memory. He had sworn off all females and their questionable charms. After all, it was that petulant woman-child that had stolen his heart and left him languishing in his own personal hell, so why would he want to deal with females, no matter how tempting they might be? No, he was better off alone, to live a solitary, celibate life.

Moving goblins aside with his feet, Aengus made his way into the room, disgusted to see his cousin and liege lord in such a pathetic state. True enough, this was not the throne room where the king met with dignitaries or other royalty but for the life of him, Aengus could not understand why his cousin chose to spend his downtime in this of all rooms in the castle. Goblins everywhere, chickens roosting in the windows and corners and here and there the occasion pig on a leash like an Aboveground dog. It was filthy and dusty and quite frankly didn't smell all that good, either.

Aengus was as tall as Jareth, with light brown, wavy, shoulder length hair that he wore in a ponytail. He had warm brown eyes and full lips that were often turned up in a subtle, knowing smile. "Sire, why are you lounging about in such a state of ennui? What has you so pensive and melancholic? Gods, but I have grown tired of seeing you like this."

"Leave me be, Aengus. I have fulfilled my duties for the day and since there haven't been any wished aways all week, I am free to do as I please, the only advantage of being king."

"Sire, permission to speak plainly?" He pinched his nose in frustration, groaning.

"Aengus, go on ahead, you've never stood on formality in front of the goblins before, not that they'll care one way or the other, the simpletons. He scowled and waved his hand dramatically around. The cousins had always been completely and brutally honest with each other. They had both been born the same year and pretty much grown up together, their fathers being brothers and all. They were practically inseparable as boys, getting into mischief, dating the same girls and then comparing notes. All manner of bad boy behavior.

"Jareth, you have got to stop acting like the world is coming to an end. Why do you not just find the girl and marry her already?" Aengus had spent the last five years watching Jareth alternate between raging against and then pining for, the champion, the only runner to successfully complete the challenge in the history of the labyrinth and win her wished away baby brother back. She'd already won when he offered her himself, effectively asking her to stay and be his queen. She had been just too young to grasp what he had said, but he had wanted her and didn't care whether she could comprehend his desire for her or not.

"You dare suggest I go crawling to that wench and do what, beg her to be my queen? Tell me, cousin, have you taken leave of your senses or do you have a death wish?" He shot a look at him full of pain and despair. "Surely you know that I could have you executed for believing you could address me in such a manner?" He groaned at the man, his eyes empty and dull.

Aengus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You know that you will not harm me, no matter how much you insist you can. I know you still love…"

"DO NOT SAY IT!" He begged, standing, shoulders slumped as in defeat. "I will not allow you to say it! I love NO woman with the exception of my own mother and sisters." He dropped back onto his throne. "She destroyed me and obliterated my heart." He slumped down into his throne and hung his head, whispering, "I do not wish to ever see her again."

Aengus huffed in total frustration, and backed away from the throne and the shattered king. "Alright, my liege, I will not press the issue." He was in the midst of royally feeling sorry for himself and he would continue until he was good and ready to stop.

After he was alone with just his goblins again, Jareth contemplated what his cousin had just suggested. See Sarah again. Yeah, that would be great, no problem. A piece of cake. Ha! Maybe if she would have called to him that first year or even the second. But no, she never called for him. She carefully avoided even speaking his name or title unless whispered in a dream. She didn't want to see him, that had become painfully obvious.

Oh, she called upon that silly little fox-knight and the lumbering rock caller and, worst of all, that foul, little git, Higgle. Oh yes, she needed to see her friends but could get by just fine without him. He had been exceedingly generous, and wasn't he always, where she was concerned, giving her two years to call for him, but after that he decided he hated her for abandoning him and didn't want to see her. Sadly, he had still loved her, so he suffered through days and nights of longing to hold her, run his fingers through her soft, chocolate colored tresses and kiss her luscious, cranberry colored lips. But he could not allow the torment to continue, so he dedicated his time to smothering any feelings he had for her, burying them in the deepest, darkest oubliette in his soul, effectively killing any emotion he had felt for her, good or bad. So now, he felt nothing or at least that was the story he told himself every day even if it was a lie. Nothing but the pain of her absence in his life.

"Twinge, bring the Elven brandy to my bed chamber. I wish to retire for the night." He swung himself from his seat, plodding out the door and down the long corridor towards his room. He listened to the heels of his boots click as he watched his feet take one step after the other down the halls of his castle.

When had he become this useless? He'd had great dreams at one time, plans to turn the Goblin Kingdom into the greatest of the kingdoms in the Underground. His subjects would live happy and carefree lives and he would find his queen and have at least an heir if not more children. He so wanted to have children. Dealing with the wished aways, often babies two years old and younger, made him ache to have little ones that he could love and spoil. Gods but he sounded like his sisters, who wanted nothing more than to have a dozen brats each. But when he found his queen, oh how that word caused the pain to intensify, that was the start of his decline.

He sat down on his bed and decided to forego the glass tonight and drank directly from the decanter. He didn't even bother to shed his clothing, he just chugged the brandy down as fast as he could manage, wanting to get drunk as fast as he could. He didn't wish to have that green eyed witch invade his dreams again. "You will not continue to haunt me with your cruel eyes!" He didn't stop drinking until there was not a drop left in the bottle. He passed out on his bed, the bottle still in his hand. At least tonight he wouldn't have Sarah Williams tormenting him.

Sarah attempted to read her novel but she just couldn't concentrate on anything because her mind drifted ever back to her impending trip Underground. She checked and double checked her bag to make sure she had the right garments, taking special care to pack all her lingerie. They wouldn't have anything like these in the goblin realm, she felt very sure of that fact. She wonder what he would think of her naughty indulgences if he could see them. She felt flushed just thinking of standing in front of him in the black and red lace bra and panties. Oh brother, for a virgin, she had a pretty explicit imagination. Too many sexy dreams of her goblin king had definitely set her expectations very high. She groaned, wishing she could think of something else then sex with Jareth right before bed. If she got any sleep at all tonight, she was sure he would invade her dreams again.

Opening her small travel bag, she scooped up her makeup and all her best jewelry: the locket her mother had sent her before her death, a picture of Toby inside, the diamond earrings her father gave her for graduation and the opal birthstone ring the Feldsteins gifted her on her twenty-first birthday. Every other piece of jewelry she owned was just costume stuff: plastic beads and glass gems. The last items she added to the bag were her most treasured possessions; a photo album with pictures of beloved family and her goblin king statuette.

Impulsively, she looked into the mirror and called to her friend, "Hoggle. I need you." She waited and was surprised when he didn't come right away. Minutes ticked away and Sarah started to worry. "Hoggle? Are you there? Please, I need to see you." Finally the mirror surface rippled and her friend appeared, huffing and puffing. He must have been running to get to her.

"Sarah, what's wrong? You called and sounded so worried. I was in the labyrinth, spraying the fairies when you called me." He wiped the sweat off his face with a dingy, old handkerchief.

"Hoggle, I am coming Underground." She waited to get a reaction from him, fearing an outburst of concern. She wouldn't be disappointed.

"What? How are you…? Yous aren't going to call the rat and wish yourself away? Sarah, don't. Yous can't trust him!" He was talking so fast that Sarah couldn't interrupt his ranting.

"Stop a minute! Hoggle, why must you always be so mean when it comes to him. I really do not want to have to have this conversation every single time we speak. I love him and you will have to accept that fact as it is not going to change. It hasn't in five years." She sighed, exasperated at his persistent negative attitude towards Jareth.

"I received an invitation to come to the palace in Avalon from the High King himself. It actually sounded like a command, but I want to come Underground, so I don't care if it is a command. I have to try at least and see if I have a future there." Sadness reflected in her eyes as she heaved another sigh. "I wanted to tell you, thinking you could maybe come to visit me while I'm there."

Hoggle simply stared at the young woman, his mouth open with no sound coming out."So, King Jarrold commanded you to come to the palace?" Hoggle had a puzzled look on his face.

"I received a visit from the captain of the palace guard and he delivered the message. I wish…"

"SARAH! Don't wish, you know how dangerous that can be!" He was panicked, twitching and trembling.

"Oh, I know, I was only going to say it would be great if there was a different way to see him, but I have to try. I have to find out if there is a chance for us or if I will just have to get used to being alone." A single tear slid down her cheek, the despair apparent in her sweet, soft voice.

"Well, little missy, old Hoggle ain't leavin' ya. I'll get permission to visits you as soon as you're settled, how's that sounds to ya?" He smiled and his words gave the only comfort he could through the communication portal.

"Thank you, Hoggle. You have always been a good friend to me. Let Ludo and Didymus know, okay. I am so happy we'll be together again soon. I am counting on you to help me." Wiping the tear from her cheek, she smiled a sweet smile, making her eyes twinkle again.

"Okay, yous needs to gets your sleep and I have fairies to spray. Call me to yous when you are ready for visitors. Good night, Sarah."

"Good night." The image faded and the mirror went back to being a mirror again. She stood and headed over to her bed, climbed under the covers and stared at the ceiling, imagining what her life might be like in the palace, as she slipped into dreamless sleep.

In a darken chamber, a hooded figure with glowing amber eyes gazed into a pool of water, watching the slumbering form of a beautiful young woman. Dark, chocolate brown tresses fanned out around an angelic face, with dark lashes splayed upon the peaches and cream skin of her cheeks.

A ominous and gravelly whisper rung through the silent room, speaking to the sleeping female. "Sleep the rest of the innocent, my dear. Soon you will come to me, willing and eager, that foolish king a faded and distant memory."

Rising, the figure floated smoothly across the rough stone floor of the room, grabbing a candelabra in an ash grey hand, exiting the gloom of the chamber. The hallways outside that room were bright with polished marble floors. The hooded figure, cloaked in a midnight blue cloak, moved quickly down the hallways, passing door upon door and traversing the many twists and turns, arriving at a red door with golden hinges. Inserting an old, gold key into the lock, the figure pushed the door open. Once inside the elegantly appointed room, the hood was lowered to reveal jet black hair plaited in a long braid down their back.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The buzzing of her alarm clock shattered the quiet of her bedroom. She slapped at the offending device twice before she connected with it, turning the alarm off.

Rolling over, she stared disbelieving at the time, realizing she had slept without having any dreams. Curious. Sarah swung her legs over the side of her bed and stumbled towards the bathroom to shower and dress for her adventure. What would the day hold for her? She felt the butterflies in her stomach, the anxious energy making her heart beat double time.

Shedding her pajamas, she stepped into the shower, adjusting the water temperature as she turned the shower on and let the hot water just beat against her skin. Slowly, the normal, ordinary chore of bathing relaxed the woman, letting her concerns wash down the drain with the soap and shampoo suds. Feeling she had spent more than enough time in the water, she turned the spigot off and wrapped a fluffy pink towel around her curvaceous figure. She stepped over to the sink. Grabbing her toothbrush and continued her usual morning ritual, taking comfort in the mundane feelings.

Still clad in only a towel, she picked up the clothes she had laid out the night before: a super sexy pink lace bra and panties set, a flowing dark green blouse, a long boho style brown paisley print skirt and a wide gold belt. She slipped into the bra and panties, stopping to admire herself in her full length mirror. Sarah Williams was not a vain woman by even the furthest stretch of the imagination, but she had to admit that there were things about her that men found alluring. Full round breasts, a flat stomach and curvy hips with a bum that 'could stop traffic' as her co-workers always said. Laughing at the thought, she finished getting dressed, pulling on a pair of brown, flat heeled slouch boots and then sitting on her bed, waiting to be collected like a piece of luggage at JFK Airport. How long would she wait? She forgot to ask when to expect the guards, that would be taking her Underground.

As if she willed them there just by thinking about them, three Fae males appeared in her bedroom: Captain Reilly from last night and two serious looking soldiers in dark armor.

"Good morrow, Lady Sarah. I see you anticipated our arrival." Captain Reilly bowed before her like she was royalty or at least a personage of some import. He was dressed in dark blue trousers tucked into tall black boots and green and gold tunic clung to his torso, a belt with a heavy sword hung on his hip. "Are these the bags you wish to bring with you, my lady?"

Sarah nodded, feeling oddly unable to speak at the moment. The tall Fae waved his hand over the bags, a bright light shone from his palm. "No contraband found. Excellent. If you are quite ready, we should leave as his majesty is quite anxious to meet you." He extended an elegant hand towards Sarah, helping her to her feet and pulling her close. "Close your eyes, please. The transition between worlds can be a bit startling for those not accustomed to it." Her world tilted and she felt dizzy and lightheaded.

Nearly crumbling to the floor she found herself no longer in her bedroom but in a grand and spacious room with gleaming white floors and gold and red walls. Before her two thrones, and seated upon them two beings that must be the king and queen. Sarah gave them her best curtsy and kept her eyes down as she assumed would be proper protocol per all the books she had read.

"Majesties, may I present the Champion of the Labyrinth, the Lady Sarah Williams, daughter of Robert and Linda of the Above." Reilly spoke in a clear, melodious voice.

"Rise, my child and let us have a look at you." Kind Jarrold motioned for Sarah to stand as he spoke. She straightened up, looking into the laughing dark blue eyes of the king.

"Your majesties. Thank you for allowing me to come to your palace. I am honored."

"My but you are a beauty, my dear. Come closer please." The Queen motioned for Sarah to come to stand right in front of her throne. "What lovely green eyes you have. You know, my dear Lady Sarah, that green eyes are quite rare here in the Underground. You will find you are a most sought after young woman by every eligible suitor in the realm, as you are unattached." She smiled knowingly at Sarah, making the woman wonder what she could possibly mean by her words.

"Your majesty, I have no desire to be sought after by any eligible suitors." She frowned and swallow hard over her next words. "I have but one suitor in mind and if he will not have me, then I would wish to stay unattached."

The king and queen shared a knowing look between them, obviously having a secret they were not inclined to share with anyone else. "Lady Sarah, you will be taken to your rooms and we hope that you will find that they meet your needs and that they are comfortable and to your liking. On the morrow, you will be presented to the high council where you will formally request and receive approval to remain here for one month's time." The king smirked, reminding Sarah of a certain goblin king. "A seamstress will meet with you in your chambers to have the gowns in your wardrobe fitted to you. We estimated your height and measurements through the portal, but she will make them all your own."

"Thank you but majesty, I cannot accept so much. I have no way of paying for any…"

The king waved her off, "my child, do not even concern yourself. You are the champion of the labyrinth, it is at our pleasure that we provide you anything that you need while you stay as an honored guest. We will brook no arguments or refusals. Consider yourself as much a part of our royal family as our own two daughters, who, we might add, are beyond excited to meet you." He smiled warmly at Sarah and nodded his head until she responded in kind.

"Thank you, majesties. I am going to have to get used to all this." She blushed prettily, feeling embarrassed to be treated so extraordinarily well by perfect strangers.

"Page, come and take my Lady Sarah to her rooms."

"At once, Sire." The small brownie page bowed deeply to his king and queen and escorted Sarah to the rooms she would occupy for the next month.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I love all things Labyrinth, I admired Jim Henson and adored David Bowie, but I do not own anything related to the original story or characters and I make no profit from this little story. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 4 – No Love Injection**

Sarah followed the page down the most beautiful corridors she had ever seen. Highly polished white marble floors, white walls with tapestries and portraits wherever there wasn't a beautifully carved mahogany door. It was truly majestic and magnificent. She was so caught up in staring at the beauty all around her, that she missed that the page had stopped and she nearly fell on top of him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention. You're not hurt, are you?" She was so embarrassed, her face blushing bright red.

"My Lady, it is alright. Do not trouble yourself. Here is your chamber." He pushed the door open and waited for Sarah to enter. "If you look on the table, you will see a little silver bell, if you should need anything at all, just ring and your attendant will come to you at once." He backed out the door, closing it as he left.

Left completely on her own, Sarah decided that she should explore the amazing rooms that would be her 'home' for the next month. She was standing in the center of the small sitting room: to the right of the door were two burgundy plush arm chairs and a matching oak table between them. On the left side a burgundy plush love seat with a small oak table on either side. Stunning brass sconces with cream colored candles were strategically placed on the cream colored walls. There was a painting of the palace gardens above the love seat and a shelf with a vase of flowers above the small table between the two arm chairs. On the polished marble floor was a beautifully made woven rug with a ring pattern.

She walked through the arched doorway into the bedchamber. Sarah stood frozen on the spot, gaping at the stunning furnishings in 'her' room. The king and queen must be kidding to give her a room this plush and elegant. After all, she was just a common, young woman from 'the Above'.

In the center of the room, the queen sized four poster bed commanded the space. A golden oak headboard with a unicorn carved in it. It was the most beautiful headboard she had ever laid eyes on. But then again, everything had been beyond amazing so far. The comforter on the bed was gold velvet with burgundy roses embroidered on it and four huge golden pillows. Hanging from the ceiling were golden bed drapes tied back with burgundy bows to reveal the bed. On either side of the bed stood golden oak bed tables, each with a crystal vase of white roses.

On the wall opposite the bed was a huge fireplace that nearly took up the entire wall. An intricately carved mantelpiece, reliefs of vines spanning its length. In front of the hearth, a plush fur rug lay, inviting the occupant of the room to sit in front of the fire. Additionally, there was a chaise lounge and two more arm chairs, carrying on the same burgundy and gold theme that was the signature of this particular room.

In the center of the west wall were a pair of French doors leading out to an enormous balcony. The drapes were burgundy brocade and certainly could block out any light that might disturb the slumbering inhabitant. To the right of the doors stood a vanity, with a lovely gilded mirror in front of which were various bottles of perfumes, a comb and brush set of the finest silver and a jewelry box. To the left of the doors stood an extremely large armoire. She could just imagine the gowns that were enclosed in such a elegant piece of furniture.

The last wall had two doors that were mostly obscured by the bed: one was locked and the other led into a bathroom that had to be seen to be believed. Tiles covered every surface including the ceiling. The bath tub was more like a small swimming pool and came up to the wall, where a glorious waterfall cascaded behind it. There was a three quarters high divider that hid the modern looking toilet from view. Thank god that modern plumbing from the Above had been introduced to the Underground. It had been a real concern that she would find chamber pots or outhouses. Alongside the bath were various shaped and colored bottles, likely containing soaps, shampoos and bubble bath. Sarah could hardly wait to soak in such a tub, it would be a heavenly experience.

Now that she had effectively seen everything in the room, she headed to the armoire to examine the contents, pulling the heavy oak doors open to examine the contents. Before her hung the most amazing gowns made of the richest and finest fabrics she had ever beheld. The gowns ran the gambit from pink to blue to green all the way to black, gold and white. Certainly she wouldn't have need to wear all of them, would she? There were many different styles as well: some off the shoulder, some with high collars and a few with long sleeves. The most amazing assortment of slippers and boots stood like soldiers in a straight line. All this made her feel like a fairytale princess. Again, it caused her to wonder why they should choose to treat her with such special care.

Walking back into the bedchamber, she opened the balcony doors and stepped outside. There was a stone bench near the railing and Sarah sat down, peering out over the landscape, the sun having just reached high noon. She rested her head on the railing and breathed in the sweet, clean air. For the first time today, she let her mind wander and it went, very predictably, to Jareth. She wondered what he was doing right about now.

Aengus was standing at the Goblin King's massive desk in his private study. Jareth was in a foul mood, nursing a hangover. He refused to let Aengus call for the healer even though he knew that there were remedies that would relieve his headache and nausea. He wanted to feel the pain, because it was an excellent distraction from other things. Aengus suspected that Jareth was continuing on his self-destructive path, all in an effort to keep a certain female from invading his thoughts. It was foolishness.

"So, Jareth, there are just these last documents to be signed and the correspondence is through for the day." He was feeling reluctant to bring up his required appearance at the High Court, as it was a touchy subject but unavoidable.

"Fine, fine. There all signed." He finished off the last document with a flourish. "So, I am free to receive visitors until dinner. Is there anything else?" He leered at his advisor, best friend and cousin, equal measures of annoy and gratitude reflected in his eyes.

"There is just the question of when you were going to leave to go to Avalon." Aengus felt like ducking for fear Jareth might throw something at him.

Jareth growled. "Yes, I know. I plan on leaving to arrive there in time for dinner tonight. I will be able to visit with my sisters and then I will be free to leave right after court." He was clenching the edge of his desk so hard one could hear the wood creaking from the pressure. He was furious at having to appear before the ruling council to discuss the state of the labyrinth and his kingdom. The council was quite vexed with his attitude, but they would just have to continue to be so, because he fulfilled all his royal duties and would not lift a finger to do more. And as far as the labyrinth was concerned, well, he already had to deal with Aideen nagging him about the diminishing magic. If she did not know how to stop it, how should he?

"So, tell me Aengus, is there anyone who has requested an audience for today?" He was rubbing the sides of his forehead, attempting to reveal the headache still pounding at his temples.

"No, my liege, no person of this kingdom or any other has requested an audience. Were you planning on leaving now then?" He was still being careful, since Jareth could lash out without warning.

"You know, I believe I shall. It might be pleasant to spend some time with my parents and sisters without having to be reminded of my position as Goblin King and heir to the High Throne. You will stay here and keep the goblins from destroying the castle." He took great delight in leaving his cousin in charge, knowing how much he loathed the goblins.

"Yes, my liege, I will keep things in order while you are away. Any other instructions, majesty?" He dropped his shoulders and hung his head in defeat. He hated being left in charge of the goblins: unruly, filthy little cretins.

"Nothing further, cousin. Try to keep your sense of humor while I'm gone." And he vanished, leaving a flurry of glitter in his wake.

Jareth reappeared in the library at the palace in Avalon, right in front of his sister, Jarvinia.

"Jareth! You're here!" She leapt from her seat by the fire and hugged him fiercely. "I didn't know that you would be here today? It's so wonderful to see you. I haven't seen you since Beltane. Why do you stay away so much?"

Jareth looked at his sister as she stood in front of him. She was a beautiful woman in her deep purple high collared gown. Shy and very modest, she seldom wore the more revealing styles favored at court.

"Jarvinia, my sweet girl, I have missed seeing you as well. You know I am busy with the goblins and the duties of my kingdom, but you could come to visit me." He tenderly kissed her cheek, enjoying being fussed over by a woman, even if it was only his sister.

They had only just sat down in front of the fire, when the door to the library flew open and in flounced Jardeen, dressed in a tan blouse and a pair of dark brown breeches, her brown knee boots coated in dust. "Vinny, why did you not tell me Jareth was here? She stood in the door, hands on her hips, a petulant pout marring her lovely features.

"Deeny, he only just arrived." Jarvinia and Jardeen reverted to their childhood pet names whenever they were out of the earshot of anyone from the court. Jardeen rushed over to Jareth and sat on his lap, hugging him close. "Jareth, I've missed having you here at the palace. You really should try to see us more often."

"Well, if it isn't my big sister, the harridan. What trouble have you gotten yourself into? Has mother seen what you are wearing? She must be quite beside herself." He touched the tip of her nose with his finger, teasingly.

"I am no harridan, Jareth. And I am working with my horse and it is just too difficult in a gown. I am careful no one sees me like this. And just so you know, mother knows I dress in trousers; I stole these from your armoire." She grinned at her little brother as he laughed at her jest. "Jareth, we have a visitor here in the palace that arrived early this morning. She has been given rooms in the family wing of the palace across the hall from your chamber." She smirked at him.

"Which one of our cousins is visiting, Brigid or Shamus?" If they were staying in the family wing then they would be the most likely visitors.

"Neither. Father and Mother invited this particular guest to stay with us for the next month. She is requesting to become a member of the court tomorrow." Oh, but she appeared to be enjoying dragging this out and placed a finger on Vinny lips to keep her quiet.

"A woman, eh? Well, if they aren't family I will not worry about being in their company. If you don't mind, I think I should make my presence known to Mother and Father." And with that he swept from the room, closing the heavy door behind him.

"Does he seem more sad than usual?" It troubled the sisters that Jareth had turned so morose over the years. "Deeny, why didn't you tell Jareth that the Champion of the Labyrinth is staying in the rooms across the hall from him?" Being of a shy and sweet nature, Jarvinia couldn't always understand Jardeen's love of teasing their brother.

"Vinny, I am just having a bit of funny with Jareth. Aengus has told me that Jareth is hopelessly in love with her but he has convinced himself that he feels nothing for her. I think we should help him out. If the Lady Sarah is as beautiful and kind as it is said she is, and if she is in love with Jareth, wouldn't it be just too wonderful to get them together?" She rubbed her hands together with glee and wide smile gracing her lips.

"I would like for Jareth to be happy. He has been too sad for too long. Deal me in, Deeny!" And they shook hands on the bargain. Both sisters wanted to see their little brother settled and married. He had been alone long enough. Something needed to change.

The royal sitting room was a very large, informally decorated chamber that the family used for gatherings and just to relax together. On the one wall was an enormous fireplace with a carved oak

mantel. Above the mantel was a portrait of the family from a time when the prince and princesses were just children. The king standing behind the queen with the older princess standing by her mother's left shoulder and the younger princess sitting on the queen's lap. Stand at his mother's right elbow was Jareth, his pale blond hair sticking out in all directions, a scowl on his face. Seems the artist could not persuade the little prince to smile so the king had decreed the artist paint him as he was. Let the prince deal with the consequences of his actions in the future.

There were comfortable plushly upholstered chairs and couches in greens and golds standing next to tables placed nearby for convenience. Standing right next to one of the tall windows was a chess set and two chairs waiting for the players to start a new match. On the opposite wall was a bookcase with several old looking tomes available to be read by anyone so inclined.

In front of the warmth of the hearth sat the king and queen, playing cards: an intense game of cribbage, in fact. Jareth leaned against the door frame, enjoying the peaceful scene in front of him. He did so enjoy it when his parents could temporarily shed the mantle of being monarchs and could just be his parents, seldom though it may be.

"Good afternoon, Father. Good afternoon, Mother. How are you both?" He smiled, looking very much like the young prince he had once been and not the haughty, arrogant and sullen king he'd grown into.

The queen's face betrayed her thoughts, looking nervous and guilty, like someone who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Jareth, my son! What an unexpected pleasure to see you here…in the palace. Isn't that right, Jarrold?" The queen turned dramatically towards her husband to hide her shock.

"Jareth, my lad, good to see you." The king was much better at keeping a neutral look on his handsome visage, having had to learn to keep his face unreadable as a long reigning monarch. Better not to let people read your thoughts on your face. "Nothing going on at the Goblin Kingdom?"

"Nothing!? Nothing? Nothing, tra la la?" Father surely you jest! You know there is always something going on with goblins running everywhere, drinking their strong brew and chasing those blasted chickens all through the city and castle." He shook his head, eyeing his father in disbelief. "I thought I might take advantage of a lull in my duties to spend some time with the family. My sisters have already been lamenting my absence here in the palace. Oh, and I heard we have a guest staying in the family wing. Just who is this guest, who is not family but receives such special consideration?" With his mother behaving so nervous, now he was a little more interested but only just.

The queen jumped up and rushed over to embrace her youngest, kissing his cheek. "Of course we are happy to see you and it is true you visit us so seldom and even refuse to come to balls and celebrations, even when your Father insists that you attend." She pouted, showing her displeasure with his continued withdrawal from court and Fae society. "And your sisters are quite right, there is a guest in the family wing. Why should you be concerned at our treating a visitor like family? Do you object?"

Now he knew she was trying to keep the identity of the individual secret. "Mother, I am not concerned but if I am to be staying across the hall from this person, I am bound to run into them at dinner or just walking around. Surely you would want me to know who it is?" She would have to tell him now.

"Well, you will not see our guest as they are in seclusion right now. Sorry to disappoint you. If it becomes necessary to introduce you, then we will address that when it becomes an issue, alright? Now come and sit by me and tell me what you have been up to. Any chance you might have found a lady to court?" She was pleased she had avoided having to give him any information regarding Sarah.

"Mother, I wish to have a pleasant stay here and not have to discuss your wish to see me married. That is a dead subject; let us leave it be, please." He was so very sullen but tried to cover it with a tone of fatigue in his voice.

Shaking her head, the queen conceded. "Very well, we shan't discuss it - on this visit. I prefer you to be pleasant not sad and sulking." She again placed a motherly kiss on his cheek and gently pulled his head onto her shoulder. "Sit with me for a while. I miss the times we used to spend sitting together and reading stories. Of course, I won't make you read any stories." They both chuckled at her mild joke. This was why Jareth missed living at the palace: spending time, close to his mother and feeling the love she held for him. Most Fae royalty were fairly detached from their offspring, but not his mother. She had absolutely insisted in being hands on involved with her children. With his head resting on her shoulder all seemed right with their world.

Jardeen and Jarvinia strolled down the hall of the family wing of the palace, in the direction of Jareth's chamber. They were going to drop in on the Lady Sarah, as they were beyond curious what she looked like and if she was anything like her reputation in the Underground and especially the Goblin Kingdom. The legend of the Champion of the Labyrinth had been growing steadily for years.

Jardeen knocked softly on the door, as she was loathe to startle the young human woman. Jarvinia stood by her side, bouncing from one foot to the other. She was painfully shy around strangers, and even though she wanted to meet Lady Sarah in the worst way, it scared her to no end. The door was being opened very tentatively, and half of a face peeked from behind it. "Yes, can I help you?" Sarah spoke very softly, feeling very insecure and uncertain.

"Hello. I'm Princess Jardeen and this is Princess Jarvinia. My father, the king, must have mentioned that we wanted to meet you. Could we come in and visit with you?" Jardeen smiled warmly at the young woman staring back at her.

"Oh, yes, I am so sorry. Where are my manners? Please come in. I am Sarah Williams, and it is so nice to meet you." Sarah extended her hand, not knowing the protocol in the Underground for meeting princesses. They both looked at her hand and simultaneously reached for it and just held it for a moment before removing their hands. "Sorry, back home when you meet someone you offer to shake hands as a sign of friendship. I don't know what you do here." She blushed a little and looked at her slippers.

"Well, here at court we either curtsy or just nod politely. You do not have to feel embarrassed about not knowing protocol. My sister and I will be happy to give you instructions on proper behavior." They had stepped into the sitting room and sat down on the small couch. "So, now I have finally met the Champion of the Labyrinth. We have heard so much of you and your victory. I must say that the stories about you did not do you justice. You are one of the loveliest women I think I have ever seen." It was clear from Jardeen's expression that she was most sincere in her compliment and Jarvinia nodded her assent as well.

Blushing even more, Sarah stuttered, "I was just thinking the same thing about the two of you and I thought the Queen was stunningly beautiful. I had no idea that Jared…um, the Goblin King had such beautiful women in his family." She stopped herself from using his proper name, knowing it was considered an intimacy allowed very few. Words had power and names held even more power over the person. The book she read stated that a Fae could hear their name being spoken every time it was uttered.

"Yes, we know that you are aware of our brother Jareth's name. You can speak it here in the palace and he will not know you are saying it out loud. The palace is protected because here at court personal addresses are used so frequently it would drive us all insane if we had to hear it every time our name was spoken." And then she leaned forward and whispered, "The stories about you say that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl and that the girl had fallen In love with the king. Is it true?" She had such a look of hope on her face, waiting for the response.

Sarah looked at her hands, twisting the fabric of her brown skirt into knots, and clearing her throat several times before she spoke. "The stories say that? Does everyone know of these stories?" No, surely not everyone. She felt the fear and mortification in the pit of her stomach.

"I think that over the last five years just about everyone has heard the stories and rumors. Do not worry, Lady Sarah. We just want to know if you have feelings for our brother. We already know he does for you." Again the truth of her statement shone in her eyes and she smiled with so much compassion that Sarah felt reassured.

"I, um, I have been in love with him since that day." She felt the heat on her cheeks, guessing they must be red and Jardeen stood to walk over to the young woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me to tell you something, Lady Sarah. My brother is a proud, haughty, arrogant and extremely stubborn and determined man. But he has become very sullen and sad over the years since you won back the child. He will likely fight you and against his own feelings. You will need to be just as stubborn and persistent as he. If you truly love him, you will have to prove it by fighting for his love. Are you prepared to do that?"

"Yes, if he loves me, I will fight for him." She raised her head to look up at Jardeen and then over to Jarvinia, determination gleaming in her jade green eyes.

"I am so pleased to hear you say that, because my sister and I want to help you. It will not be easy, as Jareth has convinced himself that his heart is irreparable broken, but do not fear. We know our little brother very well and between the three of us, you will prevail." The three lovely women smiled and nodded in agreement, as Sarah rung the small silver bell to order them some dinner.

Jareth sat in the small dining room with his parents for an informal dinner. Not only was this mystery visitor absent but both of his sisters were not going to be joining them for the meal. This puzzled him greatly. Could it be possible that his sisters knew this person? It vexed him to no end. T "Mother, my sisters will not be joining us, I understand. Might I ask where they are?" he cocked his head to one side, very reminiscent of his behavior in his owl form.

"Jareth, I believe they have decided to entertain our visitor and are supping with her." Saoirse was careful to avoid given any hint as to the nature or identity of the guest. Jareth would find out tomorrow in court, where he would not be able to have any outbursts or confront the poor child. She had already decided she liked Sarah and harbored no small amount of hope that Jareth would end up married to the girl. She was already imagining green eyed grandbabies. Yes, that would be most lovely indeed.

Jarrold was watching the wistful, faraway look on his wife's face and shook his head. "Saoirse, I am thinking that after dinner I would like to withdraw to our bedchamber. Tomorrow will be a very busy and stressful day and I am feeling most fatigued. Will you be joining me?" He smiled and waited for her response, not wishing to persuade her to join him but merely wishing to know if she would. He stood, ready to exit the room with her response.

"Yes, I believe I will, my love. I am feeling a bit out of sorts today. I have had a very challenging day." She turned to her son, "You will find something to amuse yourself with, won't you, dear?" She smiled and patted his hand.

"Yes, Mother, I will be capable of entertaining myself. And I do have my sisters, if they can tear themselves away from the woman staying across the hall from me." He grinned at seeing his mother pale at his mentioning that the guest was female. Jardeen had let that slip earlier and he couldn't resist tweaking his mother over that knowledge.

"Oh, um, yes, I am sure. Well, good night, dear." She rose from her seat and followed her husband as he left the dining room.

Walking through the corridors of the palace, it almost seemed like he was alone. Of course, that was ridiculous; the palace had guards and servants, advisors and kitchen staff and the royal family. And…the mystery guest! Now, he was getting a little annoyed that the whole family knew and were all working to keep him in the dark. He could use a crystal to scry, if that wasn't forbidden magic in the palace. He could just go over and knock on her door. Perhaps he would.

He stood for a moment and then raised his hand up to the door and knocked. Tap. Tap. Tap. He waited and from inside the room he heard some hushed voices and suddenly the door opened. "Hello, Jareth. What are you doing knocking on this door?" Jardeen batted her eyelashes innocently at his puzzled expression.

Gawking back at his sister, he sputtered out, "I was being polite and thought I would introduce myself to our visitor. It seemed like a good thing to do." He attempted to sound cordial rather than peeved, which he was at again being thwarted at discovering who the guest was.

"Oh, yes, you are just the most polite and welcoming host in the history of the Underground." She was laughing at him, and he heard more female laughter from behind the partially closed door.

"You need not be so sarcastic to your brother. I am the crown prince and a king. I think I deserve a little more respect, don't you." He growled at her and scowled, thoroughly annoyed at her attitude.

His outburst made the laughter turn into gales of guffaws. "Oh, Jareth, you are still the most fun to tease. Our guest is not currently receiving any callers. Can I relay any greetings or messages?"

"No, I just…well, never mind what I wanted. I wish the lady a pleasant evening. Good night, Jardeen." He turned before she could reply, entering his room and slamming the door closed behind him.

Jardeen closed Sarah's door and flounced back into the bedchamber where the other two women were lounging on the bed, still trying to rein in their laughter. Sarah was the first to be able to speak. "That was a little mean, don't you think?"

"Oh, Jareth can handle a little teasing. Besides, you don't want to let the cat out of the bag yet. Better to keep him wondering. That way, when he sees you tomorrow, hopefully he'll be too surprised to be contrary. Well, maybe not." She placed a finger to her lips and looked up the ceiling.

Jarvinia chimed in, wanting to add her opinion and observations. "Jareth will be very upset about you being here and at us for concealing it. He is so stubborn! I worry he will stand in his own way instead of admit that he loves you." She was suddenly very serious and sadness shone in her eyes. "Please do not let what he says, sway you, Sarah. He can be cruel."

"Yes, I know. He told me five years ago." She thought about that final encounter. She hadn't seen him since but she knew she wanted to more than anything. But she was scared that his rejection would be harder to bare than she could imagine.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I love all things Labyrinth, I admired Jim Henson and adored David Bowie, but I do not own anything related to the original story or characters and I make no profit from this little story. Enjoy!**_

 _Thank you to the readers who have taken time to comment on my little story. Though still new and few in chapters, I am pleased that it has caught your attention. Your feedback is greatly appreciated by the muse. You help nourish my imagination._ _Go raibh mhaith agat!_

 **Chapter Five – It Hurts Like Hell**

The sun turned the orange sky of the Underground shades of pink and purple as it slowly came up over the horizon, heralding the new day. The trees and fields twinkled with the dew that had come to rest of every surface, creating a fantastic panorama of beauty for the young woman standing on the balcony to enjoy. A gentle breeze caught the tendrils of her soft brown hair that had escaped the braid she had plaited it into before retiring for bed last night. Soft jade green eyes sparkled with awe and delight as the she drank in all the wonders in front of her, bringing a glow to her cheeks. The angelic smile that graced her full lips would melt the heart of any man lucky enough to see it, but she was again only thinking of one man… _Jareth_. She wondered what he was doing this morning and if he was very upset over the teasing from last evening.

Crossing the threshold back into her bedchamber, the pale pink dressing gown fluttering around her legs, she walked to the armoire to find an appropriate gown for the appearance she would have to make before the council of regents. The king had said it was a formality, but she was nervous none the less. What would the council think of her? Was it common for humans to request to come and live Underground? Well, probably, if they had a process and one could request to emigrate. She looked over the many gowns in her armoire and settled on a dark green silk gown with lace trim around the low cut neckline. A pair of green slippers and her simple locket around her neck. She would look appropriate without looking like she was putting on airs.

Sarah smiled when she thought about last evening: meeting Jareth's sisters, Jardeen and Jarvinia had truly been wonderful. The three of them had become fast friends, bonding over their common love for the goblin king and a shared wish to see him happy. It would certainly help her convince him of her love for him if his sisters were on her side. A frown started to form on her lips as she thought about the warnings they had given her about his resistance to his feelings for her. She could feel a deep ache all the way to her core over his suffering because of her rejection and fear to call him to her. Jardeen and Jarvinia had related to her how he had moped, sulked and finally withdrawn from court over her rejection. She really didn't know he was so devastated. Oh, how she had wanted to call him, so many times, but Hoggle had warned her that Jareth was not to be trusted and she had let him persuade her that it was true. Now, Jareth was convinced he felt nothing for her and that she also felt nothing for him. "Oh, nicely done, Williams. You messed this up royally!" She berated herself, out loud, for not trusting her own instincts. Things would be so very different if she had, wouldn't they?

Jareth woke early, as was his habit since becoming king, and immediately felt annoyed because this morning he would have to face the council. He grumbled to himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and strode naked towards the bath. The huge bath filled with piping hot water and Jareth slipped into it, sighing as he felt his muscles relax. Why should he be worried, he began think. So, he would be standing before his father, the High King and all the other monarchs of the Underground, but he had nothing for which to be reprimanded. Yes, he cared little for the goings on in the Underground; but he fulfilled all his duties; held court and heard grievances from his subject, settles disputes, held trade talks with other kingdoms, kept his realm safe and answered the call whenever a child was wished away. Why should they care if he did not host balls at the castle beyond the Goblin City? Was it really anyone's business if he didn't attend any celebrations or balls at any other kingdom? And they had no right to demand he marry, well, maybe his parents did, but not any of the others. No, he would not worry about appearing in court.

Resolved on his course of action, he rose from his bath, wrapped a towel around his waist and went about finishing his morning routine and getting dressed in his finest clothes. He needed to look the part of the Goblin King, the only thing he wouldn't be wearing would be his armor because he was nothing to be declaring war. He took a finally look in the mirror, shaking his head to make sure his hair was looking its best. He opened the door to his rooms and stepped into the corridor. For just a moment, he stood opposite the door to the chambers in which the mystery woman was staying, and considered knocking on the door to invite her to join him for breakfast, but thought better of it. After his sister thwarted him from meeting her last night, he fully expected some other tactic to keep him from seeing this person. Well, he no longer cared to know who this woman was. He had better things to do with his day.

The family was sitting around the table, laden with pastries, fruits, juices and tea, enjoying breakfast and pleasant conversation. Jareth entered the room and took a seat next to Jarvinia. "Good morning, Jarvinia. Did you sleep well?" He patted her hand as he reached for the pastries in front of them.

"Good morning, brother. I slept marvelous, thank you." She giggled thinking about last evening and Jardeen teasing him about their guest. "Did you sleep well?" She smiled and batted her eyes innocently.

"Well enough, thank you." He turned towards his parents before addressing them. Mother, Father, you are both looking well this morning. Everything in order for the council meeting?" He worked at keeping his tone even and disinterested. He glanced from one parent to the other, noting that they did indeed seem in unusually high spirits. What is going on here? Is everyone in on this scheme except him?

The king decides to address the table, "yes, my lad, we are well and the council meeting is set. All the regents of the other kingdoms are here, so there is no need to delay. We will meet at ten o'clock as originally scheduled. The goblin kingdom will be the the first order of business and then we address the petition for emigration into the Underground. You will be expected to take your seat at the council table for that decision." He continued to speak as he rose from his seat, "I have some business to attend to before the meeting. I will see you in chambers." And with a flourish of his cloak, he left the dining room.

Saoirse smiled at her children, knowing that it would be a long time again before they would all be around a table together. She turned to Jardeen to engage the young woman in conversation. "So, did you have a pleasant visit with our guest?" She winked at her, knowingly.

"Oh, yes, we had a lovely visit." She glanced at Jareth and noticed he was scowling at the women. "Tell me, Mother, will she be staying on here, at the palace, after the council approves her request?" Now, she turned to look directly at him to see his reaction to their mother's response, a big smile graced her face.

"Your father and I discussed it and that is what we would like to do, if she is amenable." She nodded almost imperceptibly at the princesses.

Saoirse couldn't help but grin at the obvious signs that Jareth was none too pleased with the idea of this person, even though he still did not know who the guest was, living in the palace. Oh the fireworks that would ensue once he knew, she could well imagine. "Did she give any indication what she wished to do?"

"We didn't really discuss it. We had such a lovely time, talking about her family and why she wished to live here. I like her very much and hope she will spend much of her time here, if she choose to ultimately live somewhere else." Jardeen and Jarvinia were laughing now and Jareth was now quite angry at all three women, his face red and his hands gripping the arms of his chair, causing his knuckles to go white.

"I do not know why you all are keeping this person such a state secret, but you have managed to ruin my appetite, so I think I will go to the council chambers and wait for the meeting to start." He shoved his chair back so violently, it fell over and crashed to the ground as he stormed out of the room, the echoes of the ladies' laughter following him down the corridor. Those females, always sticking together, conspiring against him. This just reinforced his resolve to live a solitary, celibate life.

The council chambers were in the center of the palace. It was a large round room with only one door as this enhanced security for the council members. The council only met once a monthly on a regular basis and more frequently when needed but this was rare. The seating was set around a horseshoe shaped oak table with each kingdom equally treated. The High King and Queen sat at the head or top of the horseshoe. To the left of the High King sat the Elf kingdom's rulers and to their left the Pixies and to their left the Gnome kingdom . To the right of the High Queen sat the Goblin kingdom, to their right the Troll kingdom and to their right the Nymph kingdom. All the Monarchs were seated. King Jarrold and Queen Saoirse at the head. The seats next to the High Queen were empty as King Jareth was being censured by the council. The next monarchs were King Cearul and Queen Eibhlin of the Troll kingdom. And seated next to them were King Finbar and Queen Nuala of the Gnome kingdom. The other monarchs sitting to the king's left were as follows: King Eoghan and Queen Sorcha of the Elf kingdom, King Niall and Queen Cliona of the Pixie kingdom and Queen Regan of the Nymph Nymph queen had lost her husband when he was poisoned during an attempt to overthrow the monarchy of the Nymph kingdom.

The usual conversations were taking place while waiting for the meeting to be called to order. The gallery had numerous court members in attendance including the High princesses Jardeen and Jarvinia. Many of the lesser royals made up the remainder of those in the gallery.

The rumors were flying that the council would reprimand the goblin king for his handling of his kingdom and recommend that he marry to ensure there was at least a queen to see that things were handled in his realm. The only other business was a request for residency emigration to the Underground. This caused not a small amount of speculation as to who would want to emigrate. There had not been such a request in nearly two hundred years.

Jareth entered the council chamber and nodded to the assembled monarchs. He had no grievances with any of his fellow council members per se, he just did not appreciate that they wanted to oversee how he is to run his kingdom. But, he wanted to continue to keep the peace that had existed in the Underground for the last three hundred years, and if that meant appearing in chambers and listening to the others critique his behavior of late, so be it.

The king stood and raised his hand, signifying a request for silence. "My fellow council members and nobility in the gallery, we welcome you to this meeting of the regents. We are pleased to see that everyone is in attendance this morning. The first item on the agenda today is King Jareth and the concerns that have been reported regarding his current administration of the goblin kingdom and the lack of focus on his duties. King Jareth, please step forward.

Jareth moved into the center of the horseshoe and stood by the podium, waiting to hear the reading of the charges. "King Jareth, numerous reports have been made to the council concerning your lack of diligence in the performance of your duties to your kingdom's subjects and the labyrinth itself. Now, we are certain we do not need to remind you that it is vital to the continued peace and prosperity of the Underground that the labyrinth is kept secure and is thriving. There have been rumors that you fail to hold court, that you do not hold balls or galas for the holidays and that you even refuse to hold meetings with other realms for trade talks and shipping rights. Now what do you have to say to these reports?" King Jarrold looked most sternly at his son, waiting to hear his explanation.

"Majesty, I can understand the council being concerned about the status of the labyrinth and the running of my kingdom but allow me to reassure the whole of the council that I am fulfilling all my required duties, including the running of the labyrinth for wished away children, although there are fewer wished aways than there used to be. Can anyone provide evidence to support my being delinquent in my duties?" He looked at the council up and down, challenging them to prove he was not performing his duties. He stood, smirking in his usual arrogant fashion.

Queen Regan spoke first, standing before the council, "King Jareth, it is true that you meet your obligations but you do nothing more then the absolute minimum. This is hardly the way to run a kingdom. You have allowed your personal problems to keep you from being fully engaged with your kingdom and with diplomatic relations with the other kingdoms. You know there is more to maintaining your kingdom than just the daily routine, do you not?" She eyed him, not without sympathy for his circumstances.

"My dear Queen Regan, I appreciate your concern, but I choose to stay close to the labyrinth and my castle, as is my right, and I make myself available to any monarch or envoy that wishes to meet with me to discuss trade or land rights. I do not need to be reminded what my duties are, as I take care of every issue that needs to be addressed. This is a waste of the council's time and I hope will be the last time this needs to be brought before this august body." He smirked again, confident that the council would have nothing more to add to this subject and would dismiss this ridiculous witch hunt.

King Jarrold stood and addressed the council. "My fellow council members, we believe the best course of action would be to table this discussion for a period of sixty days at which time we will reconvene to discuss if there has been any changes to the behavior of the goblin king. During this time, an impartial observer will visit the Goblin kingdom periodically, to check up on how the realm is being managed. This observer is to be named by us at a later date. Thank you, King Jareth, please take your seat for the next item facing the council." Jareth walked to the vacant seat next to his mother and made himself comfortable. Finally, he would get to see the petitioner requesting permission to emigrate to the Underground. He shouldn't care, but he was more than a little curious.

King Jarrold motioned to the page at the door to the chamber before he began to speak, "the council will now hear from the petitioner requesting to emigrate to the Underground. Please open the chamber doors and allow the petitioner to enter." The king remained standing as the doors swung open and Sarah stepped into the council chamber.

"The council welcomes the Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth. Enter and be recognized." The murmurs from the gallery were nearly drowned out when Jareth leapt to his feet, knocking his chair over and gasping at seeing her standing before him for the first time in five years.

Sarah Williams entered the chamber, her head down as she walked in to stand at the podium. She was clad in a forest green silk gown with a low scoop neckline and long tight sleeves. The skirts dropped from her hips straight down to pool around her feet. She was a stunning vision and more than one man in the gallery gaped at her appearance. Jareth's face was bright red, his eyes dark with a combination of rage and lust at the beauty standing before him. He could not believe that his family had kept it from him, that she was the special guest staying just across the hall from him! His own family had been conspiring against him! Did they not know how he had suffered because of her? How he still suffered?

The king addressed the council, "Lady Sarah wishes to request to become a resident of the Underground and a subject of the High court. She requests that the council approve her being allowed to stay, on a thirty day visa, here in the palace to decide if she wished to make staying here permanent. Are there any objections?" The king looked at the council to see if there was any who opposed the request. The Goblin king stepped forward.

"Majesty, I object to the request." He leered at Sarah as she raised her jade green eyes to look upon him for the first time in five years. He felt his heart skip a beat as her gaze pierced him like an arrow through his chest. He held his breath as he waited to hear if she would speak. "The Lady Sarah," his voice was dripping with contempt, almost like he would choke on the words, "was given the opportunity to be a resident of the Underground and subject of the goblin kingdom, therefore does not qualify for emigration consideration."

The king asked, "Any other objections?" He looked up and down the table and when no other regent spoke up, he continued, "the vote being eleven in favor with one against, the petition is accepted. Lady Sarah, welcome to the Underground." He bowed to her and she curtsied and blushed.

Jareth's heart skipped a beat again at her blush. She looked so delightful when she blushed, causing his libido to jump to life, his tight trousers feeling even more snug than usual, in fact uncomfortably so. As the king dismissed the council, Jareth's eyes never left the lovely woman standing at the podium. He tried to convince himself he felt nothing for her. Nothing! But that was a lie. He wanted her, just as he had that day so long ago, if not more so. Curse the wench! How dare she wish to live here, just when he had rid himself of wanting her.

Sarah stood at the podium, not sure what she should do now. Jareth stalked over to her, looking like a panther ready to pounce on its prey. "What are you doing here?" He hissed, his face cold and twisted in a grimace of anger.

She stiffened her spine, raising her eyes to look, unflinching, into his eyes. "I am here to request to emigrate to the Underground, as you well know from what the High King stated."

She had the same resolve and impertinence that she showed to him five years ago. "So, you wish to live here in the palace, hmmm? How did you manage to persuade my family to allow this foolishness? I thought once you had your baby brother, you couldn't wait to run from my world." His words struck as harshly as if he had slapped her face with his hand.

"Your majesty knows nothing of my wishes or desires. I am here because I wish to know if this is where I truly belong as I feel lost and out of place in my own world. I also wish to find the love I foolishly rejected five years ago, if I am not too late." Her voice fell to barely a whisper as tears formed in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill forth at any moment.

"What would you know of love, you unfeeling vixen." He spat the words at her. "The suffering and destruction you wrought took years to heal. The damage done to the labyrinth and the Goblin City took a year to repair and the Escher room is still under repairs from all the devastation." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Gods, but she smelled wonderful; a mix of violets, strawberries and arousal. He swallowed the moan that threatened to escape his throat. Curse his mutinous body, lusting for her like it did. "You would do well to return to your world. Some memories are best left alone, lost and forgotten." He hissed at her, the pain apparent in his eyes, as he turned and stalked away as quickly as he could. Sarah crumpled to the ground as Saoirse and her daughters ran to her aid, the sound of her sobs filling the chamber as Jareth exited to the room.

Jareth stomped down the corridor, trying to put as much distance between himself and that green-eyed witch. Just a few minutes in the same room with her and already his libido was begging him to sweep her into his arms, whisk her away to his chambers and ravish her. No, that would not do! He felt nothing for her and his body responding to her was merely because he had not indulge in female companionship in years.

"Jareth, please wait. You are veritably running away. I wish to speak with you." Sorcha, queen of the elves, was running down the corridor, her yellow silk gown rustling as she ran. "Come now, Jareth, we have been friends for too long for you to refuse to speak to me."

"Sorcha, forgive me. I did not know you wished to speak to me." Jareth attempted to push his rage and desire for Sarah down in order to be able to speak with Sorcha. Once everyone had thought they would marry. He had courted her for a year, but they both decided that marriage was not something either of them wanted. She was very happy as Elf queen, Eoghan was a good match for her.

"Jareth, that was some display there in the council chambers. What has Lady Sarah done to you, besides defeat the labyrinth." She put her hand on his arm, noticing the tension there. Looking into his eyes, she saw his face fall, the pain and longing reflected there. She gasped. "You're in love with her." Her eyes widen in the realization.

"No," he spat, "I do not love her! I love no one."

"Jareth, my dear, sweet, stubborn friend, you can lie to yourself and even to others, but not to me. I know you too well. You are in love with that delightful creature, and who could blame you. Why do you fight it?" She wanted to comfort and support her one-time suitor.

"Sorcha, leave it be. There is naught but pain and heartache if I go back down that path." He sighed heavily before he continued. "I offered her myself and my whole kingdom, in truth, and she rejected me. I wish to be left alone." He turned from her, her hand falling from his arm as he turned.

"Oh, Jareth." She whispered, as a tear escaped her eye and ran down her beautiful cheek. "You can't hide from your feelings. Perhaps you're wrong about the mortal woman you left sobbing in the council chambers." She turned to head back into those chambers to check on the young woman, still collapsed on the polished marble floor, crying.

Jardeen, Jarvinia and Saoirse were all trying to get Sarah to stand up so they could move her out of the chamber. The gallery of people were all staring and gossiping over the performance they had just witnessed between the Goblin King and the new immigrant. "Sarah, please, get up, my dear." Saoirse tried to comfort the woman.

"Sarah, we spoke about this last night. You knew he would fight you and himself. Please, do not despair so soon." Jarvinia was hugging her and stroking her back, anything to calm and soothe her.

Queen Sorcha walked over. "Ladies, let me speak to her, please. I believe I can persuade her to leave this room." The others backed away reluctantly, giving the elf queen some space. "Lady Sarah, I believe I can help you. Please, come away from here and speak with me. Jareth and I courted many years ago, and I know things about him that his mother and sisters do not. Let me help you remind him how much he loves you."

Sarah looked up, wiping the tears from her cheeks and sniffling. "You and Jareth courted?" She looked at the gorgeous elvish woman and felt as plain as a brown paper bag in comparison.

"My dear, that was over a century ago, ancient history. We are merely good friends now and I am married to the Elf King. Come, let us speak where prying eyes and ears can not intrude." She helped the human to her feet and guided her out the door and towards a sitting room used for those waiting to appear before the council. The other ladies followed and the five women made themselves comfortable. "Now then, Lady Sarah, let me ask you one question before I tell you all that I know. Are you in love with Jareth?" Sorcha watched the tear stained face of the young woman, as she nodded her head. "Good, because I can tell you he is most definitely in love with you. I was quite shocked to sense just how much."

Sarah was confused. "You sensed it?" She didn't understand what the elf female could possibly be saying.

"Lady Sarah, I have a gift: I am an empath and I can feel other people's emotions. I asked you what you were feeling, not because I didn't feel your emotions but because I wanted to know if you were fighting your love as Jareth is fighting his. His love for you is the deepest and most intense emotion I have ever felt. But be aware, there is an intense pain there, he is wounded and that has been allowed to fester. His heart is broken and you will have to work very hard to heal it. Are you prepare to fight for his love?" Sorcha already could feel the resolve and determination in Sarah's soul.

Sarah squared her shoulders and swallowed before she started. "Whatever I have to do, however long it takes, I will not give up on our love." The four other women nodded their heads in solidarity. Jareth was up against a formidable force against three Fae, one Elf and a very determined and stubborn human!

A figure stood on the balcony overlooking the Queen's gardens. "That vile little human has bewitched the Goblin king? I won't have it! He is mine, you said that he would be mine, Daddy." Princess Cassidy was on the verge of a temper tantrum, causing her father, King Caerul's head to ache.

"Cassidy, my sweet, I said that I would approach King Jareth and attempt to negotiate a courtship contract. I did not promise him to you. Now do not even start to pout. It is entirely up to him if he wishes to court you, my dear." Cearul had begun to wish he had never even brought up a possible courtship, but he did need to think about marrying off his daughter and the goblin king was an advantageous match. Sadly, after witnessing the scene that had just taken place in front of the entire court, it was pretty obvious that Jareth had very strong feelings for the human woman, Lady Sarah. "Now, Cassidy, come with me. I will send a request for an audience with King Jareth and I will make the offer for your hand. Alright?" The huge smile on her face gave the king all the answer he needed. Now, if he could just get Jareth to agree to court the child.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Labyrinth – do not own it and I never have, but I can dream.**_

 _Please leave comments if you are enjoying this little tale. My muse needs the constant reassurance, the little wretch._

 **Chapter Six – You Take Too Much For Granted**

Aengus stood in the corner of the study, observing the discussion between Jareth and King Cearul. The troll king was trying to persuade his friend to agree to court his troll princess. He struggled to keep the grin off his face. Princess Cassidy, with her wild tangle of red, curly hair and her pale, blue eyes, was so very young. She had barely just reached her fiftieth year and Aengus knew this made her decidedly too young for a Fae as worldly and experienced as Jareth, who had been Goblin king for three hundred years already, having taken the throne in his four hundredth year. What was the troll king thinking suggesting such a match?

"Cearul, I appreciate that you are looking to find an advantageous match for your daughter, but the reasons for my not having any interest in your daughter are too numerous to even go into, surely you must see that?" Jareth couldn't hide how exasperated he was and how totally against such a ridiculous notion he was to even contemplate it.

Cearul shook his head, wanting to try and get his silly daughter off his case with her insistence that she should be married to the Goblin King. "Jareth, would you not even consider spending a little time with the child. She fancies herself in love with you. I know you do not wish to officially court her, but…"

"No, Cearul, that would be most unwise. I do not want the girl to think that there is any chance of our being a courting couple. I do truly believe it would be best to try to find a match for her, closer to her own age. I truly cannot see myself bound to one so young and inexperienced. She has barely been presented at court as eligible and probably still has lessons with tutors. No, under no circumstances will I consider it. Perhaps one of my cousins? I have several that are of an appropriate age for Cassidy." Jareth was losing his patience with the man. Honestly, if she was the last female in the whole Underground, he could not see himself married to that…child.

The Troll King knew defeat when it faced him and this was defeat. The Goblin King would never consider his daughter an appropriate match to be his queen. The scene in the council chamber had made him suspicious but now, watching Jareth insist that there was no way he would consider his daughter, he could see that the Goblin King had made his choice. "Very well, Jareth, I will not push the issue any further. I will try to convince Cassidy that she should set her sights on someone younger. I will speak to the High King and see if there are any of your cousins that might be interested in courting my girl. Farewell, my friend." The men nodded to each other and Cearul turned and walked out of the study, closing the door behind him.

Aengus ventured from his corner and could no longer stand it, as he burst out laughing. "Oh, yes, I could see you courting that girl-child, with her unruly hair and pale blue eyes with barely a hint on common sense reflected there." He was doubled over, hands on knees, chortling and gasping for breath.

"Too true. She is lovely to be sure, but barely out of the nursery. I'd want a woman not a baby. Good gods, why do the women of the Underground find me so irresistible?" He joined in the laughter, thanking his diplomatic skills in being able to talk his way out of having to court the child. "Truly, I wish to never marry, but marrying her would be pure torture." He leaned back into his chair behind the large desk and placed his booted feet up on top of it, hands behind his head.

Now to address the elephant in the room. "So, what happened at court?" Aengus almost wanted to hide behind the desk or a door, in case there was reason for Jareth to start throwing things. But he watched as his cousin's face went pale and then turned red, his eyes growing dark with pent up frustration.

"The council has decided that I be monitored by one of its members to ensure that I am tending to my responsibilities here in my kingdom, if you can believe it." He abruptly took his feet off the desk top. He spoke in so hushed a tone, that Aengus could barely hear what he hissed out next. "She is here…in the Underground and she is staying in the palace."

"What did you say? Who is here?" He was truly concerned, having seldom seen his cousin display such conflicting emotions in just a few sentences. He initially sounded incredulous, then defeated and lastly annoyed.

When he looked up and into his eyes, Aengus saw the hollow and pained expression reflected back from his mismatched eyes. Suddenly, Aengus knew who he meant. "No. It cannot be. Sarah is at the palace?" At her name passing his cousin's lips, Jareth stood and without uttering a single word, left the study, walking out the door, leaving it gaping open just as Aengus' mouth was doing. He followed his cousin down the hallway towards the king's bedchamber and stopped when Jareth closed and locked the door. He knew what would happen now: another long night of drinking Elven brandy. Aengus stood staring at the door, sadly shaking his head.

Morning dawned in the Underground on day three of her thirty day adventure. Sarah was sitting in the dining room with Jareth's family, feeling welcome and out of place at the same time. She pushed the food around on her plate, trying to make it look like she was eating, but she had no appetite. Her stomach ached right along with her heart. Seeing Jareth had been wonderful and horrible. Her heart had been racing as he stood close enough for her to smell that delicious scent that was uniquely his: that heady mix of spices, musk and magic, like the air after a summer thunderstorm. She had felt like she would faint when he touched her arm. She had wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her. Instead he had hissed at her, his words dripping with pain; each one a knife cutting a wound into her very soul. She sighed and wiped a tear from her eye before it could run down her cheek.

Jarvinia nudged Jardeen with her foot under the table and when she looked her way, nodded towards Sarah. The sisters exchanged sad and knowing glances. "So, Sarah, you will be able to stay here at the palace, the council having approved your visa. Isn't that great news?" Jardeen tried to engage the young woman seated at the other side of the table. Sarah didn't appear to have heard a word spoken to her, she was too immersed in her own thoughts.

"Mother," Jarvinia spoke up, "would it be alright if we take Sarah out for a ride in one of the carriages? She might like a chance to see how beautiful the Underground is. I'm sure she has no idea just how wonderful it is to be here and the labyrinth is hardly all we can offer her." Jarvinia was desperate to cheer up her new friend. She hated to see people hurting and now two people she loved and cared about were hurting and sad.

"That is a splendid idea. Why don't you girls take Sarah out. I have a ball to plan. We will want to have the Champion of the Labyrinth properly launched into court society. And, we must make sure to persuade Jareth to be there as well. I think that we need to have him see our dear Sarah being the most sought after lady at court. Nothing like a little jealousy to remind him how much he truly cares for her, don't you agree, Sarah?"

"I'm not sure that he can be made jealous. He seemed to hate me very thoroughly this morning." She just could not get over how cold and unfeeling he had been towards her.

"My dear, you forget what Sorcha said and she would know, as an empath, what Jareth's true feelings are. He may have been cold and even cruel to you this morning, but he loves you, of that I am certain. And he will not want to see any other man enjoying your company or, gods forbid, your favor." The Queen smiled and nodded towards her, coaxing the first hint of a smile from Sarah since yesterday.

"Alright, I will trust your judgment. After all he is your son and you do know him better than I do." She smiled weakly, lifting her chin up trying to look more hopeful than she felt. She wasn't about to give up but she felt wounded by his harsh rejection. She could well imagine the pain he had endured all these years and again started to berate herself for letting Hoggle convince her to not to call for him. The faint smile disappeared from her lips, causing the others sitting at the table to furrow their collective brows in concern.

"Come with us, Sarah," Jardeen announced with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, "we need to change into the appropriate clothing to go with our carriage ride." The three young ladies bowed to the king and queen and exited the dining room on their way to the family wing and ultimately a carriage ride through the Underground. The princesses wanted to distract their new friend from her sadness and also wanted to show off just how amazing their kingdom was. They were proud of the lands and rightfully so.

A hooded figure stood in the dimly lit chamber, in fact it was little more than a dungeon. The walls were moldy and filthy, the floor covered in rotting straw and the stench was cloying. In the center of this chamber was a pool of water that the figure was using to scry on the labyrinth's champion. The image was foggy and rippled, making it difficult to get a definite fix on Lady Sarah's location. "So, the labyrinth is now protecting its champion, trying to keep me from watching her movements. Foolishness! She will soon be mine and I will claim the throne that should have come to me upon my brother's death. It should have been mine! Regan is not fit to rule; she is a mere female and there should be a king to rule over the Nymph realm and I will assert my birth right once I have wed the champion." His voice was gruff and he hissed, sounding more like a dragon or a snake than a Fae.

He waved his grey skinned hand over the water's surface and the image faded. He turned around to leave the dungeon chamber and fierce amber eyes peered out from a disfigured face. A terrifying looking burn mark marred the left cheek of what must have been a truly handsome face at one time. The scar started just below the left eye and ran the length of his entire cheek and down to the collar bone. It was puckered and a reddish purple color and looked recent even though this mark had been born by the man for many decades: part of the high price he had paid for pursuing the dark and dangerous art of dragon magic, the other being his pale, shimmering skin, so traditionally a trademark of all Fae, had been turned an ash grey. Yes, Prince Darcy was a frightening being, one not to be trifled with.

Jareth sat at his desk, his head throbbing from the brandy he imbibed last night. There was another stack of correspondence sitting in front of him, but the royal scroll on the top really peaked his curiosity. He was about to open it when Aengus waltzed in the room with the hangover cure from the healer. He loathed that hideous concoction but would drink it today as he had too much work to do and was not in the mood for feeling ill. "Alright, hand over that disgusting liquid and let me make short work of it. I need to finish this stack off and then I will be riding the perimeter of the labyrinth on the north side, as I hear that some rogue mountain trolls have been causing damage to the outer wall."

"Well, I am pleased to see you are acting more the monarch today, cousin. Could it be because of a certain woman at the palace?" He couldn't resist tweaking his nose, as he knew that as much as he insisted to the contrary, he was hopelessly in love with the woman and likely always would be. Fae truly only gave their heart once, and that was why he had been suffering so these last five years. It was a constant worry that Jareth might die from his broken heart, which had always been the reason Aengus had pushed so hard and so often for Jareth to go to the champion and reissue his proposal.

Jareth groaned, rolling his eyes. He was in no mood to lose his temper again and he had had this conversation too many times. "Aengus, it has nothing to do with her. I just want to keep the council off my back." He opened the scroll and read the royal invitation. 'By decree of the His Majesty, High King Jarrold of Avalon and the Underground, your presence is requested at a ball for the most honorable Champion of the Labyrinth, the Lady Sarah, as she is presented to the court. The event will take place day after tomorrow at six o'clock.' Underneath this was written in his father's elegant hand, 'Jareth, you and Aengus will be in attendance, if I have to come and transport you here myself! I will brook no refusals!' he threw the scroll across the room into the fireplace. "The audacity of the man!" He raged, waving his arms around.

"What has got you raving now?" He looked puzzled at his king, clearly something had gotten his ire up.

"There is to be a ball day after tomorrow and we both must attend or else my father will fetch us. The ball is being held for her. Bah!" He stood and started pacing back and forth at a furious pace, knocking over a book and a pitcher of water as he went. "Can you imagine? I have to attend a ball for _her_!"

Aengus was more than a little amused. Why was he so intent on resisting his own feelings? He knew full well that he could perish from his broken heart and denying it would not prevent that from happening. "Come now, Jareth, a ball might be a pleasant diversion and you do not have to spend time in her company if you choose not to, so I fail to see the problem. I, for one, would like to meet this woman and I think being in the company of some lovely ladies is not the worst punishment I could imagine. Can you not just make the best of it?"

"You know something, Aengus? I think you have lost your mind. And yet, if I am compelled to go to this ball perhaps I can, just maybe, enjoy myself. You win, cousin, we'll go and try to have a good time." He slapped Aengus on the back and then left out the study door to head to the stables where his stallion, Lasair* had been saddled and would be waiting to take him to the northern wall.

Sarah stood in front of a mirror, trying to decide if the skirt and jacket she was wearing suited her or not. She turned to the left and then to the right and wished she could be sure the royal blue, velvet, floor length skirt and matching jacket with its gold braided trim on the collar, cuffs and all the down the front where the gold buttons kept the jacket closed was quite the right thing to wear for a carriage ride. Under the exquisitely fitted the jacket, she wore a soft cream colored cotton blouse with a smart little ruffle along the collar. The ensemble looked amazing on her, making her peaches and cream complexion glow and her pale jade eyes appear even deeper in color. She spun one time in a circle just as Jarvinia came into the room.

Jarvinia had a very similar outfit on, but hers was a red rose velour with a dark green trimmed skirt and jacket and a white cotton blouse. She looked like her clothes were made from roses and it complimented her golden hair and hazel eyes. "Oh my, Sarah! You look so beautiful I can hardly believe you are real. I wish Jareth could see you, he would definitely remember how much he loves you if he could."

"Vinny," Sarah had begun to use the pet name for Jarvinia, just as her sister did, "you take too much for granted. I learned when I ran the labyrinth that you can take anything for granted." And though she was smiling, a sadness could be detected in her eyes. Luckily, Jardeen stepped into the room to create quite the commotion.

"Are we off then? Oh my, you two look too pretty to go out for a carriage ride. Pity we can't go on horseback, but Father has forbidden it. He worries for our safety." Jardeen was clad in a riding habit, dark brown split skirt and jacket with a yellow ruffled blouse underneath. Clearly she had attempted to persuade the king to let them ride and had been shot down. "The carriage is waiting in the courtyard with four soldiers on horseback as escort, so we shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Which way are we going to be traveling, Deeny?" Jarvinia wanted to know what to expect on this trip, knowing how much her sister loved adventure and mischief.

"We are traveling south today towards the north wall of the labyrinth." She heard Sarah gasp at the mention and quickly set to reassure her. "Do not fear, my dear Sarah, we will be far and away from my baby brother, so do not worry about seeing him. You will be seeing him at the ball day after tomorrow and we have a fitting with the seamstress for our gowns, so let us away so we will not be late for that appointment. You know how Mother complains when we kept the tradespeople waiting." They headed towards the main doors that led to the courtyard to climb aboard the carriage and do their little sightseeing tour.

The carriage took the three young women through meadows and fields and past several small towns. Sarah had never seen anything like it. It was quite literally, like some right out of some medieval fairytale. Never in her entire life had she ever seen so much that just took her breath away. Now their carriage was coming up to walls that look very familiar, the same faded tan stone walls she had looked at throughout her run to get her baby brother, Toby, back. Suddenly movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. "Stop the carriage! Jardeen make the driver stop!" Sarah was almost screaming the words.

"Sarah, why are we stopping?" Jarvinia shouted as Jardeen had the driver stop the carriage. There, moving around the wall, stopping here and there was a dwarf with a insect sprayer.

"Hoggle!" Sarah called out as she ran over to the dwarf, stooping down to pull him into a big hug.

Hoggle was struggling, trying to get away. "Don't kiss me! Just don't kiss me!" He still remembered Jareth's threat to make him Prince of the Land of Stench and did not want him to make good on that particular one.

The princesses came out of the carriage and walked over to join Sarah and the funny little dwarf. "Hoggle, this is Princess Jardeen and Princess Jarvinia. They are _his_ sisters." She was careful not to mention his name since she was now outside the castle and knew he could hear her.

The princesses smiled at the two friends and Jarvinia spoke first. "Hello, Hoggle. How have you been? Has Jareth threatened you today with the bog yet?" She giggled. And before the cowardly dwarf could open his mouth to respond, a silky, baritone voice spoke.

"Hello, Jarvinia, Jardeen. Hogbrain, ignoring your duties again? Do I need to remind you what happens…." He stopped when he saw the lovely woman clad in blue stand up. He hadn't seen her because his sisters had obstructed his view. He couldn't breath; she looked stunning in the Royal blue outfit, her eyes sparkling in the sun like two pale jewels. The way she was looking at him was reminiscent of how she looked at him in the ballroom dream. Gods, at that moment he wanted to kiss her until she was breathless. When she looked at her feet, the spell was broken and he cleared his throat. "Um hm, so, you two are taking your guest on a tour of the countryside. How lovely." The sarcasm was very apparent, but Jardeen saw how much her little brother wanted Sarah. Oh, yes, he still loved her.

"We had no idea you would be here, Jareth. Yes, we wanted to show Sarah how beautiful our world is." She went over and placed a hand on his arm, and reached up to kiss his cheek.

Jareth needed to prove to himself that he could speak to the woman before him, and be indifferent. "So, Lady Sarah, are you enjoying your tour?" He kept his face a mask of bored indifference.

Jarvinia elbowed Sarah gently, encouraging her to smile and respond. "Um, I am loving the tour. The country is the loveliest I have ever seen, beyond my wildest imagination. And, if you please, could you leave off the 'lady' and just call me Sarah? I am not sure I am comfortable with the whole title thing, your majesty." She smiled sweetly and looked up at him, he was still taller then she was, and she tried to flirt, not sure it was successful, as her attempts to flirt with men in the past had mostly failed.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and fought against his libido, that was pushing him to sweep her into his arms while his logically mind was reminding him he didn't care for the woman who had brought naught but misery and pain to his life. "If you prefer, I care not. So, Sarah, it would appear your can add my family to the list of people that you have won over to your cause." Damn, he sounded annoyed and he wanted to be indifferent. "You have a happy talent gaining allies, something that I am sure will serve you well if you choose to make the Underground your permanent home." Please let that not happen. Please, no!

"I hope to be seeing you at the ball. I hope it will be fun." The princesses were motioning towards the carriage and Sarah was starting to walk that way. Jareth followed after her, not aware he was even doing it. "How did you get to this side of the labyrinth? I hope you didn't walk?"

"No, I rode my horse over here to check on some damage that had been reported and was just heading back when I heard my name." He whistled and a gorgeous black hunter trotted over. He reached up to rub the nose of the creature but Sarah was already stroking the horse's nose, whispering sweetly to him. "His name is Lasair, if you're curious." His tone was cordial, almost personable.

"You named him 'Flame'? Might I ask why?" She was smiling at the astonished look upon his face.

"You speak gaeilige*? She was laughing and he decided at that moment he wanted to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life. No! She would not be in his life and he must not let her distract him with her so beguiling charms. "He is a most spirited mount and has a fiery temperament, so the name seemed most fitting." He couldn't help himself, he allowed a slight smile to turn up the corners of his lips for just a moment. "When did you learn Gaelic?"

"After high school, I took three years of language classes to learn it. Many of the books I wanted to read were written in the Irish and it was easier than trying to translate them with a dictionary." This felt right and pleasant. They were speaking to each other like acquaintances instead of adversaries.

Jarvinia hated to break up the progress that seemed to be happening, but they had to get back for their fittings or there would be hell to pay. "Sarah, we need to go. Dress fitting, remember?"

"Sorry I to have to run. It was nice seeing you. She blushed as she reached her hand to him and he bowed over it, holding on longer than he should, enjoying the blush on her cheeks. Would that blush go lower if she were in his arms, laying in his bed? He could feel his body responding and shifted as he let go of her hand.

"I will not keep you. Good day, Sarah." The casual and indifferent dismissal was more what she expected and stepped into the carriage as the driver called to his team and they disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Hoggle knew he was tempting fate but couldn't help making a comment. "She is even lovelier than when she ran the labyrinth, don't you think, your majesty?" He looked up, at the goblin king as he watch the carriage move down the road, a wistful smile on his lips.

"She has grown into the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Realizing what he was saying, he turned to the dwarf and scowled. "You would do well to forget you ever heard me say that, Higgle. I do have an oubliette with your name on it, should you remember.

"I won't forget, cor. Not likely I'd ever forget." He grumbled more to himself as he went back to spraying the little fairies.

"Ah, Sarah. Every time I see you, you remind me of your time in my labyrinth. Why did you reject me? I would have given you everything." He sighed and felt the pain in his chest sharpen at the memory. It would be so much easier is he could just hate her. But he didn't. She was his one love, his soulmate.

*Lasair, the name of Jareth's black stallion means "flame" in Gaelic.

*gaeilige is the Gaelic word for, well, Gaelic.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Labyrinth – do not own it and I never have, but I can dream.**_

 _A/N : If you should happen to notice any similarities to Jane Austen's 'Persuasion', I would like to say that I did take some inspiration from that story but in no way should anyone believe this is a copy of that story. I adore Austen but the plot is mine._

 **Chapter Seven – Dance Magic Dance**

Sarah hadn't learned nearly everything she wanted to learn about the Underground, but there was one new thing she had learned for certain: she hated dress fittings. It wasn't that the elf seamstress wasn't perfectly charming and it wasn't that the gown wouldn't be beyond beautiful once it was finished. No, it was standing on this stupid pedestal and having pins poking her anytime she even breathed that she had already come to hate.

Ciara was about the nicest person she had met that wasn't part of the royal family. Her blue hair and lavender eyes made her quite unique looking and she chatted with Sarah like they were old friends. And her taste in style and color for the gown she was making was absolutely perfect. She had selected a midnight blue silk organza with a sheer overlay sparkling with stars. It made the dress look like it had been fashioned from the night sky. The bodice was corseted to fit her perfectly with a deep sweetheart neckline and two thin straps over each shoulder that crisis crossed in the back. There were no actual sleeves but she had made wristlets that covered three quarters of her arms from the same midnight blue fabric. The skirt was draped down from her hips in layers upon layers of fabric gathered up at her right hip to reveal a silver underskirt. Even unfinished as it was, it was the most amazing gown she had ever worn, making the white peach dream gown pale in comparison.

"Ciara, this gown is far too fine a garment for me. This is something a princess or a queen should wear, not a common woman like me." She glanced at her reflection and gently shook her head.

"Lady Sarah, I can assure you that this gown is exactly what her majesty requested be made for you. She was quite specific and adamant that you look as beautiful as any woman at the ball if not more so. She mentioned something about wanting to please his highness, Crown Prince Jareth. Are you interested in courting him?" She looked at Sarah, not like someone looking for gossip but like someone with genuine interest in the royal family. "I am sorry if I am prying but I have known the royal children since they were babies and love them like they were my own. I can remember making some of the court clothes that the crown prince wore when he was young. He has such a love for gems, sparkle and lace." The loving expression on her face showed her true feelings. "I wish to see Prince Jareth happily married, so if you feel comfortable answering, are you looking to have him court you?"

Sarah blushed and looked at her feet. "Yes, I would like very much to have his majesty court me." The blush spread from her cheeks to her whole face. The elf maiden smiled happily.

"You're in love with him!" She danced around the pedestal, laughing and singing in some strange language that Sarah assumed must be Elvish. "Oh how wonderful. A woman that truly loves him, not some arrogant, spoiled princess looking for power and wealth. Oh, may the gods and goddesses bless you both!" Ciara hugged Sarah, driving several pins into her waist and causing her to shriek in pain. "Oh, forgive my carelessness. I am most sorry. I forgot about the pins." She let go of the young woman and hung her head.

"It's okay, Ciara. You forgot and I am fine. I am glad that you want his majesty to court me, too. I hope your prayers will be heard." She said nothing more as the door burst open and Vinny and Deeny ran in, looking very concerned. Seeing Sarah was alright, they smiled and left to return to their own fittings.

Ciara found herself liking the human woman in front of her more with each passing moment. She was kind, sweet and even tempered. She did not put on airs and seemed to be fair minded. And she was very beautiful and if she became Prince Jareth's wife, they would surely have beautiful children and add to it that since Lady Sarah was human, they would not have to struggle with fertility like many other Fae couples.

"Alright Lady Sarah, the dress is all pinned and now there is only the sewing that needs to be completed. She helped the woman out of the gown and carefully laid it across the sewing table as Sarah slipped on a silk robe and tied it over her corseted waist.

"So, the gown will be all finished in time for tomorrow night's festivities?" She had no concept of how long it would take the seamstress to finish with the alterations.

"No fears, my lady. The gown will be ready and you will be a vision. Prince Jareth fancies this shade of blue and will not be able to keep his eyes off of you. Have a good evening, my lady." The elven maiden bowed to Sarah and Sarah bowed back, still unsure as to what she was supposed to do. Court protocol was very confusing.

The bookcase in the goblin king's sitting room had many rare books on its shelves, but there was a middle shelf that held several crystals. These crystals were memories that Jareth wanted to be able to revisit. He picked up one on the far right of that shelf. As he twisted his wrist, the clear orb started to fill with a white fog and then he was able to see the ballroom of Sarah's dream just like he was watching it on a movie screen. She had been so wrong when she thought the peach had created that dream. The peach contained the memory spell that was designed to make her forget about Toby and forget about completing the labyrinth. The dream was all of her own creation, he merely gifted her a dream, not the contents. She wanted to be the princess at the ball; she had wanted to dance with the king. And when he saw her dream, well, he just couldn't resist stepping into it and being a part of her fantasy. He was after all, also called the King of Dreams, so it was not difficult to be there in the ballroom.

She was so innocent and yet she had begun to understand what she wanted, what she had been feeling. She had wanted his touch, his kiss; she was lusting for him, even though she could barely fully comprehend those emotions. And he wanted to give her all she was wishing for. He played the cat-and-mouse game with her, hiding among the masked courtiers as they danced and engaged in a bit of debauchery. But he tired of the game quickly.

He could smell the pheromones pouring off of her and it was heady and intoxicating. When he finally stood in front of her, he warred with himself, wanting to take her into his arms and ravish her or merely dance with her. They waltzed around the room and he sang to her, a song had he been composing. He wanted to kiss her as they danced in the circle and thought she might let him, but she heard the clock strike twelve. Blast! Why had she put a clock in her dream? And then it hit him: of course, Cinderella. She had blended her fantasy of dancing with him and the human fairytale. It hadn't been a rejection of him, at least not in the dream. No, she had rejected him after she destroyed his Escher room. He started to throw the crystal but stopped himself just in the nick of time.

"No, I want to keep that memory. It is the fondest memory I have of her, when she wanted me and I could imagine she returned the love I had felt." He sighed as he carefully place the orb back on its stand, it once again looking like any other crystal he had conjured. He needed to focus on this ball he was required to attend. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He could at least dance once with her; maybe having her in his arms he could finally get her out of his heart. Walking to his armoire, he pulled the carved doors open by the brass handles. He ran his hand over the many formal coats he had, trying to think which would be the best for this particular event. "Hmmmm, maybe green to match her jade eyes?" Then again, he had the coat from the dream dance. Yes, that would do nicely. She would likely recognize it and he did cut a dashing figure in that coat. Pairing it with his usual black trousers and boots, a dove grey ruffled shirt and dove grey gloves and the look would be nearly identical to her fantasy dream. Perhaps he could ease the pain he lived with if he danced with her. He had grown weaker over the years because of that pain.

The invitations had been received by every member of the nobility and everyone had responded that they would be in attendance. Those who had not been in attendance at the council meeting were curious to meet the champion and even the lucky few who had seen her wanted to get to know the beautiful human woman that was requesting to emigrate. There were several eligible Fae males that Queen Saoirse had made a point of inviting: Lord Kevan, the nephew of the Pixie queen. He was about as tall as Sarah, with wavy, shoulder length brown hair and warm hazel eyes. He was charming and an excellent conversationalist and a favorite of the high court. She had also specifically asked for Duke Oran, the cousin of the Gnome king, to come. He was a bit taller than Jareth, broad shouldered and very muscular, with deep golden blond hair that he wore in a braid and kind grey eyes. He was the strong, silent type and many females thought him an exceptional catch. And the last male that Saoirse had to make sure was at the ball was the high king's nephew, Jareth's slightly older cousin, Lord Padraig. He took after the king's family with medium length, pale blond hair that he wore in a ponytail and he had bright indigo blue eyes. He was engaging, flirtatious and scholarly, loving books and knowledge, but most importantly, he and Jareth had been romantic rivals, often chasing after the same young woman, and it had come to blows on more than one occasion. The queen couldn't help but hope that Sarah would enjoy the company of Padraig since they had so much in common. If that didn't get Jareth's attention, nothing would. Oh, there would be fireworks, of that she was almost certain.

Last evening she had discussed the plans with Jardeen after the others had turned in for the night. Saoirse had ask that Sarah's gown be made to please Jareth's tastes, knowing that with her natural beauty and charms enhanced in a gown of his favorite style and color he would find himself looking at her every chance he got. And she knew how possessive Jareth had always been and in fact still was: possessive and jealous. He had unwittingly bound himself to the human woman and his heart and his desire would be burning passionately and the flames would be stoked by jealousy. He might not declare himself to her, but he would do everything in his power to try and keep others away from her. And hopefully, in a moment of weakness he would let it slip that he loved her. Maybe. He was just so uncommonly stubborn!

She walked to Sarah's chamber and knocked on her door. A sweet voice called out from inside, bidding the visitor to enter. Saoirse came into the room finding Sarah seated at the French doors, book in hand, reading a 'A History of the Underground's Royal Families'. Odd, but that book was written in Gaelic. Did Sarah know how to read Gaelic?" Sarah, how are you doing this evening? I had no idea that you could read gaeilige?"

Sarah was curled up on a chaise lounge in her lavender cotton nightgown, as she looked up from her reading, she smiled at the queen. "Saoirse, I am doing well. I feel unworthy of your kindness, the gown is truly too much." She was careful to not thank the queen: Fae did not like to be thanked, it was considered bad manners and Sarah wanted to fit in to this world as best as she could. "And I have been studying Gaelic for years now, I am just not very fluent in speaking it as I really didn't have anyone to practice with. I hope to get more chances now that I am here."

"Well, you may be disappointed, as aside from here at court, most kingdoms speak the language of their subjects; Elvish in the Elf kingdom, Troll tongue in the Troll kingdom and so on. But it is a valuable skill nonetheless." Jareth had definitely chosen well. She was sweet, compassionate, fair minded, kind, loving and smart. An excellent balance to Jareth's determined, organized, rigid and hardheaded attitude. Together they would be exceptional monarchs to the Underground once Jarrold was ready to step down. "And the dress is necessary for the ball. None of the gowns in your armoire are suitable for this occasion. And, my darling Sarah, you are practically like a daughter to me already, so of course, I wish to see you look stunning." The way she looked at her made Sarah understand that there was no point in trying to refuse her kindness.

"Alright, I will wear it with pride. Now, tell me, what will you and his majesty be wearing? And the princesses? They wouldn't tell me and I have to say it is quite irritating hearing that it must be a surprise. I feel I will die if I don't know ahead of time." She was being so melodramatic that Saoirse decided to, at least reveal that she planned to dress of light blue, since her husband was partial to that color and the king would be wearing a gold formal coat, a black tunic and white trousers. "Oh, and Sarah dear, you must dance the first dances with Jarrold and Jareth. After that you can dance with whomever you choose. It is tradition. And, since you are not courting or betrothed, stay away from the balconies and alcoves. Some of the men get a little carried away with the strong drink and might get handsy!" Now, there was just one more rather delicate question she needed to ask her. "Sarah, as we are both females, I wanted to ask you one very specific, delicate question."

This line of questioning puzzled Sarah. Where could she be possibly going with this. "I will answer any question I can." She scratched her temple absentmindedly.

"You see, here in Fae society, we aren't very strict with rules about sex. Our younglings engage in sexual activity as soon as their bodies are matured. We have no particular requirement that a bride be virginal as that is not something prized here." She watched Sarah for any reaction and seeing no outward sign of one, continued. "That being said, I was wondering if you had ever been with a man, sexually."

Sarah looked at her closed book, a deep blush on her cheeks as she opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally answered. "Well, not exactly. I mean, some groping but I've never had intercourse if that's what you are getting at." Gods but that was beyond embarrassing.

Saoirse felt for the child, being a mother of daughters, but she wanted Sarah to know a few things. "I have asked you this because there are some things you need to understand. Being that you have never had any sexual contact, if you and Jareth, well, should you have sexual intercourse…" This wasn't going how she wanted it to at all. "Let me start over. You have read many books on the Underground and Fae customs, have you not?" Sarah nodded. "Do you know what happened when Jareth had Hoggle give you that peach?" She again nodded. "You see, the Persephone rule went into effect. But more than that happened, do you understand?"

"You mean dancing through the fairy circle and his singing Fae song? Yes, I know he bound us together but I also know that can only happen when both people's hearts and souls are open to the binding. So I am not angry or upset that he did it, if that is your concern." She really wasn't at all. She loved him before he gave her the peach and, subconsciously, probably understood the whole thing without being told and that's why she ate it.

"Well, what I was trying to get to, if you have sex with Jareth you will complete a bond that most Fae couples never enter into. You would be soul bonded in a manner that does not allow for a dissolution of the marriage. We do not have divorce but for royalty, sometimes, due to treachery, marriages have to be dissolved. If you give your virginity to Jareth, you create a blood bond that is unbreakable. I know you love him, but I truly want you to have a complete understanding. No surprises. Do you understand?" She again watched for any indication that she needed to stop.

"I read something about that, but I appreciate you providing me this information. If Jareth ever wishes to make me his wife, I am fully prepared to be his and only his. I would pledge absolute fidelity and expect the same in return." The determination in her eyes gave the queen all the answers she needed.

"The fates have chosen you for each other. I have never seen two so ideally suited for each other. I will help in any way I can to try to overcome my son's stubborn nature and see you two together." She rose, going towards Sarah and sat next to her on the chaise and gave her a hug. "Sleep well, my child. Tomorrow things will be quite lively."

The morning of the ball started like every morning had since she came to the palace six days ago. It had almost been a week already and she had only seen Jareth twice. The second meeting had been a bit more pleasant but she didn't feel very encouraged with his attitude towards her. She just had to keep pushing on through and trust that it would all eventually work out in the end.

The palace was a beehive of activity, as the servants and staff hurried about with a definite purpose: the ball. The banquet hall was set up with tables and chairs for the guests to be able to sit and eat as well as rest between dances. The musicians had been tuning their instruments and rehearsing most of the early afternoon. Guests that had to travel greater distances to attend the event, were ushered to rooms that had been prepared to accommodate everyone at a level comfort that was suitable for the station and caste to which they belonged. In short, nothing was to be overlooked or neglected.

The princesses had convinced Sarah to spend the day being pampered and primped for the ball. And how they loved having someone to help with makeup and jewelry. It was absolutely crucial that she look exquisite. Her chocolate brown hair had been curled and piled on her head, loose ringlets hanging down, creating a lovely frame for the fae-like makeup that Jarvinia was helping apply. "You see, Sarah, we can give you eye makeup that is very reminiscent of our natural look. We all wear makeup at court, even the males, as you have seen. I think you should just use a silver and white eye color and this shade of lip tint should look good." She applied a cranberry red tint to her full lips, which was most becoming.

She could hardly believe the reflection she saw in the mirror was her! Her makeup was almost exactly like Jareth's, only it was silver and white, her eyebrows penciled to have just a hint of a upsweep. She had crescent moon shaped diamond earrings and a matching diamond crescent moon on a midnight blue velvet choker. And to top her look off she was wearing the most delicate and intricate diamond and silver chained circlet. She couldn't help think it made her look like the Child-like Empress from one of her favorite fantasy movies, 'The Never-ending Story'. "Wow." She gasped.

"Wow, indeed, my child." Queen Saoirse had to agree with the woman, as she most certainly was beautiful beyond words. "If he can even look at another female tonight, he is a fool." She offered Sarah her hand as she stood to walk with the queen out the double doors followed closely by Jardeen, who was resplendent in pale sage green and Jarvinia dressed in violet purple. Four fabulously beautiful women ready to command the attention of the entire ballroom.

The ballroom was already full of the guests and nobility, only the High King and his family would be introduced and then the guest of honor. King Jarrold and Queen Saoirse were the next to be announced, as they strolled through the double doors, nodding to the gathering as everyone bowed to them. Next was, of course, Crown Prince Jareth, the only time it wasn't mentioned that he was the Goblin king. The last to enter were the lovely High Princesses Jardeen and Jarvinia. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the open doors as a hush fell over the gathering. "Announcing the Lady Sarah, daughter of Robert and Linda of the Above, Champion of the Labyrinth." All but the royal family bowed and curtsied to her as the particular guest of the High court. She curtsied back and smiled a radiant smile at the entire gathering.

King Jarrold approached Sarah, nodding to her as she curtsied and he then took her into his arms as the first waltz of the night started. You could have knocked Jareth over with a feather, he was standing in the same spot, like a statue. It was fortunate that he didn't have his mouth hanging open. The murmurs going through the crowd were that Jareth was secretly courting the Lady Sarah since they were wearing the same colors. This was generally only done to denote family ties such as marriage or betrothal or courting. The first waltz ended and still he stood, glued to the spot, barely hearing his mother as she attempted to engage him in conversation.

"Jareth. Jareth!" He stared at Sarah as she was surrounded but a number of young swains, asking to be put on her dance card. Saoirse tried again, this time grabbing his arm. "She looks beautiful tonight. Don't you think?"

"More beautiful than I ever imagined she could." He answered most sadly without thinking what he was saying. He was bewitched by the ravishing beauty standing just six feet away, smiling and giggling at the many younglings who were also enthralled by her jade green eyes and luscious red lips. His hands were clenched in fists as his eyes burned with jealousy.

"Son," she touched his arm again, "you are next on her dance card. Please do not embarrass your father and me; go dance with her." She pulled at his arm as he finally moved towards the stunning lady. She looked like a goddess clad in the night sky.

"Lady Sarah." He bowed deeply before her, as he spoke again, "I have the pleasure of claiming you for the next dance." He smiled at her, a genuine smile of triumph, as the other males around her groaned in displeasure. He extended his hand and when they touched, Sarah went weak in the knees from the electric shock she felt, nearly falling into his arms. Luckily he caught her and with their faces mere inches apart he felt compelled to kiss her and nearly did, but she righted herself before he could.

"Thank you, King Jareth. I assure you the pleasure is mine. She flashed him a devastating smile and his heart skipped in his chest. Gods, what was she doing to him? Where had his resolve to be indifferent towards her gone? They reached the center of the dance floor as the next song started and he guided her around the room as if they had been dancing like this for an eternity. She felt glorious in his arms and he pulled her closer than was considered appropriate for non courting or non married couples. The rumors continued to fly around the gathering that they must be secretly betrothed for him to allow himself such liberties.

Gods, she smelled heavenly and he wanted to bury his face into her hair. He could feel himself being consumed by a desire he had never experienced before, far stronger than the attraction he had experienced in the dream dance. The song was drawing to an end and he would soon have to release his hold on her. The sadness that brought made the pain he felt almost unbearable.

Sarah looked into his eyes and smiled but the pain caused him to grimace and suck in a gasp of air.

"Are you alright? Can I get someone to help you?" He noted real concern in her voice and a frown pulled the corners of her lips down. "You look positively peaky. Come, let us go over to the bench and sit, please?" He wanted to argue back, but the pain prevented it. He allowed her to escort him to the cushioned bench.

Sarah sat next to Jareth, frightened at how much pain he seemed to be in. "Jareth," her voice a hushed whisper, "do you need a doctor? I cannot bare for you to be in so much pain."

"Really? You know the source of the pain, do you not?" His voice a strained whisper.

"Yes, I know I am the cause of the pain you feel. Will you not give me a chance to take the pain you feel away?"

He looked at her, tears threatening to spill forth from shining green eyes. "Sarah, it is too late. My heart has been irreparably broken. I'm afraid I am a lost cause. Do not waste your efforts on your villain." He is breathing was labored and he looked utterly defeated.

"I don't believe that, Jareth. You remember the red book I used to never be without. 'The Labyrinth'? But what no one knew was that the goblin king had fallen in love with the girl." The tears started to fall down her cheeks, unbidden. "I didn't understand. I was so young and needed to get Toby back. But," she brushed the tears off her cheeks and looked determinedly into his mismatched eyes, "it didn't take long for me to realize that I had feelings for you, too. I grew to understand that I had fallen in love with you, too." There, she had finally said it and now he knew. What would he say now?

"If what you say were true, why didn't you call for me like you called for your friends?" He grabbed at his chest, the pain burning so intensely he thought he might pass out.

"I listened to someone who advised against it, because they thought you weren't to be trusted. I shouldn't have taken that advice. I should have trusted my instincts. I should have called you to me and confessed my feeling years ago." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Please, I love you. It isn't too late, is it?"

He gazed into her eyes and noted she spoke truthfully. He did not believe his heart could be mended. "Sarah, there is no going back for us. I am a lost cause. Go back to your world. You have no future here." He struggled to stand and righted himself with great effort. He walked away with heavy footsteps as he headed back to his chamber.

She watched until he was out of sight and stood up to declare, "no, Jareth, your heart isn't a lost cause. It belongs to me and I mean to mend it and make you remember that you love me if it's the last thing I do! Nothing will stop me. Nothing!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thirty years ago, a fantasy movie debuted on the silver screen. It is now a cult classic! Sadly, I do not own even one teeny, tiny bit of it, but that is okay, because I am not making any money off the characters and storylines I have borrowed and used in my story: I just like to invite them for a romp in my storyline world.**

 _I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful encouragement and kind words. It makes me smile to see that my little tale pleases you all. I am your humble servant._

 **Chapter Eight – Lost and Lonely**

The sound of his heavy footsteps echoed the entire length of the long corridor. Jareth felt a stab of pain with each movement of his tortured body. Five long years he had been without the dark haired beauty. Five long years the pain of his broken heart had grown to nearly unbearable proportions.

The first year had gone by with an odd speed. He had been so angry and his pride had been so severely wounded. After she uttered the words he had never wanted to hear from her lips, he was forced into his barn owl form. Transmutation into his animal form was not supposed to be painful, but he had always chosen to become the owl. This time, the shift from Fae to owl had been brought about by her claim that he had no power over her. The pain was searing and all-consuming. If he had not known that it could not happen, he would have sworn he would perish on the spot. But, no! The pain would grow so much more intense when he would watch her call his traitorous subjects, hear her say that she 'needed' them for no reason at all. That heartless woman-child did not need him and that ground salt into the already agonizingly painful wound. That wound was in the place where his heart lay shattered in pieces.

In the beginning, the pain had been masked behind anger and a need for revenge. That had lasted but a year. She didn't call on him. She wouldn't call on him. He would haunt the tree outside her bedroom window, forbidden to appear in any form but as the barn owl. Watching with jealousy and rage as she had her visitors come whenever she called.

The only time she called to him was when she dreamed of him. The words of his title was the only way she called to him at first. Her dreams were mostly dark memories of the challenges she had to overcome in the labyrinth. The dank and cobwebbed oubliette. Being chased by the cleaners. The helping hands. Her fear had her call him to her with screams of 'Goblin king!'

But as she matured, her dreams gradually changed. Slowly the nightmare images were replaced with him leaning over her in the tunnels under the hedge maze. 'And you, Sarah. How are you enjoying my labyrinth?' But her fertile imagination had changed the end of that encounter, with her flirting back and the two sharing their first, tentative kiss. And the ballroom dream. Ah, she had allowed her desires to take that encounter to her bed. She wanted him and in those dreams his name escaped her lips, full of want, sounding like a combination of a plea, a prayer and a promise. _'Jareth.'_ On those occasions, he was able to come to her, directly into her dreams, and share in them as if it was actually happening. She allowed him to dream-walk in them.

When the dreams would end and he was unceremoniously thrown back into his castle in the Underground, the pain doubled for a short time, and then faded back to the normal level of agony. Every day increased the misery and with every day the intensity grew.

By the second year, the anger and wounded pride faded. He no longer wished to punish her or make her share in his misery. He wanted to be unaffected by her ever more frequent, erotic dreams that seemed to always involve him. He admired the girl for her creativity and imagination. He knew, from the dwarf, that Sarah had never had a serious relationship and had never been courted or taken a lover. This fact made her dreams all the more enticing and equally depressing. Like offering a thirsty man a glass that contained sour vinegar instead of sweet wine. Where had an innocent learned of the things she had him do to her in those dreams?

But he found the loophole that prevented her from pulling him unwillingly into her dreams. Since she was unaware that she called him, and it only happened when she was sleeping, he would not have to respond to her call. He wanted to, because he still felt love and desire for her but the pain this caused was not worth the momentary pleasure it granted. The price was just too high! If only. If only she would wish for him when she was awake! Jareth had grown to hate 'if only' because those two little words had taken over his life or his half life. He was hardly living anymore.

The years after year two yielded more and increasing pain. And Jareth learned to see his future as a waiting game. Waiting for the pain to increase. Waiting for him to fade and pass through the veil. Waiting for her to actually call to him. And because of this, he had started to build a kind of fortress around his shattered heart. High, unscalable walls and battlements to keep her out. He didn't blame her anymore, but he no longer wished to feel love for her.

Aideen continued to worry about her king. He had taken to using a glamour to hide the effects his broken heart had begun to take on his normal appearance. He look most ill indeed. But after spending time with the champion a new change had begun. Aideen was most encouraged by this new development. Jareth had failed to notice that one of his perfect walls had a crack in it. It wasn't a very long or deep crack, but the perfect integrity of the structure had been compromised. Her declaration of love and defiant insistence that she would mend his heart had been the first of many cracks that the green eyed woman would inflict on his impenetrable fortress.

The allies that Sarah had among the court came to her side when they saw Jareth retreat from their shared bench. He looked defeated but she appeared determined.

The first to speak was Saoirse. "That does not look like we achieved the end we were hoping for. He is insisting on brooding and being morose. More's the pity." She furrowed her brow.

Sarah turned to look on the queen, her expression showed a bit of sadness but also fierce determination as she addressed not only the queen but Jardeen, Jarvinia and Queen Sorcha. "He tells me he is a lost cause but I refuse to accept that. His heart belongs to me as surely as mine belongs to him. And I will fight for the right to mend it, for my will is as strong and my kingdom as great!" Her resolve faltered only a moment, when she had to amend the words from the book: he has power over me but I also have power over him."

Sorcha was grinning at her when she motioned for Sarah to step a bit closer to her. "Sarah, you clever, brilliant girl! You have solved the riddle of how to mend his heart!" As she put an arm on her shoulder to pull her closer still, she whispered in her ear. "He gave you power, Sarah. You have the power of the wish! You can have him at your beck and call with your right words."

A smile slowly spread over her lips to the rest of her face until she shone as warm and radiantly as the sun when she finally realized that she had gained the upper hand over the moody, sullen king. 'Use your right words'. It was and is just that simple. Now she needed time to plan.

"Sorcha, a moment, please." Sarah turned to the ladies of Jareth's family. "Ladies, I need to leave this party. It isn't that I am not grateful, but I need to speak with Sorcha. She will be able to help me plan my next step regarding Jareth." She sighed. She didn't want to hurt their feelings but this could not go as planned without her having as much 'intimate' knowledge about him and Sorcha was her best resource. Jardeen took a step forward.

"Sarah, do what needs to be done and do not concern yourself with the party. We Fae can celebrate even without the guest of honor." Her confident smile was all the permission Sarah could have needed.

She turned again to Sorcha. "Will you come with me to my chambers? I need to ask you so many questions." The mischievous smile on Sorcha's lovely face spoke volumes.

"Sarah, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to help you with your 'lost cause'." Her laughter was so contagious that all the women were laughing as Sarah and Sorcha headed down the same corridor Jareth had recently traveled, except that the two women walking its shiny floor were happily whispering and giggling the whole way to her chambers.

Over the next three hours Sorcha related everything that she felt was even mildly important when it came to the times she and Jareth had been courting. "In the beginning of our time together, we both tried our best to abide by the courting rules. We Fae are very tied to rules and must obey them without fail. Jareth was very sweet but not terribly romantic. I decided that if I wanted to even consider being his queen and wife I needed to help him understand what I wanted." Her laughter sounded like wind chimes on a light summer's breeze.

"So, he agreed to being changed?" She could hardly believe the arrogant goblin king would even consider that he was not perfect just the way he was.

"Well...not exactly. One does not simply tell a Fae like Jareth that he is lacking in anything a woman could want. His reputation with the ladies and his prowess is legendary. I would have been quite foolish to suggest anything to the contrary." She shook her head as Sarah laughed. "So, I needed to be clever and you will need to be the same. Clever and stealthy. You will need to be persuasive. Jareth has a few weak points and one of them is tears. But they must be genuine. Somehow he can tell if you are truly crying or pretending."

This all made sense to Sarah. She had noticed that he didn't like her to cry. She did not wish to manipulate him. "Sorcha, I do not want to deceive him. How can I persuade him without using tricks?"

Sorcha looked very serious when the smile abruptly left her face. "Sarah! I am not suggesting you try to trick Jareth. You will not succeed. He is King of the Goblins, Granter of Wishes, Master of Mischief and Keeper of the Labyrinth. I am only telling you what his weaknesses are." The smile returned when she continued, "the one thing Jareth cannot resist is, um, an aggressive female."

"Aggressive? What are you saying with aggressive?" She was extremely confused at this idea. "Am I to boss him around and give him orders?"

Sorcha was laughing so hard she snorted in a most unladylike manner. "Oh, Sarah. You are a delight. I'm sorry I forgot you are so inexperienced with the art of seduction. Jareth likes his women to take charge in the bedroom. He will protest at first but secretly he loves it more than he can ever admit to." She gazed at the young woman in front of her and felt compassion. "I can teach you, if you like. There are ways to please a man that can be done without compromising your innocence."

Sarah's eyes were as large as saucers and her mouth hung open in abject shock. As the color flamed on her cheeks she regained the ability to speak. Sputtering she shrieked, "no, oh no! NO!" She stood, trembling in outrage. "I may be an innocent but I think I understand what men like and how these things are done. I've read books and seen movies, so that will not be necessary. I think I get the gist here." She slowly sat back down, calming her breathing back to a regular meter and sighed. "I'm sorry for my reaction but I truly do not need instructions."

"I did not wish to offend or embarrass you but may I at least tell you what I know?" Sorcha smiled and patted Sarah's hand in a comforting gesture. "Jareth likes to be worshipped by his woman and he is fond of the female dominant sexual positions. If you remember that, you should do well." She considered for a moment before she added, "and he melts if you play with the points on his ears. He purrs just like a kitten when you caress them." Her smile was most wicked. "I have to warn you not to touch them with your lips, or gods forbid, your tongue. He will come undone and will not be able to hold himself back. You might find yourself naked in his bed before you can blink."

"Did that happen to you?" Sarah wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

"Sarah, I do not wish to hurt you, but Jareth and I were intimate when we were courting. And it did happen when I brushed my lips over his ear point. It only happened once and we broke the courting agreement shortly after."

Sarah blushed a bright red. She wasn't jealous because she knew there was nothing but friendship between them now. Still it was good information to have but sounded very dangerous. "Okay, I will remember not to kiss or lick his ear points. Got it!" She chuckled.

He was in big trouble now! Sorcha proceeded to relate all of his likes and dislikes. He loved peaches, not that Sarah was surprised by that little piece of intel. He had no other obvious preferences for food. But, he could not resist the scent of violets. This made Sarah smile a most wicked smile because her signature fragrance was 'Daisy' by Marc Jacobs and the base note was violet. And his favorite color was blue.

"So, have you thought of what you will do the first time you call him?" She shook her head. Truly she thought the first time she would just wing it.

"I thought I would call him to me and just play it by ear, you know, no sheet music?" She looked unsure.

"You know, that might just work. Have you read 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Sorcha looked at her wistfully.

"Are you kidding? My mother play Lady Capulet on the stage! I know it by heart."

"Try the scene where she calls him back but can't remember why. I think that will be most effective!"

Sarah felt so inspired by that very notion she wanted to try it out right away. "Do you think I should call him tonight?"

"No time like the present, Sarah." Sorcha stood gracefully and exited the room, leaving Sarah to prepare to call on the Goblin King.

Once Sarah found herself alone she had much to prepare. The biggest struggle was deciding what to wear. She decided to slip into her nightgown and dressing gown. A simply cotton, floor length gown in white and a beautiful satin robe royal blue in color. She sat herself in front of her vanity and started to uncoil her hair and pull the jeweled pins from it. Picking up the exquisite silver brush, she slowly pulled it through her luxurious chocolate locks. "I wish," her voice sounded as clear as a bell, "that the Goblin King would come to me…right now!"

Jareth sat bolt upright in his bed. She had summoned him! But why now and why here? The pull to comply with the summons was intense. He stood from his bed, and clothed his naked body in his Goblin armor. And in a shower of glitter he found himself standing behind her as she brushed her hair.

"Hello, Jareth." She smiled at his reflection in the mirror but never stopped her attentions to her hair.

"You wished for me, so I had to come. Well, since I am here, what is it you wish?" He heard the tinge of annoyance in his voice himself. He did not wish for her to know that he was annoyed. Her stunning green eyes looked at him through the mirror as she slowly turned to gaze at him directly.

"Now that you are here, the reason I wished for you escapes me. You do seem to have that effect on me." Her eyelashes fluttered against the adorable blush on her cheeks.

"Sarah." Her name sounded like a plea. "I can not leave your side until you make your wish. Those are the rules that dictate my course." He sighed heavily.

"Well, you aren't helping me remember by scolding me. Is there a time limit?" Slowly, she rose to her feet and moved in his direction. For every step she got closer, he took an equal step backwards to keep her at a safe distance from him.

"There is no time limit, but I was abed and looking to get some sleep when you summoned me." He was wishing she would stop advancing on him. He was aware the wall of her bower was getting closer and closer to his back and soon he would have no more room to retreat to.

"So, you were in your bed?" He couldn't quite figure out the tone in her voice. Was she curious? Was she trying to sound seductive, because he could feel a slight thrill room up his spine as she spoke. His back was now flush against the wall and still she continued to come closer. "Do you always sleep in your armor?" The teasing chuckle that accompanied that statement made his breath catch.

"Of course I do not sleep in armor" he groaned, wishing her gone from his sight and wanting to pull her into his body. "I do not wear anything to sleep." He smirked a bit, hoping to throw her off balance with the image of him naked in a bed. He failed.

"Oh, now there's a picture I would love to see." Her eyes flashed at him as her hand reached up to move a bit of his wild hair away from his cheek. She moved to place the errant strands behind his ear, caressing the point of his ear with her fingertip.

"Oh, Sarah, what are you doing to me?" He voice was a harsh whisper and even he could hear how aroused he sounded. Curse that minx. "You are playing with fire." He hissed, as his arms wrapped around her waist and crushed her against his chest.

"What fire am I playing with?" Her eyes were wide with shock, or was it mock innocence? He couldn't be certain but holding her this close, smelling her scent and arousal, he couldn't think, only feel her and his own desires beginning to overwhelm him. "Why don't you have a seat on the chaise while I try to remember why I wished for you." And like having ice cold water dumped on him, the moment was broken, his desires crushed.

"As the champion commands." He sounded so utterly dejected. He had truly wanted to let her seduce him. That gorgeous, contrary creature! If she had continued her ministrations he would have lost all control. He wasn't sure if he was glad she had stopped or sad.

"Jareth, tell me. What have you been doing these last five years?"

"Is that why you wished to see me? You want a history lesson?" He was sure his eyebrows had shot up so high on his forehead that they had disappeared altogether into his hairline. He could feel the anger and knew his eyes would be dark, nigh to black. "Sarah, I believe you are toying with me now."

The expression on her face was most puzzling. She looked sad and a bit frightened. Suddenly, she dropped her gaze to her own hands, fingers twisting the soft fabric into knots. "I didn't want to make you anger." A single tear fell on the front of her gown. He groaned.

"Please." He took one of her hands away from the fabric she had been worrying. "Please, do not cry, precious." He could not stand a woman's tears but her tears caused his chest to seize in renewed pain. "If you truly want to know… " Her fingers came to his lips to silence him.

Sniffling softly, she finally spoke. "I really want to know you, Jareth. Not the fierce Goblin King or the Crown Prince to the Avalon throne. I wish to know the real you and for you to know the real me."

She was hiccuping now, and he couldn't help the smile that teased the corners of his mouth.

"As the champion commands." He bowed before but there was not even the tiniest bit of mocking or condescension in his movements.

She perked up suddenly. "I've just had a great idea: let's play a game of 'quid pro quo'." Jareth wasn't sure what Sarah was getting at. He recognized the language as Latin but he truthfully knew next to none of them.

"What is this game?" She was laughing at his puzzlement. "Why is it funny that I do not know this game?"

"Simply put, I ask you a question, you answer and then you ask me a question, I answer. And because I know how _tricksy_ you can be, you have to answer directly and honestly." She had such a triumphant look on her face he couldn't help but agree.

"Alright, precious, but since this is your game, I get to ask the first question." Her smile disappeared for a moment but returned more brilliant than ever. Jareth became very nervous at her attitude.

"Agreed. So ask me your first question." He leaned in just a bit, showing he was prepared with the first query.

"Why have you asked to live in the Underground?"

"Oh, that isn't a very easy question to answer." She was pouting, her brows furrowed deep in thought. "After coming back from my first visit, I became even more acutely aware that I didn't belong Above. And," she took in a very deep breath, blowing it out slowly before she continued, "I wanted to see you and tell you I am in love with you. So very much." She smiled but it might have been the saddest thing he had ever beheld, as unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

She quickly recovered and asked her first question. "My turn. Jareth, did you write the book, 'The Labyrinth'?

He flinched. He had never considered she might ask that question. "Why do you need to know that?"

Her face showed her annoyance in the redness of her cheeks and the green fire burning in her eyes. "Jareth! You cannot answer a question with a question." Her expression softened slightly. "Now, please answer the question."

He ran a hand over his forehead and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Alright, yes, I wrote the book. You have the only copy. Happy?" He grimaced.

"Okay, your turn." She was smiling now, looking as pleased as a cat that had been given a saucer of cream.

"Why didn't you ever wish to see me?"

"Well, I could blame Hoggle for persuading me to keep from wishing you to me, but that would be too easy and I won't blame him for my choices and decisions. I was afraid to call you because I thought you must hate me." Again, that look in her eyes; those cursed unshed tears shimmering there and making his chest ache. "My turn!" Why did you write the book?"

 _Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I wanted to post this now because otherwise this chapter might end up twice as long. Enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Labyrinth – a cult classic of which I own not even one percent. But I use the words and characters and fashion my own tribute to the creators. And it's all good because I am not making any money off of their ideas.**

 _Thank you for your reviews! You make my muse happy and she needs it!_

 _* To the guest who promised cookies to my muse and peach pie for me, I have to ask - How did you know peach pie is my favorite?_

 _* SarahLouiseDodge – sorry for being mean. Truly._

 _* AliceHatterofHighTopp – thank you for embracing my vision for the story._

 _* ScoobyPup101 – he'll wake up, just not yet._

 _* 246kisses – more coming right up_

 **Chapter Nine – Say Your Right Words**

That clever girl. Oh that cursed, clever, treacherous girl! She knew just the right questions to ask to make him want to end this game and at the same time, force him to keep playing it. His head was starting to hurt and he swung between tinged of sadness and glimpses of joy with each question and answer. Truly, she was his equal. Her will was as strong as his; her kingdom as great. Why had she rejected him? That would need to be one of his questions.

"Sarah, I wrote the story because I wanted you to have a connection to the magic in my world." He felt a little guilty because that wasn't the whole truth but he wasn't about to reveal more than she asked for. He was Fae and he was bound to speak truthfully, but as the Goblin King and the Master of Mischief he ever sought out and took advantage of the loophole if there was one. "Now, my question. Do you know what would happen if you choose to emigrate to my world?"

Sarah tilted her head to one side and laid her fingers to her mouth as she pondered her response. "Hm, I'm not completely sure. I think I have heard that there is only one true option. I will become one of the creatures of the Underground. And I am okay with that, even if it means I become a goblin." She smiled weakly at him. "There are worse things in life, Jareth. Believe me, far worse." She cleared her throat. "Okay, my next question. You gave the book to me, but how did you know about me?"

Again, she pinned him! He would have to reveal things he didn't want her to know. Blast that ingenious girl. "The labyrinth."

"What? What do you mean the labyrinth? I don't understand." She was shaking her head.

"Uh uh uh, Sarah. One question a turn." He smirked. No cheating clever girl. " Why did you reject my offer?"

"Oh, you're going for the heavy ammunition, eh? Fine, I will answer that." She looked at her lap, took a deep breath and raised her face to stare directly into his eyes. "I didn't reject your offer as much as I didn't know you meant it. I needed to secure getting Toby back. I believed because everything you did, all the way up to and including the Escher room, was a trick or challenge to keep me away from getting my brother back. I thought the whole 'fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave' thing was just one more attempt to distract me from getting Toby. So, I said the words from the book, because I believed it was what I needed to do, for my brother." Again, the sadness and those cursed, unshed tears. He hated to see her so sad. ~crack~ "I would have said yes if I had thought it was real. I wanted to believe you, but I couldn't trust you." She sighed and put her face into her hands. "I don't think I want to play anymore."

"Sarah, don't say that! I am learning things I didn't know. Please, ask your next question." He hoped to convince her to keep talking. This 'game' was very interesting.

"Alright, one more. You said the labyrinth was how you knew about me. Can you explain that in full detail and not leave out anything?"

Now he had to be forthcoming with what she wanted or else they wouldn't be able to continue. "The labyrinth sent me Above from time to time, in my owl form, to learn about your world. It is useful information to have when dealing with runners. On one such trip, I happened upon a lovely young girl reciting a play in the park. I was curious, so I landed on one of the obelisks and watched you." He covered his face with his hand. This felt so wrong to admit to but he had come this far so he might as well jump. "Your belief in magic was enchanting and, well, I guess, no, I did, I loved you from that moment on. You capture my heart." ~crack~ "That's why I gave you the book." And again she defeats him. Gods, but she was magnificent!

Sarah stood up, walked over to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Jareth, can you not see?"

What was she talking about? See? What was he supposed to be seeing? "What, Sarah?"

"We are supposed to be together. Even the labyrinth knew this. Is it wise for us to deny our destiny?" She placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Sarah, it is too late now. I wish it weren't true but what's said is said." He hung his head.

"Will you not try?" She placed her other hand on his other shoulder.

"No. It is a waste of effort. And your wish has been granted, so I bid you good night."

Just as he was about to leave, she called out. "I love you. I will be there for you as the world falls down." ~crack~ And if he could have seen it, he would have known that his fortress had several new cracks in its walls. But Jareth was too self-absorbed in self-pity to pay attention to the protections he built around his heart.

Morning dawned at the Grand Palace of Avalon as it had been doing for countless millennia. The servants went about the regular and normal routine as the royals and nobles residing within began to stir to start their respective day. High Queen Saoirse rose from her slumber before most of the palace even began to stir, servants included. It was a habit she had developed since before becoming queen.

Saoirse was of noble birth but her parents had been the Duke and Duchess of a lesser Duchy. The fact that she had been courted by the then Crown Prince of Avalon had been shocking to all but especially to her family. Luckily, Jarrold had no trouble persuading his father to allow him to marry the only woman he would consider. Jarrold was a good, kind and devoted mate. She knew he loved her.

She smiled when she remembered how he refused the woman the council had suggested he marry and he stood his ground until each member of the council had agreed to let him marry his choice. And now, her noble King was helping her assist the champion in the battle of her young life – trying to convince their impulsive and impetuous son that they were fated to be together.

Saoirse glided down the corridor past the room that currently was occupied by Sarah, past Jareth's usual room, heading towards the door of the chamber that Jarvinia would be slumbering in. Without knocking, she opened the door and saw the tangled sheets and mussed golden hair of her daughter. "Jarvinia." She called in her sweet sing song way. "Time to get up, my sweetheart." The grumbling she heard from the covers let the queen know her daughter would be rising shortly. "See you at the breakfast table. Jareth is returning to his castle today."

Exiting Jarvinia's room she stepped across the hall and, again without knocking, enter the chamber in which she would find Jardeen. She approached the large bed, sheets lying on the floor and Jardeen was covered with naught but a sheet and wrapped in the embrace of a handsome elf. Saoirse sighed heavily. She knew Jardeen was a free spirit and had taken a few lovers but she had always been discreet, making sure no male stayed in her rooms until morning.

She did not wish to startle the pair, so she stepped into the sitting room and rapped on the wall as she called out to Jardeen. "Jardeen." Again the sing song voice filled the air. "Time to get up, my daughter. The family is meeting for breakfast." She heard panicky whispered voices before Jardeen responded. "Yes, mama, I will be there." Saoirse was looking forward to speaking with her rebellious daughter over her serious breach of court protocol. Even Jareth had never dared to break that particular protocol. Others, yes, but he had an odd personal code where he would never do anything to embarrass his mother.

Now the queen would go to Jareth's room. It was wonderful to have him in the palace again. She had missed him terribly ever since he had taken on the mantle of Goblin King. But over the last five years, his increasing withdrawal from court and all manner of celebrations, galas and balls had been painful to watch. As she had done twice already, she walked into the room without knocking. He was laying, limbs akimbo, the sheet barely concealing his naked form. Looking at his face, he looked so reminiscent of the child he had once been, but for the sadness that seemed to radiate, even in his sleep, from his face. "Jareth." She spoke softly, no sing song tone this time. He stirred a bit but did not wake. She spoke louder this time "Jareth." He popped up so suddenly, Saoirse had to fight back a shocked shriek. "Mama, still making the morning wake up rounds?" He yawned and stretched, shaking his mane of tousled, pale blond locks.

She smiled at her most beloved son. "Ah, old habits die hard if at all, my son. You will be breaking your fast with the family before you depart?" He nodded his head as he yawned again. "Did you not get enough rest last night?

He shook his head. "I had to answer a summons. It took so time."

"A wished away? Did you find the child a family?" Saoirse was always happy when a childless couple would be granted parenthood by adopting a wished away.

"No , Mama. There was no wished away child. The champion, Lady Sarah, summoned me." He sounded a bit put out at this revelation. "Now if you would vacate my chamber, I would wish to bathe and dress."

"Jareth, I would like to speak with you. Can we not…" He held a hand up to stop her.

"Mama, please. I do not wish to parade my nude body around, but if you do not leave, you will leave me little choice." He went to throw the sheet away from his hips, when she opted to back out of the room.

"I will grant you your privacy. See you at table, Jareth." She exited the room and walked across the corridor to knock on Sarah's door.

She hesitated just a moment before she rapped on the door. She waited only a minute before she opened the door and called out. "Lady Sarah?" Odd, that there was no answer. She walked slowly three steps into the sitting room. "Good morning, Lady Sarah?" Saoirse heard fabric rustling but no response. Another few steps and she was standing in the doorway of the bed chamber. The bed was empty but the bedding was mussed so she had slept here. Curious. It was then that movement caught her eye.

On the long balcony a flash of red could be spotted. Sarah was pacing on the balcony. "Sarah, good morning. May I join you?" She waited right where she had been standing since entering the room.

"Yes, Saoirse. Please." Saoirse flitted over to the French doors and stepped out onto the balcony.

Sarah was still pacing but Saoirse was able to see that she had likely already bathed and dressed in a stunning, low cut gown. She had fashioned her hair into a long braid, hanging over her right shoulder and down to the full breasts that the gown already served to accentuate. She had a smile on her face but it never reached the eyes that held on to their odd, wistful look. "Is something wrong, Sarah?"

Sarah wasn't sure she wanted to relate to his mother how her little game had appeared to have had no real impact on Jareth. He was so withdrawn and defeated. Their little Q and A session and yielded valuable information, but had not resulted in much headway. Still, she was not about to give up, hence her attire and hairstyle. "I am just a bit deflated today because last evening did not go quite as planned. No matter, today starts a new day and a new plan." She smiled as big a smile as Saoirse had seen and reached her hand to the queen and together they walked towards the corridor to head to the family dining room.

Sarah was strolling through the polished corridors of the palace, arm in arm with the queen. She genuinely liked all of Jareth's family. Funny thing was, if they ever did get married or hand-fasted or bonded or whatever they called it here, she already had a solid 'in' with her in-laws! Jardeen and Jarvinia were like the older sisters she had wished to have when she was younger. Saoirse was kinder and more compassionate than either Linda or Karen had ever been. And while King Jarrold was very intimidating, even he made her feel welcome and cared for.

The only person here in the palace that was frustrating and a challenge to win over, was Jareth. Gods, that man was stubborn! Sorcha had told her that her empathic abilities let her know he did, in fact, love her. After last night, even Sarah could feel it! But knowing he was actually in love with her would not change his insistence that they had no future together. He was not going to make this easy on her and in some small way it felt a little like payback.

Upon entering the family dining room Sarah's gaze landed immediately on King Jarrold. He was a handsome Fae and she noted similar characteristics that he had passed on to Jareth. But she could also see where Jareth looked like his mother, too. She sighed thinking how adorable he must have looked when he was a boy. Saoirse sat at her husband's left hand and there was a place setting at his right hand reserved for Jareth. The king motioned for Sarah to sit in the seat to the right of Jareth's. She smiled and nodded in agreement and understanding. Oh, thank you, King Jarrold. He was a most welcome ally in her struggles with his son.

Distant and indistinct voices were echoing off the walls of the corridor leading to the dining room. Two sweet sopranos and one rich, velvety baritone. She knew that voice and the shiver that ran from the base of her spine all the way up to her neck was thrilling. Soon he would be seated next to her and phase two of her plan would begin. She was giddy with excitement!

As Jareth stood aside to allow his sisters entrance into the room, his eyes lit upon Sarah. She saw his eyes move from her to his parents and back again. He did not look pleased: his brow wrinkled and his lips in a tight grimace as if he were in pain. Oh, let me kiss it and make it better, she thought. Her hormones were running away with her libido! He sat next to her, hardly giving her a glance. His father nudged his left arm and motioned with his head towards her. "Good morning, Lady Sarah." He bowed his head barely an inch in acknowledgment of her presence and then turned his shoulder to her. Frost me with a cold shoulder, will you? Well, let me fix you for that! She was just a bit miffed at his attitude.

"Jareth, can you pass me the fruit bowl?" When he turned to hand the bowl to her, she made sure to put her hand on top of his and squeezed it firmly. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She blushed a little and batted her lashes. His moan sounded like half annoyance and half desire.

"It's quite alright. No trouble at all." He cleared his throat and swallowed a gulp of juice and started to choke when it went down the wrong way. Sarah jumped up and proceeded to go into first aid mode. "Jareth, I am going to help you." She wrapped her arms around the chair and his body. She placed her fist and other hand just under his breastbone, prepared to administer the Heimlich maneuver if he should stop coughing.

He did stop coughing; in fact, he stopped breathing. She had never touched him like this. His body reacted viscerally, his cock becoming hard so quickly he thought he would lose consciousness from the rapid loss of blood to his brain. He felt his heart pounding and he was breathing rapidly. Her breasts were pressed against his back, her cheek close against his and her sweet, warm breath caressing his skin.

"Jareth, slow your breathing or you could hyperventilate." He felt her hands being moved away from his abdomen and she straightened up, removing herself from the deliciously close contact to his body. His breathing began to slow down and he regained his composure just in time to see the knowing smiles on the faces of his entire family. They had noticed he became flustered from her close proximity. Thankfully, the table blocked their view of his crotch. He sighed once more. And it appeared Sarah had been so concerned for his health she hadn't noticed his reaction to her touch.

He looked to her to thank her and became aware of the flushed look on her face. She was aware he had been affected by her touch and she was either aroused as well or mortified. "Thank you for coming so quickly to my aid, my lady."

"I am happy to be of service to the Goblin King." Her blush flared a deeper red and her eyelashes fluttered. She had felt a strong desire for him, too! ~crack~ He squirmed a bit in his seat and redirected his attention to his plate. He had completely lost his appetite and pushed the eggs on his plate around while stealing a glance at Sarah every now and again. She was chatting and laughing with his sisters. He could see that they had built an almost instant and relaxed camaraderie and he was surprised and oddly pleased with this development. ~crack~

Having no more reason to put off his departure, he bid his parents and sisters goodbye. Taking Sarah's hand in his own, he bowed over it, brushing her knuckles with his lips. "Farewell, Sarah." And just as he was going to leave he found that he longed to take the effervescent female with him. ~crack~

 _A/N - Now, no getting spoiled because I posted another chapter so soon. This is the other half of the scene I cut in two. Going forward, one chapter a week is my new commitment. Please remember my muse and I need your kind words whenever you can spare them!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, I think everyone knows by now, but to catch the stragglers up – I do not own the rights to Labyrinth and I am not profiting from the writing of this story._

 _"Greetings, Lady Scribe. Verily, I say to thee that thou hast forgotten to include me and my brother in your fanciful narrative. Sir Hoggle has made several appearances. Have we offended thee, my Lady?"_

 _'Didymus, I am sorry I have neglected you and your brother Ludo. I promise you and Ambrosias and Ludo will make your first appearance in this story!'_

 _"Truly you are a kind and most honorable Lady."_

 _'Thank you, kind Sir Knight.'_

 **Chapter Ten – Your Basis For Comparison**

As soon as Jareth left, Sarah's smile vanished and her bright, animated demeanor left with it. Jarvinia had been watching and frowned. Damn her brother! That pigheaded, fastidious fool was keeping himself distant and separated from the one woman that would make him happy. She wanted to speak to Jardeen about it but Jardeen was having a very quiet but highly animated discussion with their mother. By the look on their mother's face it certainly looked like Deeny was in trouble again.

Jarvinia decided on the spot that she would have to step up and help Sarah. Maybe she could arrange to take Sarah on a visit to the Castle beyond the Goblin City. Jareth would not turn her away when he had just invited her to come for a visit! And there was no reason not to tell Sarah that they would be going to the Goblin Kingdom just as soon as they could pack for a short visit of three days.

"Sarah, I have thought of a wonderful idea. What say you and I go and visit my git of a little brother?" She was giggling at calling Jareth a git. It was funny and he was, after all, being a bit of a git.

Sarah's eyes lit up at the mention of Jareth and she excitedly agreed. "Oh that is a great idea. And then I can see Hoggle and Sir Didymus and Ludo, too." And she leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "And spend some time working on getting Jareth to accept that we are meant to be together." All she could do at that was place her hand on Sarah's arm and smile, nodding in agreement. Jareth was being just way too sullen and stubborn. She chuckled silently, remembering when Sarah had put her arms around his middle and he looked like he would throw her on the breakfast table and have her right there, amidst the baked goods and fruit.

"How long do you think you will need to get packed? I want to get there before lunchtime. It will be great fun to drag Jareth and his advisor Aengus into the gardens for a picnic." Her mind was working overtime.

"I shouldn't need anytime at all to get packed. I am so excited to see him. In truth, I missed him as soon as he disappeared in all that glitter." She laughed and Jarvinia delighted in how sweet it sounded. She found herself wondering if she could sing. Well, since Jareth had a piano they could certainly have some entertainment with a song night while they were there. Jarvinia couldn't really tell which of the two of them was more excited to be going to the Castle beyond the Goblin City. The two women walked by the queen and her oldest, trying not to hear what they were talking about. In less time than it takes to say 'labyrinth' they were in the corridor, out of earshot.

Jardeen hissed at her mother, trying to defend her harmless tryst with Lord Conleth of the Elven realm. "Mama, I know I shouldn't have let him stay all night, but…" Saoirse interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Jardeen, you are not being scolded. You are not a youngling anymore so we will not revisit that which you should already know. You broke with royal court protocol." She huffed, sounding and looking quite frustrated. "You are the High Princess and first born of our house. I should not wish to know what might have happened had someone else found you with or just merely seen your companion."

"Ugh", her mother was so proper. "Yes, Mama. I will make sure it doesn't happen again." She couldn't see what the big deal was. After all, she wasn't courting or betrothed, so she was free to take a lover if she wished. And Conleth was very attractive. She sighed and closed her eyes thinking about what he had done with his talented tongue. It had definitely been worth getting scolded.

The study of the Goblin King was dark, save for some candles. They illuminated the desk surface and the face of the king as he worked, reading and writing the daily correspondence for his dominion. His face was serious, his brow furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. A sudden knocking at the door caused his head to shoot up and he called out gruffly, "Enter."

A goblin came scurrying in, excited and quite out of breath. "Kingy, there are visitors at gate of labyrinth. They request to comes in." Craggy was one of many different species of goblins that were subjects of the goblin kingdom. He was brighter than most, so he worked well as a runner.

"Craggy, do you know who is at the gate?" As bright as Craggy was, he still needed to be prodded to get pertinent information out of him. Still, even understanding this, Jareth was always a bit vexed and terse with him. "Well?"

"Kingy's pretty princess and the lady. They says you lets them in. Guards open gate?" He looked so comical, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"What lady?" Surely his sister would not bring Sarah to the castle? Oh, but she would, that meddlesome Fae. She may mean well, but Jareth was not interested in having his sister inject her presence in his personal business.

"Pretty lady. Was here before. Craggy liked her baby." His grin exposed the few teeth he still had. And now he was bobbing up and down like a buoy in the water.

"Stop! You need to hold still when addressing your king." He shouted at the innocent creature, causing him to cower in fear. He lowered his voice and soothed the timorous little beast. "The Lady Sarah, is she at the gate?" Craggy just nodded his head so rapidly and hard that Jareth was sure that it would fall off and roll around on the floor. Chuckling at the thought, he dismissed the goblin with a wave of his hand, stood and transported himself to the gate.

It was not his custom to admit travelers into his realm personally, but if this was the course his intrusive sisters insisted on taking, he would thwart them as much as he could manage. "Good morning, Princess, my lady." He bowed over dramatically. "It is my pleasure to personally grant you entrance into my kingdom." Jarvinia's face emerged from the coach, her smile radiant.

"King Jareth, we appreciate your kind hospitality." She was giggling and fanning herself.

He knew when she was mocking him and this was too much. But he would not let her see that she had gotten under his skin at all. The impertinent wench. "We would like to request your presence in the royal dining hall for the midday meal. We dine at 13 o'clock. Our footman will take you to the royal wing of the castle where your chambers are. Until then." He bowed again and transported back to his study. Upon arriving back in his study, he called out to Aengus. He was not pleased and yet the glimpse he caught of Sarah had made his heart skip in his chest. ~crack~

Aengus came into the room, moving so quickly that he nearly tripped on the rug in front of Jareth's desk. "Yes, my liege?" Why must he drift back and forth between formal and informal address? Hasn't he learned how much it irked him.

"Aengus, please, we are alone. Truly there is no need to be so formal. Why must we have this discussion so many times?" He groaned. "Must you irritate me with your silly adherence to protocol?" He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"I'm sorry Jareth, but when you commanded me like that, I thought you might have dignitaries or envoys from other kingdoms present." He seemed to relax a little, he slouched a bit and the tension left his face. "What has turned your quiet demeanor so terribly?"

"Sarah." He covered his eyes with his hand and sighed. "Vinny has decided to visit me, after I pretty much invited her to do so. And, of course, she brought Sarah with her. She is determined to torment me with the greatest mistake of my life." He stood, clasping his hands behind his back and began pacing, exceedingly agitated. "You were right, cousin, I was a fool. I impetuously and impulsively offered a child my kingdom and myself. I wanted her to be my queen. She was too young to understand. I did this all to myself. ~crack~

Aengus smiled sadly and shook his head. He matched his cousin's pacing, step for step. He reached up to stop him with a hand on his arm. "Jareth, you made a mistake, but as I have been saying for years, it isn't something that can't be corrected." Jareth stared into his advisor's face, concern resting on Aengus' face like dew resting on the grasses in the meadows. "Why can you not just ask to court the lady? And do not argue with me on this. There would be no real harm if you did."

"But, I do not think…" Aengus cut him off before he could continue his thought.

"Ask the lady, Jareth. Take the courtship slow. Refrain from physical displays of affection." He took a deep breath before uttering the next sentence. "Engage the services of professional chaperones."

"What?" The shocked look on his face must have been comical, because Aengus laughed. "You laugh at your king?"

"Jareth, you are my king. I have pledged you my fealty. You are also my cousin _**and**_ my friend. We have known each other all our whole lives. You made me your advisor. This is the advise I give the crown. This is what is best for the kingdom and your people. It is your only course. If you do not marry the champion, you will fade and pass through the veil." Aengus' face had never looked so grim before, the truth of his words must have been paining him greatly. "Please, Jareth, what do you think will happen when you die? You have no heir. Who will take over your kingdom? Do what is right and necessary, court her, pledge your troth to her and make her our queen." He exhaled and hung his head, waiting to hear his response.

Jareth stopped pacing, standing frozen on the spot. His mouth opened and closed several times without a sound coming out. It was rare to find Jareth at a loss for words. Slowly his brain started working and he presently found his ability to speak again. "Aengus, I know that that must have been very difficult for you to say. Being cousins certainly did not make it less so. And I do appreciate your counsel or I would not have made you my advisor. I wish I could be sure that offering to court Sarah was the best course of action." He moved slowly back to his chair and sat down, placing his forehead on the cool surface of the desk. Was he really contemplating asking to court Sarah? Yes, he was considering it. He sighed heavily and lifted his head off the desk. "Very well, my friend. We will pursue making an offer to court the Lady Sarah and it will be a strictly traditional courtship. Can I rely on you to act as my negotiator?"

"It would be an honor and my great pleasure, Jareth." The smile on Aengus' face was a combination of relief and joy.

"You will need to contact my father, as he is acting as guardian to Sarah, since she has no kin here in the Underground. Go now and may you secure all the important points of the contract, including," and he spat out the next words, "an appropriate chaperone." He shook his head. Never had he had to deal with a chaperone, but since Sarah had no kin and was still a maiden untouched, he would need to show the sincerity of his intent. Now, would Sarah be willing to accept?

Sarah stood on the small balcony of the room to which she had been escorted. She looked over the vast labyrinth and the lands that surrounded it. She shook her head in utter amazement. Had it truly been this magnificent the she first came here? Had she been so focused on getting Toby back that she couldn't appreciate it? Sadly, she realized that just as she couldn't understand Jareth's offer, she had failed to see all the beauty that his kingdom had to offer.

From her balcony she could also see a lovely garden with a fountain in the center. It was fashioned in a kind of circular maze. Sarah had never seen so many fabulous and varied flowers. She longed to walk the gardens and smell each bloom's fragrance and learn all their names. Maybe Jarvinia could get lunch moved to the garden. She did say she wanted a picnic.

The small goblin that had been assigned to act as her maid had unpacked her clothes and she was helping Sarah get dressed for lunch. She had laid out a lovely day dress with short capped sleeves and a square neckline. The dress was a soft, pale blue cotton. It was lovely in its simplicity. A pair of blue slippers and she was set. Sarah exited the room and walked across the hall to Jarvinia's room.

Tap. Tap. Tap. The door flew open and there stood Jarvinia in a charming, bright yellow day dress. "Sarah, you look delightful. An excellent choice of dress. Jareth is sure to notice how pretty you look."

Sarah blushed a bit and smiled. "Thank you. I find that in everything I do, I think if Jareth would like it or approve. I never thought it would make such a big difference."

"Well, it does matter and pleasing Jareth will not be challenging. Getting him to stop being a pigheaded fool will be much harder." She laughed as Sarah tried to suppress her giggles. "Come with me to the kitchens. We have to get the servants to move lunch to the gardens. Jareth and Aengus need to spend some time outside this stuffy, old castle." She grabbed Sarah's hand and proceeded to nearly drag her towards the kitchens.

The kitchens in the Goblin castle were nothing like Sarah expected. They were bustling with activity. There were elves, goblins and dwarves scurrying around. The goblins were busy prepping fruits and vegetables. The dwarves were acting as a kind of sou chefs and the elves were the chefs. It was quite strange to watch. Sarah watched as Jarvinia walked over to a rather elegant looking male elf. She leaned in and whisper something in his ear, which caused him to laugh. He nodded in agreement to whatever it was she had said and Jarvinia came back to Sarah. "Okay, we are all set to enjoy a pleasant repast in the gardens. That chef over there is Derry and he will let my brother know that lunch has been moved at my request. That way Jareth can't object. Ha! He will not like it but he will have to deal with it." She winked and grabbed her hand again and dragged her towards the gardens.

Sarah and Jarvinia stepped out into the gardens. They were even more beautiful up close then they had looked from the balcony. Jarvinia had ceased dragging her by the hand and she slung her arm through Sarah's as they proceeded to stroll through the mazes of flowers. Just as she was about to speak to Jarvinia about when lunch would be taking place, she cried out. "Hoggle!" At spying Hoggle tending the flowers, Sarah ran to his side, dropping to her knees to envelop him in a tight embrace.

"Here, now, missy. Holds on. Stop! No kissing! Please, no kissing!" He waved his hands around his face, trying to squirm free of her arms.

"Hoggle, why are you so afraid of being kissed? I wasn't going to kiss you." She pulled away from the terrified dwarf to look in his face. His blue eyes shining with fear.

"He said he'd make me a prince of the land of stench. I don't wants to be no prince. Especially not of the Land of Stench!" He moved several feet away from the ladies to hide half behind a tree trunk.

Jarvinia took a step closer and knelt down on one knee. "Who said that?" Her face reflected true concern.

"The King. He said the last time Sarah was here if she ever kissed me he make me a prince." His head hung down. "I'm a coward so I don't wants to be prince of the Land of Stench. Jareth said…."

At the mention of his name, the Goblin King appeared before them. Sarah saw he was dressed exactly as he had been in the tunnels beneath the labyrinth that day five years ago. Her breath caught in her chest and she couldn't swallow the lump in her throat. She felt the wanton blush come to her cheeks and placed her hands on her hot face.

"Higgle, did I hear you speaking of me?" He had the same mocking smirk on his face that she had come to expect.

"It's Hoggle, majesty."

"Yes, yes, Hiccup. You were telling the ladies here that I threatened you. Now is that how you speak about us in our absence?" He was crouching down so to look Hoggle directly in his face. "Have I not been generous in giving you a good position, here as the palace gardener? Was it not kind of me to relieve you of dealing with those nasty, little fairies to allow you to make the Queen's garden as beautiful as it could be made? Is this how you repay your liege lord?"

"Hoggle. I was just telling Sarah that you said if she kissed me that you would…" Jareth was waving him off before he could continue.

"Hoggle, if I thought you would betray me, I would have to tip you into the bog of eternal stench straight away. But, as I am in a giving mood today, I will spare you…this time. The smirk on his lips was positively devilish.

"Thank yous, your Grace. I be about my duties. Good day, Princess. Good day, Sarah." And he scurried away as fast as he could until he was out of sight.

Turning towards his sister and herself, Jareth smiled and bowed. "Jarvinia, my dear, sweet sister. You have had our lunch moved here to the gardens I understand. Charming idea. Now we'll just wait for Aengus to join us and we can enjoy a delightful spread of fruits, vegetables and meats. Chef Derry has done himself proud with this particular cold lunch. Come." He stretched his hand out towards them and had the ladies follow him towards the peach tree orchard, just adjacent to the garden.


	11. Chapter 11

**In the grand scheme of things, if life was fair, all the rights to 'Labyrinth' would be mine. But life isn't fair and I don't own the rights. Such a pity.**

 _I love the reviews I receive!_

 _Thank you, SarahlouiseDodge. Sorry if chapter ten left you confused. I promise things will get more clear going forward._

 _Thank you, Guest. I do not think Sarah is in favor of a slow courtship._

 _We apologize for the interruption and return to our story, already in progress._

 **Chapter Eleven – A Much Better Plan**

Jareth knew how much of a schemer his sister could be. She had been invited to visit but that had not included Sarah, but she knew he would not turn her away. He shook his head in mock defeat. His sisters always had the upper hand with him, no matter what he may wish to do. He found himself wondering how his decision to seek to court Sarah would be received. Would this idea even work? Would Sarah agree to being courted under the rigid guidelines of the court's protocols? And can there be any hope of it all ending in a 'happily ever after' like in the fairy tales of which humans were so fond?

He guided the women to the clearing between the gardens and the orchard where the servants had set up a lovely picnic. Aengus had also just arrived to join the group. The four sat on the blanket that was spread on the ground, Jareth was careful to sit far enough from Sarah so as not to crowd her. This apparently displeased her as she scooted closer. She smiled in an enigmatic way and he shook his head in response.

"So, Vinny, you wanted us here in the gardens, might I ask to what end?" He picked up a peach and rolled it on his fingertips like a crystal.

"Oh come now, Jareth. Your castle is dark and musty. Here in the gardens, we have the sunshine and fresh air, not to mention the sheer beauty of your gardens. You spend far too much time brooding in that throne room of yours." She grinned at him as if to dare him to disagree.

"My castle isn't as dark and musty as all that, but the goblins make it very difficult to keep things clean and I will admit I have been lax in my attentions to keeping things orderly. Still, if I truly objected, we would be eating in the dining room. And yet, here we are." Turning to Sarah he resumed speaking. "Tell me, Lady Sarah, what do you think of my gardens?"

"I must say, King Jareth, that I find your gardens to be exceedingly beautiful. I have never seen such lovely flowers before. I will need to find out all I can about these extraordinary blossoms." Her smile shone as warm as the sun in the sky and Jareth felt his heart leap in his chest. ~crack~

"I am pleased you like them." He nearly choked on the words and this caused his sister and cousin to chuckle. "And what do you two find so funny?" He was glaring at them. "Well?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." The two continued to chuckle.

Curse his sister. She brings the only woman that has ever had any power over him and flaunts her in his face, making him deal with his broken heart and wounded soul. She had better hope this works out in the end. He scowled at her.

The rest of the lunch went by with just polite conversation. Jareth sat and watched Jarvinia and Aengus engage in pleasant natured teasing and humor with Sarah. He only spoke when they spoke to him, otherwise he remained quiet. Sarah seemed to have taken notice of his reserved demeanor and would look at him and flash him a sweet smile. He nodded back at her every time she did and hoped it would not appear to be too encouraging.

"Majesty, I believe I should be going to speak with the High King. May I have leave to go?" Aengus stood, ever formal, in spite of Jareth's insistence he be more relaxed.

"Yes, yes. By all means, you have leave to depart." He waved his hand, dramatic as always, signaling that Aengus could go. "Sarah, would you like to take a stroll with me through the gardens? I would love to show you around." He felt oddly nervous to make such an ordinary request. He offered his hand to help her up.

"I would like that very much, sire." She smiled as she took his offered hand.

"Please, call me Jareth. We are not in a formal setting. No need for titles." He tucked her hand through his arm and walked her towards the circular maze that the gardens were laid out in. As they walked slowly, neither seemed in the mood to speak. Jareth kept his eyes directed most ahead or at the ground. How was it that she could make him feel as unsure as a teenager? He was no young, inexperienced swain.

"Sarah, I want to make sure my sister is not forcing you to be here. Are you comfortable staying here in the castle?"

"I am happy to be here, majesty, um Jareth." She beamed up at him, her eyes sparkling. He felt his chest tighten again and he had to repress the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he wanted to hear her words. "I am hoping you will have time from your royal obligations to spend some of it with me. And I would love to see my friends. Will you have time, Jareth?"

"Sarah, I will do all I can to provide you and my sister as much of my time as I can. You will need to understand if I am called away, but I will do my best, you have my word." He found himself stroking her hand with his fingers and feeling the shiver that his actions caused in her arm.

"I will be happy with whatever time you can give me, Jareth." She spoke softly, his name sounding so sweet falling from her lips. She turned suddenly and rose up in tiptoes and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on his cheek. She blushed and looked at her feet, feeling suddenly shy at her bold action.

Jareth didn't know if he should feel angry at her serious breach of protocol or if he should reciprocate. He opted for the latter and placed his lips gently against her soft cheek. Her subtle sigh nearly broke him as he rested his forehead against her hair. "Sarah." Her name, a faint whisper, his body trembling with desire. He slowly pulled her into his arms, as she turned into his embrace, her arms sliding up his chest and then tangling her fingers into his hair. He could feel her heart beating against his chest as his own threatened to escape from behind his ribs. Her hair smelled of violets and strawberries. She was soft and yielding in his arms and he felt himself begin to become aroused. "Sarah, what are you doing to me?"

"I am not doing it, Jareth. I am just hugging you to me, like I never thought I would ever have the chance to do. Is it so wrong?" Her voice was husky and breathy, the desire she was feeling audible.

"I would be lying if I said it was wrong. I am feeling something I thought I could no longer feel. You have given me hope, you precious thing. But," he gently pushed them apart, "I must insist that we not get carried away and move forward gradually. Agreed?" He looked at her flushed face and how she was nearly panting with want, and his resolve was being sorely tested.

"Alright, we can take it slowly." She stepped back before continuing. "Will I see you for dinner?" Her smile was full of hope and anticipation.

"Yes, we will dine together this evening in the great hall. Remember, we dress for dinner." He smiled and even winked at her. He watched as she turned and skipped down the path to where the castle door stood open.

Sarah skipped towards the castle door, her heart singing. She hadn't felt this giddy since before her parents had divorced. She had kissed him, albeit only on the cheek but he had kissed her back and hugged her. 'Oh, I feel the ice melting, your walls are going to come tumbling down' she triumphed silently. What time was it? She needed time to get dressed for tonight. After all, a soldier puts on his armor before going into battle and she was battling him over his stubborn refusal of their feelings. Passing a clock on the wall she noted it was already three. That gave her three hours! She redoubled her pace, neatly sprinting now, to reach her room.

Throwing the door to her chamber open she found Jarvinia sitting in the parlor of her suite. "Vinny, I need to get ready for dinner! I don't know if I have enough time." She skittered over to the armoire and flung it open to rifle through the gowns to find the one she had in mind.

"Sarah, what happened in the garden? Do not tell me my ill-humored brother has gone and done something sweet?" She grinned at her joke.

"I decided impulsively to kiss him on the cheek and he kissed me back. And the he hugged me! I mean like a real firm hug. I never thought he would ever hold me except to dance with me. It was heavenly!" She twirled around the room holding the blood red dress against her body as she went.

"By my word, in chink in his armor has been found. Well done, you! Now we must plan your next move." She sat on the chaise and beckon her over to work out the next step to be taken.

The two friends spoke for nearly an hour as they began preparing for their dinner. Ideas were bandied about: some were adopted and others discarded. Vinny had helped persuade Sarah into getting Jareth to talk about when they we're children. Sarah was to start by relating a funny story of a time she and Toby had gotten into some mischief and the fun they had had. Vinny knew of many such incidents of when as children, she and Jareth had gotten into all sorts of mischief. She believed that getting him to laugh would go a long way to help him relax and once relaxed she felt sure that Sarah could get him to kiss her. A real kiss. Sarah closed her eyes and imagined his lips on hers. She could still feel his soft lips on her cheek and she felt a flush of heat rise to her cheeks. Yes, tonight. Tonight she would finally get to have the kind of kiss she had only been able to dream about until now.

Jarvinia was helping Sarah into her gown. A blood red raw silk dress with a black satin corset. She laced the corset and pulled the strings as tightly as she possibly could. Sarah could barely breath but it was worth it. Her bosom was practically bursting out of her décolleté, the black lace fichu the only thing that gave her a hint of modesty. She had garnet earrings and a matching necklace and garnet pins holding the chocolate curls atop her head. And, to give her an idea of what she would look like once she completed her change to Fae, Vinny did her makeup. The last touches of blood red lipstick and her perfume and she was dressed to kill.

Vinny dressed in aqua, was very excited. They were so glad that Jareth would not come to escort them to the great hall. Sarah needed to make a grand entrance. They glided down the corridor, Sarah could hardly contain her excitement. She just knew tonight her wish would be granted.

The double doors to the great hall were closed and Jarvinia pushed them open and swept into the hall with Sarah just two steps behind. At spotting the women coming in, Jareth and Aengus rose to their feet. Both men let out stunned gasps as they laid eyes on Sarah. She was a vision in red; her peaches and cream complexion glowing against the deep color of the gown. Her figure on perfect display, highlighting her slender waist and full breasts. She curtsied beautifully, directly in front of Jareth, giving him a full view of her bosom. As she raised her eyes to look up at him from her curtsy, she noted that he could not take his eyes off of her. Her smile was positively wicked. "Good evening, your majesty. I hope I have not kept you waiting."

He reached a hand to her, to assist her rising and directed her to her seat. As he pushed the chair in, he leaned down and whispered in a voice heavy with lust, "Sarah, your little vixen. You would tempt a monk to break his vows in that gown." His breath brushed against her ear and she shivered.

Turning to address him, she spoke in barely a whisper, "I am pleased you find my attire appropriate." She winked at him and flashed another daring grin at him.

As he sat in his chair at the head of the table, he leaned in and whispered his reply, "Appropriate to lay crumpled on the floor next to my bed." He smirked in a most lascivious way.

The others at the table could not hear the exchange taking place and Jarvinia was a bit vexed. "It is quite rude to not share the conversation with all present." She pouted and tapped her finger on the table as Jareth looked up and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Quite right, sister mine. Forgive me my momentary lapse of decorum. I was complimenting Lady Sarah on her exquisite gown. An excellent choice." He again turned and smiled at Sarah. She could feel his eyes on her as if he were removing her garments. She felt quite wanton, imagining being naked in front of him. Her face flushed all the way down to her décolleté. She felt so powerful, knowing what kind of an impact she was having on Jareth. Knowing he wanted her enough to voice it, if only as a whisper.

Jareth motioned for the servants to begin the first course. A delicious potato soup was brought out. They all ate in relative silence. Jarvinia and Sarah had agreed to wait until the main course and the wine to start talking of their childhoods. Once the bowls had been cleared and the salad was served, Jareth spoke to Aengus. "How did things go at the palace? Well, I gather?"

"Yes, my liege. The agreement has been negotiated and once the two parties sign it then the conditions will go into effect." He fidgeted in his seat a bit. Aengus was not one to employ double speak. It was not part of the protocol as senior high advisor to the king.

"Very good. I knew you were the right one in which to trust something so delicate. How did you find my parents? Were they well?" He was keeping the conversation as bland as possible. It was apparent that his eyes kept wandering back to the lovely woman at his side.

"The High King is in excellent health, however I did not see her majesty. I understand she is busy with Princess Jardeen. Some protocol infraction, I hear." Again, he deplored court gossip.

"Ah, leave it to my oldest sister to find ways to get herself into a bind." He shook his head and again turned his attention to Sarah. In a soft whisper, "I'm certain you would not look to cause such discord, would you, precious?" He licked his lips and Sarah unconsciously touched her fingertips to her own lips. She heard a groan from the goblin king. Yes, that kiss was looking more and more like a sure thing to her.

The servants cleared the salads and the main course appeared. A roasted duck with wild rice and asparagus. It was most delicious. And with it, a rich bodied red wine. "You might wish to be careful, Sarah. That is Elven wine and it is most potent." Jareth drained his goblet and refilled it right off. She sipped at her goblet, wishing to stay on her toes.

"Vinny, I have been wanting to tell you of the time when I took my little brother, Toby, to an Oktoberfest celebration. Oktoberfest is a German festival celebrating the harvest not unlike Lughnasadh or Mabon. We found some dry ice and ran around the beer tent dropping pieces of it into the beer steins causing them to overflow like a volcano. Caused quite a stir, since the men were not happy their beer was ruined." She laughed and Vinny joined her.

"Well, my siblings and I were known for the mischief we got in. We sisters would drag Jareth and Aengus along. One time we went to the healer's chamber and stole a sleeping draft from the shelves. Come, Jareth, you remember this one." She grinned at him.

"Yes, I do recall that. We snuck into the Wiseman's chamber and put some into his drink. We were trying to get out of lessons that day. We wanted to go to the market as a traveling carnival was in the city of Avalon. When we arrived for our lessons, well, our governess was there as well and she drank the water. They both fell asleep on his cot and we ran off to the carnival. There was quite a scandal when our mother came looking for us and found them both in bed, snoring away." Sarah was laughing along with the other three. This was the first time she had ever seen Jareth laugh. He seemed younger somehow; less like a king, more like a man.

"I wish I could have been there. I remember the Wiseman from my run through the labyrinth. You sound like you gave your parents and guardians lots of trouble." She shook her head and tsk'd all the while laughing.

The rest of the meal passed with many goblets of wine and more stories of the antics they had engaged in as children. Jareth had taken to placing his hand on Sarah's whenever hers was resting on the table. Every time he touched her, her pulse raced and she sucked in a sharp breath. His gloved touch was like fire and lightning. She found her mind drifting to thoughts of what his bare hands would feel like against her skin.

Aengus had excused himself from the table, having much work to still complete that his trip to the palace had delayed. Jarvinia pleaded a headache and withdrew a short ten minutes after. This left Sarah and Jareth alone in the great hall. Jareth was fairly deep in his cups, but not drunk by any measure. He was relaxed and flirtatious. Sarah was very encouraged. "Jareth, could we go out onto the balcony? I would welcome some cool air."

"A most excellent idea, precious. Come." He stood and offered his hand to her. She took it and let him guide her out the French doors onto a long balcony. The moon hung low in the sky, illuminating the balcony in a cool, silvery glow. Sarah stood with her hands resting on the stone wall of the terrace, drinking in the beauty of the labyrinth awash in moonlight. Jareth was standing very close, his hand on her shoulder. He leaned in and spoke softly into her ear.

"You look like a luscious pomegranate, my dear. Good enough to eat." He moved his hand and placed a kiss on her shoulder. She felt the goosebumps run up her arms and down her spine. "Nothing to say, Sarah mine?" He took another step closer and let his arm snake around her waist as he pulled her hip up against his leg. Still she remained silent. "Sarah, look at me."

His words were almost a demand, imploring her to obey. She turned to face him, raising her eyes to meet his. His mismatched eyes were dark with unspoken desire. "Sarah, now would be the time to stop me."

She trembled but shook her head. "No." She said nothing more.

He ran a hand up her arm, caressing the bare skin with the soft kid leather of his glove. "You are a dream, my dear. I simply am incapable of resisting you." He pulled her head towards him as his face tilted down to bring his lips to hers. Sarah closed her eyes, waiting for the first touch of his mouth on hers. Slowly he pressed his lips to hers. At first the kiss was hesitant and timid. She felt him sigh against her mouth and her lips parted slightly to release a moan of pure delight. Jareth wasted no time, entering her mouth with his tongue. What had begun as gentle turned passionate and desperate in short order. He pulled her closer to his body. She molded herself to him as he deepened the kiss. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt like her bones had turned to rubber. She clung to his shoulders, digging her nails into the fabric of his jacket. Her hands moved to his hair, running her fingernails through his scalp and tugging gently on his feather soft hair. He groaned and swept her up into his arms, carrying her to a stone bench against the wall. He sat them down, her in his lap all without breaking the kiss. She could feel his full erect cock pressed hard against her bum and she pulled him as close to her breasts as she could manage. He moved his lips from hers and made his way down her jaw to her neck, kissing and nibbling as he went.

"Oh Sarah, soft, delicious Sarah. I am undone." He groaned as he sunk his teeth into the hollow of her throat. She moaned in response, throwing her head back to give him more access to her throat.

"Oh, Jareth, yes." She couldn't think of a thing to say. Words seemed wholly inadequate. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Sarah. I…oh you…um…I would have you…tonight." His hands were on her breasts, massaging them through the satin of her corset.

Suddenly, Sarah realized this was more then she was ready for. She didn't want to have sex on a stone bench on the balcony. "Jareth, please."

"Yes, my love?' He was lost in her body, her fragrance mixing with her arousal, causing his sharp Fae sense of smell to drive him on. "I am yours to command, my champion."

"We should stop." She pushed against his chest to bring him back to his senses. "Please my love. I'm not sure this is the time or the place."

He looked at her through the haze of love and desire. She looked ravishing, her hair falling from the pins and her clothes askew. "You are right. I should take you back to your chamber." He helped her right her clothes and gulped several breaths to calm himself. "I got carried away."

"No, Jareth. Do not make something I have wanted for five years into something to be regretted. I do not regret it. My dreams were a poor imitation of reality. I am elated that I finally got to kiss you." She kissed him briefly again. "Come, please walk me to my room."

He stood, a silly looking grin on his face, as he offered her his arm and they walked down the corridor to her room. Upon reaching the door, she stopped and turned to look up at him, with her back against the door. He leaned in, his hands on either side of her head. "I would request a kiss good night from my lady." He grinned at her.

"Granted with much pleasure to the king of my heart." He lowered his lips to hers and gave her a swift, passionate kiss. The moment was over too soon as he bid her good night and walk back down the corridor towards his own chambers. As she opened the door to her room she knew that her dreams would be all about the heated kisses of her king.


	12. Chapter 12

**Let us celebrate the 30th Anniversary of the movie 'Labyrinth'. May those who own the rights forgive me for borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement.**

 _Many thanks for the reviews, my beauties. Please never stop feeding my muse._

 _To the guest reviewer: Sarah is trying to fit in at court. I acknowledge that her speech seems strange but she wants to be accepted at court and if you were surrounded by people speaking in a very polite and proper way, you might find yourself copying it, too. I will try to limit it as much as I can._

 **Chapter Twelve – It's A Piece Of Cake**

How she had turned his world, again. Here he had barricaded his broken heart behind high walls and this slip of a woman had destroyed them. And all without him even realizing it. Devious, delicious vixen. Oh, and she was most delicious. He could still taste her kisses, sense the feel of her breasts in his hands. How he wanted her. Now more than ever! And she was just a few feet down the corridor, right here in his very own castle. How would he resist going to her?

He divested himself from his clothes and slid between the satin sheets of his bed. He lay with his head on his pillows, staring at the ceiling. He tried to close his eyes and will himself to sleep but whenever he did, he could only see Sarah. Her smile, her cruel jade green eyes and her tempting, curvaceous body. What could he do to battle this? Did he even wish to? No. Just one day in her company and he knew he'd lost whatever manner of war he'd been waging against his feelings for her. But, now how to proceed and still save face? Ah, yes, the courtship agreement.

He threw the covers back and pulled on his more casual attire and boots and headed to his study. He walked down the corridor, quietly, not wishing to disturb the ladies in their chambers. Once he was well past their doors, he quicken his pace. Stopping off in the salon, he grabbed a bottle of Elven brandy and went to waken his cousin. "Wake up, Aengus." He pounded his fist on the heavy, mahogany door. "I have need of you. Come to my study and bring the agreement."

He strutted down to his study and kicked the door, that was standing ajar, open with his booted foot, making the goblin within jump onto the desk. "Twinge, what are you doing in my study? Have not I forbidden all you wretched, little cretins to stay out of this wing of the castle?" He bellowed at Twinge, who stood shaking out of fear of his king.

"Kingy, you say stays in study. You say Twinge keeps other goblins away. Do Kingy not 'member?"

He smirked at the trembling creature. "Twinge, you are quite right. I did make you the guard of my study. And a fine job you are doing, since it is clean and you", and he picked the trembling creature up and held him at eye level before he continued, "are the only goblin anywhere to be found. Well done. As a reward, go to the larder and have Fionn give you one of the black chickens. I will call you when I need you to resume your watch."

"Great Kingy give Twinge special chicken. I go, I hurries; you call, I comes." And with that, the silly, little, twitchy goblin disappeared out the door just as Aengus came in, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, excellent. Aengus, glad to see you could make it. Have a seat and help yourself to the Elven brandy. So, hand me the agreement, I wish to review it with you to see if there needs to be any changes made."

"Jareth, you are oddly happy and animated. What could possibly account for this change in your demeanor? Could it be that a certain brown haired beauty has thawed your icy disposition?" He raised one eyebrow and grinned at him.

"Well, as my advisor, best friend and cousin I can tell you that I have concluded that when it comes to the Lady Sarah, I have but one course: I am hers." He smirked at Aengus' startled expression.

"What could have happened to lead you to that extraordinary conclusion?" Jareth chuckled as he took a drink of brandy. "Don't tell me you bedded her?" At that, he spit out the drink.

"Mind your tongue! The lady is above reproach and untouched." His eyes flashed with anger. "You are speaking of my future betrothed, that is, if she'll but agree to let me court her."

"Peace, cousin, peace. I spoke out of turn. Forgive me." He dropped to one knee before his king."

"Get up, you git. Lady Sarah, most graciously, allowed me a few kisses in the moonlight, nothing more. What I need to do, is take this courtship slowly and carefully. I do not wish to appear too easily won. I must protect my position, as Goblin King and Crown Prince."

"Jareth, would it not be better to just give in and…"

"No, Aengus. After being so vocal to the court about never marrying, I must make this courtship appear to persuade me that I had been mistaken when it came to the lovely lady. The proper protocol must be observed." He was still smiling but it was a reserved, regal appearing look. The king had reappeared and the sullen, depressed monarch was no more.

"Yes, my liege. How can I serve the crown?"

Sarah had been tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, unable to fall asleep. Her mind was preoccupied with a particular sexy monarch she knew was just a few feet down the corridor. His kisses were intoxicating and she was cursing herself for stopping him. Still, for her first time she really didn't want a quick tumble on a bench. It may sound silly, but she had some very definite ideas about it. Sorcha had given her so many great suggestions and there were things she had dreamt of that she wanted to try out personally.

She threw the covers off and walked to the bathroom. Maybe a relaxing bath will help her sleep? She filled the tub with warm water and bubble bath. That Jareth and his obsession with peaches. How fortunate for him she loved them, too. When the bath was steaming and the bubbles begging her to indulge in their fragrant fluffiness, she let her nightgown drifted down her body and stepped into the water. She sighed as the warmth caressed her skin and she let her head come to rest on the edge.

Her mind wandered as she let her hands roaming over her body. What had started as just a light massaging of her skin took a decidedly stimulating, erotic twist. She caressed her own breasts, imagining it was Jareth's hands touching her. Her fingers danced across her stomach and down to her hips, in ever growing circles. When her fingertips brushed against the tight curls of her crease, she shivered. Dipping her fingers into the dripping warmth of her nest, she ground her thumb against her clit. It didn't take her long to achieve her release, and in a moment of carnal bliss, she let his name escape her lips. "Oh, Jareth." His name was a long, drawn out sigh.

In his study, going over the finer points of the courtship agreement, Jareth heard Sarah call out his name. The pull to go to her was most strong, so clearly she wasn't dreaming. "Aengus, I am being summoned. I shall not need you anymore tonight. Be here in my study after breakfast." In less time than it takes to say Goblin Kingdom, Jareth was standing in Sarah's bathroom. He knew in an instant he should not be there, but this was just too good an opportunity to let pass.

"Did you want me to wash your back for you, precious?" His smooth baritone echoed slightly in the room.

"Jareth!" She shrieked, grateful for all the bubbles hiding her nude body.

"Now, do not be surprised I am here, my love. You did summon me." He was enjoying the blush on her face, she was as red as a rose.

"I didn't, well I did, but I didn't mean to. Oh, hell." She brought her fists down on the water's surface, causing the bubbles to float up and water to splash out.

"I am sorry to intrude but I did not know I would find you in a state of undress. I will leave, but I must say, you would make a most beautiful water nymph, my dear." He chuckled as he disappeared from her bathroom.

Well, that was certainly awkward. Thank goodness she didn't speak his name during her little moment of pleasure. God only knows what would have happened if he had appeared then!

Oh, hell no. She needed to be way more cautious or she would give up her virginity before she was even ready. Gah!

She stood up from her bath and wrapped herself in a thick fluffy towel. Well, that ruined a perfectly lovely bath! "Nice move, Williams. You get carried away and call his name. What a complete rookie move." She stalked to her armoire and pulled the doors open so violently that she fell backwards onto her bum. Peels of laughter echoed through the chamber as her whole body shook with mirth. "I am turning into a complete spazz. This is very elegant and courtly. And here I have been trying to act like the courtiers I've been watching. Well, not anymore. I am just plain Sarah and if that bothers anyone, tough tacos!" She continued to laugh as she snatched a new nightgown and pulled it quickly over her head.

Well, no point in even trying to go to sleep, she was completely awake now. Maybe she could find the library and read. Doffing the nightgown for a simple gold toned day dress, she slid her feet into a pair of slippers and carefully opened the door. Her steps were mere whispers of sound in the quiet castle corridor. Sarah knew that the direction she was walking in would lead to the dining hall, but there were many doors down this hallway and she was almost afraid to even touch the door handles let alone open them.

Her eyes drifted along the painting on the walls and without realizing it, she found herself in the dining hall. It was dark and eerily quiet. No one, not even a goblin to be seen. What did Jareth do with his subjects? Lock them in oubliettes when he wanted them out of sight? Still so many questions to ask. She backed out of the room, pulling the massive doors closed behind her. She ventured down a new corridor and spied another set of doors, that seemed oddly familiar. She pushed hard against the door and it creaked as it swung open. Her eyes widened as her gaze fell upon the very throne room she hadn't seen since her first visit to the Goblin realm. She stood, awe struck, staring at his now empty throne, goblins slumbering in the sunken center of the room. And the stairs that led to the Escher room. What was it Jareth had said? The Escher room still hadn't been restored to its previous condition? She shivered, remembering what that room had meant to her…and him. As she turned to leave, she collided with a warm wall of flesh. "Eek!" She would have fallen, if not for the arms that wrapped themselves around her waist.

"What are you doing wandering around the castle, unescorted, precious?" He smirked at her, one eyebrow raised questioningly. He pressed his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear. "Not that I'm complaining mind you. I find I can't sleep and having you in my arms again is a most welcome distraction." He flicked his tongue against the shell of her ear, causing a sigh to escape from her lips.

"I was, un...okay, you have to stop doing that! I can't think when you work so hard to keep me distracted." She pushed herself away from his chest, as he chuckled at her obvious discomfort."I was looking for something to read and I don't know if you even have a library."

"Sarah, of course I have a library. Come, I'll show you." He took her hand and for the first time she felt his bare hand and not gloves. She trembled at the electric charge that his touch sent through her body. Did he feel it, too? She stared at him so intensely that she tripped over a goblin lying on the floor and fell on her face, nearly pulling him down with her.

"Ow!" Before she could even tell if she had skinned her knee on the rough floor of the corridor, she was being carried into a room and deposited on a comfortable settee. This was a very masculine looking room. A huge desk commanded the majority of the space with an equally impressive chair standing behind it. The settee was in front of a magnificent fireplace with the glowing remnants of what must have been a great fire, smoldering within.

"Sarah, are you hurt?" The look of concern on his beautiful face made her breath catch as she struggled to answer. All she could manage was a nodding of her head as she became aware of the feeling of something warm running down her shin.

Jareth lifted the edge of her skirt and raised it above her knees to survey the injury. He noted that she had scrapped her knee badly enough for it to be bleeding. He tsk'd as he conjured a cloth to wipe the blood away to get a better view of the wound. "Well, it's not too bad, my love." A bowl of warm water appeared beside his foot as he wetted the cloth and proceeded to cleanse the wound. Sarah could only stare, entranced as he worked to bandage her minor injury. His countenance was serious and focused on her knee but his fingers were sending little charges of electricity dancing on her skin, bringing goose bumps to her exposed flesh and causing her breathing to become erratic.

"There, I have bandaged your knee. I do not believe it is necessary for me to summon my healer." His hand was now absently running up and down her left calf, his pupils dilated so large that in the dim light of the room they appeared to be black. "Sarah." His voice was heavy with desire as he leaned in to place his lips against hers. She fell into his arms as their kiss became more passionate and he pulled her up against him as he rose to his feet. "I cannot seem to control myself when I am alone with you." He spoke as he forced his mouth away from hers.

Sarah fought against her own desires and pushed him at bit further away. "Jareth, please." Was she asking him to stop or begging him to continue? Even she no longer knew. They sat upon the settee and he held her hand in his, playfully running the tip of his finger up and down her wrist, making her pulse quicken. Forcing herself back to rational thought, she spoke. "I've never seen you without gloves before."

"I was just going to bed when I was alerted to an intruder in the throne room. You must understand that certain rooms in the castle have protection wards on them, that tell me if they are entered when I am absent. Would you prefer I put gloves on, precious?" He looked at his finger still stroking her wrist.

"No. You have beautiful hands." She groaned inwardly. Why did he make her sound so stupid and cheesy whenever he was close to her? She shook her head briefly as if to shake the notion she couldn't be an adult in his presence. "I mean, they are musicians hands. I just never knew why you wore gloves."

"I have been wearing them since I became Goblin King. The powerful magic that I command can sometimes be transferred through bare skin contact, and I do not wish to disturb others with it." She watched his expression change again to a kind of melancholy. She felt a lonely kind of isolation emanating from him.

"Jareth, um, have you been very lonely?" She placed her small hand on his arm and looked deeply into his eyes.

"There is a kind of isolation, being a king. It is part of the role of being a monarch." He stood and took several steps towards the fireplace, turned and leaned back against the mantle. "But, yes, Sarah, I have been lonely. I have longed to find someone with which to share my life." His gaze became so intense upon her face, that she had to dropped her eyes and stare at her feet. Lord, but his eyes could be soul piercing!

"But you, my frustrating, challenging minx, have given me hope to dare to dream that perhaps, my lonely existence may come to an end." The tiniest hint of a smile played with the corners of his mouth. He sat back down, close to her and slipped am arm around her waist.

"Sarah, will you grant me a request?" She nodded her assent. "Kiss me." It did not sound like a request so much as a demand, but she knew what it was he was asking. He wanted her to kiss him, take charge. She turned her body towards him, and slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. She pulled him towards her face, tenderly pressing her lips to his. He groaned and she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slip haltingly between his lips. Suddenly, he ceased to be passive and took charge of the embrace, pushing her down as their tongues wrestle for control.

He pulled himself from her and turned his back to her, his body shaking with every ragged breath he took in. "No. I have to stop this." She touched his back and he stood abruptly.

"Sarah, I have to stop myself or this will end where I feel certain you are not yet ready to go."

He turned to face her and the struggle for control of his desires was evident. "Come, I will show you to the library tomorrow. Allow me to take you back to your room. I think we both could use some sleep."

Jarvinia rose with the sun, feeling oddly at peace. Could it be that good things were going to happen? She wondered as the small goblin that was her ladies maid helped get her bath ready. Too bad Sarah was so reluctant to allow the servants to take care of her. Well, she was a human and had not been raised as a royal. If she ended up with that pig-headed fool of Fae brother of hers, she'd soon have to adapt. And this gave her an idea. She would need to hurry to meet with Jareth before breakfast. "Jingle, hurry along now. I need to see the king before breakfast."

"Yes, pretty lady. Jingle hurries up, alright." The little creature was nimble fingered and swift to fix Jarvinia's golden hair in a lovely plaited up-do. Then she helped tie up the lacings of the corseted dress. "Okay, Princess, all done. You goes to Kingy now." The goblin giggled and bounced out the chamber door.

Jarvinia sashayed down the corridor towards Jareth's chambers. She knocked on the door, waiting to hear that baritone voice call out to her. She received no reply. Could he be up already? Surely not. She knew that both Jareth and Sarah had not gone to bed until much after the time she had excused herself. She knocked again, and still received no response from within. Fine, if Jareth would not answer, she would just walk in and hope he wasn't naked. She giggled at the notion. Not like she hadn't seen him naked before.

She pushed the door open and saw the room was still completely dark, the heavy drapes drawn closed. She moved towards his massive bed. What in the gods names did he need such an enormous bed for anyway? He was sprawled across the bed on his stomach, the sheet and furs did nothing to hide his naked form. Ugh! Jareth why must you sleep naked? She ran a finger along the arch of his foot and he pulled it away suddenly.

"Get out, Grunge. I do not wish to be up so early. I only just went to sleep a few hours ago." He sounded very cranky.

"Jareth." His head popped up suddenly at the sound of his sister's voice. "Come on, baby brother. The sun is in the sky and the birds are singing."

"Bloody hell, Vinny. What in the name of the gods are you doing in my chamber." She watched him throw the covers aside as he stood from the bed, just as naked as the day he was born. She stared, mouth agape at his bold and unabashed behavior. "Kindly close your mouth. You look like a codfish with your gob open like that." He laughed as he pulled a grey pair of leggings on. "If you can't handle seeing a man naked, do not enter his chambers, uninvited."

"Well, you're in a decidedly different mood today. Any reason why?" She was grinning as he pulled a beige, ruffled tunic over his head.

"Well, considering how little sleep I had last night, I am in a very good mood. And if you must know, you nosy, little gossip, it's because of Sarah. I am going to ask her to agree to let me court her." He went on pulling his boots on, whistling a jaunty little tune.

"Oh, so you had a pleasant conversation with her after I went to bed?" She giggled, feeling certain very little talking had been involved last evening.

"It was a piece of cake! The lady and I have reached an understanding. Now, if you would be so good as to follow me out, I am going to my study to speak with Aengus and you can go to wherever it is you wish." He swaggered out of the room. This was so not any way like Jareth had been acting just a week ago. Could so much change have been brought about by a little flirting? Sarah would have some answers, so Jarvinia knew where her next destination would take her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Many years ago, some very clever and talented people came up with a movie called 'Labyrinth'. I am, alas, not among those gifted individuals, so I do not own the rights to its story or characters. I beg those that do to pardon my appropriation of the fruits of their labor. I am not profiting from it in any way!**

* * *

 _To all my reviewers I send my humble and grateful thanks._

 _To sammij1821 – I truly appreciate getting compliments like you bestowed upon me. My muse is most excited and is feeding me all manner of content for this chapter and so much more._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen – My Will Is As Strong**

* * *

Sarah was slumbering soundly, a pleasant dream playing like a movie in her head. She was standing on the balcony, overlooking the gardens of the Goblin castle, a tow headed little boy was running around the fountain being chased by Jareth. They were both laughing when Jareth saw her and waved to her. She smiled and when she turned, her very rounded belly came into view. She was heavily pregnant with another child. As she made her way into the salon, Jareth came bursting through the doors chasing after the child.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Sarah groaned. "Go away, I'm having such a great dream and I don't want to it to end." She pulled the covers over her head and attempted to re enter the dream out of which she had so unceremoniously been kicked. The tapping didn't go away and she shouted "alright, come in, goddamnit!"

The door swung open as she emerged from the covers on her bed and spied the far too happy Jarvinia come flouncing in her room. "You better have coffee or chocolate with you to make up for destroying my lovely dream, dream killer." She glared at her, green eyes flashing with fire.

"Sarah, come now. How great can a dream be? It's nothing but your wild imagination." A pillow hit Jarvinia square in the face. "Oof!"

Sarah sat up, her hair a wild tangle. "You barge in here, ruin my beautiful dream by waking me up and then have the nerve to insult my imagination? And you have not one good reason for being here: no coffee and no chocolate to appease me? You're lucky the only thing I threw at you was a pillow." She flung herself dramatically on the bed, kicking her legs and pounding the bed with her fists in a full on temper tantrum!

Jarvinia looked completely thunderstruck as she gaped at the woman in the bed. "I'm sorry? I didn't mean that your dream wasn't perfectly wonderful?" She conjured up a large mug of coffee handing it to Sarah as she slowly sat up. "Would you like to tell me about it?" She smiled sweetly.

"Hell no, dream killer! I don't think I'll speak to you for the rest of the day!" She pouted and then sipped the delicious brew in the mug. Mm, chocolate mocha. "Well, maybe I'll speak to you, since you gave me this great mug of coffee but I won't share the dream, not with you, dream killer." She grinned in a most wicked way. She stood up from the bed and walked to the armoire, sipping the coffee as she went. She selected a forest green, raw silk gown with a square neckline. "Well, make yourself useful and help me get this on, dream killer." She chuckled.

"Sarah, are you going to call me that for the rest of the day?" She worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't but for now it is a title you have definitely earned. Now help me with the buttons up the back of this, please?" She didn't utter the name again. Plenty of time to use it over breakfast. That should prove an excellent conversation starter.

"You look very lovely in green, Sarah. Isn't it fortunate that Jareth hand selected all the gowns in your armoire? He knows what looks best on you, in color, fabric and style." She smiled again.

"Listen, you can flatter and try to charm me all you want, but nothing and I mean nothing, will make me stop calling you 'dream killer', you wicked dream killer." She laughed at the pout on her companion's face. "Tough tacos!"

"Tough what? What are tacos? And why would they be tough?" The puzzled look on her face had Sarah laughing so hard, she snorted most inelegantly.

"It's an expression that means you will just have to deal with the situation without any assistance. And tacos are a particularly delicious delicacy from a place in the Above world called Mexico. Maybe I'll make them for lunch if the ingredients are available in Jareth's kitchens. Now, speaking of food, I am starving. Can we go to breakfast, dream killer?" She grabbed Jarvinia's arm and pulled her down the corridor towards the dining hall.

* * *

Jareth and Aengus had been in his study since Jarvinia had roused Jareth from his bed at sunrise. The two men had been going over every single detail of the courtship document in minutia. Since King Jarrold had already granted permission for Jareth to formally court the Lady Sarah, the only thing needed to proceed was the lady's acceptance. Although Jareth had very much been against the idea of a chaperone, in light of recent events he had changed his mind. However, he changed the requirement of engaging a fixed chaperone to making it necessary that whenever the courting couple were to be together, some member of the royal family would be required to remain within the line of vision of the couple at all times.

"Very good, Aengus. The agreement is acceptable to me and I hope to the lady as well. The family will need to step in at all times to ensure that nothing improper can occur between the two of us."

"What made you so willingly accept a chaperone?" His puzzlement was clearly evident in his face.

"Without being too indelicate, I am far too tempted by the Lady Sarah's obvious charms. If left alone with her for any extended length of time, I am quite sure I would succumb to my more lustful urges and not only compromise her virtue but I would most certainly have her in my bed." He smirked and closed his eyes, imagining Sarah naked in his bed.

"So, she has overcome your resistance completely then." Aengus chuckled at his cousin.

"All my carefully laid plans to keep the woman from touching my broken heart were crushed under the sublime innocence and completely pure love she feels for me. I was wholly unprepared for the weapons she wields with expert skill." He slapped his cousin on the back. "Come, the ladies will be looking to find us in the dining hall for breakfast. Let us not keep them waiting."

* * *

They two men arrived at the doors of the dining hall, which was still devoid of Jarvinia and Sarah's presence but the servants had taken care of making everything perfect for the meal.

Jareth took his seat at the head of the table, as per usual and Aengus took his regular spot at Jareth's right hand. Now where were the ladies? "Grunge! Where is that useless personal servant when I need him?" As if having conjured him from one of his crystals, Grunge came charging into the hall and stopped directly in front of his liege lord.

"Kingy, Grunge here. Kingy say, I does." Aengus was chortling at the way all the goblins always called Jareth 'kingy' even though more than a few had been bogged or confined to oubliettes for continuing to to use the moniker.

"Grunge, kindly find out where my sister and Lady Sarah are and ask them to join us of breakfast." He scowled at the goblin to keep him in line but wanting to smile at the silly creature. King Jareth was many things but he was truly devoted to his subjects. All Lost and Lonely were accepted in the Goblin Kingdom.

"Yes, Kingy. Grunge find Princess and purty lady. Kingy say, I goes." Grunge ran down the corridor towards the King's personal wing of the castle.

"Jareth, I still do not know how you manage to keep those unruly, filthy little demons under control. I hope he doesn't scare the ladies."

"Aengus, Sarah is not so easily frightened by my goblins. She has faced far worse and without my assistance or protection. And Vinny, well, she has had to endure me, so I am sure goblins seem like a picnic in comparison." He laughed at his own self-deprecating joke and Aengus joined in.

The sounds of female voices echoed in the corridor and both men turned their attention towards the doors. Sarah walked in with Jarvinia close on her heels. Jareth was at their side before Sarah could even open her mouth to wish the men good morning. "Good morning, Vinny and to you, my lady." He brought her hand up to his mouth and brushed his lips against her knuckles. He guided Sarah to her seat as Aengus did the same for Jarvinia.

As Jareth help seat Sarah to his immediate left, he leaned in close to her ear. "You look very beautiful this morning, precious." He breathed the words in a whisper and placed a light kiss just under her ear. He felt Sarah shiver at the contact.

He sat back down at the head of the table and the servants proceeded to place plates with delicious pancakes and fruit in front of each of them. Everyone was eating and no one seemed prepared to disturb the silence hanging heavy in the room. Jareth finally couldn't stand it and spoke to his sister. "So, Vinny, after waking me this morning, what did you do with yourself?" Jarvinia nearly choke on the forkful of pancakes she had just placed into her mouth.

"Oh, she knocked on my door to wake me. Isn't that right, dream killer?" Sarah leered at Jarvinia who went pale over the statement.

Jareth was a little confused over what Sarah had just said. "Dream killer? Sarah, why is Vinny a dream killer?" He placed his hand on hers.

She turned her head to address Jareth directly. "Oh, it means that Vinny just had to interrupt my sleep and in doing so she woke me from a particularly good dream. She killed it, didn't you, dream killer?" And Sarah was laughing now at Jarvinia's obvious discomfort.

"Please Sarah, I truly am sorry I disturbed your sleep and interrupted your dream. Can you please not address me as 'dream killer'?" She was squirming under the harsh gaze of the young woman.

"Sorry, but dream killer you are and, at least for the time being, dream killer you will remain." The serious frown on Sarah's face reflected a stubborn resolve that Jareth recognized very well. While he found his sister being held accountable for a wrong she had committed appropriate, he knew truly how cruel his Sarah could be. His Sarah. Funny, he never thought he would think of her that way. His gloved fingers were stroking her hand absentmindedly. He was obsessed with touching her. It was a strong need, a fierce compulsion. She has him wound around her little finger and she didn't even know it yet.

He leaned in and whispered so that only Sarah could hear. "Will you accompany me out onto the balcony? I wish to ask you something." His hand came to rest over her small one and she smiled at him.

"Of course. I would love to go out onto the balcony." She pushed her chair out and stood as he grasped her hand in his and walked out of the room, onto the balcony.

* * *

He moved them to that same bench they had been sitting on just last evening. He motioned for Sarah to sit as he stayed standing. He cleared his throat before he began. Kneeling down on one knee, he started: "Lady Sarah Williams, daughter of Robert and Linda of the Above, Champion of the Labyrinth and temporary ward of High King Jarrold," he paused for a moment, "I, King Jareth, ruler of the Goblin realm, Keeper of the Labyrinth, Crown Prince of Avalon and the Seelie Court, do hereby formally request the honor of courting you, with the intention that the courtship end in our marriage." He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and gazed into her eyes, waiting for her to grasp what he had said and give him her answer.

Sarah stared at him, her mouth slightly open, speechless. He could see that she was processing what he had said to her, so he continued to hold her hand and waited. She brought her other hand up to her mouth and looked like she was trying to formulate a response. Her hand dropped back to her lap and a smile slowly spread across her lips. "Yes, I will give my consent. You may court me."

He released the breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding. He stood and took the seat next to her and pulled a delicate silver chain from his pocket. "Sarah, I would ask that you agree to wear this necklace as the symbol indicating that we are now a courting couple." She nodded and he placed the chain over her head and around her neck. Hanging from the chain, fashioned out of silver, was a barn owl in flight, holding a crystal in its talons. He leaned over and kissed her chastely on the lips. "There is only the formality of the courtship agreement to sign. Vinny and Aengus will go with us, to my study, to witness our signing of the document." He took her hand and walked her towards his study.

Aengus followed Jareth and Sarah down the corridor that lead to his study, with Jarvinia bringing up the rear. Had it truly only been a week since his cousin had insisted he'd never marry and now he was formally courting Lady Sarah? He snorted out loud. All hail the Champion of the Labyrinth! She had defeated the Goblin King a second time and he, for one, could not be more pleased. If she had not been so determined to bring them together, he felt sure Jareth would have died from his broken heart. This was a good start, but Aengus instinctively knew he would have to be there to ensure that the courtship ended with his king being betrothed to Lady Sarah and culminating with their marriage. That would be a celebration unlike any that had occurred in recent Underground history. He was most pleased.

Watching as Jareth sat at his desk, after pulling another chair close for Sarah to occupy, he observed as Jareth handed the courtship document to Sarah. He silently watched her read the agreement as Jareth sat passively beside her and Jarvinia and himself just watched in complete silence, waiting for the moment when they would be required to witness the signing. Aengus saw the lady's eyes grow wide as she continued to read the paper.

"A chaperone? An actually chaperone, to spy on my private behavior while I am in your company?" He watched as Sarah looked at Jareth and screamed, "what in the hell is this all for?" Oh, so not good to yell at the king. He waited for the real fireworks to start.

"Sarah, please calm down…"

"Calm down? Are you seriously, fucking kidding me, Jareth?" Her face was red, her eyes flashed with intense anger.

"Sarah! You will keep a civil tongue in your head. I am the king in this realm and I will not tolerate being yelled at or disrespected in my own castle." He was standing over the champion, in an attempt to intimidate with his size. That wasn't working as she stood up, her nose to his nose and continued to yell at him.

"Jareth, you may be king here but this document is a serious insult to me. I am perfectly capable of controlling my desires and impulses. I do not need nor will I tolerate some peeping tom eyeing me like I am on display for their amusement! I am not some perverse lab experiment or exhibit in a zoo!"

It was very clear to Aengus that Sarah did not understand who the chaperones would be or how little they would need to actually watch the couple interact. He saw Jareth's jaw clenching, his hands balled into tight fists. He was working most diligently to keep his temper under control. It seemed he wished to prevent this from becoming an obstacle to the courtship.

"Sarah, I wish for you…"

"Jareth, might I interject at this point?" This was risky, to interrupt the king, but perhaps he would see him as his cousin and friend first. When he didn't correct his behavior, he continued.

"Lady Sarah, his majesty, my cousin, had serious reservations to making a chaperone a part of the agreement." He watch her look at him, skepticism in her glare. "For this reason, his majesty amended the agreement, going for members of the royal family to act as chaperones. They are to be as inconspicuous and invisible as possible. Their presence something his majesty specifically requested to keep a tight control over his impulses and urges. You see, my dear Lady Sarah, he does not trust himself, around your very charming company, to remain gentlemanly."

Aengus looked at Jareth, who was returning the gaze with slight satisfaction and open appreciation. It would appear that Aengus' gamble had pleased his liege and was successful.

He watched as Sarah blushed and dropped her eyes to look at her lap, appearing contrite. "Jareth, is what he says true?"

He took several steps away from his desk to lean against a nearby wall. He looked quite upset at his lady. "Yes, it's true. And had you kept a civil tongue in your mouth and reigned your impulsive mind in for just a moment, I would have explained all that Aengus here did. You would have had the pleasure of hearing me tell you, that I have little to no control over my actions when in your company. That given too much time alone with you, I would not be able to keep myself from surrendering to my desires." He conjured a crystal and in a fit of pique, threw it against the opposite wall, where it shattered. He stalked up to the desk, tore the paper from Sarah's hand and signed it. He uttered not another single word and stomped from the room and slamming the door so hard in its frame that the wood threatened to shatter on its hinges.

The tears that Aengus had observed shimmering in her eyes, slid down her cheeks and fell onto her lap. She was staring at the signature on the paper and then at the blank space where her signature should go. He could hear soft sobs as she slowly picked up the quill, dipped it into the inkwell and with visible effort signed the page. She took in a long ragged breath and suddenly ran out of the room, pausing only long enough to rip the door open. Jarvinia moved to follow, but he caught her arm before she could.

"Princess, let her go. They both will need time to get their tempestuous emotions back under control and realize that they both just hurt each other, and all for nothing." She nodded as she looked up at him and he spotted a single tear running down her face. More people had been hurt by careless actions this day then it had first appeared. Now to await the hopeful reconciliation.

* * *

 _My muse has been most generous and I wish to be most generous as well, so I am giving you, my kind and loyal readers, another chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it._


	14. Chapter 14

**All this work, all this writing, driving my muse to her outer limits and I can't even claim ownership. Such a pity.**

 _Happy 30th Anniversary, 'Labyrinth'!_

 _If you are happy that I have been updating chapters so rapidly you can thank the awesome reviews of sammij1821. I have to give her a special shout out because her reviews get my muse super inspired. And, as always, I am grateful for any and all kind words. You, my loyal readers are the greatest!_

 **Chapter Fourteen – Too Much Rejection**

She was running but she didn't know where she was going. She couldn't see where she was through the tears blurring her vision. As soon as she felt she was far enough away from the study of the Goblin King, she collapsed in a heap on the rough floor, and went from sobbing to wailing. Was this what it felt like when your heart was breaking? 'Oh, well done, Williams. You stupid, stupid child. You've completely screwed this all up. How can he forgive me?' She thought while her whole body shook. 'How can I forgive myself?'

Sarah had no real idea how long she had been sitting on the floor. The wailing had turned to sobs which had evolved into soft crying. She must look dreadful. Surely her eyes were red and puffy and her face would be swollen and tear-stained. At least she was alone, but that was a blessing and a problem. She had no idea where she currently was. As she scanned the corridor, a feeling of dread crept up her spine. She was lost. The walls of this part of the castle were completely unfamiliar to her.

She slowly stood up and brushed the wrinkles from her gown. She wiped the wetness from her face with the backs of her hands. She needed to try to retrace her steps, in the hope she would somehow find herself back where she had started. She turned herself around and headed in what she prayed was the right direction. Since nothing looked in any way even a little familiar, she decided to try to open every door she encountered as she made her way through the darkened corridors.

She was feeling tired and getting anxious that no matter how long she had walked this corridor, she didn't feel she was getting any closer to her chamber. As she looked ahead, a light appeared towards the end of the corridor. Finally a ray of hope. She quickened her pace and when she had gotten closer she realized that she had walked all the way to the stables. The sounds and smells were unmistakable even before she saw the first stall. She smiled a weak smile as she recognized Jareth's black hunter, Lasair, in the very first stall. She approached him carefully. He was a magnificent stallion but they could be unpredictable and skittish.

"Lasair, tú capall álainn."(you beautiful horse) She giggled when the animal nudged her shoulder with his nose. "You are a beautiful creature. A perfect compliment to your beautiful master." She placed her cheek on his nose and patted his neck. He made her feel oddly comforted. "Don't tell Jareth I was here, Lasair. He might not understand that you and I are friends now. He is very possessive of the things he counts as his." She continued to pet the animal, unaware that she was being watched. A short time later, Sarah sensed she was not alone. She could feel someone watching her. "Who's there, hiding in the shadows?" Her eyes widened as Jareth stepped out of the far corner of the stables.

"Sarah." His voice sounded raw and hoarse, like he had a cold or had been…crying? "What are you doing in the stables?" She looked at his face, the pain he must be feeling clearly apparent.

"I got lost running from the study after you left." He had moved in closer to her; she could feel the warmth of his body as he moved her back against the door of Lasair's stall.

"You been crying." It wasn't a question but an assertion. He brought his gloved finger to trace the tracks her tears had left on her cheek. "Why didn't you call for me, precious? I would have come to you."

"I couldn't call to you. I was sure you were angry with me and wouldn't want to see me." She hiccuped, trying to keep the sound of her despair from her voice.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, into a loving embrace. "Oh, you foolish woman." His voice had a light, teasing tone. "Yes, I was angry, but not at you. Never at you, my love." Her heart sprang back to life. He wasn't angry and didn't hate her.

"I'm sorry I was so rude…"

"Shhh, no apologies. Mistakes were made, but by both of us. We have to learn how to get along, Sarah. That is part of why I want to court you. You need to get to know me and I you." He was placing soft, sweet kisses on her cheeks. "We are both stubborn and impulsive. I think that it would be wise for us to attempt to think before we speak, don't you, precious." She was nodding her assent while a long drawn out, contented sigh passed her lips. This enflamed Jareth's passions further and he captured her lips in a crushing kiss with a need so desperate it frightened her. This need was matched with her own: she was his equal, her passion burning with the same intensity. The two lovers were getting caught up in the moment and carried away on a sea of desire.

"Uh hmm!" The sound of someone clearing their throat forced him to cease his exploration of her tempting curves. She looked in the direction of the noise and blushed at having been caught in so compromising a position. Aengus was shaking his head, chuckling at having found Jareth and Sarah practically devouring each other in the stables. "Majesty, I am here to fulfill my duty as chaperone. Now, while I can imagine you are none to happy to see me, I believe it is most unwise for me to leave you alone to pursue the path you find yourself on."

"Aengus, have I ever mentioned that you have a deplorable sense of timing?" He groaned as he gently extricated her from the tangle their limbs had become.

"Yes, I believe it has been mentioned once or twice. Now, what course shall we take? I believe we should escort the lady back to her chambers and allow her to prepare of dinner." He looked at Sarah with sympathy in his eyes. "She will want to dress for dinner. The High King and Queen will be joining us this evening." The three of them moved to leave the stables, Jareth had a firm grip on her elbow as he guided her towards the corridor. He whispered to her. "And now you see why, as loathsome as I find chaperones, I believe them to be a most necessary evil?"

Sarah nodded her head and giggled. "I am beginning to think I need to be protected from you almost as much as I need to be protected from myself."

Jarvinia had sequestered herself in her chambers. Sarah's new name for her had dredged up painful memories. 'Dream killer' is it? If she only knew. Five years ago she had been just that. While it's true that it had not been her intention to be responsible for setting in motion events that would cause Jareth so much more pain than he should have had to endure, that's exactly what she had done. She was only trying to help! How could she have known that wanting to shield him from the pain he was feeling would be the beginning of a five year hell for him? And since she hadn't even known the champion, her life hadn't even been considered. Now, knowing her and feeling so strongly that Sarah needed to be a member of her family, Jarvinia regretted her actions that much more. Tears slid down her cheeks as she remembered what her actions had see into motion.

 _Five years ago…_

 _Jarvinia had just arrived for a scheduled visit to the Goblin Kingdom. She was looking for Jareth to announce her presence when she saw a young woman heading up the stairs to the Escher room. She followed and watched as her little brother sang of his heartache. She observed the sad final confrontation, all without the participants knowing she was there. She saw Sarah cruelly reject her brother and wanted to destroy her. She opted to wait for her brother to return to his throne room._

 _Sitting on the steps of the throne's platform, she watched as he returned in his owl form and shifted back to Fae. She was wholly unprepared for the complete meltdown she would witness. He screamed out in the most complete agony she had ever heard. He collapsed to the floor of the throne room and shook with rage and pain. It was the intense pain that shocked her the most. Jareth had always been easily angered but could usually keep it within his control. Obviously the pain he was feeling robbed him of the ability._

 _She resisted going to him, knowing he would perceive her desire to comfort him as pity. He would never accept pity. Jarvinia simply removed herself from the throne room and waited for him to retire to his bedchamber to help him with the pain he was feeling._

 _It would be several hours before she sensed that he had fallen into a fitful sleep. Now would be her chance to help him. She would go into his dream and help him deal with the pain. She felt certain she could help. Easing herself into his dream so as not to be perceived as even being there, she carefully altered what he had experienced. She planted the notion that he didn't love her as much as he wanted to rule her, make her his subject. She killed the romantic dream and remade it as a manipulation. Jareth would be able to get over the silly human girl and everything would go back to normal. Sadly, that had not been what had happened._

 _The next morning, Jareth was extremely depressed and melancholy. He bade his sister to leave him and she complied, believing her actions would 'fix' him and he would be back to his old self in a few days. Sadly, at their mother's anniversary ball three months later it became apparent that his mood had not improved. On the contrary, he was more sullen and not at all the mischievous, charming, merrymaking crown prince the whole of the Underground adored._

 _What had she done? She would find out and be called to task for it, sooner than she thought._

 _After the ball, Jarvinia found herself being summoned by the fates. Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho: they brought her to the Chamber of Judgment. Jarvinia was more frightened than she had ever been in her long life. The fates were not to be trifled with and to find oneself accused of interfering in their sphere of influence could end ones existence. Jarvinia was chastised and named 'killer of dreams' for her interference in Jareth's memory of the champion. They admonished her for standing in the way of free choice by tampering with not only his dream but his perception of his own memories._

 _As punishment, until Jareth was united with the one he truly loved, she would not find a love match in her own life. Her parents would not look to betroth her and she would not be able to fall in love. Jarvinia sobbed in abject despair but did not try to plead her case for leniency. She deserved whatever punishment the fates gave her._

Back to present day…

Wiping tears away from her eyes, she stood and walked across the hall. She felt a strong need to be with Sarah and be some kind of comfort. Walking into her bed chamber, she had not expected to hear her singing. The sound of her voice came drifting into the room from the bath.

🎵Pour some sugar on me🎵

🎵Ooh, in the name of love🎵

🎵Pour some sugar on me🎵

🎵C'mon, fire me up🎵

🎵Pour your sugar on me🎵

🎵Oh, I can't get enough🎵

🎵I'm hot, sticky sweet🎵

🎵From my head to my feet, yeah🎵

Not really sure what any of that meant and unsure about interrupting, she took a seat on the chaise by the fireplace and decided to wait. She knew Sarah would be getting dressed for dinner with her parents. Certainly she wanted to impress them, not that she needed to, because Jarvinia knew her parents loved the lady and wanted her married to Jareth as soon as possible.

Sarah appeared at the door of the bath, wrapped in a fluffy towel, still singing the strange song.

🎵You got the peaches, I got the cream🎵

🎵Sweet to taste, saccharine🎵

🎵'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet🎵

🎵From my head, my head, to my feet🎵

🎵Do you take sugar? one lump or two?🎵

The towel dropped from around her as she jumped. "Eep! Vinny, you scared me. What are you doing here?" She was clutching the towel to her chest and blushing furiously. All Jarvinia could do was laugh.

"I wanted to sit with you until it was time for dinner and make sure you were okay from this morning, since you ran out of Jareth's study in tears, but it would seem all is well now." Her laughter barely suppressed.

"Well, if you must know, busy body, Jareth and I have kissed and made up." She winked at her and smiled. "And I have been made aware that I am in desperate need of chaperoning." Sarah's laughter always sounded like music. Which brought up an interesting topic: the song she had been singing.

"So, tell me," she watched as Sarah tried to find a gown, "what was that song you were singing? Oh, and by the way, you have a lovely voice."

"Oh, that." The blush returned, much deeper in color than before. "Just a little thing I like to sing when I'm happily think about…someone."

Jarvinia wasn't fooled in the least. "Oh, someone is it? Would that be my baby brother?" She knew it was. How adorable that Sarah had found music to express her feelings. "Are you happy being courted by him?" She couldn't help but pry, she wanted to fix what she had so foolishly damaged so long ago.

Sarah slipped on a pair of panties and strapless bra, sure that her friend would be gawking at the odd looking garments. "I am and yet I am frustrated by your customs. I want…" and she placed a hand near her mouth as she whispered, "to cut to the chase and just get engaged or betrothed or whatever you all call it. I have waited five years and, well, I don't want to wait anymore." She gave her a knowing look.

"What is it you do not wish to wait any longer for?" At seeing her glare at her, Jarvinia knew at once. "I see, you wish to have sex with my brother, is it? She smirked at her boldness.

Again the blush deepened but she was not shy in her response. "Yes, damn it." She flopped down on the bed and sighed. "I hadn't ever really even experienced a proper kiss before and now I am being told I have to wait, what, six months at least to even consider being betrothed? And then I still have to wait and deal with chaperones! I want him! Is that so surprising?"

Jarvinia considered what Sarah had said before responding. "No, it is not surprising. I can see how much you feel for him. The scent of your arousal is evident whenever he is near you."

"WHAT? Are you telling me you can smell…me?" She looked both mortified and horrified.

"Sarah, you have read about the Fae and you know we are gifted with heightened senses, vision, hearing and yes, smell. It is one of the reasons Jareth can barely contain his desire to bed you. Without wishing to, you, my dear, sweet friend, are driving him quite mad with lust for you because of the pheromones your body produces." She laughed, a full throated hearty sound bubbling from her lips. "I expect he'll try to find some way around the chaperone before long. I sincerely doubt he'll wait six months to ask you to marry him, if only to end his own torture." Now they were both laughing. Jarvinia stood to help Sarah into the cream colored dress she had selected and laced the corset strings tightly around her waist and ribcage. "Come, we can go to the salon and have some wine while we wait for dinner. I'm certain my parents are already there so it will be nice to see them, don't you think?"

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Yes, it will help distract me from thinking about a certain sexy king." They exited the room, arm in arm, giggling the whole way down the corridor.

King Jarrold and Queen Saoirse were being advised of the events that had taken place since Sarah and Jarvinia's had left on their visit. Aengus was only too delighted to tell all he knew and Jareth sat by, passively watching and seething. He knew he couldn't interrupt or deny anything his cousin was saying.

"Jareth, my lad, you have asked Sarah to allow you to court her, then?" His father was grinning, a little too happy at the obvious discomfort he was feeling at being put on the spot.

"Yes, Father and she has agreed. Since the lady will be returning to the palace on the morrow, do I have leave to visit as much as my duties will permit?" He knew he didn't truly need to ask, but the proper decorum needed to be respected.

"Of course, of course. You could arrange to spend extended time in the palace if Aengus will agree to act as regent in your absence." The groan that came from Aengus' direction indicated that he would do as commanded if most reluctantly. "And we have advised the extended family that chaperone duties would need to be arranged." The grin on the High King's face was most wicked. "We know it would be folly to allow you to be alone with a woman as charming and beautiful as the Champion."

And as if she had been summoned to appear, Jarvinia and Sarah walked into the salon to join the rest of the family. "Good evening. Your majesties." Sarah curtsied as she addressed them. The silver owl's small crystal caught the light and everyone's attention. Now it was Saoirse's turn to speak.

"Sarah, I see you accepted Jareth's necklace. It looks lovely on you." She turned to look at her son before continuing. "And has he been behaving like a gentleman?" Vinny started to laugh along with Aengus while Sarah blushed and Jareth slammed his fist on the arm of his chair.

"Temper, my son. You need to be gracious and treat your lady with respect."

"Yes, Mama. I will be on my best behavior," and then he looked at Sarah, "if my lady will stop being so distractingly lovely." It looked as if Sarah was going to morph into a tomato. Everything being spoken in her presence brought a blush to her face. And he so loved how she looked when she blushed and longed to hold her in a crushing embrace and savage her mouth with his.

He walked over to her, grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a far too passionate kiss to her knuckles. He helped her onto the settee he had just been occupying and sat a little too close to her. He leaned his head as close to her shoulder as he dared and whispered. "You look beautiful as always, Sarah mine. And you smell quite delicious." He ran his tongue over his pointed teeth and she inhaled sharply and audibly.

"You are not being very gentlemanly, Jareth." She whispered in a threatening tone. "Maybe I should reveal this little exchange to your mother?'

He chuckled. "Precious, I would be hard pressed to whisper softly enough for my mother's acute Fae hearing to miss what I said. She knows I struggle to be a gentleman in your enticing presence, my love." He placed a noisy smooch on her cheek that drew everyone's attention and made the whole room erupted in laughter as Sarah blushed again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Henson, yes. Bowie, yes. Connelly, yes. Enchanted Peach Dreams, no, sorry.**

 _I am humbled by all the kind comments and compliments. My muse is making me work my fingers to the bone. I can only imagine how much harder I would have to work if his Nibs decided to show up and make me write even faster. Oops, I hope he didn't hear that. Cross your fingers for me. I don't need the Goblin King cracking his swagger stick on my back._

 **Chapter Fifteen – How You Turn My World**

When had time become her enemy? Already a week had slipped by, leaving her just three Underground weeks to decide if she wanted to petition for permanent residence. Was that even something she needed to think about anymore? Hadn't accepting the courtship pretty much made that clear? Or is there a third option of which she was unaware. Wishing to not think about the emigration issue she opted instead to concentrate on all that had happened during dinner.

 _Earlier that evening…_

Jareth was doing everything in his power to fluster her. He flirted, teased and delighted in embarrassing her. He whispered to her that he loved her blushes and that was why he said such outrageous things to her. She suspected he liked toying with the idea of having her in his bed, since he couldn't actually have her there.

The High King and Queen were nothing but kind to her as they had been since the beginning. Vinny and Aengus seemed to attempt to balance Jareth's behavior with their good natured teases and jokes. And in addition to charming company, the food was beyond delicious. Sarah was being to feel like she fit in here. This was fast becoming home to her but she would be returning to the palace and suddenly came to the conclusion that she did not wish to leave the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

 _Back to the present_

She sat cross legged on her bed, thinking about how much had changed in a short time: she was in the Underground, had fought to get Jareth to even acknowledge her and now they were a courting couple. She was as close to living here permanently as she had ever believed would be possible. But, one thing troubled her. Chaperones. Yes, he was right, they were a necessary evil but she didn't have to like it. She was twenty-one and capable of deciding things for herself. She had stayed virginal because she wanted to wait to be with him. Odd as it seemed, she didn't want a basis for comparison when it came to sex. She wanted Jareth and no one else.

"Oh, Jareth, what are you doing to me?" The words were spoken out loud before she realized what it was she had done. The sudden shift of air in the room told her he was standing there, watching her in her nightgown on her bed.

"Good evening, again, precious. I am not sure I understand your question. I am not aware of doing anything to you, but painfully aware of what you are doing to me." There was that smirk again. That smirk that made her want to slap his face and kiss him senseless. He approached her, walking effortlessly. Now she saw what he was wearing, or not wearing. He was shirtless, his beautiful, pale skin glistening in the firelight. The muscles played beneath the skin of his abdomen, showing the strength his lithe figure seemed to belie. She flinched as he came uncomfortably close to her bed and he saw it.

"I don't frighten you, do I, Sarah mine?" He sounded almost insecure and she shook her head emphatically.

"I'm not frightened, Jareth. I'm… excited. You've never been in my room, bare chested and bare footed and I am trembling with desire." She swallowed hard as she let her gaze fall to the hands on her lap. They were alone, both wearing far too little clothing and without the supervision of a chaperone. When she felt the mattress shift under his wait, her head snapped up to look at his eyes. They both were dark; his normal pupil was now the same size as the permanently dilated one. The look on his face was pure want. The air was thick with sexual tension. He slowly pulled the glove on his left hand off with his right. And then repeated the action with the right hand.

"Sarah." How did he make her name sound like a caress? His hands were slender and strong. He touched her cheek with the tips of the fingers of his left hand and she leaned in against the palm, making him cup her cheek, his thumb stroking along her jaw. "How you turn my world, you precious thing. I am not alive outside your sphere. I only come to life when you favor me with your presence. I wait to hear you speak as it has become the only music my ears wish to drink in. I am completely consumed by you." No man had ever said such amazing things to her.

He looked deeply into her eyes and she felt the pull he had, working on her – moving her to act, even against her own better instincts and interests. "Jareth, you are my whole world, the very air I breathe. I am nothing outside your world. I exist to be the compliment to you. Without you I am incomplete. Please," her words soft and unsure, "complete me."

Before she could even blink, he had her wrapped in his strong arms, holding her close enough that she could not only hear but feel the staccato of the drumming of his heart. His head was resting on top of hers and he sighed. To her it felt like she had come home and she wished to never be parted from him again. "Stay with me."

"Sarah, I cannot. I shouldn't even be here now."

"Don't you want me?" She looked up into his face, tears glistening in her eyes, so insecure and shaky.

He took her hand and boldly placed it on his crotch. "Oh Sarah, do you not feel how much I want you?" She pulled her hand from him as if she had been burned and he chuckled huskily. "I am fighting an increasingly losing battle against my desire to be gentlemanly and the overwhelming urge to have you, naked and writhing beneath me, calling out my name in ecstasy. I shouldn't even be here without a chaperone present but I cannot resist you when you call to me."

Sarah suddenly felt very guilty to be so selfish to speak his name without thinking. "I'm sorry, Jareth. I really need to think before I open my mouth. I am weak when it comes to you. I know that waiting is the right thing to do and yet, I don't want to wait anymore." She placed her lips against his, waiting if he would act or withdraw. She was leaving the decision up to him. She had already decided: she would give herself to him, completely.

Just as he started to kiss her with a purpose that was unmistakable, Saoirse appeared in the doorway. "Jareth! Sarah! Do we really have to have a chaperone stay in your bed chambers to keep you from compromising your vow?" Her face did nothing to hide the anger she was feeling. "If you continue to behave like children, I will treat you in a manner befitting your actions." Her foot was tapping as Jareth was very slow to removed himself from Sarah's bed.

"Yes, Mama, you are right." The look of contrition on his face would have been comical if only she didn't feel equally contrite. "I have no excuse or explanation for my behavior." It was also funny to see the cruel Goblin King hoisted up on his own petard.

"And you, Lady Sarah? Nothing to say?" Now she was being taken to task. Oh hell, no. It was bad enough with Aengus, but this was the High Queen herself as well as Jareth's mother. And she was employing that tone all mothers seem to have in their arsenal.

"Majesty, I am so very sorry. I have no excuse to give." Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat before she continued. "I love him." What else was there to add?

Saoirse's anger lifted and her face turned softly towards a more compassionate appearance.

"Alright, I understand that passionate feelings of love can drive passionate feelings of desire and lust." She turned to address Jareth again. "But, you, are older and wiser and should respect the lady's virtue. I believe she has chosen to remain untouched for your benefit, saving herself for you and you alone. How dare you try to leverage her own baser instincts to your advantage?"

Ouch! That had to have hurt worse than if she had slapped his face. He bowed his head and groaned as if she had struck him. "Yes, Mama, I am wrong to be here. I will henceforth refrain from visiting my lady without a proper chaperone." He turned to look at Sarah, the hint of a wicked smile twitching on his lips as he spoke, "sleep well, precious. I will see you in the morning before you return to the palace." And with a wink, he was gone.

Now it was just the queen and herself and Sarah felt very small and young indeed. "Sarah, I sympathize with your plight. I know my son can very charming and persuasive." She patted Sarah's hand in a comforting gesture.

"Saoirse, you place too much blame on Jareth. I called him to me by accident, but I begged him to stay. I kissed him first and when he would have made to leave, I wouldn't let him. I am as much to blame, if not more." Now the tears fell: tears of guilt, tears of shame and tears that she again would be denied that which her heart wanted more than anything in both worlds.

"My dear, sweet child, you are not as much to blame as you believe. You are in love and beings in love do things without thinking of the consequences. Even Jareth. He wishes to force our hand so that we will acquiesce to your getting married before the courtship and betrothal can take place because he no longer wishes to wait. He knows if your virtue is compromised, his father will insist that he marry you, which is exactly what he wants." She smiled a knowing and sympathetic smile. It was comforting to know that the king and queen were looking out for her best interests. Perhaps courtship was the best course to take?

Ugh! He collapsed on his bed, in utter defeat. Again he was thwarted and denied the privilege of indulging in the delicious pleasures of the flesh with an all-too-willing Sarah. The overwhelmingly intoxicating scent of her arousal was making him insane with want for her! Another long, exasperated sigh was exhaled in the silence of his chamber. This is just too much. And just then, there was the summoning. Someone had wished a child away. Not that, too? But it wasn't a mistake, so he changed into his Goblin armor to await the runner on the same hill on which he had challenged Sarah.

The goblins had taken the child to the throne room to await the King's arrival. He would be busy, asking the runner to take their dreams or choose to run the Labyrinth to get the child back. Jareth stood by the tree and looked at the mother of the babe that had just been wished away. She couldn't be more than thirteen if even that. He felt the rage building in his chest. How could one so young be mother to a child?

"You wished your child away to me?" He asked is a firm voice.

"Yes, I have to save her. Please take her, Goblin King. My uncle, he took me in when my parents were killed in an accident. I was just four years old. He started touching me and making me touch him that very first night." She was sobbing now. "He used my body like I was a woman, but he didn't count on getting me pregnant. He took no precautions. I gave birth to my precious little girl just a week ago. He'll keep using and hurting me and one day he'll do the same to her." Her skin was deathly pale and her breathing erratic. "I need her to be safe. Please, Goblin King, keep her safe from him." She fell to the dirt in front of his booted feet.

Jareth was shocked at what he witnessed. "What of you? You are ill. Let me help you." It was then he caught a glimpse of what she had been holding in her hand. It was a syringe. Jareth could only guess what drug had been contained in it, but that she had injected herself with a deadly dose he could well conclude.

"I will be dead soon. I am almost dead now. I will be with my parents once more and my uncle will not be able to touch me ever again." She drew another shuddering breath as Jareth scooped her up into his arms.

"My healer may be able to help you. I'll take you to her." He cradled her carefully.

Her words stopped him dead in his tracks. "No, please, just take care of my precious baby. She deserves a life I can't give her. Find a place for my Sara in your world. Please?" It was the last thing she would ever say as the life ebbed from her body. He felt her leave, holding the shell that had contained her troubled and tortured soul. He returned her body to the place from which she had wished her baby away. An instant later, he appeared in the throne room, taking the small bundle from Grunge's arms. Another precious Sara in his life. What were the fates doing to him? Of course he would find her a home. The best and most worthy Fae couple in the whole of the Underground, to give her the love she deserved. And this Sara was a beautiful baby: a mop of curly red hair and striking aquamarine eyes. Would that he could keep her himself. But no, he knew just the couple for this child. The very one!

Jareth took the small bundle and transporting them both to the throne room of the Elf kingdom. He waited as the servants went to fetch the king and queen. The babe cooed as he softly sang the 'Magic Dance' song to keep it calm. She had stolen a piece of his heart already and worse, she made him wish to hold his own child in his arms: his and Sarah's. He ached to see her belly swollen, his seed growing inside her. He longed to touch it and place kisses upon it and sing to the unborn child. Yes, he longed to make that dream a reality, sooner rather than later.

Sorcha appeared in the doorway with her husband and they both watched the fierce and frightening Goblin King coo over the infant in his arms. How odd and unlike his image he appeared. He turned to face them and spoke.

"King Eoghan, Queen Sorcha, I bring a child to increase the number of subjects in your court and kingdom. The small babe, Sara, is to be given to your advisor, Deaglan and his wife, Sinead."

Sorcha answered him, "they will be summoned at once. Are you dealing with a runner then?"

"No, the runner is dead by her own hand. A mere child herself, her final thoughts only on the child. Her precious Sara." He handed the child to Sorcha. "Please see that the new parents come to my castle to complete the necessary papers to make the child theirs. I must return to my own castle as soon as may be." He bowed to the monarchs and placed a sweet kiss on the babe's cheek before he transported himself back to his castle and straight to the salon.

He reached for the sherry, poured himself a glass and sat in front of the fire. Why had that baby have to be named 'Sara'? He drained the strong drink from the glass and then as he poured another he sensed his father in the room. "Good evening, Father. Care to join me for a drink?" He laughed but it was a hollow sound indeed.

"Yes, I think I will join you in a glass. What is troubling you so?" King Jarrold had received a full accounting of what had nearly transpired between Jareth and Sarah. He could see that chaperone duties would be a priority. But this odd, sad mood had nothing to do with the lovely champion.

"I had a wished away tonight." He downed the contents of the glass and went to fill it again. "The mother was practically a child herself and had just had a baby. She wished away her child so that an uncle would not be able to abuse her as he had herself. And then, this brave young girl took her own life before I could offer her refuge in my kingdom." His fist hit the armrest of the chair. "I held that new small life in my hands, a babe she named Sara, and I saw myself holding my own child in my hands. I want it, Father. I want a child, mine and Sarah's. I long to see her heavy with child." He looked at his father, the fierce intensity of the yearning unmistakable.

"Jareth, I know you are suffering under this desire. But, forgive me, I am delighted. I had hoped to have you marry and produce an heir. Now, with you binding yourself to a human woman, who loves you with the same depth of feeling, I feel secure that you will have an heir in short order. You just need to be a little bit more patient. Court the woman. Give her all of you, not just physical love." He came to stand beside his son and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Win her, heart, body and soul. Let her see who you are. Find out all there is to know about her as well. Enjoy the courtship. You never know what the path will look like but you do know where it will lead."

"I do not want or need to wait. My heart knows as does hers." He growled.

"Jareth, court the woman. Don't rush what you know will happen. Believe me, the courtship is worth the wait. Your mother made me court her and she was no innocent. And yet, I was not allowed to know her or even touched her." He chuckled.

"Mother kept you from her bed?" The shocked look on his face made Jarrold laugh out loud.

"Jareth, my lad, from where do you think you got that cruel streak of yours? She took being courted by the Crown Prince extremely seriously. I was powerless. I have loved your mother since the day I set eyes upon her. You know I had to fight to be allowed to make her my princess consort?"

"Yes, I have heard the story. Grandfather could hardly refuse you, when you declared before the entire court it would be Saoirse or no one." He grinned at his father. He had always loved the story of his parents courtship, betrothal and marriage.

"Give her the time. Saoirse assures me that if the lady changes her mind and wishes to be betrothed sooner we can renegotiate the courtship agreement. But," and his face looked most fierce, "do not let me find out you try to use undue influence to hasten the woman to the hand-fasting. I will stand in your way and make you wait more than a mere six months. I may even extend it to a year and a half. Do not defy me, Jareth. You are no match for me!" Jareth groaned, the words far to familiar to his ears.

"Very well, my liege. I will wait and court the Champion. I will not use influence or undo pressure to sway Sarah. But know this, I suffer greatly. I have waited five years already and while six months is a considerably shorter time, it will feel like an eternity."

"So, the wee babe was named Sara as well. And this made you desire a child of your own blood, an heir? There may have been no doubt to you what your feelings towards Sarah were, but now I have no doubt either. You have found your one fated love. I look forward to having a grandchild. Are you wishing for a boy or a girl?" He laughed a hearty laugh and picked up his glass in a salute to a future with a wedding and babies.


	16. Chapter 16

**Are you tired of my announcing that I do not own any of the rights to 'Labyrinth'? Yeah, me too.**

 _I wish to give several readers a shout out for taking the time to kindly leave me word of encouragement and praise:_

 _SarahlouiseDodge, sazzle76, annibale, anqel-lov3, Alice and especially sammij1821. You all inspire me. I promise to obey the muse and keep writing as long as she keeps giving me the impetus to do just that._

 **Chapter Sixteen – What's Said Is Said**

Jardeen snuggled up to the man lying next to her. Since her parents were away, having dinner at the Goblin kingdom, she felt safe to allow Conleth to remain overnight in her bed. He was beautiful and very skilled in the pleasures of the flesh. As she looked upon his handsome face, she knew she did not love him, but loved how he made her feel. Alas, it was time to end these trysts. She didn't want to encourage him into thinking they had some kind of future together. "Wake up, Conleth. Hurry before my parents return and we are found still abed. You shouldn't even be here." The young elf rose from her bed, clothed himself and kissed her just before leaving. This would be the very last time she would have him in her room and likely the last time she would see him.

Jardeen made her way into her bathroom and let the young elf servant help her get into the large bath. She knew her parents, sister and the champion would be back this morning and things would likely be very lively again. She had missed Vinny and Sarah, which was something she had not expected to be the case. She hoped things were progressing between Sarah and her brother, she really wanted to see him married and happy. Getting dressed this day was a serious conundrum: she wanted to dress appropriate for court but really needed to wear trousers, since she would be spending a great deal of her day with her horse. She opted for the dress, wanting to please her parents and make up for getting caught with Conleth.

The elf servant assisted her getting into a very demure and modest dress. A high collared gown of dark brown with long sleeves. The edges were trimmed in gold lace. She looked herself over in the mirror and thought how boring this dress looked, therefore it must be prefect to impress her contrition upon her parents. The servant helped her style her hair into a series of braids that were then piled atop her head and held in place with a number of gold pins. She dismissed the servant and rose to head to the family salon, feeling certain that it would be where the returning monarchs would chose to gather.

Kitchen servants brought light refreshments of fruit and pastries for the family to enjoy upon their return. There were many rumors circulating regarding the Crown Prince and the High King's edict that he find a queen and provide the kingdom with an heir. The line of succession was crucial and the subjects of the realm had been waiting for several centuries to hear of a betrothal. Jardeen sat and waited near the balcony.

King Jarrold and his queen appeared first and he nodded to acknowledge he had seen her sitting there. Shortly after that, Jarvinia and Sarah appeared, speaking in an animated and excited way. Jardeen saw the sunlight reflect of the pendant around Sarah's neck. She gasped in surprise. Sarah was wearing Jareth's pendant! That could only mean they were now a courting couple. "Sarah, Jareth is courting you! I am so happy for the two of you. How did you do it?" She danced around the suddenly overwhelmed young woman.

"I, um, well, we...ah…that is to say, he asked me?" Sarah was looking down at her feet, appearing to be feeling too exposed to look at Jardeen.

The queen stepped in, much to Sarah's apparent relief. "Jardeen, it is enough that Jareth is courting Sarah, do you not agree? Do not try to force Sarah to reveal things you have no right to know." And with that dismissive look only mothers can throw at their children, the subject of how Sarah had gotten Jareth to allow him to court her was closed.

Jardeen couldn't hide her disappointment of being shut out, but then the next idea popped into her head. "Father, Mama. Are we throwing a party for Jareth and Sarah? Surely the whole realm will wish to celebrate!" Oh, how clever she was. Now that the thought had been spoken out loud, the king and queen would have to act and throw a celebration gala. Jardeen loved parties and galas and balls. The romantic nature of the celebration would lead to much flirting and Jardeen might find someone for herself before her father found her a 'suitable mate'. Ugh! One thing Jardeen was completely certain of was that she did not wish to be arranged. Although that might be the only option for Jarvinia. She seemed so wholly unnoticed by the men at court.

Queen Saoirse spoke out to silence the salon. "Your father, the king and I, have decided that we will be having a celebration three days hence. You do need to reign your enthusiasm in, my dear daughter. It would be most unseemly if someone from the court were to observe your behavior." So there was going to be a celebration after all. A most excellent development.

Sarah was sitting in her chambers at the palace and left oddly bereft and wistful. She might have been able to understand the depth of her feelings if not for the fact she had just parted from Jareth mere hours ago. What was it that Sorcha had said? 'You humans place a different value on time than we do. Your lives are finite and your years limited. We are beings of near unlimited years. We are immortal, save for violent death, so we don't pay much attention to the passing of time. It is not the number of days, months, years or centuries that determines if you should or shouldn't feel deeply. Do not attempt to question it. Jareth was separated from you for five of your world's years. Did you ask him how long he suffered with a broken heart? In your world, five years went by but here it was twenty years. Give up trying to live life through the prism of time measurements.'

She was a wise queen; she knew Jareth well and she was becoming a valued friend. Perhaps she needed to stop living so much in her head and let her instincts be her guide in this case? Yes, that would be the only way to deal with this situation as she had barely two weeks left before she would have to make a decision. She missed him because she loved him. That was the only thing she needed to consider.

Well, there was no point hanging around, wallowing in self pity. This situation called for action! Sarah made her way to Jarvinia's chamber. She was welcomed in by the two sisters and when they were all comfortable, Sarah announced in a most resolute voice: "I wish the Goblin King would come to me…Right now!" The sisters sat, half in shock and half amused.

She didn't have to wait for long for Jareth to appear. He was not clad in his usual Goblin armor. No, he wore the very same clothing she had seen him wearing in the tunnel under the hedge maze. It was that encounter that had begun Sarah's lusting for Jareth. He had flirted with her and made her want something she could not fully comprehend. Hell, she couldn't even name it! But she could now: it took everything in her and the presence of not one but two chaperones to keep her from ripping their clothes off and having sex with him right there in the doorway of Vinny's room! Hooray for chaperones?

Jareth had Sarah in an intimate embrace, kissing her down her neck before he had the chance to see his sisters. "Sarah, my precious." He kissed her with so much feeling she was sure she would faint.

"Jareth, we are not alone." Her voice was a mere whisper, teasing with a sing-song quality to it. "Not that I care if Vinny and Deeny watch us make out. I have missed your kisses" she encouraged him to continue as the sisters giggled at their wanton display.

"You vixen." He growled into her ear. "You are mistaken if you think my sisters will keep me from kissing you. I cannot stop myself. Your kisses are more intoxicating than the finest Elven brandy." He continued to whisper scandalous things. "I would remove the lovely gown you are wearing and touch and kiss every inch of skin as I uncover it."

She shivered, wanting him to keep every promise he made, daring his sisters to stop them. "You are most wicked, Goblin King. Would you ravish me in front of them?"

He answered her with more kisses and a deep chuckle. "I would. I care not if they would not remove themselves. But then, I have promised my father that I would abide by the courtship agreement and not try to seduce or persuade you." He placed one more kiss on her passion swollen lips before he stepped back and held her a short distance away from his chest.

Sarah pouted. Was he saying he was going to turn her down? Seriously? Did he not want her? Oh, she knew he did. Well, if he thinks he is going to get to call all the shots, he is in for a rude awakening. "Jareth, what do you mean you will honor the courtship agreement? Are you telling me, I have no say in this courtship? You and your father, the High King, get to decide what happens to me?" She was pissed off. How dare these patriarchal, sexist tyrants try to make her mind up for her.

"Sarah." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "It is not just you to whom is being dictated." He turned and glared at his sisters, who were whispering and giggling the entire time. "Would you two kindly stop your tittering?" He turned back to Sarah. "I want to get to know you and my parents believe that by not making our physical attraction the primary concern we can focus on building a true friendship and partnership."

She wasn't convinced he believed anything he just said. "That is the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard and I don't believe you want this anymore than I do." Gods, what is this backward thinking here in the Underground. "This isn't the Middle Ages, Jareth. Welcome to the 21st century. I am not going to let my rights be trampled under this misogynistic, sexist bullshit."

Vinny and Deeny gasped from shock that Sarah would speak in so vulgar terms to a king, even if it is only their little brother.

"Sarah! Please, curb that wicked tongue of yours and lower your voice. Why must you always defy me?" He started pacing as Deeny came over to guide Sarah over to a settee. "I wish we could skip the whole courtship and just announce our betrothal. As far as I'm concerned, we can skip that, too." He grinned quite wickedly. "Ill take you Above to Ireland and find a priestess to perform the hand-fasting and we can skip all this and go straight to the wedding night." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and ran his tongue over his sharp teeth and thin lips.

Sarah stood up and squared her shoulders and straightened her spine before she spoke. "Fine by me, Jareth. I am ready to elope if that is truly what you want. I am twenty-one years old, and more than capable of making choices without someone trying to stop me."

"Remember Sarah, what's said is said. I am prepared to take you right now, just say your right words." He crossed his arms over his chest and appeared to be waiting for her response. She went to open her mouth but before a single word fell there was an abrupt shift in the air.

"Mama!" Jareth looked quite chagrined, his shoulders drooping and his head hung down.

Sarah saw that the queen was livid. "You two are without question the most difficult courting couple I have ever had to deal with!" She paced back and forth, much like Jareth was known to do, and shook her head. "Sarah, I am extremely disappointed that you have been back at the palace for not even a full day and you summon my son, knowing he would have to appear. Tsk tsk tsk." And then she turned to Jareth, who looked like he had been caught stealing cookies from the kitchen. "And you. You! You promised your father and me that you would not trick Sarah to violate the agreement and here you are offering to elope with her to Ireland? Tsk tsk tsk."

Sarah raised her head to look right at Saoirse, her eyes flashing with defiant fire. "Majesty, I will not let these archaic, outdated protocols and traditions make a mockery of my independence. Jareth is not trying to tempted me to run away, I challenged him to tell me he agreed to this nonsense. He admitted he had but he truly did not want to wait for the courtship or a betrothal. Doesn't he get a say in what happens to him? Don't I?"

The queen stepped back and nearly fell over at the bold and confident words being hurled at her like projectile weapons. This was a magnificent woman, more than worthy to not just be Queen of the Goblins but High Queen someday. "Sarah, of course you get to have a say, but we have the courtship traditions for good reasons." Before she could continue Sarah interrupted.

"Well, off hand I think it may be time for new traditions with better reasons." Jareth stared at his beloved, his admiration for her fearlessness and courage shining in his eyes.

"Perhaps," the queen continued, employing her best diplomatic tactics, "we can meet with the king and discuss a renegotiation of the courtship? Perhaps change the length to one month and announce the betrothal immediately at the end of that month?" Jareth looked like he was going to bounce around the room like one of his goblins and Sarah smiled and nodded her assent.

"I am willing if his majesty will hear reason." She smiled as she turned her gaze to Jareth. "What do you think, mo rí? Would that be agreeable to you?" He nodded a bit too enthusiastically and looked so completely not majestic in the process.

Jareth has not expected to find himself in the palace. He had not believed he would be anywhere near Sarah, having just said goodbye to her that morning. When he felt the pull of a calling and heard Sarah use her right words, he could not deny her and not appear. As soon as he appeared before her, he came undone and all his good intentions flew out the windows. He couldn't help himself, kissing her and holding her in his arms. Chaperones be damned, he would have had her and then his promise ruined it for him. Curse being bound to honor a promise. He had thought about the conversation. He thought about speaking to his father on an unrelated topic but Jarrold had decided to assist him.

 _Last night in the salon..._

"I look forward to having a grandchild. Are you wishing for a boy or a girl?" He laughed a hearty laugh and picked up his glass in a salute to a future with a wedding and babies.

"Truthfully, Father, I had never given it a thought. I hadn't consider having children until I held that baby in my arms. Now it seems to be all I can focus on. Of course, I would wish for a son, an heir but to have a daughter as beautiful as Sarah, with her spirit and courage..." He didn't finish the thought. He got caught up in the daydream of seeing Sarah with a swollen belly, heavy with child. Their baby, growing inside her. "I wish I could marry her right now and start working on having a child."

 _Back to the palace..._

Now, here he was, walking arm in arm with the champion of the labyrinth, his soul mate, to ask the High King to alter the courtship agreement. One month instead of six, and they would be betrothed if his father agreed. He still liked the idea of eloping. A truly wicked grin played about his thin lips. Eloping and having a wedding night as soon as he could get this minx alone.

Saoirse was speaking to the two would-be lovers, trying to convince them that a courtship was a good tradition. To Jareth's eyes, she was not winning this argument. Sarah had that determined, stubborn look on her countenance and all Jareth could think about was removing the clothes from Sarah's body and making her his. Forever, not long at all.

 _A/N I apologize for the fact this chapter is a little short. I don't want to ruin the next scenes by tacking them onto this chapter because it will ruin continuity. Anyone surprised with Sarah being so fierce about calling her own shots? Please remember, my muse wants reviews and his Nibs is now whispering in my ear about fulfilling my dreams but I have to give up him his first. And you really don't say 'no' to the Goblin King when he is being generous._


	17. Chapter 17

**If the Goblin King offered me my dreams, owning the right to 'Labyrinth' would most certainly be among them. But, no, I still do not have the rights.**

 _Please, a muse is a terrible thing to waste. Keep the reviews and encouragement coming. And his Nibs has become quite demanding, I expect him to be making his presence known in my Author's Notes at any time._

 **Chapter Seventeen – It's A Crystal, Nothing More.**

Jarrold, first of his name, son of Jarlath and Enya, King of Avalon, High King of the Seelie Court, had ruled for the last one thousand years. In all that time, he had never encountered this much trouble with a courting couple. And here they were, in his perfectly appointed offices, trying to come to an understanding regarding the terms of the courtship. He pinched the bridge of his nose in a gesture of pure frustration. "Lady Sarah, are we to understand that you wish to alter the conditions of the courtship?"

Sarah sat up straight and stared the king squarely in the eye. "Yes, I wish to change the terms. I find being told to wait six months a waste of time. Nothing between Jareth and myself will change for better or for worse."

Jarrold turned to his son. "And you, Jareth, you also wish to alter the terms?"

Jareth leaned back in his chair, arms casually crossed over his chest and nodded. "My liege," formality and protocol needed to be observed, "I had agreed to not try to sway the Lady Sarah to my way of thinking, but as my sisters will testify, the idea of not waiting for the full time set forth in the courtship came from her lips first." He smirked and there was a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"My queen, what do you know of this situation?" Jarrold was hoping that Saoirse could be the balancing factor in getting the young lovers to see reason. Courtship was a time-honored tradition and allowed the couple to grow comfortable with being together in public settings. Especially amongst royalty; courtiers and nobility could be cold and vicious. Intrigues and schemes were considered part and parcel of life in the palace.

"My dear husband, I have tried to speak reason to these two, but Lady Sarah has been most insistent that she is suddenly unwilling to wait for the time set forth in the agreement. I suggested a courtship of one month and then we could announce the betrothal and set the wedding for three months after that." She looked pleased with that thought. "So, four months instead of nine."

Jarrold nodded in agreement. "Sounds extremely reasonable. What say you, Jareth?"

"Father, I still find the length of time less than ideal. I will, of course, acquiesce to whatever your majesties decide." Jarrold was not fooled by this tactic. He could see that Jareth was leaving this all up to Sarah so that he would not break his vow.

"Is that so?" He smirked at his son. "So quick to let your lady decide?" He so enjoyed teasing him.

"Father!" He stood, his outrage clear. "Would you disrespect a king and your crown prince by naming me coward?"

"No, my boy, no. Calm yourself and sit back down. I merely wish to understand your position, I believe you made your desires clear to me last evening." He was grinning.

"Oh, did he now?" Sarah was intrigued as well as piqued. " And what have you been talking to your father about? Planning my whole life out for me? Have you two decided how many children I need to have to satisfy the crown?" She stood, shaking, her own rage barely contained. Jarrold couldn't help admire the magnificent lady before him. His son was most fortunate to have already won the heart of one such as she. He could understand Jareth's reluctance to have the courtship continue. He could well imagine where his son's mind was when it came to the dark-haired lass.

"Lady Sarah, while Jareth and I did discuss some things last night, I can assure you we were not planning your future. We merely were discussing…possibilities."

"Oh, I can well imagine. So, Jareth, nothing to add? Letting your 'daddy' speak for you?" Her tone was challenging and teasing at the same time. His only reply was to groan and bury his face in his hands.

Instead of addressing Sarah, Jareth turned to his father. "Father, I ask to be allowed fifteen minutes to speak to Sarah…alone."

"You need to have a chaperone present, son." Jarrold slowly rose from the chair.

"I give you my promise, I will not tarnish the lovely lady's reputation." He had his hand placed over his heart, his face reflecting the truth he was speaking.

"Very well, fifteen minutes. You two may use the antechamber through that door." He motioned towards the mahogany door.

They strode into the small room together. It was sparsely furnished with a table and two simple wooden chairs. Clearly, it was not used often. Jareth pulled out the chair and helped Sarah take her seat. He bent over and placed a chaste kiss on her pout. She was obviously not pleased with his restraint.

"Here now, none of that. You sorely tempt me even without trying. Would you have me break my vow to the crown and do to you what I truly want? I do not think fifteen minutes is enough time for me to love you the way I wish." His grin was most wicked. "Besides, I would have you screaming my name before I am done and they would come bursting through that door. Have pity on me, my love." He was attempting to look as pitiable as possible.

Sarah laughed at the display: his attempt to look pitiful failed magnificently. "Alright, alright. I will try not to be so irresistible. But seriously, Jareth, I do not want to wait four months. Isn't there something we can do?"

"Sarah, there are some things that are required of the Crown Prince. I must follow some protocols."

"Damn!" She stomped her foot on the floor. "Jareth," her voice was syrupy sweet and she fluttered her lashes at him, "what would be the minimum time?"

"Minimum time, my love? For what?" He was being pulled in closer with her gently smile. He was drawn to her like a moth to flame.

"Well, if we were to be betrothed, what would be the shortest time we could be expected to wait?" She had removed one of his gloves and was running a finger over his palm.

"Mmm, yes, well I believe we would have to wait six weeks at least. Invitations and gowns and all that would take time. As crown prince, I wouldn't be able to avoid…"

Sarah jumped up and grabbed his hand as she dragged him back into the king's offices. "Sire, I have a counter offer to your suggestion of four months."

Jarrold, Saoirse and the princesses all gaped at the sudden appearance of Sarah and Jareth as they burst through the door. "A counter offer? I was not aware that we had even decided on an official change." He was rubbing his forehead, like he was trying to stave off a headache.

"I don't even know anymore but I have decided that these are the terms I will agree to…the ONLY terms." The determined glint in her eye left no doubt as to the absolute nature of her words.

"Very well, I am willing to hear this new offer." The king looked at Jareth and then to Sarah and then back again. Jareth shrugged his shoulders but seemed entirely too content and that could only mean things appeared to be working in his favor.

Sarah sat down and leaned forward slightly. "Jareth told me that for a wedding for the Crown Prince to be handled correctly there would need to be six weeks time to get everything organized. I propose that we skip the courtship, announce the betrothal and have the wedding in six weeks." The shocked look on the king and queen's faces as almost funny. But when Jarrold was opening his mouth to speak, Sarah knew she had to double down. "If that doesn't work for you, then Jareth and I are prepared to elope to Ireland and get married today." With that, she leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms in front of her and waited for what would come next.

Saoirse decided to respond to this most daring and impertinent demand. "Sarah, I can understand that you wish to be betrothed and it is a most interesting thing to try to blackmail the crown, unwise but interesting. And before you interrupt me, let me continue. We cannot allow you to undermine our position as the monarchs of this realm, but I believe that if his majesty, my husband, is amenable, I have a suggestion.

Jareth raised one eyebrow as Sarah leaned forward in her chair to hear what the queen was about to say.

"I think that the true reason for the objection to the courtship is the chaperones. That being stated as fact, we can move onto what concessions we are willing to make. No courtship, but…" and she seemed quite resolute, "we will happily announce the betrothal at the gala we have already planned for three days hence. The wedding will take place in three months. And, to make this more agreeable to the two of you, we will remove the need for chaperones under one condition."

"I knew there be conditions." She groaned under her breath.

"We request that you try to be respectful of court protocols and behave completely appropriately at court. No displays of affection. NONE!"

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other and nodded in agreement and they turned to the king and queen.

"Very well, Mama, Father."

"Fine, it isn't what I wanted but I can make it work."

King Jarrold rose to his feet. "We are in agreement. My queen is most wise. The betrothal will be announced in three days at the celebration gala. The wedding will be in three months. And Lady Sarah will attend training with the princesses, her majesty and Lord Cleary. She will need to learn all the important history and customs and protocols. I hope you will use this time to your advantage and try," and he groaned loudly, "not to conceive a child before you are truly married." He looked at Jareth, in particular, at this statement. Jareth tried to look innocent but failed on a very grand scale.

Sarah's laughter rang through the room. "Well, sire, I can promise to do my best with the studying but as far as the other, I'm afraid I can't promise you anything."

Jareth waited for the women to escort Sarah from the room, as he had decided to hang back and speak with his father. So much had changed and his champion, that dark-haired minx, had conquered his parents as easily as she defeated the labyrinth. He shook his head, half in wonder and half in pure disbelief. She was formidable and he would make sure to never underestimate her.

"Father, now that the ladies have withdrawn, might we spend some time speaking in your study?" He was leaning casually against the doorframe, tossing a crystal absentmindedly in the air.

"Is there something we need to discuss? I would have thought your betrothed took care of all that." He laughed with a genuine joy, catching his son by surprise. The king was not often happy about giving up control over a negotiation.

"My betrothed." A blissful smile spread across his lips and he had a kind of far off look in his eyes. This brought more laughter from his father. "I am surprised you are so pleased with giving in to my Sarah. She came, saw and triumphed, neatly securing everything she wanted. I am in awe of her skills."

"Jareth, my lad, I am happy that she wants to be your queen, in spite of your tendencies to be difficult and disagreeable." He smirked as Jareth scowled. "Do not protest, my boy. Know I speak truth but fondly. The lady loves you fiercely and has been willing to fight for you this entire time. She will be a great queen and more than a match for you. What do we need to discuss?"

"I wish to make sure that Sarah feels ready to be my bonded mate, wife and queen. You have seen to it that she receive training and education but I wish to ask that she be allowed to spend time with Queen Sorcha as well. I believe that she will gain much insight in being my betrothed since Sorcha and I courted before."

"Are you not concerned of feelings of jealousy?" King Jarrold seemed worried that there could be a rivalry there.

Jareth grinned, confident in his thinking. "No, Sorcha has already befriend my lady and I think she will be able to help Sarah understand what she can expect from court here and in my kingdom as well. Besides, if I keep Sarah occupied it will be easier for me to keep my promise to not get her with child before the wedding." Both men laughed, knowing that he would be very hard pressed to keep himself away from his fiancé.

"Very well, Jareth. I will have Lord Cleary contacted Queen Sorcha and request that she host Sarah at her castle for her court education. Now, I have much to do, and you will need to return to the Goblin Castle. Make sure you give you lady a kiss from me." He slapped Jareth on the back as he turned to go back to his offices.

Jareth marched his way through the corridors of the palace and headed to the salon where he was sure the women would be relaxing and talking about the betrothal. Jareth had but one thing on his mind. He wanted to be able to formally ask Sarah to marry him and present her with a ring as he knew was the custom Aboveground. He also wanted to have her father's blessings and that would require a trip to her family home.

Once he reached the salon, he stood leaning against the doorway, watching his beloved, speaking excitedly to his mother and sisters about wedding colors and gowns and flowers. He heard next to none of the conversation, drinking in her radiant beauty and imagining her in his arms. "Mama, might I kidnap Sarah away. There are a few things we need to see to before I return to the Goblin castle."

Queen Saoirse beamed at her youngest, motherly pride shining from her eyes. "By all means, Jareth. I am sure there are things you need to discuss. Have the lady come to my offices when she is free as we have much to plan and lessons to work on." She nodded to Sarah who popped up out of her chair and ran over to Jareth as she jumped into his waiting arms, making the others chuckle.

"Sarah, my love, we need to travel to your family's home as I wish to ask your father's blessings." He kissed her hand, turning it over and placing another kiss on the palm and then running the tip of his tongue all the way to her wrist where he nipped the pulse point with his teeth. She shivered, thrilling at his caresses.

"Oh, crap. That will not go over well. My family have never even heard of you, and my dad will not be happy about a whirlwind courtship."

"Sarah, I will be letting your father plot the course of our Above betrothal but we will marry here in three months. One does not preclude the other, I just do not wish to exclude your family. And, I wish to see young Tobias again. He is a lively little fellow and I took quite a liking to him." He smirked when Sarah looked concerned. "I will not try to take him back with us, as you will not be wishing him away." He laughed, a happy and hearty laugh, making Sarah laugh as well.

"Alright, then I guess we better get this disaster over with." She placed her hand through his arm and he transported them to her apartment in New York.

Arriving in her apartment was a bit surprising, as Sarah had not intended to be here for a few more weeks or days in Above time. She saw right away that the plants were looking healthy and that meant that the Feldsteins were taking good care of them. "Jareth, you are planning on looking, um, more human, right? I mean, I love you but…" His laughter stopped her. When she turned to look at him, he looked so little like the Fae Goblin King and every bit like a normal man, albeit beyond gorgeous. His hair was shorter but still a bit shaggy and the upswept eyebrows were straight and gone were the royal colors that denoted his station. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a button down beige shirt and a deep burgundy vest.

"Do I look alright?" He winked at her.

"You look positively delicious" she breathed heavily as she sashayed over to him, licking her lips. "And, we have no chaperones and my bed is just through that door behind you." She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck as she rubbed her body suggestively on his.

He groaned and let his hands wrap around her hips and pulled her firmly against his already hard member. "You vixen, are you trying to seduce me?" He kissed and nibbled her neck and shoulder.

"Well, I have to admit it is tempting but we did just promise to be good, so I guess not." She kissed him hard on the mouth, grinding her hips against him as she felt his knees buckle slightly. She chuckled. "Got your motor running, huh?"

"You are playing with fire, little girl. Careful not to burn your fingers." He lifted her up into his arms and grabbed her bum with both hands.

"Hey! Put me down. I'm sorry, okay? I won't tease you again." He slid her down his front, enjoying the intimate contact and cursing the many layers of clothing between them. "Give me ten minutes to change. I want to introduce you to my neighbors."

"As my lady wishes." He swept a had in front of him as he bowed.

A short time later Sarah emerged from her bedroom dressed in a lovely burgundy dress with a black waist cincher. "I thought we should match. Do you like?" She twirled around making the skirt flip up, exposing her lacy panties.

"I like the knickers I can see." He looked like the wolf eying Little Red Riding Hood.

"Alright, calm down, boy. I want Mr. And Mrs. Feldstein to like you. They're going to ask what you do for a living. What do you think you should say?" She was tapping her finger on her lips.

"You can tell them I am the head of a large conglomerate." He smirked as he raised an eyebrow and gave his best haughty, condescending look down his nose.

"Ooo, I like that. CEO and owner. Yeah! And you're from England since your accent sounds sort of British." She was grinning at him now. "Sylvia should like the idea of that. Oh, and Jareth, they fancy themselves my surrogate grandparents so they will be a little pushy. Try to be nice, okay?"

"I would not dream of doing anything to make them uncomfortable, precious." He kissed her on the tip of her nose and took her hand. They walked to the front door and went out into the hall. Sarah knocked on the Feldstein's door and waited.

Sylvia opened the door and stared at the couple in her door. "Sarah! Ephraim, Sarah is here and she brought a man with her."

"So let them in, or do you want we should entertain them in the hallway?"

"Seid nicht mishuggah, of course they're coming in. Come in, come in!" Sylvia was a little old woman in her seventies with silver grey hair and a sweet old face. Ephraim was a little taller than his wife, with a bald head with salt and pepper hair around the edges. He wore thick glasses and a thick beard. They were a cute couple, standing in their living room, grinning at the young couple holding hands.

"Look how he holds her hand, such a gentleman. What's you're name?"

Sarah spoke up. "Oh where are my manners. Sylvia, Ephraim, this is my boyfriend, Jareth…"

"Kingsley, Jareth Kingsley. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." He shook Ephraim's hand and kissed Sylvia's knuckles, causing her to sigh.

"Such a gentleman and look at that punim" she said as she squished his face. "And finally she brings a man home. Mazel Tov!" She was hugging and kissing them both. "Come, sit, sit. Will have a little nosh and you can tell me all about yourself." The two looked at their hosts and seeing there was no other course, sat down to have coffee and a bissel babka.

After several hours, they finally had convinced the sweet little couple that they had to leave, but not before they were again hugged and kissed. Sarah seemed pleased that they liked Jareth.

"Thank you for being so nice. I know they can be a bit much."

I find I liked them, Sarah, as they are obviously devoted to you. Now, we need to see your family as I do have a kingdom to run. Shall we be off then?" He offered her his arm and transported them to the front porch of her family's Victorian house in Nyack, New York.

 _A/N Thanks to SarahlouiseDodge, jediavenger, annibale, Tenjp and ScoobyPup01 for your kind reviews. I hope this chapter was worth the wait._


	18. Chapter 18

**With respect and loving gratitude to the talents that gave us 'Labyrinth'.**

 _I thank all my devoted readers that are kind enough to leave reviews to keep my muse pleased and content. Remember, his Nibs is lurking about and I am nervous that he will bog me if he and Sarah don't get down to it soon. Help!_

 **Chapter Eighteen – A Lively Little Chap**

The couple stood on the porch, holding hands. "Jareth, how are we going to explain how we got here?" She whispered, sounding anxious.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly and pointed behind them. There, parked on the street, was a silver Jaguar XJ convertible. She shook her head. "Your magic sure comes in handy."

"It has its uses. You will learn to use it one day, my love." He kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand. "So do you want to knock or should I?"

Sarah reached up and rapped her knuckles on the white, wooden door. From inside, the voice of a young child could be heard shouting, 'I've got it! I've got it!' The door flew open and on seeing his sister, Toby jumped into her arms. "Sarah! You're here!" He hugged her so tightly, she could barely breath.

"Hey, Tobes. Can you not strangle me? I'm happy to see you, too, kiddo." She was laughing and hugging the young boy. Jareth just stood there, amused at the sight of the siblings unabashed affection. "Hey, buddy, I have someone I'd like you to meet." She placed the boy back on his feet and he looked up at Jareth.

Toby seemed to be trying to place the man standing in front of him, as if he'd seen him before. It became apparent he remembered where he'd seen him before. "Sarah, you know who this is, right?"

"Of course, silly. He's my boyfriend." She ruffled his blond curls with her fingers, feeling a bit unsure of herself.

"Um, so you are going out with the Goblin king?" He looked very concerned and just a bit confused. Jareth came down to Toby's level, kneeling on his right knee and looked the lad in the eyes.

"Ah, Tobias, you remember me? I always knew you were a bright and lively little chap." He offered his hand to the child and Toby took it cautiously. Jareth leaned in closer and whispered, "I am not here in a official capacity, so please call me Jareth and don't mention my title. I'm here to meet your family, so it is important to keep my true nature a secret for the time being. Can I rely on your help? Do we have an accord?" Toby looked to her and Sarah nodded.

"Please, Tobes, he's just Jareth Kingsley, my boyfriend, nothing else. I promise we will talk more about this after Dad and Karen have met him." She smiled and relaxed as he slowly nodded.

"Okay, Sarah. I can keep a secret." He smiled slowly. Jareth twisted his wrist making a crystal appear on his fingers and tossed it to Toby. He caught it and it turned into a model of the car parked at the curb. "Cool! It looks just like that one."

Jareth chuckled. "Yes, it's just like my car. Do you like it?" He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yup. Come in before my mom yells at me for leaving the door open and letting the bugs in."

As if on cue, a voice from inside the house could be heard, "Toby, close the door! You're letting bugs into the house again." All three people standing in the doorway laughed.

"Hi, Karen. It's me." Sarah shouted towards the back of the house as she pulled Jareth into the living room while Toby ran into the den to show his Dad the new toy he'd just received. Karen came in from the kitchen, looking every inch a stay-at-home mom from a Disney movie would look: she was in her late thirties, short blond hair, stylishly coiffed, her blue eyes twinkling and red lips smiling. She was wearing a pair of beige crop pants and a green blouse. Around her waist was a white apron and in her hand was a cooking spoon.

"Sarah, I didn't know you were coming home or that you were bringing a 'friend' along." She looked from Sarah to the decidedly handsome man standing next to her and back. "Why didn't you call to warn me? I could have made something special for dinner." She might have been trying to look annoyed but looked too happy to truly pull it off.

"Karen, I am sorry. This whole thing kind of came up spur of the moment. Let me introduce you. This is my boyfriend, Jareth Kingsley. Jareth, this is Karen, my mom." She felt so nervous and hoped that they wouldn't notice.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Williams. Sarah has told me so much of you and your family." He smiled and took Karen's hand in his and brushed his lips over her knuckles. This made Karen titter like a school girl. Sarah just groaned in embarrassment.

"Well, I wish I could say the same but I'm afraid Sarah has not mentioned you…at all." She turned and glared at Sarah. "I can only imagine she wanted to keep you all to herself and I can hardly blame her there. You are very handsome, Mr. Kingsley." She took the apron she had on off and laid it over the back of a dining room chair. "Please, have a seat."

He ignored the compliment as was his practice. "I'm afraid that Sarah is blameless in not sharing anything about us with you. I have asked her to keep things quiet for my family's sake. I do apologize." He was smiling and charming and Sarah started to relax, realizing that Karen was not the parent she needed to worry about. As her father walked in from his den, with Toby in tow, she started to feel like she was making things happen just with her thoughts.

"Karen, we have a guest I see. Sarah! Come here, princess and give your old Dad a hug." She jumped up and hugged her father tightly.

"You're not old." She laughed. "I want to introduce you to my, um, boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, huh? This is a new development." Robert Williams eyed the man Sarah was motioning to, sizing up the person who was seeing his daughter romantically.

"Robert Williams." He stated very matter-of-factly. "And you would be?"

"Kingsley. Jareth Kingsley. It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance, sir. Sarah has told me of your distinguished law career. You mean the world to my Sarah." He possessively took her hand and made Robert's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, though it was not clear if it was the gesture or the 'my Sarah' comment that shocked him.

"Hmmm, Kingsley, eh? You have that real estate development company, right?"

"Oh, then you've heard of me. That's good to know. That way we can avoid talking business tonight." He shook the offered hand, firmly and briefly. So far things were going alright.

"And, you'll be joining us for dinner, I hope?" Was Karen batting her eyes at Jareth? Oh brother. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Please call me 'Jareth' and I would be honored, thank you." Again he flashed that devastating smile and won her step-mother over as his newest fan. Whether her dad could be persuaded was another issue all together.

Sarah led Jareth over towards the dining table and he helped her into her seat and then placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. He then took the seat in between her and Toby. Toby was staring at Jareth intently, as if he was looking for something. Jareth turned to him, and winked as he placed a finger to his lips in a silence motion. He leaned in and whispered something into Toby's ear and the boy's face split into the biggest grin she had ever seen.

Robert Williams did not speak to either Sarah or Jareth. He chose to observe their behavior and actions. Years as a trial lawyer had taught him the importance of reading body language. He watched as Sarah helped put food on Jareth's plate and noticed that he hardly missed a chance to smile at her or let his hand touch hers. Robert had seen this type of behavior before. It was clear that Jareth Kingsley was smitten. And the subtle blushes that rose to Sarah cheeks spoke volumes about her feelings for him. She had all the signs of a woman in love. It was hard for Robert to admit it but his little princess was a woman.

"So, Jareth, how did you meet our Sarah?" Robert wasted no time getting to the heart of the matter.

Jareth looked to Sarah and took a drink from his water glass before answering. "It was five years ago, actually." He looked directly at Robert and thus impressed him.

"That would mean Sarah was still in high school. She would have been just sixteen. A bit young for you, don't you think?" He watched as Sarah's shoulders dropped and he heard her sigh.

"Yes, that's right. I was in the area here, looking to acquire some properties and I saw her one afternoon in that charming little park near here. She was rehearsing a play and I was quite enchanted by her." He placed a hand over her smaller one. "I waited to see her again the next afternoon and introduced myself. She was most hesitant to even speak to me since I was older _and_ a stranger. But, since I kept my distance and merely chatted with her about my love of literature and the theatre, we struck up a casual acquaintance." He patted her hand, smiling at her warmly.

Sarah continued the story. "We would write each other once in a while over the years, at least until I moved to the city. We actually ran into each other at the green grocers." She grinned at him. "That's when he asked me out and well, we've been dating for a while now." He nodded in agreement.

This was all fine and good, Robert thought but now that the subject had been broached he could pounce on it. "So, Jareth, how old are you?"

Sarah gasped. "Dad!"

Jareth grabbed her hand. "I turned thirty-four this past January. I am sure you are concerned over the age difference, but I can assure you that I have the utmost respect for your daughter and I would never try to make her do anything she did not wish to do." He again looked Robert directly in the eyes, unflinchingly.

"Well, I think Sarah's very lucky to have caught the eye of a cultured and well mannered man. If she has no problem with the age difference, then I certainly will not stand in her way." Karen smiled at the pair and then at Robert, daring him to disagree.

"I'm not sure I like it, but Sarah is her own person and she has done a fine job living on her own. But just so we understand each other, Jareth: don't you ever do anything to hurt her or you'll wish you'd never met me." He stared him down, his face a stern, no nonsense scowl.

"I would never do anything to hurt Sarah! I want nothing more than to see her smile. I would give my life for her if it was required. She is more precious to me than anything in this or any other world." The strong love Jareth felt for his daughter veritable radiated from his face. It was clear he would not be able to refuse this man. Sarah had found her match.

"Well, Toby, I believe it is bedtime for you, young man."

"Oh, man, that's not fair." He stood up and started stomping to the stairs.

Jareth chuckled as Sarah called after, "no, it's not but that's how it is. Get ready and I'll come up and tell you a bedtime story." At that promise, Toby ran up the stairs to get ready for bed. Once Sarah walked up the stairs to tuck Toby in, this left Jareth alone with Robert and Karen. He sat quietly on the love seat, sipping tea while the others had their after dinner coffee.

"Karen, could you refresh my coffee?" He looked at her pointedly, clearly he wanted her to make herself scarce.

"Oh, right, sure. I'll be right back." She grabbed his cup and the coffee pot and waltzed into the kitchen.

"Now that it's just the two of us, why don't we talk man-to-man?" Robert leaned forward a little, Jareth mirrored him.

"I was waiting for a chance to speak with you as well. I imagine you have all kinds of questions but I think I should be allowed to state my intentions, don't you agree?"

"By all means, I am very curious and a bit concerned, we are talking about my only daughter, after all." Robert leaned back again just a bit to give the man in front of him some space.

"Robert, I want to reassure you that I only want the very best for Sarah. The feelings I have for her have grown very strong and run deeply and it is my wish to marry her." He saw the surprise flash in Robert's eyes before continuing. "I would like to ask for your blessings, however I wish you to understand that if Sarah accepts my proposal, I do intend to make her my wife, with or without your approval. I do not wish to drive a wedge between the woman I love and her family, but I will not stop loving her simply because you find some fault with me or my intentions." Jareth leaned back into the love seat and allowed the man of his intended to absorb what had been said.

"Well," Robert started after several minutes, "that was an impressive speech. I am convinced that you are sincere, however, I am not ready to give you both my blessings…yet. Perhaps given a little time to adjust to the two of you as a couple, I may change my mind, but for now, I'll say I approve of you continuing to date my daughter. Is that acceptable?" He raised a eyebrow and extended his hand.

Taking the offered hand, Jareth shook it firmly. "It is not exactly what I was aiming for, but I believe we can make it work." He smiled and Robert put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good. Now, let me find Karen and my cup of coffee." He chuckled as he walked out of the room.

In less time than it takes to snap your fingers, Jareth was standing in the door of Toby's bedroom. Sarah was just finishing telling Toby a story about the goblins playing chicken trebuchet, when they noticed him standing there.

"Jareth! Can you do some magic?" Toby was bouncing on his bed.

"Well, let me see." He tapped two fingers to his lips in thought. "How's this?" He produced a crystal and threw it up to the ceiling. It burst and the ceiling turned into the night sky, sparkling with stars and the moon. "This will last until sunrise and then it will fade away."

Sarah gave him one of those looks and Toby stared at the changing stars in awe. "Cool."

"Oh, and Tobias, I have two more 'gifts' for you." He snapped his fingers and two large goblins appeared. They were just a bit taller than Toby himself. "This is Junket," he pointed to the goblin with bright orange hair and a dented helmet, "and this is Scrum." Scrum had a helmet with a feather and his hair was not visible. "Since you are the brother of my 'girlfriend', I wish you to be protected. These two will go with you everywhere you go, of course they can conceal themselves so no one else will see them." He looked at the goblins and then back to Toby. "Try to keep them out of trouble, alright?"

"Wow, my own goblins. That is so cool!" He waved at his personal guards and they waved back, fading into the shadows to keep watch.

"Jareth, is this really necessary? Could there truly be any danger?" She stood and came to stand beside him, a worried look on her face.

"There is always some kind of threat when one is a monarch. I would rather know Tobias is safe than have to worry or see you worried." He kissed her briefly on the lips causing Toby to make a face and groan 'yuck'.

"Alright, you're right, I would worry. Good night, Toby. See you soon, kiddo."

"Good night, Sarah, Jareth. Thanks for the car and the goblins." He grinned as he snuggled into his pillows and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Sarah turned off the light as the two headed out the door and down the stairs.

"Dad, Karen, we're going to head out now. We still have to drive back to the city." She hugged her parents as they came to the door. Jareth shook Robert's hand and again kissed Karen's hand, as he bowed to her. "Good night." All four spoke the farewell as they headed towards the car.

Jareth helped her into the car and got in and started to drive away from the curb. "Jareth, you're going the wrong way. The freeway is in the opposite direction."

"Precious, we're not going that way just yet. We have one more stop to make." He winked but said no more. In just a few minutes he pulled in by the park where Sarah had play acted as a child.

"Why are we here?" she asked as he helped her out of the car and they started walking towards the bridge.

"Sarah, this is the place I first saw you in your flower crown, pretending to be a princess. You captivated me and I was enchanted. I left you the book and when you called to me, I couldn't believe my luck." He turned her to look directly into her face, running his thumb over her cheek as he spoke. "I know that you were beginning to have feelings for me when we danced together in the crystal ballroom, but I didn't realized you were just too young to understand my proposal. But, now you aren't too young." He knelt down on one knee, as he knew was Aboveground custom and pulled out a small velvet pouch.

"Sarah Grace Williams, will you consent to be my love, my mate, my wife and my queen from this day until our last?" He pulled a delicate platinum ring from the pouch: vines intertwined with several small diamonds surrounding the opal center stone.

"Of course I will, I already said yes to you, but this is so romantic. Yes, I will marry you." She watched as he slipped the ring on her finger, tears of pure happiness glistening in her eyes. They shared a sweet, loving kiss and Jareth transported them back to the gardens at the palace.

 _A/N – okay, not a great ending but I could write another whole chapter of romantic fluff, but I do not wish to be too tedious. I am still trying not to draw any additional attention from 'his Nibs'. He was in a sour mood earlier because I had to tell him that there were no lemons in this chapter. I promise I won't make him or you, dear readers, wait too much longer._


	19. Chapter 19

**Just to state the obvious – I don't own it.**

 **Chapter Nineteen – A Crystal Moon**

Sarah appeared in the middle of the royal gardens still wrapped in Jareth's strong embrace. Her head rested just over his heart and she could feel its steady cadence against her cheek. "Jareth, do you have to go?" She could hear how sad her voice sounded. She pouted because she didn't want him to think she was whining.

"Sarah, my sweet, beautiful girl, I wish I could stay, but I have a kingdom to oversee and I have been gone almost an entire day. I would love to take you back with me." He lifted her chin up and kissed her. She could feel how much he wanted her in that kiss. It made her feel so very cherished. "Come , I will walk you back to your chamber before I go. Tomorrow your lessons will start and we will both be so busy we'll be lucky to have time to see each other before the ball."

Sarah grinned. The ball! Yes, they would get to dance and be together all evening. "Okay, my Goblin King, take me inside so that you may return to your duties." She grinned up at him as he tucked her hand under his arm and walked her through the doors back into the palace. The time it took to make their way from the gardens to the family wing of the castle went by quickly and too soon they were standing at her door. Sarah turned and put her hands on his shoulders. "Good night, Jareth." She pulled him down to her lips and kissed him with all the love she felt. He kissed her back with equal passion, his lips moving down her jaw and neck to the sensitive spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder, nibbling and sucking gently. She moaned, "Jareth, please."

He pulled back just a few inches to look into her face. "Please, what, Sarah, my love?"

"We need to stop." She noted the disappointed look on his face. "Don't look at me like that. You have no idea how much I want to just pull you into my room and let you do with me whatever it is you wish, but I didn't want to do away with chaperones just so we could be intimate, I wanted it to be my decision, our decision, together. And I want you, but I'm not sure if now is the right time." She looked at him for some kind of reassurance.

He gazed into her eyes, smiling a melancholy smile. "I promise you, precious, I will never force you into doing anything you do not want to do with all your heart. I will wait for as long as you wish, but know I ache to be with you. I love you, my precious thing." He leaned down and placed a sweet, tender kiss on her lips, stepped back three steps and bowed. "Good night, my wife-to-be."

"Good night, again, my king." She watched as he walked down the corridor towards the balcony and transformed into his barn owl form and flew out the doors. She sighed as she turned the handle on her door and entered her chambers to get some sleep and hopefully have sweet dreams.

She fell into the bed, pulling the coverlet up around her neck and snuggled into the pillows. The last kiss they had shared still tingling on her lips, she drifted off into sleep and eventually a sweet dream.

She was standing on a balcony, dressed in a midnight blue gown of the finest silk, her long hair held up with a few gold pins allowing the bulk of it to hang in curls down her back. She was leaning over the railing watching as a tow headed boy dressed in black knee pants and a grey tunic ran around the fountain, laughing. Chasing close behind was Jareth, wearing a simply white shirt and grey leather leggings. He was laughing and calling after the child. "Niall, come back here. I _will_ catch you!" Suddenly he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the balcony, smiled and waved. Sarah turned around on the balcony, heading back into the salon. As she turned, her swollen belly came into view: she was heavy with child. With a loud bang the doors to the salon flew open and the blond boy ran up to her and hugged her legs as Jareth ran in after. "Ah, Sarah, my queen, I see you've managed to catch the prince where I could not." His laughter filled the salon.

Tap! Tap! Tap! "Ugh, go away. I'm sleeping." She pulled the coverlet over her head. Not again, I want to finished that dream this time, she thought. TAP! TAP! TAP! "Lady Sarah, her majesty has sent me to collect you. It is time to rise and break your fast. You have lessons today."

Sarah knew that voice. Ugh! Not Lord Cleary. Saoirse had sent the king's advisor to get her because today would begin lessons. 'I don't want to take stupid lessons' she whispered angrily to herself.

"Lady Sarah, the lessons will not be stupid. I will give you thirty minutes to prepare and then I will come in to take you to her majesty. Please do not make me appear incapable of doing my duty, my lady."

Oh, guilt! Apparently the Fae knew how to use it almost as well as Sylvia Feinstein could. "Fine, Lord Cleary, I will be ready." She threw the covers back and marched herself into the bathroom to take a quick bath and then dress. Obviously she was never going to get to see the whole dream. Grrr.

Lord Cleary wasn't impatient, no he was intolerable! He had escorted her to breakfast with the royal family. That had been pleasant. Sarah had worked to mend fences with the king and queen, feeling she had been petulant and even rude, trying to make the monarchs see that she was not trying to undermine their authority but merely wishing to retain her autonomy.

"Saoirse, Jarrold, I just wish for you to understand, I don't want you to see me as spoiled or bratty. I am not yet used to having a king and a queen have rule over me. I'm used to making my own decisions. I'm truly ashamed that I behaved so rudely towards you both."

The two sovereigns looked at each other and then back at Sarah and smiled. Jarrold spoke first. "My dear Sarah, while it is true that how you behaved would be seen as highly questionable regarding court protocol, you showed a fierce and determined attitude and we believe that once you have been schooled in proper manners and royal etiquette at court, you will be a formidable queen and just the kind of wife our son needs. Please, do not trouble yourself with apologies going forward. All is well between us and we look forward to the ball tomorrow, announcing to the entire Underground that, in three months time, you will be our new daughter. Your betrothal to Jareth will be the most celebrated event to be eclipsed only by the royal wedding to follow."

Yes, that had been a lovely and pleasant breakfast. Sadly, lessons were boring and tedious and Lord Cleary certainly knew how to take dry material and make it even more boring!

"Now, Lady Sarah, etiquette at the table is based on millennia of court protocol, taking into account…"

"Can't you just teach me what to do instead of giving me the entire history behind each specific knife, fork and spoon. I mean, honestly." She groaned and rolled her eyes before letting her head hit the table none too lightly. "Ouch!"

"In all seriousness, my lady, you need to have an understanding so that you do not offend a nobleman or Prince of another species because you do not know why it is required to use a certain spoon for a specific dish." He attempted to look sympathetic she was sure, but he came off cross and surly.

"I just think it would make more sense for me to learn these things before an event, so that I don't forget them, because I am sure that is exactly what is going to happen." She groaned and gently laid her head on her arms and started to sniffle. "This just sucks."

"Lady Sarah, perhaps now would be a good time to take a break?" Lord Cleary gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"That is a great idea. I am going out in the gardens. Can you send for me in a little while?" He nodded and turned to leave the salon. Sarah stood and wiped her eyes and ran out the door as fast as she could. She was in such a hurry to get out of the palace that she collided with someone in the corridor. She landed none too softly on her derrière and shook her head from the collision. The other individual was lying flat on his back, completely dazed and nigh to unconscious. "Oh my goodness, I am terribly sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." She gasped when he sat up and she was looking into indigo blue eyes.

"And who, little one, are you?" He looked stunned as he sat up, still rubbing his head.

"I'm Sarah. Who are you?" She stared into his face, her mouth slight agape.

"Who am I? Why, you sweet thing, I am Padraig." He rose to his feet and bowed before her. She dipped in a slight curtsy in response. "I remember seeing you at the ball welcoming you to the kingdom." He leered at her as his gaze swept over her body. "Where have you been hiding yourself?"

Suddenly, Sarah found herself wishing she didn't have quite such a low cut gown on. "Well, I am a guest of their majesties, staying here in the palace. I have requested to emigrate to the Underground."

He grinned, his sharp teeth peeking from between his full lips. "So, my uncle, the king, has been your host and guardian? Better and better."

"So, you're the nephew of the king? I would have thought Jareth might have mentioned…"

"Don't tell me my cousin has already laid claim to you?" He interrupted her abruptly.

"Why are you here, Padraig? Did you come for the ball tomorrow?" She was smiling a Cheshire Cat like grin.

"Yes, the am here for the ball. I understand it is a celebration to mark the occasion of the Crown Prince beginning a courtship." He stepped two steps closer, forcing Sarah to retreat three steps.

"Well, I must tell you there has been a change in plans. It is now a betrothal celebration."

"He's getting betrothed? Amazing! I never dreamed he was that serious. Who's the lucky girl?" He reached for her hand but she evaded him.

"I am." She flashed a proud look with her jade green eyes, lifting her chin up slightly in an attempt to appear regal.

"Oh, well, I can't say I blame Jareth for choosing you. You are very beautiful, my sweet thing."

"Don't call me that! I am not your sweet anything!" Ooh, but he riled her.

He chuckled, sounding very much like Jareth, as he circled her, sizing her up. "My cousin is most fortunate, my lady. Where were you headed to in such a hurry?"

Suddenly, Sarah remembered she wanted to go into the garden. "I was just going to go into the gardens. I am escaping from etiquette lessons. Lord Cleary is terribly boring." She groaned as she turned to head to the gardens. She felt his eyes watch her as she walked away, thankful he chose not to follow. Something about him unsettled her.

"Enjoy the gardens, my sweet thing." His laughter drifted down the corridor after her.

Jardeen, Jarvinia and Sarah were sitting in the salon, talking about the ball. The princesses had spent the last four hours going over all the nobility and royalty that would be there and that it was most important that Sarah maintain an aloof and disinterested attitude. This was expected at court. Enthusiasm was not something one showed as a Fae. They explained that there would be many races represented and she was to remember as the betrothed of the Crown Prince, she was above all of them, except for, of course, the High King and Queen.

"Sarah, I cannot say this enough. Do not respond to any insult you might hear." Jardeen was extremely serious and intense.

"Oh, who would insult me?" She looked so puzzled that Jarvinia nearly laughed.

"You are a changling, my dear. We adore you, but since your conversion is still happening, you do not yet look fully Fae. True, you are starting to look more lovely than you already did before, but your ears and eyes are still human and there are females who will be jealous that a human changling will one day be High Queen." Sarah gasped. Could it be that the woman had truly not thought of that fact? "Surely you realized that before now. Did you not?"

"Um, no, I knew I would be Goblin Queen but I never considered I would be High Queen one day. Oh my. Shit. Oh, I'm sorry." She covered her mouth and her face went red.

The princesses laughed. "You are so funny, but try not to use such profane language at court." Jarvinia chortled. "Honestly, I had not heard you use such language before. The only time I heard such words before was down at the smithy when I was having my horse shoed." This made Sarah flush even more. "Try to control your impulses."

The remaining time was spent teaching Sarah the different types of dancing she would need to know. "Ugh, I have two left feet!" Sarah lamented, her face showing how discouraged she was getting.

"Don't despair, Sarah. You be dancing with Fae and the males are all excellent dancers and will be able to guide you expertly around the floor. Jareth is going to want to claim most of your dances, and he dances beautifully. We should know, we taught him." Both princesses giggled.

"Okay, I just hope that won't get mad at me when I step on their toes." She huffed and wiped the perspiration off her face.

A dark hooded figure lurked in the shadows near the palace. Prince Darcy had been in hiding for several years, waiting to complete his plot to take back the throne of the Nymph kingdom. Now that the champion of the labyrinth had returned to the Underground he believed he would be able to access the magic of the labyrinth and use it to overthrow his brother's widow and claim the throne he always believed should have been his. All he needed to do was kidnap the Lady Sarah and once they were married, he would be able to gain access to the labyrinth and steal its magic.

He stalked around the palace, carefully concealing himself from anyone that might spot him and alert the guards. He loathed having to hide. He was royalty and should be treated as such. His foolish brother had usurped his place. He should have been crowned king, but their father had disowned him. But soon, all things would be put right and he would have a strong connection to the powerful magic of the labyrinth and a healthy female to give him an heir.

 _A/N – Hey, thanks again for all the reviews. This chapter is a bit shorter than normal and I apologize, but I thought it better to post this before another week goes by. I will be writing the next chapter and getting it posted next weekend. It will be much longer, I swear. It is going to be the big betrothal celebration!_


	20. Chapter 20

**And I still don't own it! And that fact still bites.**

 _My kind and patient readers, it is me! I have finally returned after waging a tough battle against my petulant and wayward muse. She has been captured and proper subdued. We engaged in the ancient rights of parlay and have reached an equal and mutually beneficial accord. I am happy to say, I am back to stay and will be working hard to get my chapters updated, the current stories completed and the many plot lines the plot bunny gifted me with published in a timely and consistently regular manner. I pledge this to you all, cross my heart._

 _I have missed you as much as you have me. I hope the new chapter will please. And remember, as always, my muse and I live for your kind reviews. So without any further eloquence, on with the story!_

 **Chapter Twenty – Let Me Rule You**

Sarah yawned and fought to keep her slightly bloodshot eyes open. She had hardly slept a wink the night before. She'd gone to bed like every other night since coming to the palace, her pillows were soft and fluffy. The mattress, on her oversized bed, was supportive and comfortable and she had blankets and quilts aplenty to keep warm. No, the accommodations were not the reason she couldn't sleep the night before. Clearly it was her concern about her future that kept her from drifting into the land of dreams and slumber.

Sarah had lain in bed, staring at the canopy above her, thinking about what her future would be for her. All she could think about was what a huge responsibility she was about to undertake. She was going to marry Jareth, King of the Goblins. She had agreed to be bound to the beautiful and frightening Goblin King, the very being that had taken her little baby brother away after she asked that goblins to take him.

Becoming Jareth's wife was the least part of the changes heading her way. No, she would not just be marrying Jareth, she would become Goblin Queen. And then, as she had been informed, she would someday be expected to be crowned High Queen Consort. That was the part that scared her the most. After all, what business did she have becoming a queen? Sarah Williams of Nyack, New York. Little twenty-one year old sales clerk, high school diploma holding woman. A queen, for heavens sake! Was she truly going to be up to the challenge? She could barely stand sitting through her lessons! Tedious and dull as dishwater, the history and political dealings of the Underground. Curse Lord Cleary. Couldn't he try to see it from her perspective, at least this once? The material was just so boring.

Again, her head slipped off where her hand held it up, and nearly hit the desk. The sound of her gasping caught his attention and he turned to catch Sarah yawning again.

"Lady Sarah, it is very important that you understand the delicate balance his majesty maintains between the Seelie and the Unseelie. He is ruler over the goblins. Goblins are unaligned but claimed by the Unseelie court. These creatures have sworn allegiance to the Keeper of the Labyrinth. He is named King of the Goblin Realm. The current ruler is King Jareth, Crown Prince to the Seelie court." Sarah rolled her eyes and groaned. Like she didn't know who Jareth was. How stupid did Lord Cleary think she was?

"His majesty has many titles. If he is properly introduced his title is Jareth, first born son of Jarrold and Saoirse, Crown Prince of the Seelie court, King of the Goblins, Keeper of the Labyrinth, Weaver of Dreams, Protector of the Wished Away, Master of Mischief and Lord of Wishes." Lord Cleary grinned at Sarah's dazed look. "There are other titles but to add every honor that his majesty has had bestowed upon him…"

"Would be boring beyond imagination." Jardeen and Jarvinia came into the Solarium, laughing. "Lord Cleary, really. Sarah is the Betrothed of our brother. I think she knows who he is."

He groaned at the princesses. He was clearly not amused and hated the interruption. "Your Highnesses surely can understand that I need to see to her education?"

"We are here to rescue our future sister from any further studies. She has a ball to prepare for." They chuckled at the advisor's annoyed look and each took one of Sarah's hands as they led her out the doors.

Jarvinia and Jardeen had planned on rescuing Sarah from her tedious lessons for days but had needed to wait until the day of the gala to be able to have a valid excuse. Getting made up and dressed for the gala was the best reason of them all! The princesses needed to help their future sister look beautiful for their little brother and they were definitely up to the challenge.

All the time that Sarah had been staying at the palace she had related to her friends everything she knew about the beauty rituals mortal women engaged in to make themselves beautiful. Brazilian waxing, mani-pedis, massages and facials, body scrubs and exfoliating; all designed to make a woman feel pampered and pretty. Both Jardeen and Jarvinia had told Sarah that those things would be unnecessary: she was already so lovely that there wasn't a thing that could be done to make her more attractive to their brother. Jareth already found her irresistible.

Sarah laughed. "I know you both don't understand this, but I need to do these things. It helps me feel confident. It's like a knight putting on his armor before going into battle." Jardeen chortled at this notion.

"Sarah, if Jareth found you any more desirable than he already does, I hardly think the lock on your chamber door would keep him from you." She cocked her head to the side and opined, "I sometimes wonder that he hasn't visited you in the middle of the night already."

Sarah gasped and turned bright red. She could hardly believe that Jareth sister could say something so outrageous. "Jardeen, I am still a virgin. I know that the Fae do not place any value on virginity, but I do." She blushed again and cast her eyes down before she continued. "But, I do want to know Jareth in every way a woman can know a man."

The princesses laughed at this revelation. "So, it is true, you want to be intimate with our brother. I was truthfully afraid you did not want him, you merely wished to be queen. I am delighted. Perhaps we will see an heir born to the Seelie court yet?" She looked at Sarah and smiled in a knowing way. Sarah returned the smile, blushing from her hairline all the way to the tops of her breasts, just peeking out of her robe. "Oh look Vinny, so blushes so prettily, too."

Sarah giggled nervously. "You Fae have no filter. We poor mortals have shame and you are embarrassing me. That being said, I do want to have a baby with Jareth. Or two." She smiled shyly and hid her face in her hands when the princesses chortled from laughter..

Jarvinia beamsed at her soon to be sister-in-law. "I would adore having a niece or nephew to love and I would volunteer to watch the child for you and Jareth." She held her arms in front of her as if she had a baby in them, rocking her arms slowly back and forth.

Jardeen chimed in, "as would I. Sarah, you make Jareth so happy. He is not the same since you came to us. How do we thank you for saving him for us all?" Tears were welling up in her eyes, but not even a hint of sadness could be detected. These were truly tears of joy!

Sarah felt strange being praised just for loving Jareth. "I don't deserve such honor or praise since all I have done is create the very circumstances that I subsequently had to correct. Jareth and I are stubborn, complicated people. Our path has been difficult and probably will remain that way. But, I am so very happy to be accepted into your family. I never dared hope that I would succeed in winning the love of so special a man. I am the luckiest woman in the world!"

Jarvinia held up a hand to stop Jardeen from saying anything. "Sarah, you are very special. Jareth could have his choice of just about any female in the Underground. He chose you and we are all grateful and relieved that you consented to be his bride and queen. If you hadn't, Jareth would have faded and passed through the veil, lost to all who love and need him." Both sisters placed a hand on one of Sarah's shoulders. "May the Goddess bless you always."

The three women spent the rest of the afternoon working on looking as beautiful as possible. Sarah realized she would be able to weather any challenge she had in store, she wasn't only getting a husband, whom she loved more than life. She was also being lovingly welcomed into the family and she instinctively knew she would always have important and powerful allies by her side.

Jareth stood on the balcony of his rooms in the palace at Avalon. This was the best place to be in order to prepare for the ball to celebrate his betrothal.

He had arrived without the usual entourage with which he would normally have arrived. He was all about being low-key tonight. The less attention he drew to his presence the better. The courtiers were already gossiping enough.

He rubbed his temples in frustration. Gods, but he hated the court environment he was subjected to, whenever he came to his father's realm. That collection of full grown adults, who could find nothing better to do with their time then talk about who was betrothed to whom and which nobleman was cheating on his wife. As if anyone truly cared! But the members at court were easily bored and distracted.

He stood now, surveying the lands viewable from the balcony of his palace chambers. His booted foot resting on the railing. The sun was just beginning to move lower, ever closer to the horizon as the crystalline moon began its rise. Jareth was humming to himself the same melody from Sarah's peach dream. His thoughts strayed back to that day more often since she had come to the Underground. It was his happiest and saddest memory all at once. She had been his and for the length of that interrupted dance, he could believe she was his. But now, she had agreed to be his bride and that memory would become a happy reminiscence.

He turned as he heard the doors to his rooms open. Saoirse was standing in the archway, having just closed the door. She glanced towards the balcony, catching her youngest as the dying light illuminated his hair and bare torso. She smiled, knowing tonight would finally have him betrothed and on the path to marriage and, hopefully, fatherhood soon. Sarah was beautiful and while she was impetuous and spirited, she was young and there was every indication she would mature into a fair and kind queen.

"Jareth, I'm so happy to see you are here and already getting prepared for the ball." She noticed his black, skintight leather leggings and mirror polished boots. "Did you find out what color Sarah is wearing? You know you should be both wearing the same color?" She winked at him, pulling the wrinkles out of her own gold gown.

"Yes, Mama, I know we should match and I found out that Sarah is wearing a deep purple and silver gown. If you look, you can see that I have a white shirt, silver vest and deep purple coat." He smiled at her as he added, "I do try to observe appropriate protocol for the occasion." He walked in from the balcony and slipped the ruffled white shirt over his head and then reached for a carved wooden box on the dresser. "Could you give this to my lady? I know she will want to surprise me when I see her gown, so I am unable to give it to her in person."

The queen beamed at her son. "Have you commissioned a piece of jewelry for Sarah? May I see it?"

He nodded and opened the box. Inside was a stunning pair of amethyst and diamond chandelier earrings and a matching choker of purple velvet, amethysts and diamonds.

"Oh my, Jareth! These are truly beautiful!" She held the box closer the the light and saw that the craftsman had chosen the finest gems. "The perfect compliment to her gown, I'm sure."

She touched her son's cheek and smiled warmly. "It is so wonderful to see you this happy, Jareth. I had almost given up hope. I wish you would have told me you suffered so over your love for the champion. I would have helped you."

Jareth sighed slightly. "Mama, I overestimated my effect on my intended and underestimated her devotion to her little brother. It was all my own doing and I did not listen to the wise council I received. I expected too much and passively did nothing to improve my chances with Sarah. Thank the Fates, she grew into so much more than I could ever have hoped for, taking the initiative to come and pursue me. It was surprising but again, I underestimated her. It's a lesson I plan on taking to heart. Never to underestimate the incomparable Sarah Williams ever again."

He chuckled as Saoirse hugged him and she whispered, "Good luck, my darling son. I rejoice in your happiness." She turned to go and dabbed her handkerchief to her eyes.

Once he was alone, Jareth went about finishing his dressing and added a few streaks of purple into his wild mane of hair. He added a amethyst brooch to his lace cravat at his neck and pulled on his silk grey gloves. Tonight would be an evening to be remember for centuries.

Back near the Goblin City, under the walls that helped encompass the castle and lands that belonged to the Goblin realm, the spirit of the Labyrinth, Aideen, danced around in curling circles. Never before had Aideen been happier and the lands reflected her joy. The trees were wearing emeralds mantles of foliage, the flowers bloomed in a rainbow of magnificent colors like never before and the fields were lush and green. The sparkle that was typical inside the labyrinth seemed brighter and the paths, corridors and tunnels were clear of all debris and cobwebs. The many inhabitants of the kingdom notice the changes that had taken place and everyone knew it was because the champion had returned and their monarchy was soon to celebrate the wedding of their king to his beloved lady!

All the citizens of the Goblin kingdom were happy. There had not been a Goblin queen in more than a millennium. There were many races and subclasses of creatures living peacefully in the Goblin King's lands. Goblins were just one species. There were fae and elves, pixies and nymphs, dwarves and fireys. So many that it would take hours to list them all. All had been refugees or outcasts seeking refuge and if they passed muster, Jareth let them become citizens of his realm.

Now the peoples of the kingdom were preparing for the many parties, dances, galas and balls that would be held over the next three months to properly honor and celebrate the wedding and the crowning of a new queen. There would be food, strong drink and music. Everyone would partake, but before that, everyone would work very hard to insure that these events were all they needed to be. This would be a time of great joy and revelry in the land.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note : My devoted and exceedingly patient readers, I adore you! Thank you for the kind words. I'm back with a purpose. My muse and I are on a mission with many wondrous tales to come._

 **Chapter Twenty-one – As The World Falls Down**

The grand ballroom of the Seelie Palace was decorated in the most magnificent of styles. It had been a long time since the last occasion saw it brought to its full splendor. The draperies, hanging from every window and doorway, were a deep blue brocade, shot through with golden threads in an ornate, quadratic pattern. The inlaid, wooden floor was polished to a high gloss shine and you could see your reflection in it almost as clearly as if it were a mirror. Overstuffed, plush settees and chaise lounges, covered in rich, red velvet, were strategically placed around the room to encourage the gathering of small, intimate groups. And the dais was set up on the north wall where the royal family would sit, and in the place of honor, Crown Prince Jareth, the Goblin King and the Lady Sarah would be seated. A short distance from the dais, the small string quartet was already rehearsing. The fair and dainty fairies, wearing diaphanous gowns in pale shades of greens and blues, were tuning their magnificent instruments.

Saoirse was standing in the archway, herself dressed in a splendid and regal looking gown of aqua and lavender taffeta, surveyed the room for the hundredth time today. She wanted everything to be perfect as this would be a grand occasion: the stuff of dreams. People would be speaking of this day for centuries and it needed to be absolutely memorable. She glanced over at the guards, making a note to speak to them one last time before the guests were let in. It was amazing how many members of the aristocracy and nobility had come to partake in the festivities. Everyone was dying to meet the woman who had finally captured the lonely Goblin king's heart. There was a tremendous amount of gossip about the lady.

All the people knew she was a human female and from the Above. Most also knew she had run the labyrinth, but not everyone knew she was the champion, having bested the maze and its monarch. Of course, everyone in the Goblin kingdom knew who Sarah Williams was. She was their Queen, even if she had not been coronated or married to their king! The goblins, and other creatures that called the labyrinth home, all loved her. She was their champion!

Saoirse was overjoyed that she would see her youngest finally betrothed and soon married. How long she had waited for this day! She thought back to the day Jareth was born.

 _Flashback_

It was an odd day from start to finish. She woke early that morning and felt the first strong contraction. Having birthed two babies before tipped her off that this was not false labor pains but the real thing. Quietly, she got out of bed and went to the bath to get washed, knowing it would be a long day. Her previous labors had taken all day and well into the night. She had pulled on her loose fitting gown and walked slowly to the midwife's chamber where she alerted her to the reality of the impending birth.

Grendel was a wise woman and midwife who had been helping bring children into the world for centuries. She helped the queen to the birthing bed that was set up in the nursery, the room she would remain in for the first six weeks of the new baby's life. Grendel was odd in her appearance and comportment. She wasn't unattractive but she also wasn't truly beautiful. She looked like a crossbreed, half elf and half goblin, but that was impossible. Elves would never consort with goblins.

Many believed she had become a midwife because no man wanted her. This was, of course, not true. She had been married at a very young age, to a kind and older elf named Bowen, but he had been killed during the great ogre revolt many centuries ago. She had chosen to study with the village wise woman, Carina, to learn all the old herbal remedies of the wise women and become a midwife rather than marry again. Her skin was brown and wrinkled from too many hours in the sun, wild grey hair that seemed to always escape the pins she used to keep it in place and kind brown eyes, that appeared to be able to root out all your secrets without her even asking for them. She was respected and loved by all who knew her. Saoirse felt comforted knowing Grendel would help bring her baby into their world.

"So, majesty, have you chosen a name for this one?" She chuckled as she helped make the queen comfortable in a simple shift, binding her hair in a long braid and pinning it atop her head.

"The king and I have decided on Jarika for a girl and Jareth for a boy." She ran her finger back and forth, over her lower lip. "Oh, Grendel, I truly hope for a son this time. I long for a baby boy and a crown prince and heir for his majesty." She looked into the kind eyes of the midwife and laid a hand on her arm.

Grendel smiled, and in an attempt to encourage the queen, nodded her head. "I believe your prayers will be answered today. I have a feeling this one will indeed be a boy."

King Jarrold entered the chamber just as she made her prediction. "A son? Has the child been born already?" He looked at his wife and knew there was no baby yet. "My beloved queen." He kissed her hand, always aware of protocol. Public displays of affection were frowned upon. "Would that I could spare you this and you could give me a child without the pain."

Saoirse giggled. She looked at her husband as another contraction started and she gritted her teeth and hissed through the pain, "it is just so for all creatures, my lord. Pain, yes, but the most easily endured because a beautiful child will be placed into my arms at the end." She groaned and panted as the contraction started to peak.

"Good morning, Sire." Grendel smiled warmly and gave a quick bow to the monarch. "I'm afraid it will be a while yet. This one will not be in a hurry." She moved past the monarch, who was clearly nervous. "Fear not, the queen will come through this and you will have a new baby before the night falls." But, things are seldom what they appear to be.

King Jarrold left his laboring wife in the nursery and went about the duties of running the kingdom. Even the impending arrival of a royal baby did not absolve him of his kingly responsibilities. Court would need to be held: there was a new treaty to negotiate to keep the hard won peace with the ogres. The previous treaty had held for two centuries but the ogres were always hard to read and even harder to keep pacified. Gods only knew what they would want this time, just to keep them on their own lands.

He sat patiently through four tedious hours, listening to the ogres make their demands of the Seelie court. The king saw no issue with giving them all they asked for. The ogres did not want so much and maintaining the peace and preventing a war was worth the cost of the additional land they coveted near the Dwarf mountains. The dwarves were not interested in the nearly barren wastelands near their mines, only in the mines themselves and what lay within.

No sooner had the documents for the new treaty been signed by all parties, that a page came running in, shouting, "The queen, majesty! Grendel says the baby is coming!"

Jarrold leapt to his feet and hurried to the nursery, and just as he entered the corridor that lead to that chamber, he heard a baby's cries. A new royal baby was born into the kingdom! He opened the door and saw his queen, resting on the birthing bed, a small bundle laying next to her. And then he saw it: a small hand, waving above the bundle. He walked over to the bed to look at his wife and child. When he gazed upon the babe, it opened its eyes and it was then that he saw pale blue eyes and a shock of pale blond hair. He smiled at the new baby, gently touching his finger to the infant's soft cheek and bent over to place a kiss on his dozing wife's lips. As if she were Sleeping Beauty, Saoirse's eyes opened and she smiled. "Hello, Papa. I am pleased to present you with your new child, Jareth."

Jarrold slowly picked up the babe and held him close to his face as he spoke, "welcome to my kingdom, Crown Prince Jareth, heir to the Seelie throne. A long and happy life to you, my fine, little lad." He gazed lovingly at his wife, " Saoirse, I love you. You've given me my little princeling." He felt the tears welling up in his eyes but being a king, he would not allow them to be spilt. This was a joyous occasion and it would be a celebration to end all celebrations!

 _Present day_

The queen looked around the room one last time and saw how perfect everything was. This would be a grand gala but the wedding would be the celebration that would top the week long festivities that heralded the birth of the Crown Prince! Finally satisfied that there was nothing that needed the queen's touch, she exited the room and headed to her chambers to check on her appearance and make sure her husband looked his very best.

Arriving at the doorway of their shared chambers, Saoirse smiled and shook her head, nearly laughing at the sight of her beloved Jarrold fussing with his cravat.

"Curse this wretched thing!" Jarrold stomped his foot in a fit of pique. "Saoirse! Come and help me!", he shouted, obviously unaware that his queen was standing less than six feet from him.

Saoirse started to laugh. "Oh, Jarrold, you must be most vexed if you could not sense my approach nor my presence in the doorway. Let me assist you, my darling." She expertly folded and tied the cravat and placed the jewel encrusted pin in the center. "There. Now you look as handsome as the day of our betrothal.' She kissed his cheek as he laughed.

"Hardly. Even you cannot make me blind to the signs of age. See these lines?" He pointed to the corner of his eye. "I am not the young swain who danced all night with you in his arms. Not anymore."

"Jarrold, do you believe I no longer desire you? Do you not know that I see where I have started to show the first signs of aging, too? I love you, my beloved king and husband. I have never wished to belong to any other. You are my one and only, for the rest of eternity." She kissed him with a passion that belied the fact that they had grown children, looking to start their own families. She sighed as he pulled her hard against his unyielding body, feeling the hard evidence of his desire against her hip. She pulled back reluctantly and smiled up into his face. "Now, my beloved, let us stop discussing our old age and go down to the ballroom. Our only son is finally getting betrothed." She started to laugh and Jarrold joined her as they both walked out the doors of their chamber.

Jardeen was just stepping out of her chambers, quietly closing her doors as she spied her parents walking through the corridor towards the ballroom. Jardeen was resplendent in her teal satin gown. Every detail accented one of her many attributes. The sleeveless bicolored bodice hugged her shapely bosom. Her waist was cinched in with the corset lacing on the back. The skirt of the gown cascaded off her slender hips down to her shoes, where the silver lace edging sparkled. To finish off the look, she had sleeves pulled up to her biceps, sleeves of gossamer fabric and lace, also in shades of teal as this offset her strawberry blond curls. Around her neck she wore a necklace that her mother had loaned to her as she had nothing fancy enough for this type of occasion. She looked stunningly beautiful.

Stepping across the hall, Jardeen knocked on the door of Jarvinia's chamber. The sisters had planned to walk into the ball together. Presently, the door swung open and there stood Jarvinia looking innocent and beautiful in a soft rose colored gown of silk.

"Vinny, how lovely you look. You clever girl, to drape yourself in pink silk. Incredible." Jardeen watched as a sweet blush colored her sister's cheeks. Still so shy and reluctant to take compliments. Ha!

The sisters glided elegantly down the corridor towards where their parents were standing and waiting to be announced. "Mama. Papa. This is so exciting, is it not?" Jarvinia smiled, her face alight with excitement.

"Yes, dear heart, yes. It is most exciting. We are so very pleased that Jareth will soon be married. I do long for grandchildren." The king grinned at the thought of an heir to his vast and rich kingdom.

The royal family, decked out, waited to hear the major domo announced their arrival at the north doors to the guests. They would enter and be seated and then Jareth would enter from the east door and Sarah from the west. It would be the first time they would see each other today. The anticipation in the room was palpable. Everyone was on tenterhooks waiting.

Sarah had never been so nervous or anxious in her whole life. She stood in front of the carved mahogany doors on the west end of the ballroom, staring at the images cut in the doors, trying to distract herself from the gala on the other side. She looked down at her toes and hoped her feet wouldn't hurt in the heels she had on. Silver and gems sparkled on her small feet, just peeking out from under the deep, rich purple velvet hem of her gown. The dress was extraordinary, unlike any she'd ever worn to be sure. The intricate silver threads had been fashioned into the most delicate blossoms. Around the waist was a silver cincher and the neckline was a bit daring, but Sarah felt she could pull off the look without being overexposed. But what had truly floored her was the necklace and earrings she had received from Jareth. Amethyst and diamond! 'He spoils me so.' she thought.

The fanfares sounded and the doors, east and west, were opened by footmen and the major domo announced the couple.

"Your majesties, princesses, nobles of the Seelie court: presenting his Royal Highness, Crown Prince Jareth, King of the Goblins and his betrothed, the Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two – And You, You Will Be Queen**

Jareth strode through the doors and stopped just as he moved into the ballroom, waiting for the crowd to react and take in the individuals who had just entered the gala. He cut the most dashingly handsome figure in tight black leather leggings and brightly polished boots. This was topped with a crisp white linen shirt, a splendid silver vest and a deep purple velvet tailcoat. Matching silver and purple glitter streaks sparkled in his hair and he wore the prerequisite eye and face makeup for court appearance. The female courtiers were murmuring their approval even though this was the Crown Prince's betrothal celebration. They fanned themselves with large lace and feathered hand fans, extremely aware that male Fae were not so terribly faithful, even at their on betrothal parties.

Jareth could almost hear what they were thinking and he turned his face away from the simpering and pouting courtesans and let his crystalline blue eyes scan the crowd, where he saw his parents and sisters and numerous nobles and acquaintances. At last he spied his Sarah, looking every inch a queen: she was all he would ever want. The smile that played at the corners of his mouth reflected his pleasure at seeing her standing next to his cousin, Padraig. Her hair, that she usually let fall in unbound, cocoa brown curls around her shoulders and down her back, had been carefully styled on top of her head, jeweled pins and combs holding the coif in place, a few stray tendrils framing her lovely face. The jewels he'd just gifted her with seemed to pale next to her radiance but were a perfect compliment to the stunning gown that clung to her curves and gave her just enough coverage to keep the dowagers from branding her a wanton. Oh, if only they knew how passionate his intended could be, she'd be called wanton and more. He had no intention, however, of allowing her reputation to be besmirched.

Now that he'd taken in her appearance, he started to make his way through the throngs of people standing around the dance floor and tried his best to dodge any acquaintance he wished to avoid save one – Queen Sorcha. It figured he wouldn't escape her involvement tonight. He smiled at her as she came up to him and took his arm to walk with him. "Tell me, Jareth, has it been worth all the pain?" She smiled in a knowing way, as if she knew what he was thinking.

He nodded several times before he spoke. "Yes, my sweet Sorcha. It's been worth it. You know what I feel for her and she for me. Eternal soulmates, true love. I didn't think it was possible to care so deeply for another being, but every breath she breathes is one of my own." His gaze went back to the crowd and his eyes found her, surrounded by female courtiers, several of which had been past conquests of his. He groaned audibly as he tried to move through the crowds but was thwarted at every juncture.

Sorcha also spotted the courtiers, aware what a bunch of harpies they were, and looked to reassure Jareth. "Don't you worry about Sarah, Jareth. She is strong. You're her only weakness. You can wound her but others will only crash upon the ramparts of her fortress. They are no match for her and Padraig is close by. He'll help her if she runs afoul."

Jareth scowled at the thought of his cousin, Padraig coming to Sarah's aid. He should protect her. He was her fiancé. "If she needs assistance, it should come from me."

"Jareth." Sorcha chuckled. "You do not need to be jealous. Sarah loves you. Completely. I've never felt the depth of feelings that pour off the both of you. You two are fated. Nothing will separate you." She patted his arm. He gazed down at her and smiled slightly.

"I'm not jealous because I feel I know Sarah's heart. What of you? Do you regret your choice, Sorcha? Are you happy?"

She beamed back at his concerned expression. "I'm very happy. Eoghan is a kind and caring man. I do not have what you and Sarah share but we are happy. And recently we have been blessed with a child." She smiled as she placed a hand on her tummy.

"Congratulations to you both. This is marvelous news." He placed a warm kiss on her cheek. They were now within earshot of Sarah and the circle of Fae courtiers. Jareth was conscious of who was speaking and he pinched the bridge of his nose in ennui.

"So, I finally get to see you with my own eyes." The beautiful female with the haughty expression, snipped at Sarah. "I would have thought you would be a blonde, like myself. I have always believed that Jareth favored blondes." She smirked and batted her curled lashes at Sarah. This was Flora, the daughter of the Duke of the Firelands. She was tall, with a willowy figure. Long blonde hair, styled in a fanned out braid graced her head and highlighted her beautiful features, the most prominent being her lavender eyes.

"Well, Lady Flora, perhaps Jareth's tastes have changed since he has chosen me as his intended." Sarah smiled sweetly but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I mean, I do not know how long you and the Crown Prince were a couple, but you certainly didn't make much of an impression or perhaps he would have chosen you." She grinned and took Padraig's arm and fanned herself with the silver lace fan she had been letting dangle from her wrist.

Padraig was chuckling, he found the way Sarah dealt with that female extremely entertaining. "'Tis a pity that my cousin has already won your heart, my sweet thing. If you were still single I'd want you for myself just for the banter." He laughed.

Sarah huffed a bit at Padraig's teasing. It was only teasing, right? She shook her head as a petite and buxom red haired female pushed her way to stand right in front of her. Rowena wore a teal gown that was so tight that Sarah doubted she could breath and her breasts were barely contained by the stays and the fabric. She addressed Sarah in a snooty sounding tone of voice.

"Well, well, well. You're the female for which Jareth left me. I must say, I'm not at all impressed. What do you have that could fascinate a man as worldly and experienced as Jareth? He must be temporarily out of his head to choose such a slip of a changling." She turned and addressed the other Fae women. "You know she's just a changling; an inexperienced and still evolving changling. What a complete joke." She laughed a high pitched wicked sounding cackle, as she glared at Sarah.

Jareth was standing two steps behind Rowena but kept silent as he noted the barely contained anger on his lovely lady's face. He wanted to see how she planned to deal with Rowena. She was probably the worst of the courtiers. He had stopped courting her long before Sarah ran the Labyrinth. She was a schemer: she wanted to be High Queen, nothing more. He had told her she would need to prove herself worthy of being Goblin Queen before he would even consider thinking about binding himself to her for eternity. He looked at Sarah and suddenly felt sorry for Rowena.

"Jareth has never spoken of you, so you can't have made much of an impression." She dropped her hand from Padraig's arm and let the fan dangle from her wrist as she placed her hands firmly on her hips, leaning forward in a threatening posture. "While you may have obvious charms that you display like a cheap harlot, clearly that is the extend of what you have to offer a man. King Jareth must have bored of your petty intrigues and schemes and showed you the door. Do not try to make me feel like I am unworthy of the most exceptional creature I have ever encountered. He is the other half of my very soul. You could not possibly understand that. I feel sorry for you, my dear." With that she turned to the right and for the first time realized that Jareth was standing right there, beaming with pride. "Jareth!" Her exclamation of joy and delight could be heard throughout the entire ballroom.

Jareth swept her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. This caused the crowd to murmur in surprised shock at the display. "Sarah, I have missed you, my love." She giggled as he spun her around in his arms. "Seeing you makes dealing with my father's court worthwhile. Have you been getting acquainted with the court, precious?"

Sarah laughed. "I think they have been made acquainted with me, my darling." She kissed him once more as he set her down on her feet.

Reluctantly he broke the embrace and offered her his arm. "My cousin did not need to defend you?" He looked over at Padraig, who shrugged his shoulders.

"The lady is a match for any of the women in this court, and some of the men, I dare say." His laughter rang out and Rowena turned pale with outrage at being so easily dismissed. She felt the slight of having been completely ignored by the Crown Prince. She stalked off to lick her wounds and Padraig wondered if Sarah had just made a most powerful enemy.

Sarah hugged Jareth's arm tightly. "Promise me you'll never leave my side again?" She looked up to his face and gaped at the pure love she saw in his eyes. He smiled at her and she felt herself falling still deeper in love with him. "I'm being silly, aren't I. I want you to understand that I can take care of the jealousy and venom those ladies can dole out as long as I know you'll be here, close by." She was looking at her feet and felt his hand grasp her chin and lift her face up. He proceeded to kiss her: the most loving and genuine kiss she ever had received. She grabbed hold of his shoulders because she thought she might faint. She returned the kiss, wishing they were alone. This was the kind of kiss that promised so much more. Curse this gala. Well, not really. "Jareth, I love you, so much." He pulled her into his arms and started waltzing her around the ballroom.

"Sarah, my precious. I will always be with you." He raised her hand to his lips, kissing the ring he'd given her. "This ring is just another connection to me. Everything I give you is imbued with a bit of my magic. It gives you ways to reach out to me, if you should need me. I want you always by my side, but there will be times when we will be physically apart but our bound is strong. Once we are wed, you will have a magical connection to me and I to you. We will never be apart again." She looked at him and felt like she belonged and had finally come home.

"Jareth." She couldn't find the words, there weren't any to express the feeling of being whole for the first time in your life.

"What, precious?" He stopped in the middle of the room and looked into her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy is all." Her smile was pure, radiant joy.

Jareth smiled at her. "Your happiness is of paramount importance to me, my love." He kissed the tip of her nose and proceeded to dance again. Sarah barely noticed the other people dancing. She did see a particularly beautiful creature coming towards them.

"Jareth, who is that? She's so beautiful."

Jareth moved them to the edge of the dance floor and looked where Sarah was pointing. He looked most displeased. "I had hoped to avoid her, but here she comes all the same." He groaned before he continued. "Sarah, do not let anything she says disturb you." But before he could explain, the siren female was upon them.

"Jareth, would you have me think you're avoiding me?" She simpered and flirted openly. Turning to Sarah, she continued. "I'm Jennabeth, Crown Princess of the Siren kingdom and promised in marriage to Jareth." Her amber eyes flashed with fire and she flipped her unbounded raven hair over her shoulder.

"Jennabeth, that promise was broken, by your father I should add, long ago. We were still children when our parents agreed to rescind the offer. You are the only one who continues to hold on to that notion." Turning to smile at Sarah, he continued. "This is my betrothed, Lady Sarah, champion of the labyrinth. Please be respectful."

She threw her head back and laughed. "A changling? Really Jareth, there is no need to make me jealous and if you truly wanted to, you'd need to find someone more beautiful than me. What am I saying, there is no one more beautiful. Come dance with me." She grabbed his arm to pull him away from Sarah, but Sarah was faster. She twisted the woman's arm behind her back and pulled her close so to whisper in her ear.

"You are a delusional person. Jareth is going to marry me and you are at our betrothal celebration. Why would you imagine that you are going to marry him? He is **MINE**!" She hissed the last, pushing the woman's wrist further up her back before releasing her suddenly, causing her to nearly fall.

Jareth watched in equal measures of shock and amusement. "Ladies, this is a bit unseemly. Jennabeth, perhaps my cousin Padraig would like to dance? I, myself, am dancing with my lady. Enjoy the party." And with that, he and Sarah danced away, leaving her rubbing her aching arm.

Darcy was lurking on the terrace, hidden by the shadows. He had planned on everyone being too preoccupied with the gala to pay attention to security. He chuckled maniacally. Soon, Lady Sarah would be his wife and he would have access to the magic of the labyrinth and could claim the throne that Regan had stolen. He watched Jareth dancing with his wife to be. "Soon." He whispered.

Jareth and Sarah had been dancing for almost an hour and he could see the fatigue in her eyes. "Precious, let us sit this one out. I will get you something to drink, yes?" Sarah nodded and smiled.

"My feet are a little sore. A short break would be lovely." They moved onto the terrace and went to rest on a bench. Jareth sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Hey!" He ignored her protest and kissed her. He nipped at her lips with his teeth and ran his tongue soothingly over the mark.

"Ah, my precious Sarah. I've wanted to have you all to myself all evening and now that I have you, I don't want to let you go." She giggled in response.

"Okay, okay. I'm not really complaining." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Mmmm, soft. Kiss me." He complied instantly, kissing her lips and moving his lips along her jaw to her neck.

"My Sarah. Mo chailín álainn." He nibbled on her ear and ran his tongue over the shell. "If you do not stop me, nothing else will." She moaned. He continued to kiss his way back to her mouth, claiming her as his for all eternity.

Sarah pulled herself away from his lips reluctantly. "Jareth, you did promise me something to drink." He took but a moment to rein in his passion and set her gently beside him on the bench.

"I did promise. I will be but a moment, my love." He stood, adjusted his clothes so he looked presentable and moved fluidly into the ballroom, leaving Sarah alone in the moonlight.

Darcy moved swiftly, standing just off to the right of the bench. "Lady Sarah, might I speak with you?"

She turned toward the voice and gasped when she laid eyes upon Prince Darcy. His twisted and withered appearance took the breath from her lungs and the voice from her throat. Before she could rightly register what was occurring, Darcy had her in his grasp and pushing a crystal into her chest. She fainted dead away and he swept her into his arms and vanished in a cloud of black smoke.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three – We Can Be Heroes**

 _Somewhere in the lair of Prince Darcy…_

Sarah opened her eyes but all she could see was blackness. She was lying on what she guessed must be a bed but her hands were bound over her head and her shoulders ached from being held in this odd, stretched position. She tried to scream, the terror she was feeling bubbling up into her throat, but when she opened her mouth, no sound was heard. What had that creature done to her? Where was she being held and where was Jareth? Surely, he must know she was missing? She kicked with her feet but realized that her ankles were also in restraints. Her mind worked feverishly, trying to come up with answers but finding only more confusion and questions.

 _Previously at the Seelie court…_

Jareth walked out onto the balcony where he'd left Sarah just moments before and saw instantly that something was terribly wrong. There was no Sarah, only her lace fan lying on the ground near the stone bench. The glass of wine he'd been carrying, slipped through his fingers and crashed to the floor just as he summoned the guards to the balcony. Within mere moments a squad of guards were standing beside him. "The Lady Sarah has been taken by whom I know not. She must be found immediately!"

Guards went about searching in every direction and Jareth knelt on one knee, retrieving the fan and closing his eyes to reach out to her. Concentrating on Sarah, all he saw was darkness. He quickly realized this meant she was unconscious. He would have to bide his time and wait for her to awaken to have some kind of reference point, to go to her. She could be almost anywhere in the whole of the Underground.

King Jarrold and Queen Saoirse rushed to him, kneeling down beside him. The king spoke first. "Jareth, is there anything we can do?"

Saoirse placed her hand on his shoulder. "Son, you'll find her and we will deal with the villain who dared to abduct a guest under our protection." She felt helpless: unable to comfort her son and unable to find the lady.

"Mama, I can't sense her. She is clearly unconscious and possibly drugged. I pray the gods will keep me from destroying whoever dared to take my love from me." He stood slowly, his eyes moving from his father to his mother and back. "Papa, I will go to the Labyrinth. Aideen may be able to help. The Labyrinth has a psychic connection to Sarah. Please, keep searching for her." With the pain he felt reflected in his eyes, he vanished without a trace. Jareth would seek Aideen's help.

 _In the lair…_

Lying quietly, Sarah strained her ears, trying to figure out where she was. There was water nearby; she could here a soft splashing in the distance. Was it a stream or a fountain? She sniffed the air and could make out the odor of burning wood and the dank smells associated with caves. She was being held somewhere outside, that was evident. And, at least it wasn't an oubliette.

Being blindfolded put Sarah at a true disadvantage: she had no concept of time. She didn't know how long she'd been tied up or whether it was day or night. This caused her to slip in and out of a sleeping state, further adding to the confusion. And, now she was wondering if she was awake or asleep whenever something new happened.

"Sarah." The voice sounded soft and kind. "Sarah, I am Aideen and I offer my help to you."

Sarah tried to think, but her arms ached and her head throbbed. "Who are you?" She spoke the words out loud.

"No, child, do not speak out loud, answer with your thoughts." The voice was calm and caring.

Sarah felt a calm come over her, like when she was with Jareth, soothing, safe and secure.

"Yes, Sarah. Jareth is coming but I am here now. I am the essence of the labyrinth: it's strength and magic made flesh and bone, from time to time. Right now, I am within you, giving you more strength than you have alone."

Sarah could feel the entity smiling. "I am sharing my magic with you as well: when your captor appears, and he is approaching now, we will defeat him together."

Sarah smiled, feeling the most confident she had since being kidnapped, as she heard the footfalls of the creature that had stolen her from her love. 'I'm ready for you, you foul creature' she whispered softly.

Darcy walked slowly and deliberately down the path towards the cave in which he had Sarah stashed. He knew he was taking quite a chance but was counting on the dragon magic he'd stolen to protect him against whatever he might face. He wanted the power only the labyrinth could give him. He craved it; it would give him what he really wanted – his kingdom. He cursed his father for taking his birthright away.

He stopped at the opening to the cave and leaned against the damp wall, letting his mind wander back to the time when he lost all he should have rightfully received.

 _Many decades earlier…_

King of the Nymph realm had a difficult decision. He sat on his throne and waited for his first born, Darcy, to come to him. He watched as he entered the room, his visage the only proof he needed as to what he had been about: forbidden magic.

"Darcy, why son? Do you know what you have forced me to do?" He put his face into his hands.

"Father, don't you see how powerful I am? I can control dragon magic!" He grinned, even though it caused him no small amount of pain. The burns on his face were still healing.

"All I see is that you have violated the laws, that demand our obedience! You are an abomination!" He stood on weak legs, pointed his staff at his son and took from him his birthright. "You are no longer my son and heir. I name your brother, Iwain as heir to my throne. He and his wife, Princess Regan will rule! You are hereby forever more banished!"

His eyes wide in shock, he screamed, "Father, no!" And without knowing it would happen, a flash of energy shot from his deformed hand and struck down the king, leaving him gasping for air. Prince Darcy vanished from the throne room.

 _Present day…_

"I never meant to hurt you, my father. I will take the throne back from the usurper's whore. You will be proud of me again." He grinned. The isolation he had lived in all these years had made him quite mad.

He walked into the cave, making the torches light as he went to where Sarah was tied up.

"Ah, my lovely bride. Are you ready to be obedient? Can I take the shackles off you, my love?"

Sarah whispered faintly, "Water, please. I cannot speak."

Darcy turned to pick up the cup and ewer, pouring her a cool drink of spring water. "Of course, you can have a drink of water, my love." He waved his hand and one of the shackles released her hand. The next moment she was holding the cup. Aideen told her it was safe to drink , so she gulped it down.

"Why am I bound and blindfolded? If we are to wed, how is this to happen if I remain so?" She smiled as prettily as she could manage. She wanted to kill the creature, but for now she would play his game.

"So, you are ready to be united to me, my Sarah. You will be my queen. King Darcy and Queen Sarah of the Nymph realm, wielders of the powers of the labyrinth." Her shackles fell off her and she reached up to remove the kerchief binding her eyes.

She slid her legs up to her hip and rubbed her ankles as she smiled and attempted to flirt. "I have waited for you. I began to believe you would never come for me." She moved to stand and he stepped closer, taking her hand and pulling her hard against his chest.

His face was terrifying, but she held her ground, as he kissed her neck, running his tongue up to her ear. "Delicious" he hissed and she shuddered.

With all the strength she could gather, she pushed her hands against his chest and he flew against the wall of the cave, sticking in place as if held by chains.

"You vile, disgusting creature! I could never want to be your queen!" The voice coming from Sarah was loud and deep, echoing off the walls of the cave, making the very ground tremble.

"How is this possible? You have no magic? You are barely a changling." He gasped as he struggled to free himself but found he was unable to move.

"You fool! Did you think the labyrinth would not protect its champion? You have interfered where no being would dare."

Sarah's hands started to glow, and she moved them in circles in front of her. Before long a ball of bright white energy was pulsing between her hands. Darcy looked frightened and started screaming. "No! Please, I do not wish to be bound!" Before another word could be uttered, the ball engulfed him. It drifted softly to the ground and shrunk to the size of a cantaloupe melon.

Sarah stared, dumbstruck at the trapped creature. Aideen appeared beside her and touched her shoulder. "Well done, my child. Look sharp, Jareth is arriving." With that she faded until she was gone.

Jareth and four of the palace guards came bounding into the cave. Upon seeing Sarah, he ran to her and scooped her up into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. "My Sarah, my love. Are you harmed? Did he touch you?" He was kissing her face and finally claimed her lips in a comforting kiss.

Upon having her safely in his arms, Jareth realized that she was already free and the banished Prince Darcy was encased in a binding globe. "How did this happen? Did you do this?"

She smiled as she snuggled closer in his embrace. "I did, with help from Aideen."

Jareth chuckled, as this did not surprise him. "Again, you turn my world. And now I find out that you do not even need rescuing, even from one such as him." He glared at the now imprisoned Darcy and sneered. "What shall we do with him, I wonder?" He turned to the guards and commanded. "Take that criminal to the dungeons beneath the palace. The High King will wish to deal with him later, I'm sure. I will tend to my lady." And with that the pair vanished in a swirl of glitter, Jareth taking Sarah with him.

Jareth set Sarah down on her feet and held her close to his chest, reluctant to release her. He inhaled the fragrance of her hair, all strawberries and violets and sighed. He dipped his head down and claimed her mouth in a deep and passionate kiss.

It wasn't until he broke off the kiss that Sarah saw where he had taken them. This was Jareth's chambers in the Goblin castle. "Um, Jareth?" He was kissing her neck and his hands were roaming over her body, sending little jolts of excitement up and down her spine.

"Yes?" His voice was soft and there was a joyful tone in that single word as he dragged it out.

She struggled to find a way to keep her brain on topic because he was working his own brand of magic on her body, making it a challenge to focus on anything but the feelings he was igniting. "Why are we here in your bedroom?" She was quickly losing the ability to speak in coherent sentences.

He stopped his skillful seduction and gazed into her eyes. "I nearly lost you to that villain. I wanted to be able to show you how much I am grateful to have you with me again." He smirked and winked at her. "And, I did not want anyone to burst in to interrupt us." He preceded to pick up where he had stopped, kissing her along her neck and nibbling on her shoulder with his teeth.

"You're presuming I wish to be ravished?" Her chuckle sounded quite wanton and not at all how she wanted to sound. She wanted to tease but was losing the need. All she could do was desire him and the amazing passions he was bringing to life within her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Each word was punctuated with a kiss.

She paused for just a moment and knew what course she wanted to take. "No. Don't stop. Make me yours, Jareth. Make love to me. I don't want to wait anymore."

He swept her up into his arms and in four steps, laid her upon his bed. He let his gaze move slowly up and down her supine form. She was still dressed in the gown for the gala but it was no longer the splendid confection it had been. It was crumpled and stained but he didn't care. Her lips were swollen from having been well kissed and her skin was flushed with pent up wanting. She reached out with her arms, beckoning him to her. He released the cloak from around his shoulders and removed the chest plate of his armor, letting it fall with a thud to the floor and finally kicked off his boots.

He joined her on the bed and slowly pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure this is truly what you want? You know I will not be able to stop once I start. I want you to want this as much as I do. I love you with all I am, precious." The words were whispered into her ear and they sent a shiver up her spine and goosebumps all over her body.

She leaned back into the pillows and held his face in her hands, gazing into his eyes. "Jareth, I already told you I want you to make me yours. I'm ready to give you all of me, heart, body and soul. Please?" The slight moisture gathering in her eyes and the angelic smile on her lovely face was his complete undoing.

"I love you, Sarah. We may not be married yet but from this moment you are mine…forever."

 _Well, my patient readers, here is the newest chapter. I have chosen to write you a deliciously, juicy lemon in the very next chapter. And I promise you will not have to wait long at all and it will be worth the wait, I vow it!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four – I Would Be Your Slave**

Jareth was rejoicing in his mind: finally after everything he'd gone through, he would be with Sarah and, delightful creature that she was, she had waited to have her first sexual experience with him. He knew this was an extraordinary gift she was giving him. It wasn't the physical act of losing her virginity that impressed upon him the importance of this moment. No, it was emotionally and psychologically crucial that this experience live up to her expectations and exceed them. She would likely compare every romantic moment of the rest of their lives together to tonight. He planned to take things excruciatingly slow, no matter if she protested. He would hold himself back at all costs and ensure she experienced the maximum pleasure.

"Sarah, precious." He smiled at her and slowly ran a finger from her lips down along her jawline to her neck and then tracing the tops of her breasts. "I know this may seem like an odd time to want to talk, but I have a few questions that I need to ask."

"What question could be so important to make us stop, now that we are at last alone and certain to not be interrupted?" She let her hand move softly up his chest, stopping at his neck.

"My darling, I do not want anything to startle or frighten you. Do you trust me?" His eyes were imploring her.

"I trust you completely." She let her fingers rake through his hair, softly scratching his scalp, causing him to shiver at the thrill that shot up his spine.

"I know you are a virgin, but do you have any experience with a man's body, aside from what we have done together?" His fingers were tracing her curves through her clothing, and he could feel the trembling of her excited response.

"I've seen movies and pictures but other than you, I have no actual experiences with any man's body." She was placing kisses on his chest as she explained.

"Thank you, precious. I know it isn't easy for an innocent to speak about sex. Just relax now. I'm going to take over and make you feel all the pleasure I can give you." He grinned as she sighed and he rose off the bed and pulled her up onto her feet. Turning her around so that her back was facing him, he proceeded to unlace the ties holding her gown to her body. As his fingers moved nimbly, he kissed her neck and back, causing her to moan. Slowly he moved the gown off her shoulders, kissing and licking the skin as it was revealed to him. His breathing was erratic: he was struggling to keep his own increasing desire under control. Only in her dreams, and his own, of course, had he ever been able to touch her so intimately and it was a challenge to hold back.

"Jareth." She sighed his name and it was nearly his undoing. He groaned and let the gown slide down her body and pool around her feet. Now she stood before him in naught but her panties and the tightly laced corset.

"You are so beautiful, my Sarah. And your skin is soft as gossamer down." He watched her blush at his compliments and drank in how it increased her loveliness. He continued to untie the corset, his hands trembling with want. "You are perfection. I've never seen so beautiful a woman as you, my love."

When at last she was free of the corset, he gently turned her around and gazed at her full breasts. He cupped the right one in his hand and leaned down and captured her nipple in his warm mouth. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he twirled his tongue over and around her nipple until it was a tight nubbin. Her hands were twisted into his shirt, helping to keep her from falling to the ground as her knees began to buckle, her sighs and moans encouraging him to continue his tender torment.

Sarah had been content to be passive up until now, but standing in front of a fully clothed Jareth in just her lacy panties made her want to even the playing field. So, even though her body was drowning in the delicious sensations he was creating within her, she worked hard to force her hands to the buttons on his vest and started to undo them. She surprised herself with how quickly she managed to free him of the leather vest and she was pushing the shirt off his shoulders, exposing his chest to her eyes and more importantly, her hands.

Her fingers were just starting to trace his nipples when he scooped her up into his arms and sat her back on the bed. She watched him pull the shirt over his head and now she sat face to crotch and his impressive physical member was straining against the black leather leggings. She could feel Jareth's hands on her shoulders, massaging and kneading the yielding flesh. She felt courageous as she began to remove the leather laces holding the leggings in place. She pulled and tugged on them, struggling to move the leggings past his hips and when she succeeded, his erect cock sprung free and Sarah saw that the leggings he favored did not do him justice: he was magnificent. Larger than any cock Sarah had ever seen and thicker around. She felt nervous and a bit concerned that he would fit. He helped move the leggings from his calves and past his feet.

She cautiously reached out and touched him, causing him to suck in his breath in a hissing sound and his erection twitched in her hand, making her feel bold. He joined her on the bed, his lips kissing and nibbling her shoulder. Having never seen as naked man up close, she became fascinated with his manhood. They both moved towards the pillows and reclined, facing each other. Sarah couldn't help touching him: the blond hair on his sack and it's course texture, the odd nature of the package itself with the loose, wrinkled skin that protected the most valuable of the royal jewels, and finally his staff which was so hard that she was afraid to grasp it.

Jareth's fingers were tracing small little circles over her body and he moved between sighing and groaning at her touch. The last groan broke her trance and she looked at his face. He seemed to be in some kind of pain and she withdrew her hand from him quickly. "Am I hurting you?" She whispered the words as if speaking would cause him more discomfort.

He chuckled huskily and smiled at her. "No, my love. It feels marvelous: I adore your gentle exploration. I do not wish to disturb you but I am already excited and your touch is driving me mad with want." He grinned and pulled her chin closer, allowing himself to kiss her passionately.

Sarah's hands went up around his neck as she laid her head on the pillows. When his kissing moved down to her neck again, she felt able to speak. "I want to give you pleasure, too, you know?" She ran a finger over his ear point and he growled as he grabbed her hand.

"Sarah! Please, Precious, not right now. I want to give you some pleasure before I lose control. And you need to let me prepare you properly." She felt his fingers brushing against the still dry panties that covered her womanhood. "You are not nearly ready for what you have asked for. Have you explored my body enough for now? I really want to proceed with truly making love to you."

Sarah let what he'd just said sink in for about two seconds before she nodded her head and leaned back and tried to relax on the pillows. He moved in to kiss her by her ear and whispered "I would like you to just let me pleasure you, Sarah. You do not need to do anything but if you want me to stop or you do not enjoy something I'm doing, tell me, alright?"

Again, all she could manage was a whispered, "alright", as her throat felt too tight to speak. He kissed her lips, running his tongue along her lower lip until she opened her mouth slightly, giving him access. He kissed her with the skill of a man of many centuries practice but helped guide her in that kiss, giving her the opportunity to not have to be completely passive and she did not want to disappoint him and took the chance to return the kiss as deeply and passionately as she felt. She felt his hands moving smoothly over her flesh, sending goosebumps all up and down her spine making her shiver. He let one hand move back to her panties and he cupped her womanhood. Her hips rose up to put more pressure against his touch, the warmth starting to make her panties damp. When she felt him slip a finger into the side of her panties to actual touch her, she shrieked.

He stopped and withdrew, a look of concern creasing his brow. "Did I hurt you?"

She blushed, embarrassed by her extreme reaction to being touched. "No, you didn't hurt me. You startled me when you touched me like that. No one has ever…I mean I never let someone that wasn't a doctor, um, touch me there." She smiled sheepishly, certain he must think her ridiculous. He kissed her tenderly.

"I need to touch you, Sarah. I want to touch and kiss all of you, do you understand?"

She was almost insulted that he would imply she didn't understand but she was still too embarrassed to show her indignation. She knew about oral sex but again, only in theory. She nodded and leaned back against the pillow as she hooked the waistband of her panties in her fingers and pulled them off. She then grinned at him and closed her eyes, waiting for what he would do next. She heard him chuckle and the mattress shifted as he moved his weight upon it. Keeping her eyes closed and relying only on sound and touch made this even more exciting. She felt his fingertips gliding over her stomach and down the tops of the thighs. He stopped at her knees and pushed them apart, settling himself between her open legs. She was trembling now as she could feel his hot breath brush against the skin of her inner thigh and then his lips were placing baby kisses up her thigh. She moaned, not even recognizing the sounds falling from her own lips. She waited, biting her lower lip to keep herself silent.

Jareth chuckled and saw her attempt to be quiet as a challenge issued. 'Oh, I'll have you screaming my name before I'm done' he thought to himself. He placed his mouth on her fuzzy mound and just flick his tongue between her lady lips. She twitched upon the bed and grabbed the sheets in her fists. He took this as the signal to plunge his tongue into her muff, licking, lapping and sucking on her clit. He held her hips down, she was wriggling and writhing already and her moans egged him on. He moved one hand from her hip to her crease and slow inserted one finger. Her muscles contracted wildly around him and he groaned into her pussy. He added a second finger, spreading them just a bit to help stretch her, all the while his tongue never stopped it's assault on her bundle of nerves. He could tell by her mewling and erratic breathing that she was getting close to her first orgasm. He wanted this more than his own release, but his cock twitch beneath him in his own excitement at her impending pleasure.

When he ventured to add a third finger into her by now dripping wet pussy, she cried his name out as the waves of pleasure washed over her and a sudden gush of fluid was released onto Jareth's face. He looked up from her with complete disbelief. He proceeded to lap up what he could of her release and conjured a warm, damp wash rag to clean her up a little.

"Jareth, what happened?" He saw the confusion on her face and forced himself to calm down as he wanted to bury his throbbing cock into her but it would be wrong to at this moment. She needed answers.

"Sarah," he moved up to lie next to her and pulled her into his arms. "You've pleasured yourself before, have you not had a release like that before?" She shook her head, which was pressed against his neck. He assumed she wasn't quite comfortable about talking about her orgasm. "Precious, you can talk to me. There is no shame in the pleasure we give each other."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "I've had orgasms before but not like that. Did I do something wrong?" She looked almost frightened.

He kissed her and shook his head. "You did nothing wrong. You were perfect, as I hoped and dreamed you'd be. I am delighted I could give you pleasure. You are a rare woman, my love. You are able to experience female ejaculation. Not many can. I am delighted and I love you, sweet, delicious Sarah." He slid his hand down to her muff and stroked her gently and languidly. He wanted her to relax again before he gave her one more orgasm. She reached to touch his cock and felt the stickiness of pre cum on the tip. She pulled her hand away but only for a moment before she touch him again. She pumped him and his hips involuntarily rocked back and forth as his head fell back and a low groan escaped his lips. "Sarah, ooooh." He could feel the familiar shocks move down his spine: he wouldn't last much longer and just as he would have stopped her, he came…hard. "Damn it."

Sarah looked at him, completely shocked that he would curse as his cum dripped down her stomach. "Was that not the way to jack you off?" This made him groan even louder.

"Foolish woman, it was the proper way, obviously, but I wanted to wait. Now, it will be at least 10 minutes before I can go again." He was panting but grinning at her with the oddest look on his face that she couldn't place. As she puzzled over it, he was washing her again with the warm, damp wash rag.

"Okay, we can wait, can't we? I mean we still have time, don't we?" A small half smile graced her lips and he grinned back.

"Oh, we have all night. Fae males can recover many times, precious. You have nothing to worry about." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Oh, I'm not worried, your majesty. I'm ready when you are." She licked her lips and winked at him.

He grinned like the Cheshire Cat and pounced on her, claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss. His hands started to touch and tease her body: he wanted it clearly understood that this time he would not be so tentative and slow. Her squeaks and moans drive him onwards as he moved from her mouth along her jaw and to her neck. "Sarah, sweet Sarah. My love, how I have longed for you and you, clever girl, you come to me."

Her hands moved down his back to his bum, and she squeezed and caressed his skin, setting his blood on fire. He slid his hand down to the thatch of curls and he slipped a finger in to rub on her clit. She was so wonderfully responsive to his every touch, her hips pushing up against his ministration, adding pressure where she wanted it most.

Sarah could feel the next wave of pleasure building. He had such amazing hands and his lips alternately worshipped her and drove her mad with desire. As the waves of pleasure of her release washed over her, she shouted his name, unashamedly and without restriction. "Jareth! Oh god, yes!"

He shifted their bodies and she felt the tip of his throbbing shaft pushing against her opening. He was hesitating and Sarah impulsively thrust her hips up against him, sheathing him into her tight, wet box. She felt a twinge: the unfamiliar feeling of being filled wasn't painful but strange and she gasped.

"Sarah, you impatient little vixen." He was panting in her ear and holding still so that she could feel his member throbbing inside her. She wiggled her hips and he groaned. "Stop that. I want to last a little longer than two minutes and you are driving me mad."

"But, Jareth, I want you to make love to me and you are so big, it feels odd for you to be still." He kissed her and she slid her hand up his neck and touched the tip of his ear. The low growl she was rewarded with was accompanied by him pulling out and thrusting back into her. She gasped at the sensation: the friction was making her walls spasm and he was moving, building up speed and speak in Gaelic.

 _"Oh mo ghile, is breá liom tú. Lig dom isteach i do chroí. A thabhairt dom do ghrá. A thabhairt dom leanbh." *_

Sarah gasped; she hadn't expected him to say that. Soon, the sensations of their lovemaking took all coherent thoughts away and she could feel another orgasm building. She kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobe and ran her tongue over the shell of his ear, touching the sensitive point. Jareth groaned and thrust harder into her and as her release crashed over her, she felt him shudder and shout out a growling groan as she felt his seed shoot into her. She trembled as her own release followed his, dripping wet, running down her thighs and wetting the sheets. He was resting his head on her shoulder, panting. He rolled them both to the side, refusing to withdraw from her.

"Oh, precious, you ended that all too soon, but it was glorious. You are glorious." His words were punctuated by soft kisses on her cheek and neck.

"Jareth?" She touched his cheek tenderly.

"Anything, precious, I'll give you my kingdom, you have but to ask for it." He pulled her closer still.

"You asked me to give you a child." She gazed at his face and watched as his eyes opened slowly.

"Well, yes. I want to have a child with you, but I believe you may have misunderstood. I was chanting in Gaelic, the words are usually spoken during the bonding ceremony. I was, shall we say, inspired in that moment and wanted to be bonded with you. It's not a magical spell that will make you pregnant, we Fae tend to have problems in that area." He kissed her forehead.

"Oh." She rested her head on the pillow and thought on it. He wanted to be bonded to her, which was wonderful. She sighed contently as she felt his magic move to cleanse them both of the results of their passion. She felt warm and sleepy, a big yawn barely allowing itself to be suppressed as she started to drift off to sleep. Jareth was already sleeping, his soft breath brushing over her face. This was what she had yearned for in all those dreams: making love with him and falling asleep under soft, warm covers, arms and legs still intertwined as they drifted off to sleep. Now she belonged to him….always.

The High King and Queen sat on their thrones and dared not think why Jareth had sent the villain, Darcy to the dungeons but had failed to return to the palace with the rescued Lady Sarah. They both could well imagine why the newly betrothed had chosen not to come back.

But, Jarrold needed to consider what had to be done with Darcy. Clearly, he needed to be punished.

"What do you think, my heart?" Saoirse looked at her king and husband with concern.

"I think we need to have a trial for that vile creature and Jareth has Lady Sarah safely ensconced in his chambers in the Goblin castle. Ah, the impulsiveness of youth." They both laughed at this and rose from their thrones to turn in for the night.

 _*Oh my darling, I love you. Let me into your heart. Give me your love. Give me a child._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five – Dead Man Walking**

Dark, warm and comforting: Sarah was experiencing lovely sensations and didn't want to open hers eyes. There was the lovely fragrance of the wood burning in the fireplace and the masculine scent of chai, cinnamon, bergamot, leather and musk: Jareth. She snuggled into the pillows, pulling the covers up to her chin, deeply breathing in his scent.

The first physical sensation Sarah became aware of were his lips, kissing her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose and finally claiming her lips in a deep, soul searching kiss. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was her own voice that broke the silence of the room.

"Hello there ." Her voice was soft and sleep drunk. "Jareth?" She sounded unsure.

He stopped kissing her lips and began peppering her exposed skin with whisper soft kisses. "Mmm. Yes, my queen?" He sighed the words.

She put her hands on his bare shoulders, pushing softly against him to separate them just a little. "Are we in trouble with your parents? I mean, I recall the High King saying we should refrain from what we did…" she giggled as he tickled her with his tongue just under her ear and then sighed, "um, what we're doing."

Jareth gazed lovingly into her eyes, his fingers caressed her cheek tenderly. He spoke in barely a whisper, "Sarah, I am a king, in my own castle, in my own kingdom. My father has little to no dominion here. And," he chuckled, "I remember that conversation and I believe the only thing his majesty requested was that I not get you with child." He winked at her and let his hand slide down her neck and side to her flat belly, where he let it come to rest. "Would you think it too fast if I did not prevent you from conceiving, letting things happen naturally?" He caressed her belly, right above where her womb would be, turning to smile at her and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She slapped him playfully on the arm, squeaking in mock indignation, "Jareth! You would defy your father, the High King?" She watched him shrug.

"And what if I did? Do you think I'd be punished?" He laughed heartily. "Sarah, I want you, quite selfishly, all to myself right now but that doesn't mean I don't wonder how glorious it would be to see the product of our love growing inside you. You would be magnificent." He kissed her passionately, running his fingers through her hair and when she was quite breathless, he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "Just for now, I will use my magic to prevent a child, but the moment you tell me you're ready, I will cease to interfere in the natural process, agreed?"

"Can you do that?" Her voice was a barely audible whisper. She gaped at him in awe and disbelief.

He smiled warmly at her innocence. "Sweeting, all male Fae have the magical ability to control our fertility. The Fae are not known for their ability to conceive but that is largely due to the female. You would have no such difficulty, as you still have your human monthly moon cycle and will likely continue to experience it for many more years to come. We Fae, our women that is, do not experience a monthly cycle, so ovulation is difficult to pinpoint and conceiving can take decades, even centuries." He looked lovingly into her eyes. "But before your sharp mind jumps to any conclusions, I did not choose you because you are human and could potentially give me many children. No, precious, I fell hopelessly in love with you. You are my soul mate, my cúpla lasair*. I burn for you, my love." He was again kissing her as this romantic scene was spoiled by the growling of Sarah's empty stomach.

Sarah couldn't help laughing and Jareth soon lost control of himself and joined her in laughing. "I think perhaps we should bathe, dress and break our fast. I believe your stomach is of the opinion there have been enough flowery words spoken."

Sarah nodded as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. "Actually, I'm so very hungry. I think that is your doing. I spent all my energy on our lovemaking and now I'm famished." Before Sarah could even think what to say next she found herself immersed in a deliciously warm, peach scented bubble bath, her back resting against Jareth's strong chest, his hands running a soapy sponge over her sensitive skin while his lips caressed and nibbled her earlobe.

"So, my queen, what shall you wear to court today?" He chuckled as she shivered but not from any chill. He leaned down, resting his cheek on her shoulder and whispered, "I find what you are currently wearing is most beguiling."

"Jareth, I'm not wearing a stitch." She turned to place a soft kiss on his nose. "You're not being serious, right?"

"And that would be my point, my beautiful water nymph. You look exquisite in my bath, all without the benefit of ruffles and lace that the courtesans have to use to make themselves lovely." He chuckled and pulled her completely flush against his hard frame, his hard arousal pressing against the curve of her ass.

"Well, since I hardly think you want the entire Avalon court to see my nakedness. I'd like to wear that lovely garnet colored dress I spied in the armoire." She went to rise from the water, but he lifted her into his arms and stepped out of the water. "Jareth, I'm perfectly capable of walking." She tried to object but her protestations were weak indeed.

Wrapping her in the heated towels that were hanging by the small wrought iron stove, he kissed her as he placed her on the chair in front of her vanity. He walked to his armoire and pulled his Goblin armor out. He looked at her over his shoulder. She was brushing her hair, easing the tangles out. He wondered if he would ever tire of watching her. He found even the most mundane things she did completely fascinating.

Having pulled on his black leather pants, black tunic and his boots, he moved to stand behind her and took the brush from her hand and gently blew his breath over her tresses to dry them magically, as he pulled the brush through her hair. Sarah's head flopped back, her mouth falling open as she sighed. Clearly, she was lost in the intimate sensations his ministrations were causing. "Oh, Jareth. My god, I've never experienced a more sexually arousing moment in my life and you're not even touching me."

He chuckled and brought his lips to her ear. "Sarah, my sweet, I can make the most mundane things into foreplay for you. I love to see you lost in your own pleasure." He finished stroking her hair with the brush, as her tresses lay, dried, soft and curled down her back. "You need to get dressed, my love. My parents will expect us to be at court and you still need to eat."

Just at that moment, there was a soft but insistent knock on the door. An elf from the Avalon court, Ciara, was standing at the chamber door which was revealed when Jareth opened it to answer the knock. "Ah, Ciara, so nice to see you. Did her majesty, my lady mother, send you to us?"

The charming elf stood gaping at the king, her lovely lavender eyes blinking rapidly. "Yes, your majesty. She wished me to assist Lady Sarah with her preparations for court. I was quite surprised to find myself here instead of at the palace. Is Lady Sarah here?"

Jareth smiled as he stepped back and bade the confused servant enter his bed chambers. He continued to grin, enjoying her befuddlement as he swept his arm towards the vanity where Sarah was still applying her makeup. "My lady, has the king made unwanted advances? The High King and Queen will be most upset."

Jareth snorted derisively. "As if my lady would allow me to do anything she did not wish me to do." He took three steps towards Ciara and leered at her. "Or are you implying I would take my lady against her will?"

"Enough!" She looked at Jareth and then to Ciara and back again. "King Jareth is my betrothed and has not done anything I did not want. Ciara, do not feel the need to make up a story for the benefit of the High King and Queen. They know we are here, I'd say they knew last night and if they truly had objected, could have made efforts to prevent us from being intimate." Sarah's cheeks burned with embarrassment at having to admit to having lost her virginity. But, as her gaze shifted to Jareth's face, she smiled a knowing smile and saw how Jareth also smiled.

He chuckled and raised his eyebrows at her inviting smile. "Now, now, precious, do not tempt me so or the next person to come to our door will likely be the High King himself." He winked at her as she giggled and bade Ciara to help her get dressed.

Jardeen paced back and forth in the salon of the Avalon palace, in front of her sister. The many layers of fabric that made up her skirts rustling furiously with her highly animated movements. The day she had been dreading had arrived: with Jareth betrothed to Sarah and soon to marry, her parents would press their advantage and arrange a marriage of political expediency. She quicken her pacing yet again, punching her fists against her own legs in utter frustration.

Jarvinia watched quietly, sadness pouring off of her in waves. It grieved her greatly that their parents would use Deeny for a marriage of alliance, forcing her to be bound to a man she likely did not know and had probably never even met. She watched her older sister pace and mumble to herself, so reminiscent of their little brother. Vinny covered her mouth to hide the smile playing across her lips. Jareth had whisked Sarah off to his castle and one did not need to scry to know what had happened last night.

"Deeny." Jarvinia tried to break Jardeen's focus off the pacing. "Come, sit and tell me what Father and Mama said. It can't be all that bad, can it?" She patted the cushion next to her.

Jardeen turned to stare at Jarvinia so abruptly, surely her head would fly off her shoulders and roll around on the floor. "Not as bad as that, huh? How can you possibly know how bad it is?!"

"Deeny!" Jarvinia shrieked, her face flushed red. "Why are you turning your anger towards me? Am I not trying to help you?" She cast her eyes down and offered more softly, "if Father and Mama will accept me in your place, I will do it."

Jardeen stopped, frozen in complete shock, her eyes stared blankly at her, mouth slightly open. She started to speak in barely a whisper. "Vinny, you can't mean that? Why would you throw your chance for love away?"

A few tears slid down her cheeks as she sat back down. "I can't tell you why, but I have much to atone for, and perhaps the fates will take this as a final act of contrition and give me some peace."

Jardeen stared at her sister, a very puzzled look on her face. "What do you have to be contrite for?"

She simply shook her head as more tears wetted her cheeks. Jarvinia didn't want to admit her part in making Jareth's life so sad and lonely. She just wanted to make everything right again and see her siblings happy, even at the cost of her own bliss.

"Vinny? Truly, I do not know why you would make such an offer. I cannot allow you to fulfill my duties, no matter how noble the reasoning behind it might be." Jarvinia looked up at her sister, wiping the tears from her face, and saw something shift within her.

"I am first born, High princess of the Seelie court. If the High King has arranged a political marriage then I will fulfill my role as is expected of me."

Jarvinia was in awe of her big sister: it was as if she had changed somehow, perhaps she had grown up? She reached over to touch her hand to her forearm and saw how Jardeen looked down at her with determination in her eyes.

"Come on, lets go meet with Father and Mama." The sisters linked arms and walked towards the throne room.

Loud voices could be heard echoing down the corridor that the princesses were traversing. Jardeen recognized her father's voice but not the other two masculine ones. Jarvinia slowed her steps to a snails pace, not wanting to arrive before she figured out who might be in the salon with their parents.

"But Jarrold", the deeper of the other voices boomed, "I wish for my son to make the choice. He is to be King of the Gnomes one day and should be afforded the chance to find his own Queen."

"I am High King of Avalon and all of the Underground, would you dare dictate to me?"

A strong tenor voice broke into the conversation, the unmistakable lilt of an Irish accent drifting through the air. "Da, can you not be giving his Majesty so much trouble? At least let me meet the lass before you be fighting for me. I might like this colleen and find her suitable to be my princess." Ronan, only son of King Finbar and Queen Nuala, stood between the monarchs in the room, backlit by the flames from the fireplace. He was broad shouldered and tall, taller than Jareth. His hair glowed a magnificent teal with black streaks and his eyes shone like twin amethysts, twinkling with intelligence and humor. He had a strong chin and full lips, curling in a smirk as his ears picked up the sound of the princesses loitering in the doorway and moved his gaze to them.

Jarvinia felt like she had been struck by lightning when his eyes locked with her hazel ones. She wanted to look away but couldn't break the gaze, his inspection of her features and form froze her to the spot. She could hear people speaking but couldn't understand what was being said. All she was aware of was the stunning man in front of her and his movements, closing the small gap between them.

"Pray tell, who is this ethereal creature gracing us with her presence? It must be Étaín, come from the very sun above to shine her glorious beauty upon us, to capture this humble fae's heart. My lady, I am your servant, nay, your slave." He knelt on his right knee before Jarvinia, his right hand held over his heart, his purple eyes shining with sincerity and his lips curling up in a radiant smile.

"I am Jardeen, high princess of Avalon and this, " she motioned to her sister, "is my younger sister, Jarvinia." She curtsied briefly and smiled at the prince, who had yet to rise off the floor or take his eyes from the golden-haired maiden. She looked at the smitten prince and then turned her gaze to her thunderstruck sister, blushing furiously at the prince's compliments. Clearly, this day was not going to go the way the parents had planned.

Queen Saoirse quickly took control of the gathering, moving swiftly to standing near the kneeling prince. "Jardeen. Jarvinia. Lovely. I had hoped you be joining us before your brother and his intended arrived. Come, come into the room. Don't stand in the doorway like servants waiting to be given permission. Rise up, rise up Prince Ronan. No need to be so extremely galant." She placed her hand on his shoulder and he acknowledged her presence with some hesitation.

Ronan never removed his eyes from Jarvinia but spoke at length. "Your majesty, I am enchanted to make the acquaintance of your delightful and beautiful daughters." He turned to Jarvinia and beamed, "may I beg the lovely princess's company at the dinner table?" He watched as Jarvinia blushed deeply and held her gaze to the floor.

"If their majesties are amenable." Jarvinia's response was spoken in a soft whisper.

King Jarrold and King Finbar looked from the prince to the blushing princess, seeing that the plans to betrothed Jardeen to Ronan had flown out the window. The fates had made the choosing for them. It became clear that Jarvinia would be courted by Prince Ronan.

*twin flame


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six – Wild Is The Wind**

Jareth and Sarah had arrived, completely unbeknownst to the Royal family. This turn of events was most fortunate for them, as they were able to observe the Gnome prince being introduced to the princesses. Jareth kept his face in its customary mask of indifference but on the inside, he was overjoyed to see Vinny's face glowing as Prince Ronan paid her one compliment after the other. Never had a man of any race in the Underground paid Vinny even the slightest bit of attention. In fact, Jareth knew that Jarvinia was as untouched as his Sarah had been. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he looked at his beloved, his hand resting on the curve of her hip as she leaned against his side. Softly he whispered, "Well, it looks like Vinny has won Prince Ronan's heart. He looks quite smitten."

Sarah turned her head to look up at him and whispered back, "I am so happy for her. I hope it works out. I think she's been very lonely all this time, don't you?" He nodded in agreement. "She has been so kind to me, in fact your whole family has."

"Sarah, you are an extraordinary woman and very easy to love. My family can see how special you are and not just to me. I love you more than I can ever show you in a thousand millenniums."

He watched with amusement at how much his simple declaration affected her: she blushed and cast her eyes down towards the floor, shuffling her right foot back and forth in front of herself. She truly could not see what a special person she was and that her kind, sweet nature drew people to her like a flame attracts moths.

"I wish you wouldn't say such things. There is nothing so extraordinary about me. I'm just an average woman, really nothing special."

Jareth turned towards Sarah, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, his face intense and serious. "Never again will I ever hear you say you are nothing special, do you hear me?" His voice was a harsh whisper. "Never!" He pulled her close, pressing her firmly to his chest and spoke softly into her ear. "Sarah, you won my heart, mended it when I thought it broken beyond repair. I would have gone into the fade if not for your fierce determination and unwavering love for me. You ARE my heart and I love you." He kissed her and it was the most poignant and tender moment in all of Sarah's life. A single tear trickled down her cheek, indicating how much the depth of his devotion touched her.

"Alright, Jareth. I promise to never say that I'm nothing special." She sniffed and dabbed the unshed tears from her lashes and he placed her hand in the crook of his arm and stepped fully into the room to join the rest of the family for dinner.

Saoirse was the first to notice the couple stepping into the room from behind the drapes. "Sarah! Oh, thank the gods you are safe!" She beamed at the startled young woman and rushed to embrace her. "Jareth, you rascal, keeping her from us, worrying us so." Though her words were scolding, her tone was light and teasing. "Come, we have much to discuss and more to celebrate. Allow me to introduce Prince Ronan to the Lady Sarah!"

Ronan raised his eyes to look upon Sarah and smiled warmly at her, seeing Jareth's arm possessively wrapped around her slender waist.

"A pleasure, my lady." He bowed and raised his head to smirk at Jareth. "King Jareth, are you concerned for your lady's safety or that she might be won from your side?" He laughed as Sarah giggled at his jest. Jareth tightened his hold on Sarah and scowled at the prince. Ronan laughed. "Be satisfied, my good friend, for your sister has stolen this poor fae's heart. I am her captive, at the mercy of her feelings. Pray that she finds my suit acceptable." Ronan looked at Jarvinia like he would die if she rejected him.

This caused Jareth to laugh out loud as Jarvinia blushed bright red and cast her eyes to her feet.

King Jarrold raised his hands to bring all the laughter to a halt. "Enough! See you not how you discomfort the princess. Have a care!" He placed a hand on the princess's shoulder to offer support and comfort.

Saoirse laughed merrily. "Oh, Jarrold, is but harmless fun. Jarvinia is just shy and quite smitten as well. My, but we will have two weddings to plan now!" Saoirse gathered the couples and Jardeen together and ushered them to the dining hall for a celebration feast.

Seldom were there so many monarchs together at one table, unless there had been a declaration of war or peace talks. The High King was quite pleased: his younger daughter was in a fare way to being courted and his crown prince had finally found his mate and was betrothed. Now, what to do with Jardeen? Jarrold notice his queen lean over to him, wishing to exchange some news.

"Jarrold, my lord, why are you so deep in thought?" she whispered softly, touching his left hand gently. "Are you not pleased, my heart? Your beloved son will finally take a wife and judging by the way he looks at her, lovingly touching her at every chance, she will be giving you the little princeling heir for which you so yearning no time. And lo, our little wallflower, Jarvinia has clearly won the heart of our noble ally's only son. Why are you not beyond joyous?"

Jarrold leaned towards her ear and whispered in return. "My beautiful queen, I am overjoyed and delighted but I have three children and Jardeen may prove the toughest to find a match for. What are we to do?"

Saoirse chuckled softly. "Oh, my king, you are good and wise and I know we will find another prince, or duke or baron for your first born. Say what you will, she has always been your favorite, even over Jareth. You spoiled her so and that is why she is so difficult for which to find a match. All the men of the realm are well aware that Jardeen will never be mastered and they so long for complacent and agreeable wives, not the hellcat we raised." He went to protest but she stopped him. "Do not argue the point, my heart. I love our children, one and all, but only Jarvinia is a sweet, delicate flower. The others are spoiled and willful. We simply must find a male for Deeny that is very much like Sarah. She puts up with Jareth, she is his equal."

This caused Jarrold to burst out laughing. "How right you are, my beloved. We will simply look for someone like her for Jardeen. Perhaps the Lady Sarah has a brother or cousin?" This caused them both to laugh while the rest of the table stared at them, forks frozen midair.

Once dinner had finally ended, Jareth and Sarah as well as Ronan and Jarvinia went for a walk in the gardens. Jardeen sat in the solarium with her parents and the parents of Ronan, to watch the couples. Jardeen sipped her sherry and raised her glass to her sister, and offered a toast. "To Jarvinia, who without trying, saved me from a betrothal to someone I didn't love. May she always be as happy as she is today!" The monarchs in the room raised their glasses in agreement and drank. "And, perhaps if I am very lucky, I, too, will find the happiness my brother and sister currently revel in."

Jareth sat upon the stone bench by the fountain and pulled Sarah into his lap. Sarah gave a weak protest of "oh, Jareth" but it did not stop him. He nuzzled her neck and placed hot kisses upon it, sending shivers down her arms. "So, mo chroi, where will you be sleeping tonight?"

She turned to look at him, the desire she felt clear in her sparkling green eyes. "Jareth, I will be in my chambers, here in the palace, of course. Where did you think I would sleep?"

"Why, with me, you precious thing, in my castle, in OUR chambers, naturally." He continued to place hot kisses on her neck.

"JARETH!" she nearly shrieked. Immediately, she calmed herself and looked about to see if anyone came to her aid. When she was sure they were being left in peace, she continued. "How can you think that would be appropriate?"

"Sarah my love, you are my wife as far as I'm concerned. The ceremony makes it all proper and legal, to be sure, but here…" he pointed to his chest "here, in my heart we are husband and wife and I do not wish to be parted from you ever again." He placed a tender kiss on her mouth, his lips worshipping hers.

"Then is more the pity for you, your Highness, for I feel the same way. Let my soul be damned to eternal hell, I do not wish to be parted from you either." She returned the kiss with a bit more passion but pushed him back to speak. "What about your parents?"

He chuckled softly as his hands caressed her gently. "My mother knows how I feel and my father only wishes you to not get pregnant until the rites have been performed. They know me too well to expect me to leave you here, while I pine away for my beloved in my castle. No one will be shocked if you choose to be with me. Do you?"

Sarah grinned at him but feigned ignorance. "Do I what, Jareth?"

"Don't toy with me, you cruel vixen. Do you choose to come to the Castle beyond the Goblin City?" He looked angry but worried, too.

"Calm yourself, your majesty. I do not wish to be anywhere you are not. I want to sleep in your safe and loving embrace." She kissed him, flinging her arms around him with so much enthusiasm that he fell over the back of the bench to the warm grasses behind them, both dissolving into raucous laughter.

At the same time, Prince Ronan was finding making conversation with the shy Jarvinia a most daunting challenge.

"So, tell me Princess, may I court you? You truly have enraptured me and I wish to persuade you to let me try to capture your heart as you have already won mine without the trying." He tenderly took her hand as he motioned for her to sit upon another stone bench in the royal gardens.

Jarvinia, at last alone with the handsome prince, found her voice had returned to her. Softly, she finally spoke to Ronan. "My prince, I am honored that you wish to court me. I have never been asked before, so I am quite overwhelmed at the myriad of emotions this has brought to my untried heart. I find it most difficult to think when you look at me with so much love and longing. My heart beats against my bosom like the wings of a hummingbird and I am shaking with both an awakening love and fear of that feeling, because it is so new."

Ronan smiled at her and raised her trembling hand to his lips and placed a warm kiss upon her hand. He then gently turned it over and placed another kiss on the palm, causing his own body to tremble. He straightened his back and looked into her blushing face. "My heart is singing, sweet Jarvinia. I have never known such a feeling. I only can tell you that I love you with all I am and I will give you all the time you need to find my suit acceptable."

He dropped her hand and turned to walk back to the solarium, a bit sadly but not discouraged.

"Wait!" Vinny jumped up and grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her pleading face and waited. "Will you not, at least, kiss me?" her face flamed red with embarrassment. He looked puzzled at her request, so she continued to speak. "I've never been kissed by one who professed to love me."

"My lovely maiden, you honor me with such a gift." He turned her to face him and he placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. He moved his hands over her shoulders, up to her neck and placing one hand on each side of her face, he tilted her face up towards his and moved his head down to gently press his lips to her quivering ones. He moved his lips over her petal soft mouth and a sigh escaped him.

Jarvinia felt like all her bones had gone soft and turned to jelly and she swayed into his arms as he deepened the kiss and his tongue begged for entry into her mouth. She gasped at his tongue's first touch and he plundered the warm, sweet nectar offered up to him so completely. Ronan felt his entire body come alive as he wrapped his arms around her yielding body and the sank into the cool grass under the peach trees.

Jarvinia felt the weight of his chest pressed against her breast and became aware of the growing pressure of his manhood rising against her hip. She was frightened but also aroused. His kisses were heavenly and she knew she would want more but also that this was not the time or place. She pushed against his chest gently and he raised his head up to look lovingly into her face.

"Do not worry, my lovely, innocent maiden. I will not force you to give more than you would." He rose to his feet and offered her his hands as he helped lift her up on her own. "Come back to the solarium with me and we will drink a toast to our courtship. I know our parents are anxious to know that you have accepted my suit."

The new lovers walked arm in arm towards the solarium where Jareth and Sarah were already drinking sherry and chatting with the others.

Many joyous toasts of congratulations were made before Jareth spirited his Sarah back to his chambers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Blah blah blah, I don't own it and I'm not getting any money. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

 _A/N : How do I begin to apologize for not writing more of this story? The only apology I can give is real life and my mental health robbed me of the ability to write anything I felt was worth publishing. I won't make any promises, but I will do my damnedest to finish all my stories. Thank you for your unending patience. I have also edited and updated all the previous chapters. I might suggested giving then another look, but I leave the choice, valued readers, to you._

* * *

 **Chapter 27 –** **Sweet Thing**

* * *

So much had happened to Sarah in such a short time. She found herself, lying in Jareth's arms, thinking over everything she'd been through. It hadn't been that long ago that she'd asked Hoggle to find out if there was a way to come to the Underground. She had met Jarrold and Saoirse along with their delightful daughters. And, amazingly enough, she had mended Jareth's heart and now they were betrothed. She sighed softly and snuggled closer in his arms.

Jareth stirred and raised his head off the pillow. "Sarah, my love. You're awake? Is something wrong?" He tighten his hold on her.

Sarah sighed again. "No, Jareth, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about everything that has happened in the last four weeks. I have to tell the court my decision about emigrating. It's almost time."

Jareth sat up slowly and turned to look at her directly. "Why? You are my betrothed. We are to be married and once you are my Queen, there will be no need…" He suddenly looked worried. "Or are you saying you've changed your mind and wish to return permanently Above?"

Sarah popped up and grabbed him into a tight embrace. "No, no. I belong with you, here in the Castle beyond the Goblin City. I never want to leave." She kissed him and pulled him back down onto the pillows. "I just have to tell the king…"

"Nonsense, Precious. The petition was voided with the courtship agreement. When you signed the parchment, that became your permit to remain here, in the Underground. You are a citizen of my father's realm. A subject of the kingdom of Avalon." He kissed her, passionately. "I thought you knew." And then he whispered so softly, she had to strain to hear him. "I cannot bear the thought of you leaving me. I love you more than my life. Please, don't even think of going away."

Sarah looked into his eyes and saw unshed tears glistening there. She'd never seen him look so sad. "Jareth, you are my love, my heart, my soulmate. I couldn't leave you, not ever. I don't even know how to breathe when you are away from me. Every thought I have includes you. You are my whole world. Believe me, I'm never going to leave you." She kissed him tenderly and then wiped the moisture away from his eyes. She smiled at him and laid her head on his chest. _"Is breá liom tú."*_

Jareth heaved a heavy sigh of relief. _"Agus is breá liom tú, lómhara."**_ He hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Jarvinia was staring at the ceiling, having studied it all night. Ever since she met Ronan, she had trouble sleeping. She spent a great deal of her time sighing and thinking of the handsome fae. How strange a feeling it was to be in love. She couldn't help wondering if this was what Jareth and Sarah had been dealing with all the time they were apart. She suddenly sat up, having just realized that the Fates had lifted the restriction off of her. That is why she fell for Ronan and he fell in love with her. A big smile spread on her face and she hugged herself tightly. And for the first time in five years, Jarvinia felt free.

It was still early yet, the sun had barely begun to rise, but Jarvinia got out of bed and waltzed into her bathroom to start her day with a warm bubble bath. She stepped into the claw-footed tub and luxuriated in the scented steaming water. Again, her thoughts were of Ronan. She wondered if he, too, found it difficult to sleep?

* * *

Ronan had spent a tortured night of unrest. The bedclothes lay on the floor in a rumpled heap, the prince lay on the bed on his stomach, his head buried under the pillows. His sleeping pants were twisted around his lower body, another clear indication of his frustration. He violently rolled onto his back and threw the pillow at the armoire. "Damn it!" He groaned. He glanced down at the source of his irritation: a raging hard-on! "Curse my desires! Must I be punished for wanting her?" He pounded his fists into the mattress and flung himself out of his bed and stalked into the bath for another cold shower.

Ronan was no inexperienced, virginal male. He'd had his share of ladies, pleasuring them and they him. But Jarvinia was different. She was untouched and pure. He'd never met a courtier that was her age and still a virgin. He wanted her…badly! But, he knew he did not wish to resort to seduction. Not with her. He loved her. Truly! This was not infatuation or lust. All he could do was think of her feelings, her needs, her wants. She would have to pursue him sexually. He could not try to manipulate her to satisfy his baser needs. He stood under the cold water, shivering, while he considered taking matters into his own hands, so to speak. He hadn't needed to resort to self love since he was a young buck. He closed his eyes and imagined Jarvinia bathing. He groaned as just the thought of her in her chamber, naked, made his erection more painful. He reached down and grabbed his sore, throbbing member with a soapy hand and stroked it as he continued to fantasize that Jarvinia was sharing his shower. It was her hand, pumping and caressing him. In almost no time at all he felt the jolts of electricity shoot up his spine as his orgasm began. He spilled his seed all over the wall of the shower, feeling released, for now, from his raging desire.

Ronan stepped out of the shower, his member finally flaccid and no longer painful. He wrapped a towel around his hips and moved into the bedchamber to select some appropriate fashions for court today. He paused for a moment and considered what color Jarvinia might wear today? He chuckled as he selected a white ruffled shirt, tan britches and a gold colored waistcoat the same color as her long blond hair. That should please her. His lady, his princess, his heart.

* * *

Jareth had watched Sarah as she drifted back to sleep. He had never let anyone see how vulnerable he felt until today. She had stripped him bare, revealing how frightened he was that she could leave him. She saw how desperate he was to prevent that from ever happening. Even so, he did not feel weak or emasculated. She understood him and he wanted to be completely open with her. No double speak. Just plain, honest communication. No secrets. Well, not between them. There would be things he might need to keep from her but not his thoughts and feelings.

He slowly and gently moved his arm from under her and slipped from the bed. He stood at the window, watching the sun peaking up over the labyrinth, the sky already quite light. He quietly pulled the drapes shut, to give his beloved more sleep. They had been awake late into the night. The pleasure they gave each other was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He sat in the wingback chair and watched her sleep while he remembered her kisses and caresses. She had been a virgin but she was an eager student with a grand imagination. How had he been so blessed by the gods to be given her as his soulmate? There was no explanation but he decided not to question it.

He thought again about having children. He knew Sarah was still very young and not ready for a baby yet. And while he did want a child, he found himself not wanting to share her with even his own child. They would need to go on an extended honeymoon. Perhaps Above? Would Sarah like that? He was sure she'd be delighted. He reached over to the side table and started reading some of the reports Aengus had given him before they had retired for the night. He would let Sarah stay asleep and then when she woke, they could bathe together. Yes, he thought grinning like a fool, that would be just the way to start their morning.

* * *

In the Avalon castle, things were buzzing. The betrothal of the Crown Prince and the announcement of the younger princess's courtship with the Troll prince had everyone in a tizzy. Their majesties were exceedingly content, having their advisors and staff working on negotiating with tradesmen and shop keepers to secure everything that would be needed for the impending wedding.

Sitting around the breakfast table, Jarrold looked at his first born with a melancholy expression on his face. Clearly, he was unhappy that he had not found a suitable match for his darling Jardeen. She was his favorite, Saoirse was right about that. He really didn't want to arrange a match for her but since she had failed to attract a male who wish to bind himself to her, he felt he had no other options. He turned to look at his queen and heaved a sigh.

This attracted Saoirse's notice. "What is it that concerns you, my king?" She patted his hand tenderly.

Keeping his voice at a soft whisper he spoke. "I am still thinking I have failed Jardeen. She is the eldest and will be the last to wed."

The queen nodded and shared in his discomfort. "You have not failed her, mo grá. I have said she will be a challenge to betroth. We will have to trust the Fates to find her a mate. What other option is left?"

Jarrold gently patted his wife on the arm and agreed. But there must be a solution to this conundrum.

The relative silence of the dining room was broken when the princesses and the royal entourage from the Troll kingdom entered to partake in the morning meal. King Finbar, Queen Nuala and Prince Ronan enter the dining room together. Just a mere three minutes later the princesses joined the group, bringing bright smiles and laughter with them.

Jardeen had her arm around Jarvinia's shoulder, looking happier and more relaxed than she had in months. And what could anyone say about Jarvinia!? It was as if she floated in on a cloud of supreme bliss, looking loving at the very handsome and complete smitten Ronan. He leapt to his feet and moved to Jarvinia's side, taking her by the elbow and guiding her to the seat next to his, helping her into her chair and taking his place at her left. The lovebirds smiled at each other, completely ignoring the good morning greetings going around the table.

The four monarchs laughed heartily, easily forgiving the breach of protocol. They were happy to excuse the newly minted couple. Jarrold turned to Jardeen as he spoke. "So, what sort of a mate can we find for you, my dear girl? I am at leisure to approve any and all suitors at the moment."

Saoirse chuckled as Jardeen blushed. "Jarrold, you are embarrassing the child. Away with your nonsense. The right suitor will find our darling princess, just as the right mates found our other two progeny. She should not feel pressured."

Desperate to change the subject, Jardeen decided to pipe in. "I wonder where Sarah is this morning? She should be here to have breakfast with the rest of the family, since she will soon be Jareth's wife." She covered her mouth with her napkin to hide the devious smile on her face.

Jarrold nearly dropped his fork as Saoirse glared at her eldest. Even the Vinny and Ronan stared at her in shock. The high king found his voice first. "You know very well where the Lady Sarah is this morning. Shame on you for trying to sully her reputation to get the attention of yourself. Can you not take any good natured teasing?"

Jardeen hung her head, feeling suddenly very chagrined and guilty for resorting to so mean a trick. "I'm sorry, Sire. I do not wish to hurt Sarah in any way. She is becoming so dear to me, as dear as Vinny and Jareth themselves. I truly meant no real harm. Forgive me." Real tears ran down her cheeks.

The king, ever a soft touch when it came to his darling first born, melted like snow in the sun. "I know you meant no real harm. And I'm sorry if you felt I was being unkind. I merely hope to find you a match. I do not wish for you to be alone. We Fae do not fare well if we stay alone. I would prefer you find your own mate, but if not, I will arrange for another suitor. Are you agreed that it is the course we need to take going forward?" He looked at her with fatherly love and compassion.

"Yes, Sire, I am agreed." She looked up at her parents, and smiled the best she could, with tear streaked cheeks. "Now, perhaps we should all focus on breakfast?" Everyone laughed in agreement and proceeded to enjoy the lovely repast the kitchens had prepared.

 _*_ _Is breá liom tú_ _= I love you_

 _**Agus is breá liom tú, lómhara = And I love you, precious_


	28. Chapter 28

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter **28 – Wedding Day**

After enduring dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, the Day of the Wedding between the Seelie Crown Prince/King of the Goblins and the Champion of the Labyrinth was finally here. Sarah sighed as she stretched out in her bed at the Avalon palace. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Saoirse stood in the archway between the sitting room and the bed chamber. She stepped into the room and addressed the sad, young woman. "Sarah, why tears on what should be the happiest day of your life?" She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Sarah's hair, wishing to impart some comfort.

Sarah sighed again. "I haven't seen or heard from Jareth in three days. I have had to deal with the healers and the priestess, poking me, prodding me, questioning me, cleansing me, whatever that is supposed to accomplish." She rolled to face the High Queen before she continued. "What if Jareth has changed his mind? Maybe this is his way of paying me back for breaking his heart in the first place?" She buried her face into Saoirse's lap, sobbing in complete misery.

Saoirse continued to stroke Sarah's hair and finally spoke. "Sarah, dear heart, you are just missing your beloved and are experiencing the usual doubts most brides must endure before binding themselves to their mates." She shook her head. "Jareth loves you, you should not doubt it. And the priestess and the healers are performing the cleansing that is required by our laws. Jareth must go through this same cleansing." She watched as Sarah sat up and dried her eyes on her sleeve.

"We, the Fae of the Royal houses, must come to our betrothed on the day of the hand-fasting and soul binding, free of any questions, doubts or linger emotional hurts. You must be cleansed so that the binding will cause you both to be reborn as bonded mates, eternally connected, sharing your magic and power equally. It is merely our way. I'm sorry it has caused you to feel so much turmoil. I had hoped Jareth would have explained this." She frowned as Sarah looked up at her, with hope shining in her tear filled eyes.

"Jareth spent our last night together, explaining the soul bonding. He told me about the incantation, helped me learn it and tried to reassure me about", she shuddered violently, "the athame." The tears again fell from her jade green eyes. "I am trying not to be afraid of the blood ritual but I'm not a magical being. I'm not Fae and I'm scared."

"Sarah, Jareth will vow to protect you during the hand-fasting ceremony, before the entire Seelie court. He would not allow any real harm to befall you. All I can ask of you is to trust my son. Trust that he loves you and will keep you safe." She kissed the young woman on both cheeks and rose to leave. As she made her way out the door, she turned one last time. "The priestess and her assistants are coming to prepare you for the hand-fasting. I ask you to do as they command without comment or complaint. It is required that you not speak from this moment forward until the priestess asks you to repeat the vows during the ceremony. Be calm, Sarah. Soon you will understand everything." And with that, Sarah was alone again.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jareth was deep in his own thoughts, having endured the cleansing of the healers and the priest for three straight days. He understood absolute silence was required now as the priest and his assistants would be entering his chamber soon to escort him to the Avalon palace and prepare him for the handfasting. All he could think on was his beautiful, beloved Sarah. He ached for her. A painful emptiness gaped within him. Three whole days without a kiss, a touch, a smile or even a glance. He knew it was necessary but it still felt cruel.

An insistent knocking at the door announced the arrival of the priest, Turlach. He entered without waiting for the door to be opened. Hot on his heels, his two assistants, Dalaigh and Tadhg. Jareth squelched the groan that threaten to come from him. He needed to be silent. No words until the vows were to be spoken. Jareth looked at Turlach, nodding his assent to whatever the priest needed to do. As a monarch, he needed to give his permission for these things to happen.

"Good morning, King Jareth." Turlach and his assistants bowed to the monarch out of respect. The priests and priestesses of Danu, goddess of the Tuatha Dé Danaan, were the most revered and feared beings in all the Underground. It was said that they had to die and be resurrected in order to be priests or priestesses. They wielded a power that came from the same source from which sprang the labyrinth's power. All knew that Jareth was the most powerful Fae in all the Underground, but the priests and priestesses had abilities no other possessed.

Four Fae males were transported magically to the Avalon palace, directly to the suite of rooms reserved for the Crown Prince. It was as if Jareth could feel Sarah through the walls and corridor separating them. He shook his head, trying to clear his senses, because he could swear he could smell her scent in his room. His body responded immediately, causing his now suddenly hard member to strain against the leggings he was wearing. And then he heard the heavy sigh of Turlach and looked to see the priest's disapproving shake of his greying head.

"Your Highness, can you reign your desires in or do we need to go through the cleansing again?" He pinched the bridge of his nose in pure frustration.

Jareth shook his head almost violently in response. He could not endure the ice baths and the chanting again! It had been real torture to endure it just once. Twice would feel like a death sentence. He concentrated, and with much effort willed his erection to recede and he slowly relaxed, trying to focus on the rituals that Turlach and his assistants would begin in just a moment.

Turlach was very fond of the Crown Prince. He spoke to him in barely a whisper. "Jareth, I know you are yearning for your beloved. Soon enough you will have all the time you desire to be with her. This is necessary and not without its benefits. Let us do what must be done and then we can have a wedding, alright?" He placed a hand on Jareth's shoulder and Jareth smiled and nodded, sighing inaudibly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kennera was the High Priestess and it was her duty to oversee all royal handfastings. She was the priestess that bound King Jarrold to Queen Saoirse. Her two assistants were novices, training to become priestesses themselves. Lynet was the younger of the two, a sweet young Fae. Tege had been aptly named as she was just as her name stated: a pretty little thing. "Now, remember, do not ask the Lady Sarah to answer any questions. She needs to remain silent until the vows are spoken!" Kennera softened her voice a bit and gave the girls their final instruction. "Be patient with Lady Sarah. She is a mortal and from the Above and unaccustomed to our rituals and ceremonies." She smiled sweetly, nodded her head at the assistants and turned to knock on the door, turning the handle and entering.

"Maidin mhaith, Lady Sarah. My assistants and I are here to prepare you for the handfasting and what will follow." She noted that Sarah stood up and curtsied deeply, never raising her eyes to look upon the priestess and her novices. "My lady, do not subjugate yourself to us. You should be respectful but nothing more. After this ceremony, you will be the Goblin Queen, except for the coronation. You need to acclimate yourself to that fact." She smiled as Sarah lifted her face to finally gaze on the three Fae in her chambers.

'Oh goodness, here are more unbelievably beautiful Fae females.' Her thoughts were racing in her aching head. 'I'm glad Jareth chose me as it becomes ever more clear he could have chosen amongst the most ethereally lovely creatures ever beheld by a mortal's eyes.' She swallowed hard, her throat dry and aching; her desire to speak overwhelming. Sarah nodded at the directions she received and followed the women into the bathing chamber. There the lighting was very subdued and the water steaming, awaiting her. She started to undo her buttons but was stopped by Tege, who merely shook her pink haired head and smiled sweetly.

Tege went about removing her nightgown and Sarah felt odd, standing in front of these clothed women in just her Above lace panties. Lynet gently grasped the edge of the lace and lowered her panties down her shaking legs, trying not to look directly at the lovely mortal. Kennera had taken to unweaving her long brown braid and brushed the loose hair until it shined like starlight. Placing a hand on the small of Sarah's back, she pushed her forward. "Come, my lady, step into the water, and we will prepare you.

Nothing that had happened over the last three days prepared Sarah for the intimate bathing to which she was being subjected. She had never even touched herself the way these ladies were. Washing her with something that smelled like a spring meadow: clean, fresh and lightly floral. It distracted her from the hands that were touching her. It felt weird and slightly arousing. Sarah had never thought a woman's hand could cause those kinds of feelings in her, but clearly she was wrong. She felt her nipples grow hard and a warm pooling beginning in her belly. This was incredibly erotic. She closed her eyes and relaxed as the women washed her hair, rinsed her off and guided her to a table covered in towels. They laid her down upon it face up and began rubbing a scented cream into every inch of her skin.

She felt like she was floating and when Tege started rubbing the cream into her nest of curls and beyond, Sarah sucked in a breath and held back the moan of ecstasy. 'Gods, if she keeps that up, I'm going to, going to…' She felt her orgasm hit her hard as she was turned over onto her belly, to have the cream applied to the rest of her body. Several thoughts came to her confused mind: Did I just cheat on Jareth? Oh, gods, am I a lesbian or bi? Are they doing all this to Jareth, too?' She decided to not think anymore about it. Those thoughts would only lead to more trouble. Better to concentrate on being dressed in her wedding gown.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jareth stood in his bedchamber, a look of complete boredom and annoyance on his face. It was required and he was allowing it but it was clear he didn't like it. Being undressed by male Fae was not his definition of enjoyable. It was true that many Fae engaged in sexual activities with both males and females as well as other species, however Jareth had yet to become so jaded as to need to turn to males for sex. He did enjoy other activities, but he was still young, relatively speaking.

The attendants and priest moved Jareth into the bath and began to wash him. The soap being used smelled of spices and citrus. Jareth found the scent intoxicating; his body was relaxing and he felt mildly aroused. As Dalaigh began circling the sponge near his crotch, Jareth's cock twitched. The male smiled wickedly and started soaping him with more stimulating rotations. Jareth scowled at the attendant, unable to tell him to cease his actions when Dalaigh abruptly dropped the sponge and Jareth was dunked under the water, and came up, sputtering. Turlach, Tadhg and Dalaigh vigorously rubbed him dry with fluffy towels and guided him to lay down on a towel covered table. Three sets of hands were applying a scented lotion into every inch of his skin. It smelled just like the soap and tingled slightly.

The feelings of arousal, that he'd felt before, were greatly magnified by the lotion. Jareth struggled to think of unsexy things but his body and cock had other ideas. Goosebumps ran up his spine and his cock was growing harder and longer. Turlach knew the lotion would cause this to occur, and he did his best to ignore his majesty's rather impressive male appendage. Tadhg noticed the reaction but was not interested in focusing on the king's erection. Dalaigh couldn't keep his eyes off of the impress tool and rubbed extra lotion into the now throbbing cock. Jareth was done with being molested and rolled over abruptly so that these persons could focus on the rest of his anatomy. This proved to be a huge mistake.

No sooner had he rolled over then the annoying little Dalaigh gleefully started massaging lotion onto Jareth's buttocks. When his nimble fingers slipped between his cheeks and ran along the crack and touched on his anus, Jareth leapt up from the table glaring at the assistant. The Fae had the nerve to grin at the outraged monarch and simply reply, "I am doing it for your bride, Highness." That was the last straw! Jareth brought forth a crystal, threw it at the now gawking male and Dalaigh found himself gagged and tied to a chair in the bedchamber. Jareth smirked and gave a look to the priest that clearly indicated that the king had lost his patience and it was now time to get dressed for the ceremony.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sarah stood motionless as the three females moved around her in a precise and focused manner. Cream colored silk stockings, pale rose colored satin panties and chemise and what seemed like endless layers of petticoats of the finest taffeta, the shade of the palest pink were being lowered over her head and fastened into place. A peach colored corset covered in a cream colored lace was firmly and tightly laced down her back, snug but not too uncomfortable. Sarah sighed and squirmed a bit but continued to allow the women to go about their tasks. This is when Sarah finally saw the incredible dress in which she would become Jareth's wife: the stunning dress was made of duchesse satin with organza sleeves and layers over the skirt. The bodice had a unique shaping of points and scoops on the neckline and waistline. It had a decorative laced up front and laced up in back. It was intricately decorated with embroidery, flowers and leaves. The full skirt had gathers and swathes of organza with hand painted, beaded and structured flowers. Sarah just stared in awe at how the dress shimmered just like the gown in the peach dream ball room had.

The priestess and attendants made short work of getting Sarah into the dress. With a wave of a hand, her hair was a cascade of curls falling over her shoulders and down her back, flowers woven into the brown locks. A wreath of roses was placed upon her head, holding the sheer veil in place. They turned the bride toward the mirrors and Sarah gasped: she looked like she had the same slanted eyebrows as Jareth. Kennera whispered softly, "just a glamor, my child. You should look every inch the Queen you very soon will be. Come, take my hand, it is time." All of a sudden, the four females were standing, hidden in an copse of trees in the palace gardens, near the arbor under which they would say their vows and be bound. Now to await the king's arrival.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Turlach and Tadhg went about the task of dressing the groom. Jareth had made it clear, he had chosen what he would wear to the handfasting and that it would not be the traditional garb preferred by the court. Silk hose and cream colored leather leggings came first. Next a simply sleeveless shirt was slipped over his head, followed by beige poet's shirt of finest linen. The cuffs and collar were embellished with leaves and vines in golds and greens. They helped him slide his arms into a sleeveless brown waistcoat with a clasp that was made up of two of the medallions of his station of gold and silver. They went to slip gloves on his hands and he shook his head in refusal. The last thing that was done was to add streaks of gold, silver and green into his wild mane of pale blond hair. The priest showed Jareth to the mirror and was pleased to see a smirk on his Highness's face: clearly Jareth was pleased with how he looked.

"It's time, your majesty." The three Fae males were transported to the arbor in the royal gardens.

Standing under the arbor, Kennera was waiting, her long white hair loose about her shoulders. She was wearing the traditional ceremonial robes of the Temple of Danu: beautiful, ethereal, diaphanous layers of pastel shades of blue, green, gold and pink, a gold circlet with a pentacle over her forehead. Draped over her shoulders were vines of flowers. She smiled serenely at Jareth, Turlach and Tadhg and motioned for the gathering to stand. The attendants brought Sarah forward to stand next to Jareth, who stood transfixed, staring at her like he had never seen her before. Sarah smiled at him through the veil and sighed softly. Presently, Kennera spoke:

"Since ancient times, peoples of the Underground have communed with nature to learn more about themselves by example. Since it is within nature that we all do abide, we ask for Sarah and Jareth the blessings of Nature's Elements, Air, Fire, Water and Earth. We do this that they may fully come to understand the lessons each element has to offer. The attributes of which are examples of those aspects they mirror not only within divinity but within ourselves as well."

"We ask the spirits of Air to keep open the lines of communication between this couple. May their future be as bright as the dawn on the horizon. As Air flows freely to and from and through us all, may their hearts and minds and souls come to know the world and each other in this manner. Seeing not only with their eyes, may they together grow wise with wisdom."

"Spirits of Fire, we ask that Sarah and Jareth's passion for each other and for life itself remain ever strong and vital, fortifying each day with a vibrancy rooted in boldness and courage. As Fire clears the way for new growth, may they know that this power is theirs: to create change and bring about the richness and quality that comes with a true love of life."

"We ask the Spirits of Water, that their love for each other and the comfort of loved ones, like the serenity of the deep blue ocean, be the oasis that forever surrounds our Bride and Groom. May they be well loved, and love well, letting the surety with which Water makes its journey to the sea, flowing over rocks or around trees, even turning into vapor and riding a cloud, ever serve as a reminder that with love all is well and will endure."

"Spirits of Earth, we ask that you give unto those you see standing before you this day, the rock solid place to stand and fulfill his destiny. May their journey mirror the vast planes and fertile fields, expansive and alive. May they find the right seeds to sow to ensure a bountiful harvest. And when they look up at the Northern Star, may they know that it is as bright and constant as their love for each other as well as the love of the divine is for them."

"Goddess Danu, whose presence is felt in all things and at all times, we ask your continued blessings upon this couple, upon their union and upon their family and friends and subjects who have gathered here to celebrate this joyous event with them. May they become one in truth and forever revel in the magic that is love."

She took Sarah's right hand and placed it in Jareth's left hand and her left hand in his right, then she continued:

"These are the hands of your beloved, strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will help you to hold your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. And lastly, these are the hands that, even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving the you same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."

Kennera waved her hand and three gilded ropes, intertwined, appeared in her hand. She wrapped the ropes around Jareth and Sarah's joined hands, tying them into a loose but secure knot. She continued to officiate the ceremony as she spoke:

"King Jareth and Lady Sarah, this cord is a symbol of the lives you have chosen to lead together. Up until this moment, you have been separate in world, realm, thought, word and action. As your hands are bound together by this cord, so too, shall your lives be bound as one. May you be forever as one, sharing in all things, in love and loyalty for all time to come." She smiled warmly. "Recite your vows."

(Jareth and Sarah speaking together)

"Danu, Mother Goddess, here my words. I am hers/his and she/he is mine, from this day until the end of time.

I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine;

from this day it shall be only your name I cry out in the night

and into your eyes that I smile each morning;

I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine,

no grievous word shall be spoken about us,

for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance.

Above and beyond this, I will love, cherish and honor you through this life and beyond."

Kennera raised her hands, holding them over the couple: "It is my great honor to pronounce that Jareth and Sarah have declared themselves in the face of family, friends and subjects and that they are now husband and wife, King and Queen. Seal you pledges with a kiss."

Jareth lifted the veil over Sarah's head, smiled at her as he looked into her shining green eyes, held her face between his ungloved hands and lowered his head to seal their vows with a kiss that made his heart pound in his chest. Reluctantly breaking off the kiss, he chuckled to her moan of protest, realizing she was as eager as he. In the next instant, the couple faded out of sight, and the celebration began.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Appearing within Jareth's arms, in his chambers in the palace, Sarah laughed out loud.

"And what, pray tell, lovely wife, do you find so humorous?" He was already removing the veil and flower wreath.

"I'm imagining the celebration without us. It must seem odd." She began working on his clothing as well.

"Precious, it is our custom. We are required to perform the blood ritual and our physical joining as soon as possible after the vows. And I am told, it is a sexual experience like no other." He smirked and kissed her passionately before he spun her around to begin working on the lacings of the dress. "By the gods, woman, how many layers of clothing do you have on? This will take forever." He groaned in frustration.

"Jareth, the priestess said this was done to build the sexual desire to the highest levels possible to ensure the bond would be as strong as possible." She laughed as his fingers fumbled with the laces. At last he had freed her from the dress and he worked at the corset laces. He managed to free her of that article and let her remove the rest of her garments herself as he wanted to rush to remove his offending clothing items as fast as possible.

He pulled her to him and began kissing her passionately, his erection poking her in her belly. She gasped as he moved them toward the bed, the silver athame shining on the nightstand. He looked into her eyes, seeing the fear there.

"Trust me, my love. I will not harm you. You must cut me and I you, but it will not hurt much. On the left hand, cut here. This is the heart line. I will do the same to you and we will join hands and repeat the incantation together." He watched her hand tremble as she placed the blade on his palm and cut him, following the heart line. She handed the blade to him and he gently cut her left palm on the heart line. He heard her hiss slightly and he dropped the athame on the nightstand and joined their hands.

(Jareth and Sarah speaking together)

 ** _"Tá tú fola de mo anat, tá tú cnámh de mo chnámha._**

 ** _Is mise mo chorp gur féidir linn a bheith ar cheann._**

 ** _Is mise liom mo draíocht, i gcumhacht a roinnt againn._**

 ** _Is mise liom mo anam go dtí go dtiocfaidh ár saol chun críche."_**

 _(You are blood of my veins, you are bone of my bone._

 _Yours is my body, that we may be one._

 _Yours is my magic, in power we share._

 _Yours is my soul until our world ends.)_

A bright light shone from their hands and when it faded and they looked, the wound was healed with a small matching scar on the palm, left as a reminder. Jareth laughed with delight and pleasure. "Now, come to our bed, my wife, my Queen. I wish to complete our bonding and revel in our shared excitement, pleasure and magic."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _A/N : Sorry I'm being a naughty scribe but you'll have to wait for the lemon until the next chapter. Until then, enjoy._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Happily Ever After**

The handfasting feast was in full swing and very few guests gave the newly bonded couple a thought. This was the way it was done: the ceremony for the couple and the festivities for the family and guests. Queen Saoirse smiled a knowing smile, relieved that her son was finally married to his chosen mate and silently praying to the Goddess that the couple be blessed with children as soon as may be. There would never be peace with her King if there was no an heir. And just as she thought of him, Jarrold appeared before her, sweeping her into his arms to spin her away to the dancing.

Jardeen watched with great pleasure and no small amount of amusement at her sweet sister and Prince Rónán. They made a perfect match and although she was still without a mate, she could enjoy the happiness her siblings now experienced. She believed that her day would come. And until that day, there were many males willing to be taken to her bed, so she was certainly not going to be lonely. In fact, there was a particularly delicious looking pixie, with blue skin and silver hair like moonlight that had been flirting with her ever since the new bonded couple had vanished. Perhaps it was time to get better acquainted with him. He certainly was easy on the eyes. Jardeen smiled and nodded in his direction as she sashayed across the lawn to the dancing area.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth had heard the tales of the sexual ecstasy that was the highlight of the physical consummation of the handfasting. But even he did not know exactly what would happen. It was intensely intimate and unique to each couple. At present, he was content to merely hold his beloved in his arms, standing next to the bed they would sleep in each night, here in their chambers in their castle. The goblins were all presently celebrating in the old throne room. Jareth allowed his thoughts to wander back to the bed and he realized that this was the bed in which his children would be conceived and also where they would enter their world. A total feeling of pure joy filled his heart and he squeezed Sarah more tightly.

Sarah squeaked at being squeezed so tightly. "Hey, take it easy, I still need to breathe." She laughed as she placed kisses on his shoulder and collarbone. Her hands moved freely, caressing his back and kneading his buttocks. She felt his cock twitch and she couldn't hold back another laugh. "Feels like someone is eager. Are you, mo rí? Eager to complete our bonding? She rubbed her body sensually against his hard form.

"You tempting minx, I am always eager to bed you," He whispered huskily, "but I fear my cock is impatient to be driven deep within you. It feels like years since the last time I fucked you until you screamed my name." He nipped at her neck and earlobe as he continued, "Have you missed us, my Queen? Do you long for my cock in your tight, wet snatch?" He ran his tongue down her neck and sank his teeth into the tender spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder, eliciting a shiver of pleasure in her whole body.

She reached between their bodies and grasped his hard erection, stroking it none to gently, causing him to groan in anticipation. "I have spent three nights, lying awake in my bed, longing for your kisses and dreaming of you fucking me senseless. Had you planned on taking action or will we merely talk dirty to each other?" She ground her hips against him, moaning in delight at feeling his hard shaft being coated with her slick arousal.

That was all the prodding Jareth needed. He swept her up into his arms and deposited her on the bed. No more words: it was time for action. And he knew just the course he would take, and foreplay was the first step. His lips and fingers ghosted over her flower scented skin. Never had a fragrance driven him quite so mad with lust before! He kissed her lips, fighting with her tongue to establish his dominance. He would not be denied. Already his blood raced through his veins, setting his whole body aflame with desire. His cock throbbed painfully, but he would not be rushed, not this time. Soft moans and whimpers of pleasure were the only sounds in the room; the warding spells would prevent any sounds from entering or escaping their chambers. Even after all the times he and Sarah had given and received the ecstasy of their mutual pleasure, her sighs, moans and whimpers drove him on like a man possessed. He must give her all of himself, all the pleasure and delights he could awaken. It was a single-mindedness, a grand obsession that would not be denied.

After kissing her lips until they were red and plump, he moved down her throat to the spot in which he had just sunk his canines, licking the small wound as she quivered under him. His lips kissed down to her nipple: he closed his mouth over the tight little morsel, alternately licking, sucking and biting it. Sarah whimpered as he moved from one breast to the other, his fingers dancing over her yielding flesh, causing goosebumps in their wake. He moved his fingers lower, to the thatch of brown curls, slipping a single, slender digit in to tease her clit. Her predictable response made him chuckle, as she began to writhe and press her hips up to up to in crease the delicious pressure.

Sarah was no longer content to lie passively in Jareth's arms. She started kissing and caressing him in kind; ghosting her fingers over his nipples and down to his hard, insistent erection. When her fingers encircled the turgid flesh of his cock, he groaned and his cock twitched in her hand. She tightened her grasp and pumped him three, four times. He sucked in his breath in an angry sounding hiss. Sarah bit down on his lower lip and then soothed the offending wound with her tongue.

Jareth grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her none too gently away from his face. "Oh you passionate, little vixen. I should make you pay for that, but I'm enjoying this all too much to care." He nibbled up her neck to her ear and he whispered harshly, "Use your right words and tell me what you want. I can tell you I want to bury my cock, balls deep, into that lusciously tight pussy of yours. Tell me, Sarah. Say you want me. Say it! SAY IT!" His voice was so commanding and demanding. Could she resist?

"By the mother goddess, I want you to fuck me until I scream, until I faint from the pure pleasure only you can give me." Her voice was a husky whisper in his ears and he could feel his erection almost vibrate in her hand in anticipation as she could feel her own juices running down her thighs and between her buttocks.

All of a sudden, Jareth sat up and pulled Sarah up onto his thighs so that they were facing each other. He did not know why but he felt absolutely compelled to join their bodies this way. He pulled her up against his straining erection and lifted her so that he could lower her down onto his cock. The sensation of their bodies joining, cock and pussy, a sexual yin and yang, merging together as they stared into each other's eyes was like nothing either had ever felt. Their sweat slicked bodies took on a glow, as if the sun were shining from within them. As they rocked and shifted to increase the torturously exquisite friction between them, both began to feel the sensations and emotions of the other. This must be the bonding they'd been told about. A warm golden light seemed to surround them as the sexual buildup towards their release became an overwhelming tsunami of feelings: there was a sudden crackle in the room as Jareth's magic encompassed them both. Sarah could feel the magical threads of his magic weaving itself into her very DNA; she wasn't just joined sexually or physically with her husband but spiritually, hearts, minds and souls! She heard him softly chanting in Gaelic: "Ó mo ghrá, is breá liom tú. Lig dom isteach i do chroí. Tabhair dom do ghrá. Tabhair dom leanbh. Fan liomsa anois agus i gcónaí." * Oh, she was being given his magic; she was being turned Fae and the immense emotions that realization unleashed caused them to both scream out as they climaxed together, sparks shooting out from them, flying around the room, ricocheting off the walls, floor and ceiling. Then there was a sudden immense surge of magic and as it imploded, the two collapsed together in perfect bliss, bodies entangled, tingling as their shared orgasms washed over them again and again.

Sarah was the first to regain the ability to speak. She felt strange; it was as if electricity were flowing just under her skin. "Jareth? Jareth, I feel so strange. Is this normal?" She ran her hand over his chest and abdomen, stopping to caress his flaccid member.

"My exquisite queen, you are in the throes of the conversion to Fae. By this time tomorrow, your human life will have ended and you will be fully Fae with all that entails: immortality and magic. You will be as powerful as I am since I am sharing my magic and my life with you. The labyrinth will give you power as well. You will forever be my equal." He placed soft kisses all over her face, lingering extra long on her lips. He moved to her ear and whispered huskily, "Touch me again, Sarah. I think you'll find that I have risen to the occasion, again. Let me bury myself inside you again." He squeezed her breast, running his tongue over her harden nipple.

Sarah reached out to touch him and found he was just as hard as before. She giggled as she stroked him and he groaned in pleasure. "Oh, you are insatiable, Jareth. I can't wait to feel you fill me up." She moved onto her hands and knees, presenting her round, firm ass to him. "Let's see how many different ways we can fuck each other tonight." She wiggled her ass at him and he leapt up behind her, grabbing her hips roughly as he rammed his hard cock into her. "Gods, Jareth. You feel so amazing. I think my pussy was made just so it would be completely filled by you. It's almost as if my walls can barely contain you. Ooo!"

Jareth reached around her waist to rub his thumb over her clit. He pushed her shoulders down, angling her body so that his member pressed against that special spot inside her, which caused Sarah to climax so quickly and violently that she shook from the force of her orgasm. "Oh God, Yes! Yes! YES!" Her whole body trembled as she felt his seed shoot swiftly into her pussy, the blended products of their orgasms dripping from between her thighs onto the bed. She collapsed and Jareth fell on top of her, careful to shift most of his weight away from her. It wouldn't do to crush her when he planned to continue to make love to her until dawn and beyond.

"Sarah. Sweet, sweet Sarah." He whispered softly, his breath brushing against her cheek. "I have never felt this kind of completion. Each climax surpasses the last in intensity and pleasure. It is as if I know you as well as I know myself. Can you feel it?" He placed her hand on his chest. "My heart beats for you and only you. I love you…forever." He could feel himself starting to drift into a welcome slumber.

"Yes, Jareth, I feel your heart beat in time with mine. Your emotions are mine and mine are yours. Forever, that's not long at all." She sighed as her consciousness slipped away and she drifted into the same, welcoming sleep that had just claimed Jareth.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah felt something pulling on her leg. She groaned and tried to roll over but was not able to move. "Hey, what the hell." She started to struggle when she heard wicked chuckling and a hot breath brush against her thighs. "Jareth, what are you…ooo!" She felt his moist tongue slide into her muff, twirling it over her clit as two long, slender fingers slid into her sex. "Well, this is a lovely way to be woken up." She wiggled as he held her down, working his lips and tongue on her nub, his fingers pumping in and out. He was speaking to her, his words vibrating against her clit, causing her to feel that tightening that always happened just when she was going to ejaculate. Before she could do more than moan out a single sound, a gush of warm fluid shot out, soaking Jareth's face and the sheets. She was rewarded with the sound of pleased laughter.

"I shall never tire of you, my darling wife. I am a fortunate man to have so talented a queen to warm my bed and receive my cock." He was grinning up at her from between her thighs, wiping his face with a cloth he'd just conjured. "So delicious, you know you taste wonderful, do you not?" He moved swiftly up to her face, kissing her with her cum still clinging to his lips.

"Mmm, I like it when you make me cum with your tongue, my love." She kissed him deeply, sucking whatever still remained of her juices from him. "So, did you have anything else in mind or were you just hungry for some of me?" She giggled as he nibbled on her ear, whispering huskily.

"I thought I'd fuck you before we would enjoy some of the food we have waiting for us. Aengus sent some food in as you slept, but just now I'm hungry for you." He placed the head of his throbbing cock at the entrance of her womanhood and swiftly sheathed himself into her. "Yes, so tight and so wet. If I were to die, it is here I wish to draw my last breath." He saw tears form in his beloved's eyes as he slowing moved in and out of her warmth, rotating his hips as he fought to move slowly. Why was she so goddamned fuckable? She was made for him, he fit in her as tightly and perfectly as his hands fit in his gloves. He ground down on her, his pubic bone placing exquisite pressure on her clit. Four more strokes and she was riding out the first of several orgasms. He picked up the pace, move faster, plunging deeper with each stroke until he felt the electricity run up his spine and his seed spilled into her for the third time tonight. It was at this moment that Jareth remember something he had meant to take care of: preventing pregnancy. "Sarah," he sighed as he moved to lay, on his belly, next to her, "when did you last have your moon days?"

"Um, about two weeks ago, why do you…" the words died in her throat. "Oh gods, Jareth. You forgot the protection spell. Could I already be pregnant?" She watched him as he lifted his face to look her in the eyes.

"I did forget about the spell. And since you had you moon cycle just two weeks ago…" he smiled sheepishly.

"I might already be pregnant right now? Oh my god!" She covered her mouth and tried to keep her conflicting emotions in check, but she knew Jareth felt her concern as much as she felt his. "What do we do?"

"There is nothing to be done. I can use the spell going forward but three times spilling myself into you as part of the bonding… Well, I think we should assume you're pregnant, just in case. You are changing to Fae but you will retain some aspects of your humanity and fertility would be one of them." He pulled her into his arms and continued in a hushed voice. "Precious, I love you and I cannot deny I desire to have children with you. I would prefer to wait for a time, but if Danu has blessed us with a child, how can I truly feel anything but pure joy? Let us not dwell upon it. If it has happened, let us accept it as fate. He gently kissed her as he placed one of his slender hands over her belly.

Sarah heaved a sigh and placed her hand on top of his. "My beloved husband. I hadn't asked you to prevent our conceiving after the handfasting. The High King did say we needed to wait until we were wed. We did obey his command and if our joining results in a baby, I will love him or her with all my being because he or she will be the culmination of our shared love and passion." She felt how happy just the thought of a child made Jareth feel and could not deny it thrilled her, too. "I love you, Jareth, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You and I belong together." She kissed him with all her love and she could feel his erection pressing against her hip again. She giggled and shook her head. "Again, my king? I think you are trying to exhaust me by making me live up to your expectations.

"If you are exhausted, my love, then let us leave our bed for now and eat some of the food from the feast. I am sure that I will be up to satisfying all your appetites, my queen." He kissed her softly, so as not to increase his passion. "Come, let us eat. We have all night and it is but half past ten." He rose from the bed, helping Sarah into a soft cotton robe of pale green as he pulled on his black silk sleep pants. Aengus had indeed provided a kingly spread of meat dishes, vegetables, fruits and breads. They happily indulged in the feast, drinking some Elvish wine to was it all down. Once they had replenished their energy, they spent the rest of the night and early morning loving each other in every imaginable way.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Okay, my treasured readership, one more chapter and the epilogue is all that's left. I will be wrapping up my other stories and then I will devote all my time, talent and attention to the sequel to "Paint Me A Picture". The sequel will be titled "Painting Mornings Of Gold".

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

*Ó mo ghrá, is breá liom tú. Lig dom isteach i do chroí. Tabhair dom do ghrá. Tabhair dom leanbh. Fan liomsa anois agus i gcónaí. = Oh my love, I love you. Let me into your heart. Give me your love. Give me a child. Stay with me now and always.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – Everything's Alright**

The chaos of three days of celebrating had slowly morphed back into the normal day to day goings on of the Avalon kingdom. The staff and servants had spent a great amount of effort and energy in restoring the usual cleanliness and order to the palace. The grounds had suffered greatly under the unhindered, unrestricted revelry of the guests, but to look upon them now, one would never guess. Hoggle and the other gardeners from all the surrounding kingdoms had worked near miracles.

Jarvinia had never appreciated the gardens more than since Prince Rónán had swept her off her feet and captured her untried heart. She strolled along the gravel path, letting her hands dance across the tops of the tall flowers in the beds that ran parallel to that path. The blossoms were velvety soft, the morning dew still clinging to the petals and leaves, the fragrance floating up from each bloom as it was caressed by her fingers. Her eyes twinkled as a pleased smile graced her lips, a contented sigh escaped the confines of her throat. She had never been so happy, not just for her brother, who finally had his queen, but for herself. The Fates had ended her punishment in the most amazing way.

The sound of footfalls roused her mind from its daydreaming and she turned to seek out the source. Coming from the eastern side of the gardens, with the rising sun lighting him from behind, was Rónán. He beamed at her, a glint of glee shining from his pale, purple eyes, as he doubled his pace to reach her more quickly. He touched her left arm at the elbow and pulled her right hand up to his lips, placing a kiss first to her knuckles and then he turned up her palm, where his lips caressed the flesh sensually. "Good morning, my love. I hope your slumber was peaceful and full of sweet dreams."

Jarvinia giggled and placed her hand on his cheek. "I was awake all night, but it was lovely all the same. My thoughts were filled with you." Her hand was stroking his cheek as she watched his pupils dilate and darken with desire. "Did you sleep well, my Prince?"

Rónán put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body, which had come alive with a passion that drove him to claim her as his but his honor held him to amorous kisses only. "I slept very little, my beloved lady. My thoughts plagued with visions of your eyes looking at me, your lips smiling with such depth of affection and your body, which the gods must have fashioned just for me." He whispered into her ear as his hands slid down her body to her rump, where he impulsively cupped her bum and pulled her flush against his erection as he groaned against her neck. "You are my temptation, my lady, my heart and my desire. I love you."

Jarvinia felt like the sun was shining only on her: she felt a trickle of perspiration run from between her breasts down her torso and finally ending its journey at the waist of her bloomers. She moaned as his lips caressed her neck and his hand moved from her derrière, up her hip and came to rest at the gentle swell of her breast. She moved a bit to give him access to the covered nipple, already a harden pebble, yearning to be caressed and kissed. "Oh, Rónán, Rónán. What do you do to me? I, I want you to make love to me!"

Rónán froze. Had he heard her correctly? She had asked him to make love to her, but that just could not be. "Jarvinia, you are being swept up in the passion and romance of this moment in this place. We should stop before we do something we'll regret…"

Jarvinia placed her fingers over his lips. "This will not be something I will regret, my darling Rónán. I love you. I have waited and waited and now that we are together, I want to be yours, just yours forever. Unless you have changed your mind about wanting to marry me." She looked at him, the love and desire she felt for him, radiating from her face, a teasing twinkle in her eye.

He kissed her on the mouth, sweeping its sweetness with his tongue before he spoke. "I want to be with you, as your husband and mate, forever. I cannot live my life without you, my sweet Jarvi." He swept her up into his arms and transported them to his bedchamber's door. He set her down, gently, and released her from his embrace. "Last chance, my dearest. Once you cross this threshold, I will remove every stitch of clothing you have on and make you mine, heart, body and soul." He pushed the door open and stepped aside, watching for her next move. Would she cross into his room or run away, down the corridor? He gasped as she entered without even a hint of hesitation.

Jarvinia turned slightly and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm certain. Are you coming in or will you stand out in the corridor, staring at me like a simpleton?" She continued into the room, walking straight towards the bed, its covers still rumpled from his restless night.

He moved so suddenly that he nearly fell into the room, looking like a newborn foal taking its first shaky steps. "My angel." He sighed as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her intensely. His hands roamed her body with the unmistakable skill of a man accustomed to passion play. He delighted in her more timid caresses as she attempted to remove his coat. He held back a chuckle, not wanting to have her think she was failing in awakening his deepest ardor. He just couldn't believe his good fortune to find a lady untouched who had such a passionate nature. " Jarvi, my sweet Jarvi." His hands worked the lacings and buttons of her garments, baring her glorious body to his hungry eyes. "You are a vision; a feast for my eyes. I adore you." He claimed her lips, swallowing her moan of ecstasy as he moved down to her bare breast, his lips and tongue worshipping the tight morsel before sucking it into the moist warmth of his mouth.

Jarvinia's knees buckled, her hands gripping his shoulders to keep from falling to the floor. How would she survive this delicious torture? And she knew this was just the beginning; so much more would happen. A war was raging in her mind: should she just surrender to Rónán or should she be more involved, using hands and lips to thrill him as he was exciting her? Finally, she just surrendered, instinctively knowing he had the skills she lacked and therefore he should take the lead in this dance.

Rónán lifted Jarvinia off the ground and placed her lovingly on his bed. He quickly removed his clothing, watching for any fear or regret in her face. He saw only love and desire. "Oh my love." He whispered as he slid into the bed, pulling her into his arms. He shivered as her heated skin came into contact with his. Her moans and sighs made him want to penetrate her, pounding into her fiercely and making her irrevocably his. But he was too cognizant of the fact that she was a virgin and he must go slowly. He opted not to speak but to let actions do all the talking. He kissed her lips, moving slowly down her neck, nibbling on a sensitive spot, causing her to shudder. Further down to the valley between her small but perfect breasts as he kissed and licked her flesh. He stopped as he reached the apex of her thighs when he felt her stiffen and heard a startled gasp.

"Shh, shh, shh, my love. Relax. Trust me as I will only give you pleasure." He felt the tension leave her muscles and he moved down to place his mouth on her sex, his tongue cautiously slipping in to flick against her clit. When he felt she was ready, he sucked on her bundle of nerves until she moaned and shuddered through the first of what he would be sure would be many, many more orgasms.

After her first orgasm, he slipped a single finger into her warm slit. He groaned as he felt the muscles contract around the single digit. He used his other hand to rub her clit, working her into a new frenzy. He withdrew the single digit and added a second, being mindful of her inexperience. He added his tongue to his fingers and he felt her cum for the second time, her hands twisted into his teal locks, pulling hard against his scalp. As her third orgasm washed over her, Rónán moved quickly to place himself between her thighs. He placed the tip of his member at her opening and put his lips to her ear as he spoke. "My darling Jarvi, this may hurt but it will not be intense or long lasting. Do you trust me." She nodded as he braced himself and suddenly she thrust her hips up against him, driving his hard cock deep inside her. She hissed from the momentary flash of pain but it was quickly overshadowed by the exhilarating feeling of his manhood moving sensually in and out of her.

He was trembling and twitching as he rocked into her, the walls of her cooch tightening and relaxing on his throbbing member. He wouldn't be lasting too much longer but through his labored breathing he simply had to tell her: "Now you are mine! I'll not give you up, ever! I love you." He shuddered as he felt her hit her fourth orgasm and he finally gave into the sensations and his own release was intense and explosive, his seed shooting in pulses of joy and ecstasy.

"I love you, Rónán, now and always." She kissed him tenderly, as he lay in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. "I will ask my father to allow us to announce our betrothal." He smiled as his eyes began to flutter closed and he slipped into a peaceful slumber. Jarvinia was not too far behind as she joined him in blissful sleep.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah fought against the need to pee and the desire to stay wrapped in Jareth's strong, warm embrace. Her bladder won the argument and she climbed out of the bed after extricating her arms and legs from the tangle their limbs had become. She laughed as Jareth tried to grab her and pull her back onto the bed because he missed and groaned in frustration.

"Come back here! I have planned our morning and it was to start with me eating you for breakfast." He listened to her laughter ringing out from the bathroom and flopped down on the bed, his erection pressing into the mattress. "Oh, Sarah? Help me!" He tried to sound in distress but he wasn't very good at playacting. "Damn it, wench, come back to our bed this minute." He also failed at sounding angry. He had only succeeded in sounding like a spoiled child.

Sarah was giggling and that turned into peals of laughter. Three days and three nights and they had spent the majority of their time together engaging in sexual activities of every kind, in more positions than Sarah had ever considered before. As she washed her hands and splashed a bit of water in her face, she considered that she had found a favorite position: sitting face to face, as they had during the bonding. She felt so close, so intimate, with their eyes locked as they rocked against each other until the building tension erupted into intensive, mutual orgasm. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She came running from the bathroom.

"Not yet you aren't, but I plan to remedy that." He looked at her, seeing the wanton blush on her cheeks as she leapt into his arms. "You're always so eager, but is it me you love or my royal specter?" He delighted in the sound of her laughter as she rained kisses all over his face.

"I love you but that includes your specter, which I find fits me perfectly." And she bit down on his earlobe playfully before she whispered, "So, what are you waiting for, my king? Fuck me already."

"You are a true wanton, my Queen. I thank the gods and goddesses for bringing you to me. I cannot get enough of you." He pulled her up onto his thighs, helping her wrap her legs around his waist as he guided his hard erection into her womanly warmth. Her moans of ecstasy were like music to him. "Sarah, my love." They rocked together, staring deeply into each other's eyes and he brought their mouths together. Their kisses were always passionate, but never more than when they shared this intimate moment. "I love you. I feel like I can never say it enough after denying it for so very long." Their movements became more desperate and driven as their orgasms were about to be released. Jareth couldn't hold back, his seed shot into her in violent pulses, his shout of a triumphant "Yes" ringing out.

Sarah screamed his name when her orgasm came fast on the heels of his. "JARETH!" She collapsed against his neck and shoulder, shivering with pure pleasure as he continued to kiss her neck and ear, whispering pet names in between. "I love you, Jareth. I really love you, so very much."

"That is as it should be, my love. And now we will need to break our fast because I need to return to running my kingdom and you will need to learn your new role and responsibilities." He kissed her and pulled her up off the bed and towards the bath. "But first, we need to bathe, my Queen." They need more than double the time to bathe because of course, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jardeen had been spending a great deal of her time in the library, studying all she could learn about Sarah's world and how things were in the Above. Some time over the last three days she had had an epiphany: she would find her mate , like Jareth had, in the Above world! And the High King had said she could because he was in no position to deny her a chance at happiness when no eligible male had met with her approval. The biggest concern would be finding a man with enough belief in magic to accept that the Underground was real. It was most fortunate for Jardeen that this week just happened to be the New York Comic Con and based on her research, she would have no trouble finding the right mate there. She laughed in delight as she conjured herself into a 'cosplay costume ' like she had seen in the scrying glass. She selected a costume, dressing up as a character called Rikku from something called Final Fantasy. It seemed fitting and it was scandalous, showing off much of her skin.

She transported herself above and worked to blend in with the other visitors. She garnered a lot of praise for how perfect her costume was and was quickly ushered over to others also dressed like the characters from the game. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest when she saw a tall mam walking up to her. He was dressed all in black with silver hair. When their eyes locked it was akin to being shot through the heart with a projectile. She spoke first. "Hello, I am Prince…I mean Jardeen. I'm dressed as…"

"Rikku. I know. His voice sounded like sirens singing. A soft, lilting tenor and his brown eyes smiled into hers, capturing her heart. "I'm Liam. I'm dressed as Sephiroth. I hope you won't think me out of line but can I buy you dinner? You are just so amazingly beautiful. I really would like to get to know you."

Jardeen nodded her head enthusiastically and thought she was floating on a cloud when he took her hand in his. He must have felt it too, because he gasped at the sensation of feathers dancing across his skin. "I would love to get to know you, too. Tell me, Liam, do you believe in magic?" She grinned as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Jardeen, I believe I've never believed in magic more than I do at this moment." They walked to a nearby restaurant and after to his hotel room. He couldn't believe he was kissing this gorgeous creature; it had been hard to believe her story but after removing her glamour in his hotel room, he had no reason to doubt her. And when she asked him to come to Avalon with her, he said yes without evening considering there was any other answer he could give.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 _Well, just the epilogue now. I have been on fire, my muse has been very agreeable and I am happy to give her what she wants. If you have been enjoying my story, check my profile for my other offerings. I promise there are many more tales to come ~ your humble scribe._


	31. Chapter 31

_And now, we come to the conclusion._

Epilogue

She was standing on the balcony, dressed in a midnight blue gown of the finest silk, her long hair held up with a few gold pins allowing the bulk of it to hang in curls down her back. She was leaning over the railing watching as her towheaded boy with the bright green eyes, dressed in black knee pants and a grey tunic, ran around the fountain, laughing. Chasing close behind was Jareth, wearing a simply white shirt and grey leather leggings. He was laughing and calling after the child. "Niall, come back here. I will catch you!" Suddenly he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the balcony, smiled and waved. Sarah waved back before she turned around on the balcony, heading back into the salon. It was harder to move around these days; her time was very near and the baby in her swollen belly kicked in protest of the cramped accommodations of her womb.

With a loud bang the doors to the salon flew open and the blond boy ran up to her and hugged her legs as Jareth ran in after. "Ah, Sarah, my queen, I see you've managed to catch the prince where I could not." His laughter filled the salon. He moved closer and pulled her into his arms, kissing her until she was quite breathless, their now four year old son giggling at the affectionate display. "How are you feeling, Precious? Shouldn't you be sitting with your feet up?" He bent down to scoop the child into his arms and kissed his cheek even as Niall protested and squirmed.

Sarah laughed at the loving display. Jareth had turned out to be the most hands on dad she had ever seen. He had chased the nurse away, changing nappies and bathing the infant himself. He rocked the lad and sang lullabies to him. The only thing he could not do was nurse the baby; that he had happily left to her but he still hovered nearby, marveling at the sheer beauty of watching the woman he loved feed his small son from her heavy, milk-laden breasts. "I'm feeling so restless that I cannot sit. I have been sorting and arranging the nursery all morning." She heaved a sigh, which spoke of her frustration at being so limited by her large belly.

"Sarah, I do believe the baby will be coming, perhaps tonight. You were the same way when Niall was born, do you not recall?" Niall squirmed in his arms until he placed the boy down. Niall immediate placed both hands on Sarah's belly and pressed his face into her as he spoke to his sibling. "Time to come out now. Mummy and Daddy want to see you and I need to know if you are my brother or my sister!" His voice had an impatient whine running through it that made Jareth chuckle. He knelt down and whispered to the child, "I hope she listens to you, my son. I could wish for no greater gift than a baby born on the fifth anniversary of our marriage." He winked at Sarah, seeing that she had believed he'd forgotten what this day was.

A single tear of happiness slid down her cheek as the first contraction hit her…hard! "Oh!" She nearly collapsed to the floor as an intense wave of pain slammed into her body. "Jareth! Oh gods!" And then there was a sudden gush of fluid. "My water broke!"

Jareth swept her up in his arms, mindful to not slip on the fluid on the floor and moved with speed towards their bedchambers, little Niall hot on his heels, squealing with delight. "The baby's coming! The baby's coming! I made the baby be born!" He shouted as the castle sprang into action.

Jareth placed Sarah on the bed and helped her out of her soaked gown. "Niall, go sit over there on the chaise and be still. We need to focus on your mother right now." Turning to Sarah, he kissed her tenderly on the forehead and held her hand. "We're ready for this, precious. Those silly birthing classes will again help us bring another life into our realm." He was grinning, looking like a besotted fool.

Sarah would have laughed but her contractions were double peaked now. And through gritted teeth she hissed out her pain. "Your child is most eager to be here, my love. It should not be this painful and intense. Is the midwife here yet? I fear she won't get here in time." Another hard, double peak contraction hit her and she screamed. "JARETH! The child is coming…NOW!"

Jareth moved to kneel between her legs, moving them up and letting them fall open. He looked at her nest of curls and could already see the crown of a head covered in dark hair. "By the Gods, the baby is nearly here. Push, Sarah!" He watched as his wife labored, pushing, her legs shaking from the effort. The head was out and he marveled at the beautiful, angry little face. He used a cloth and started cleaning out the baby's mouth. Another contraction and the shoulder was pushed out followed by the other shoulder and the baby slipped into a Jareth's hands just as the midwife came running through the door.

"I see the babe was in a big hurry to get born!" Valindra, the elvish midwife laughed as her king stood, staring down at his second son. "Give me the babe, Majesty." She wrapped a warm towel around the baby, and began rubbing the birth byproducts off the child and then placed him on his mother's breast as he loudly cried out. "A healthy boy, my Queen. She watched as Sarah smiled and then grimaced. She moved down between her legs and saw another head crowning. "There is another!"

Niall had just moved to see his new brother when he was swept up in the arms of a goblin and placed back on the chaise. Jareth held Sarah's hand as the midwife's assistant removed the baby, to bathe it. "Oh your glorious woman." Jareth spoke, tears in his eyes as he nearly choked on the intense emotions wracking his body. "I love you, my Sarah." He whispered as she squeezed his hand, pushing with all her might to bring the second baby into their world.

Sarah felt the new little life slip out of her body and lifted her head to try to see this new baby. "What's wrong? Why does it not cry?" And at hearing her mother's anguish, the little baby girl gave out a lusty cry. "Oh, thank the gods."

"Majesties, I present to you, your little princess." Valindra placed the squalling infant on her mother's breast and she latched on to the nipple of Sarah's right breast, nursing greedily.

"Another son AND a daughter. Precious, you are my treasure. I love you." He kissed her, a kiss of intense passion and love as Valindra placed the other baby on Sarah's left breast. This one also latched on, nursing hungrily. Jareth brought Niall over to see the babies. "Look Niall. Your mother has given us two babies to love. What say you son?"

Niall, Crown Prince of the Goblin Kingdom laughed. "I want to call my brother Galan and my sister Alda."

"Oh no, my princeling. Your mother and I have already chosen names, not that your choices aren't perfectly wonderful." Jareth ruffled the boy's pale blond hair. "Your brother is to be called Bredon. It means the sword. And your beautiful baby sister shall be known as Róisín, which means little rose." The babies had fallen asleep and the midwife and her aide removed them to be cleaned and properly dressed. Niall also left, running down the corridors, calling out to his friends, Hoggle and Didymus to announce the babies arrival. Jareth sat next to his queen, letting her head rest on his arm. "Thank you, Sarah."

"What are you thanking me for, my king? We made them together." She chuckled, thinking of the moment she had told him they would be welcoming another child into their lives. "But, yes, thank you for getting me pregnant again, my love. I am so happy to have more children to love."

One week later…

The new family had traveled to Avalon to have the babies names announced officially. Jareth and Sarah walked into the throne room, little Niall holding firmly to his father's right hand. Sarah was holding Róisín, her pale blond hair glistening in the sun that streamed in through the great windows. Bredon was sleeping peacefully in his father's left arm, chocolate brown locks gracing his little head. Both children had the same crystal blue eyes as their father. They were healthy, lusty infants, placing a huge demand on their mother's milk supply. The High King and Queen were overjoyed. More progeny to ensure the survival of The Underground.

Sitting off to the right of the high thrones were Jarvinia and her prince, Rónán. They had been blessed two years earlier with a girl child, the very picture of her father. Enya was a bright girl, the apple of her papa's eye. On the other side sat Jardeen and her prince consort, Liam. He had grown quite accustomed to life in Avalon, wondering how the rest of the Above could be so oblivious to the magic of this world. They had yet to produce a child but not for lack of trying. Jardeen was so content to be the center of Liam's world she didn't even think of having a child.

That night, after the ceremony, when everything was quiet and children and babies were sleeping, a couple stood in the moonlight, kissing. "Are you happy, my beloved queen?" Jareth caressed the tops of the ponderous breasts as he nibbled on her neck, causing shivers of pleasure.

"I am happier than I ever dared dream, my love. I would want but one thing of you tonight and that will have to wait yet." She laughed a lusty sounding chuckle, watching as his eyes darkened with passion.

"I know I must wait to have you writhing in pleasure beneath me again. It taxes my patience to know I cannot join with you, but it will be that much more glorious when we finally do." He kissed her long and deep and groaned when she cupped his throbbing member in her palm. "Sarah, have pity."

She grabbed his hand, pulling him into their bedchamber. "Come, my king. I can ease your suffering." She smiled at him, a wanton flush on her cheeks as she worked the laces of his leggings. "I do so love to hear your praises of my talented tongue." She pushed him down on the bed and took his long, hard member into her mouth, licking and sucking until he spilled his seed. "It's time to sleep now. The babies will be hungry again a two hours and I want to get a bit of rest before they demand my breasts again."

Jareth laughed as he pulled her into his arms. "How you've turned my world, you precious thing. I would move the stars for no one but you, Sarah. You are my heart, my soul, my very life."

"I love you, too, Jareth. Forever, not long at all."

 _The End._

 _A/N That's all now. Please, if you enjoyed this story, check out my others. I am looking forward to writing the sequel to "Paint Me A Picture". It's going to be called "Painting Mornings Of Gold". Look for it soon._


End file.
